


Our Journey

by wolf3223



Series: Her Weakness series [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little angst, But Not Much, Clexa, Eventual Smut, Except bad guys, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Octaven, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 117,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: Together with their guards, Octavia, and Raven, Clarke and Lexa have made it to the Sankru city on their travels that encompasses all Thirteen Clans. And Lexa's planning on proposing to Clarke once they get to Trishanakru (the Glowing Forest Clan). Will Clarke say yes? How will this affect the rest of their travels together?





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's POV

Everyone gasps at the sight of the Sankru city. It is vast and spreads out almost as far as the eye can see, becoming more sparsely populated as it reaches the base of a gigantic mountain.

The houses and buildings are like nothing I've seen before. Most of them are built out of a sandy-looking material with red clay tiles for the roofing. The buildings that aren't houses are easy to pick out; they don't have the red clay on their roofs. Some have gray slabs instead, which I think are blacksmiths. There are even some houses made only out of the sandy material, with sloping ceilings at the top.

It's an absolutely amazing sight and I pull out my camera to snap a quick picture, making a mental reminder to paint this view sometime. We stay like this, staring at the city below us on this hill. That is, until Octavia's horse gets impatient and shakes it's head with a snort.

"Babe, your horse is just as impatient as you are." Raven laughs.

Octavia pouts at her girlfriend. "I can be patient!"

"Oh yeah?" Raven raises an eyebrow. "Name one time."

"Well," Octavia begins, smirking. "There was the other night when I-"

"Octavia." I cut her off. "Please don't finish that sentence. Don't scar us."

Octavia nods with a shrug and mutters something about how we "probably heard it anyway, Rae wasn't that quiet."

I ignore her words and turn to Lexa, who's watching us with an amused expression. "Ready to go?"

Lexa nods and clicks her tongue. Our horses start moving automatically, this time with Lexa and I leading the way. We make our way slowly down the path, the steepness causing the horses to be extra careful.

The path leads us up to what must be the main entrance. There's a large arch over the top of the road, with "Monin gon Pheoni kapa" (welcome to Pheoni city) inscribed in it. Someone is waiting beneath it, a large man with skin as dark as Indra's and long, braided hair. Our horses stop in front of him and he silently comes around to helps us down from our horses. We thank him and it's only then that he speaks.

"Welcome to the largest city in all of Sankru, Pheoni." He says, his voice surprisingly timid sounding yet deep. "I am Noran, the leader of this city and of all of Sankru. We are honored to have you here, Heda, Wanheda, and friends."

"Thank you for having us, Noran." Lexa replies.

"Of course." He bows his head with a smile that makes the crinkles around his eyes and mouth much more apparent. "Come with me, please. I will lead you to where you will be staying. Grab what you would like to bring. I will have some of the stable hands take your horses, you can get more of your things later after you have settled in."

We manage to carry most of what we want to bring and follow Noran as he leads us through the streets made of sandstone. Lexa and I even manage to hold hands while carrying our stuff. He spouts off some facts and points out some places he recommends we go as we walk. When he's silent, Lexa tells me random facts as well. My favorite of which is that the Trigedasleng word for lizard is sankrola.

"Like sand crawler?" I gasp out. "That's awesome. Hey Lexa, can we get a pet sankrola?"

Lexa smiles at me, her eyes soft and affectionate. "Sure thing, hodnes (love). But how do you think it will fare during our travels?"

I frown. "Not well. Can we get one when we get back home, then?"

"Perhaps," Lexa relents. "We will see how you feel about it then. And what do you mean by home?"

"Polis, of course." I respond, not really getting what else home could be. So I decide to ask. "What else could it be?"

"Arkadia," Lexa answers. "With your people, with Skaikru."

"Lexa, home is when I'm with you." I murmur.

Lexa ducks her head to avoid having others see the beaming smile on her face (and the tears in her eyes). She brings my hand up to her lips and places a gentle, reverent kiss to the back of my hand.

The moment is broken when I hear a sniffle coming from behind us. I look back to see both Raven and Octavia have glistening eyes.

Raven flops her hand at us. "No, no. Ignore us, continue to have your," she lets out a choked noise, "really cute moment."

"It was so sweet," Octavia whispers. "Home is when I'm with you." She repeats my words and then she and Raven both have a tear streaming down their faces.

Noran, who has been politely ignoring us as Lexa and I talked, lets out a chuckle. He glances over at us.

"Moba (sorry). You just remind me of ai houmon (my partner) and I when we were younger. As do the two of you," he nods to Octavia and Raven. "Except more prone to emotion."

"They're just such goals." Octavia whispers to Raven, loud enough for Lexa and I to hear it.

"We're going to be like that when we're old, O."

"Are you calling us old?" I ask Raven and she pales. "Because Rae, you're older than I am."

"And Lexa's older than me." She retorts. "Oh my god, O. Lexa's the cougar in their relationship."

"Isn't that just if she's much older? And if Clarke were a guy?" Octavia asks. "Because by your logic, you're the cougar in our relationship."

"Shoot."

Noran looks lost by our conversation while simultaneously being glad that there is no more crying.

He stops suddenly and gestures to the house. "This is where you will be staying. Would you like me to show you around?"

"No, we can figure it out. Mochof (thank you)." Lexa answers.

"Very well. I must get back to my duties, but let me know if you have any questions or need anything."

He bows to us and hands Lexa some keys before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand... That's the first chapter of Our Journey! Which I'm happy to say, everyone who commented liked the name :) In case you're curious, since I'm basing all of the Sankru stuff on what I know about Arizona, I based Pheoni and Noran on Arizona stuff too. Pheoni is based off of Phoenix, the largest city in Arizona and in my mind it's pronounced fay-oh-knee. Noran is based off of the Sonoran Desert, the desert in Arizona. And it's funny, writing about Sankru when I just got back from a vacation to Arizona! Also, my dog is next to me and sleeping on my bed and snoring really loud for a dog that's like seven pounds. Anyway! I hope you like the chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa's POV

I pass out a few of the keys to the others before using the one I keep to open the door. I hold it open for them and close it when everyone's inside.

I take a minute to look around. The house is more fancy than I expected, though I should not be surprised. While Sankru does not place much emphasis on material things, the powerful people tend to live more lavish life styles. The crystal chandelier with the candles glowing with the blue rocks from Azgeda seem to be a bit much to me. Other than that, it has a nice feel to it. A bit much, but it works. Mostly. The touch I really like are the little clay pots at random places around the room with cacti and other desert plants in them.

The guards go to pick their rooms and to cook dinner.

Octavia lets out a low whistle. "Wow, this place is fancy."

"This city is one of the richest in the clans." I explain. "As I have told Raven, some of the most talented blacksmiths live here, as do many merchants."

"Why were you and Raven talking about blacksmiths?" Clarke asks.

I can tell it's meant to be a purely innocent, curious question, but how do I answer that without revealing my plans to propose to her?

"I want to learn how to smith." Raven answers.

"Really?" Octavia asks incredulously.

"Yeah really," Raven confirms. "I want to learn while we're here. That's one of the things Lexa and I did on that day when we were away from you guys. I just watched someone smith."

As Octavia and Clarke take in this information, Raven winks at me and I nod to her as a silent thank you. She snaps her fingers and points "finger guns" at me.

"Why do you want to learn?" Octavia questions. "It's not that I don't support this, I'm just curious babe."

"If I know how to smith, I can make my own parts without having to explain to a blacksmith what they need to make. Which trust me, it takes a while."

"I remember you telling me about the time you asked that one guy to craft you something and it took you two hours to explain one part of it to him." Octavia recalls, nodding.

Raven groans at the memory. "Ugh. That was awful. So yeah, that's why."

"That's what you were doing with Raven?" Clarke asks as Octavia and Raven continue to talk.

I turn to her, giving her my full attention. "Mostly, yes."

"You're a good friend." Clarke murmurs, squeezing my hand in hers.

I duck my head with a soft smile. "Not nearly as good as they are."

Clarke just shakes her head with a grin and gives me a quick peck.

"Okay, I do have one question." Clarke says, tapping the back of my hand with her finger. "How are we going to find a blacksmith that can put up with Raven's personality?"

I laugh at that, making Octavia and Raven look over at us.

"What's so funny?" Raven asks.

Clarke repeats her question and Octavia snickers while Raven nods understandingly.

"All of this charm and good looks isn't for everyone. Some people can get overwhelmed by my awesomeness." Raven says seriously.

"Sure babe, that's it." Octavia gets out between chuckles.

Raven pouts at her words, causing Octavia to practically melt and pepper kisses all over Raven's face until she smiles again.

"Do not worry, Raven." I say. "Costia's old teacher is still here. He put up with her, he can work with you."

Raven's eyes light up. "Was Costia like me? You don't talk about her much." When she sees my pensive expression, she hastily continues. "You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

I shake my head. "No, it is alright. Costia was like you in some ways, Raven. She was kind, brave, and smart. But she also had a fire in her. I cannot tell you how many times her words got her in trouble. Needless to say, it did not help with Titus not liking her."

"Eh, float Titus." Raven waves a dismissive hand. "He's just a grumpy old man."

"Kick him off of the tower." Octavia suggests.

I smile at their antics and shake my head. "I cannot do that, even though I am occasionally tempted to. He is the Fleimkepa, he has not even trained a replacement yet."

"You're Heda, you can order him to do that. Tell him to find someone less cynical." Octavia says.

"Perhaps when we get back to Polis." I say.

"Good," Raven nods. "Then maybe he can take a vacation and try to figure out to to pull out that pole from up his butt."

My eyes widen in alarm. "Titus has something in his-"

"It's an expression," Clarke answers. "It means he's stuck up, unpleasant, rigid."

Oh. That makes more sense.

"Dinner's ready!" Lincoln calls from somewhere, probably the kitchen.

We all walk towards his voice. The dining table has a lit candle in the center and my eyes light up. It has been a while since I have been near a candle. Clarke notices, of course, and bumps my shoulder with hers.

I look over at her and she grins at me. "Have you missed candles, babe?" She asks quietly so only we can hear.

"Sha (yes). It has been odd not seeing any for a while."

Clarke pulls out my chair for me and then sits next to me. It takes me a second to notice that she placed us in the middle of the table so I can see the candle better. I give her a grateful look, ignoring her amused smirk.

We eat dinner once everyone has sat down, and like usual it is incredible. Lincoln could be a professional cook if he wanted to be. I take the time when I have finished and some others are still eating to talk about the possibilities of what we could do while we are here. We end up making a couple of tentative plans, like hiking through the mountains one day, before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Lexa is going to open up more about Costia! Because why not and Clarke's an amazing, understanding girlfriend. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's POV

Once we're all finished eating, we say goodnight and head to our rooms. There are two left, and Raven and Octavia run ahead of us to go pick theirs first. I roll my eyes as Lexa and I grab our stuff. We carry it to the room that doesn't have muffled giggling coming from it.

We set our bags and backpacks down and unpack quickly, having gotten used to it on our travels. Lexa wraps her arms around me from behind after she finishes first, pressing a kiss to my cheek as I continue to work. It's admittedly more difficult with my girlfriend cuddled up against me, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

When Lexa gets impatient, she starts helping. With her assistance (though she does end up distracting me with a kiss or two), it goes much faster. Then we strip each other and get in the bed.

I lie on my side, my head propped up on my hand, watching her as she lies on her back. Lexa's giving me an inquisitive look, but doesn't ask. Yet, at least.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Lexa asks, turning on her side so she's facing me.

"Costia. Raven was right, you don't talk about her much. It might be good for you." I murmur. "But you don't have to."

"I just do not want to make you uncomfortable." Lexa admits softly, gazing down at the pillows instead of at me.

"Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?" I question.

"You are my current girlfriend, my partner, and I would be talking about my ex." Lexa elaborates. 

"Your ex who you loved and she was killed. Again, you don't have to talk about it, but please don't stop yourself from talking about her on my account."

Lexa searches my eyes, switching between them as if she's looking for the truth. If I'm really okay listening to her talk about her dead ex-girlfriend. She purses her lips and nods.

"Alright."

"Alright?" I repeat, giving her a comforting smile as I reach out to hold her hand. "So... Tell me about Costia."

Just her name makes Lexa's eyes flicker with the darkness of guilt and her face twists slightly with grief. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I would've missed it.

"As I have told you, she was a blacksmith. She trained here when she was young and moved to Polis just when my Natblida (Nightblood) training was getting serious. I was twelve when I first saw her. She has stopped to watch a match, I was fighting Luna. I was so distracted by her that Luna easily swept my feet from beneath me. I lost that round." She chuckles at the memory, her eyes light. "And she kept coming back, kept watching my matches. It took me a while to get used to knowing that's beautiful girl was watching. Luna teased me relentlessly."

"Did you ever talk to her after she watched you?" I ask curiously.

"Once, and I was so flustered by her response that even Titus noticed. I had asked her why she was watching me fight. She said something along the lines of 'I like watching pretty girls fight.' In most of my matches she had watched, I had not been paired up with other girls."

"Smooth," I comment.

"She was very smooth. But that fay, me talking to her broke some barrier. We talked more, and she started coming around while I was not training. We became friends quickly. And I've told you a bit about our antics once we became friends."

"Yeah."

"She was the assistant of the most prominent, well-respected blacksmith in all of Polis. He loved her like a daughter and taught her everything he knew. She was not just smart, she was brilliant. She learned new techniques one day and could perfectly replicate them the next. She was his prodigy. He was another who was devastated by her death. I never gave him specific details, but nonetheless he did not blame me. Not like I did."

"Not like you do." I murmur and Lexa's eyes go to mine, wide with surprise.

"It was my fault, Clarke." Lexa says. "If she had not been my girlfriend, she would never have been taken."

Lexa swallows hard and blinks, trying to rid herself of the tears. A couple escape her eyes anyway, and I lean in to gently kiss them away, staying close to her.

"Moba (sorry), Clarke. I did not mean to get emotional." She whispers, her voice raspy.

"Don't apologize for that, babe." I kiss her forehead softly. "And Lexa," I wait until she's looking into my eyes to continue. "It wasn't your fault. Did you personally kidnap her? Torture her? Kill her?" I use harsh words, but I hope it gets my point across. Lexa flinches but shakes her head mutely. "Then it wasn't your fault."

Lexa nods and rests her head against mine, taking in a shaky breath. I whisper soothing words until she relaxes. I can tell she believes my words a little bit more.

"This isn't the same thing, but think about what Finn did. Was that my fault? Him killing all of those people? If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have gone crazy." I say quietly, searching Lexa's eyes as recognition floods them. She shakes her head. "Exactly. Just like TonDC, that wasn't our fault either. We didn't press the button. But if we weren't there, they wouldn't have blown it up. But it's still not our fault. Get it?"

"Yeah."

I lie down on my back so Lexa can cuddle up against me. She rests her head on my bare shoulder.

"Do you want to talk more about her?" I ask as I trace the tattoo on her back from memory.

Lexa hums contently. "Sure."

She starts describing her and my eyes go wide when I get an idea. "Hang on, babe. Get up for a second."

Lexa complies, watching me with curious eyes as I flit around the room, muttering and grabbing a few things. She raises an eyebrow at the big, thick book I place on my lap when I return. I put the paper on top of that and ready my pencils.

"Alright. Keep describing Costia. I'll draw her for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Cute, right? Next chapter, more talking! I'm loving learning about Costia. Also, fun fact about Lexa's back tattoo. I used part of it and put it between Lexa's arm tattoo to create a painting last year. My art teacher loved it! I actually have it hanging up in my room right now. Alright. Next order of business... Are you guys okay with me moving up the proposal? It'll still be in the Glowing Forest, but I'll move it up so they're going there next instead of after two more clans. I would assume you guys don't mind, but I like to make sure :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa's POV

I watch with fascination as Clarke's pencils dart across the paper as I describe Costia in as much detail as I can. Clarke sticks out her tongue in concentration as she tries to get the outline done first. I correct her a few times on her proportions, hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence when Clarke seems to appreciate my instructions.

Clarke pauses quite a few times to ask about things I have not thought about for years. It is... Refreshing to remember her in a less painful way. And to speak them out loud, it means more than I expected. Clarke seems to know, to understand. Her kind gaze finds me on more than one occasion. Especially when my breath hitches from the memories bombarding my mind.

Time passes in the blink of an eye, with us both focused on our own task. Me, with describing Costia. Clarke with drawing her. I watch as a crystal clear, perfect image of my dead girlfriend springs from the tips of her pencils and onto the paper.

My breath catches once more in my throat as I stare the finished product. Clarke turns the paper so it is facing me.

"What do you think?" Clarke asks after a moment of silence.

I cannot seem to find my voice. Tears drip from my eyes and for once, I let them. I can feel Clarke's worried gaze on me but my heart's in my throat and I cannot seem to choke out a reassurance. I lean in and kiss her deeply, pouring all my emotions into it.

Clarke's hand flies up like usual to cup my jaw as I kiss her sweetly, kiss her slowly. I reach up to gently tangle my fingers in her hair. She relaxes fully into it, practically melting against me. We only part when we are both smiling too wide for the kiss to continue. We rest our foreheads against each other.

"So... You like it?" Clarke asks breathily.

I laugh and Clarke joins in. I peck her lips before answering. "Yes, I do. Mochof (thank you). I love it."

She smiles bashfully, ducking her head in the pretense of looking over her drawing again. "Is it accurate? I wasn't sure about-"

"Clarke," I cut her off softly. She looks up at me. "It is perfect. It looks exactly like her." Clarke beams happily at me. "Is there any way to keep it the way it is? I know that pencil drawings tend to fade or rub off with time."

"Yeah, of course. We can talk about laminating it with Raven tomorrow."

I glance out the window. "You mean today."

"What?" Clarke sits up and looks outside. "Whoa. I guess we really got into this."

I hum in response, sitting up and pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. "That is just one of the infinite things I love about you, Clarke." Her blush is beautiful and I kiss her cheeks softly. "We should sleep, ai hodnes (my love)."

I recline, resting my body against the soft bed once again as Clarke nods and carefully takes the drawing over to the table to set it down. When she returns, she lies back down next to me. She is about to hold my hand when she frowns down at hers.

"What is it?" I ask, a hint of concern coloring my voice.

"Nothing, my hand's just covered in graphite. I need to wash it."

I groan and wrap my arms around her waist as she tries to her up, effectively trapping her. "No," I whine. "It is late. Stay and cuddle and go to sleep. You can do that in the morning."

Clarke nods and yawns, reclaiming her favorite spot of lying with her head resting on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and smile contently as I fall asleep.

I am awoken to the sound of someone knocking on our door. Not the house's door, but Clarke and my room's door. I blink tiredly, trying to fight against the lingering exhaustion from staying up so late last night.

"Heda? Are you awake? May I come in?" Lincoln's hesitant voice comes through the door.

I purse my lips unhappily at the interruption, but I know it has to be important for Lincoln not to wait until we come downstairs.

"Enter." I say, my voice is raspy from sleep.

I pull up the furs to cover Clarke and I better. I notice that Clarke is slowly starting to wake up. The disgruntled scrunch of her nose is adorable and I resist the urge to kiss it away. The door creaks open and Lincoln's eyes stay away from the bed as he comes in. He gently closes the door behind him.

"My apologies for interrupting, Heda. But there is important news that came this morning and I know you would want to be informed right away."

Lincoln's serious tones seems to be doing wonders with Clarke, because she almost sounds half-awake when she speaks. "What is it?"

She does not move her head from my shoulder as Lincoln gives her his usual 'good morning' smile. "Sorry for waking you up, Clarke. But there is a rather large sandstorm brewing right where we were going to go next."

"Are there alternate routes?" I ask.

"Not with this storm. It is large, and one of the worst ones that Sankru has seen in a while. It is just starting to form."

"So what can we do? Are we staying here for longer to wait it out?" Clarke questions.

"We could, but it is impossible to tell how long we would end up waiting. Our only logical option is to go to Trishanakru (the Glowing Forest Clan) next. That is something that excited Octavia and Raven very much, they seem to be looking forward to it."

"Yeah, Octavia loved the butterflies when we first got here." Clarke says.

It is a good thing she is not suspicious of their excitement, because I am having a hard time controlling my panic as it is. Gods, I thought I had a month before we get there. Now, I have a little more than a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue panicked Lexa* Aww, the poor thing she's so anxious (unnecessarily, of course). And two things.. Someone asked to see the painting I did of Lexa's tattoos, so I posted it on Tumblr. The link is below! :) Also, there's a link to a picture that's pretty much what I imagine Costia looking like, just less of a warrior and more of a blacksmith! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!
> 
> Costia: https://68.media.tumblr.com/99bc2ea08c288f61e27624e90de7235d/tumblr_nlhyca8TEK1s8b3ieo1_500.jpg
> 
> My painting: http://wolf3223.tumblr.com/post/159769355207/i-mentioned-this-painting-recently-in-a-chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's POV

So we're going to Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan) next... I have to admit, I'm really excited to see it. I got a taste of it when the hundred first got here and saw those beautiful glowing blue butterflies on the trees at night.

I've told Lexa about it, even sketched a quick picture of it to show her exactly what it looked like when words didn't seem like enough. She has told me that it's even more beautiful there, especially since a lot of the butterflies stay there all year.

After Lexa's talked it up so much that I'm kind if anxious to get there.

But right now, I'm not focusing on me and my emotions. Right now, I'm focusing on how Lexa's gone deathly pale beside me, almost like she's going to be sick.

Lincoln excuses himself, giving his Heda a concerned look. I barely notice him leave.

"Lexa?" I ask softly. She doesn't seem to hear me. She keeps staring blankly ahead. "Lexa? Babe?"

Lexa shakes her head slightly, blinking rapidly. Her gaze focuses on me and she cocks her head to the side.

"Clarke? Why do you look so worried?"

"Niron (loved one, lover), you spaced out." I answer. "You were staring into nothing. You looked like you had seen a ghost or something. Lexa, what's going on?"

Lexa looks away from me and my concern for her skyrockets. What could be so terrible that she couldn't even tell me?

"It is nothing, hodnes (love)." She answers, still not looking at me.

"Don't pull that with me, Lexa." I order sharply. Lexa's surprised eyes meet mine. "I'm your girlfriend, I'm Wanheda, I'm not just some citizen you can lie to. It's obviously not nothing, so tell me."

Lexa hesitates, swallowing hard. I can practically feel the panic and anxiety radiating off of her.

"It is a secret, something I will not tell you until it is time." Lexa responds, pronouncing her words slowly like she needs the extra time to figure out how to phrase this. "Again, it is not something bad. And you are right, I should not lie to you, Clarke, ever. So I will be as specific as I can be at the moment. I have something special planned for when we are in Trishanakru (the Glowing Forest Clan). I thought I had a month to plan all of the details, and now I have a week. That is what I am panicking about."

I nod. I don't really like that she's not telling me everything, but I can respect the need to keep a secret. Actually, it's kind of impressive that she hasn't told me it yet. Lexa isn't great at keeping things from me. So the fact she hasn't told me means that it's something big. And for the life of me, I can't figure out what it could be. I don't have the faintest clue.

The only things I can think of would be considered bad, but I know Lexa would never keep bad things from me. Not after everything we've gone through together.

I nod, knowing that Lexa would appreciate a response. "Alright. Thanks for being honest, I respect that. So you'll tell me in Trishanakru what it is?"

Lexa smiles at me. "I won't have to. You'll know."

I raise an eyebrow. "That's not cryptic at all." She keeps looking at me with an adoring gaze and I melt. "Okay, okay. I love you. Now lets please get good, I'm starving." Lexa gives me an alarmed look. "Not literally."

"I know," Lexa murmurs.

"You have a really good poker face, babe."

"What is a poker face?" Lexa questions.

I fight the urge to give away my nefarious intentions with a smug expression. "Ask Octavia and Raven when we get downstairs."

She gives me a quick kiss before getting out of bed, leaving me sitting up on it, naked and alone. She sneaks a peek at me, probably so she can see how I'm responding to her teasing self. I narrow my eyes at her and smirk when she nearly trips over because she's staring at my bare upper torso.

"Careful, babe."

Lexa blushes, which deepens when I stand up and make my way over to her. Her pupils are blown out as I exaggerate the sway of my hips.

"Clarke, you said you are hungry." She rasps.

"I am," I practically purr out.

I walk past her, feeling more than seeing Lexa spin around to keep watching me. I get to the table in the room and grab some of Lexa's clothes. I turn around and quickly toss them at her. Despite her surprised expression, she catches them easily.

"So get dressed, babe." I say.

Lexa pouts at me, even trying her adorable puppy dog eyes when I silently stand my ground. I pretend to be unfazed when I'm actually internally a pile of bi goo on the floor. She's just the cutest thing sometimes. I give in slightly to the temptation and give her a quick kiss, knowing that anything longer would result in us not leaving the room all day. Which I'm really not opposed to, but I think Lexa has something she wants to do today.

She and I get dressed and I hold the door open for her. Lexa steals one swift kiss before exiting, making me giggle.

We head downstairs, where like usual, Octavia and Raven are lounging on a couch.

"Morning. You excited, Commander?" Raven asks.

"Shush, Rae." Octavia swats her half-heartedly.

They both look really happy and are looking at me like they know something that I don't. Which they probably do. Maybe they're helping Lexa with whatever surprise thing she's doing.

"Oh," Lexa murmurs, as though she just remembered something. "Right. Raven, Octavia. What is a poker face?"

Raven and Octavia exchange an ecstatic look.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma." Raven begins.

Then she and Octavia start on the beat, with Octavia beat boxing (badly).

"This isn't what I meant, but it is also a rather popular song. On the Ark, at least." I whisper quickly to Lexa.

I start singing the song so Raven and Octavia can focus on the beat, to their endless delight and to Lexa's amusement. She even laughs aloud when they get up and we all try to coordinate our dance moves on the spot. We don't really do well, but hearing Lexa laugh like that makes it more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the opportunity and took it... Maybe I'm just sleep deprived because my brilliant self went to sleep way too late and my internal clock woke me up at 7:45, but to me this is hilarious! Hopefully you think so too. Next chapter, Lexa's going to take the others to Costia's old teacher! We'll have to see if he takes Raven under his wing (see what I did there? Raven? Wing? Wow, maybe I am sleep deprived). Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa's POV

After Clarke, Raven, and Octavia finish their impromptu singing and dancing party, we settle down at the dinner table and eat breakfast with the guards. During which time, Clarke tells me the true meaning of this 'poker face,' which almost incites another round of karaoke from Raven and Octavia. They back off when the rest of us react less than enthusiastically.

"Great, now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day." Clarke groans as we all start clearing our dishes.

"I would feel sorry for you, niron (loved one). But you knew what was going to happen, that they were going to start singing." I say.

"To be honest, I didn't expect the beatboxing." Octavia does a little bow at Clarke's words and Clarke shakes her head, chuckling. "O, only you would be proud of that. It was like spitting. I think I'm good for today, like I don't need a shower anymore." Clarke teases.

Octavia pouts. "I can so beatbox! Listen to this."

We listen and it does not sound too bad to me, but Clarke looks amused. "Octavia, you're just saying 'boots and cats' over and over again. That's not beatboxing."

She and Raven both laugh while I grin as Octavia's pout deepens. "You're mean, Clarkey. Or should I say... Princess?"

Clarke groans as we hand our dishes to Ryder since it is his turn to wash them. "Say that again, O. I dare you."

"Which one? Clarkey or Princess?" Octavia asks, her eyes glittering happily.

Clarke grumbles and runs at her. Octavia laughs delightedly and starts running away from Clarke, around the room. I flinch every time they get a little too close to some furniture. Which is way more often than I would like. Finally, it ends when Clarke tackles Octavia onto the couch. It scoots back quite a bit and lets out a high, screeching sound as it's forcibly dragged across the floor.

"So..." Raven drawls to me as her girlfriend squeaks with laughter as my girlfriend tickles her sides. "What's the plan for today?"

"Once they stop acting like children, we will get freshened up and go to Costia's old mentor." I answer, speaking loud enough for Octavia and Clarke to hear.

"You're no fun, Heda." Octavia groans out, still giggling and trying to get Clarke's hands away from her ticklish spots. "Clarke!"

"Clarke knows how fun I can be," I deadpan.

Raven chokes on nothing next to me and stares at me with wide eyes that seem almost awed. She raises up a hand. Recognizing the gesture, I awkwardly "high five" her. It is another odd Skaikru concept, but one that I actually find myself liking. It seems to strengthen the bonds of friendship.

Clarke finally seems to get bored and gets off of Octavia. She walks over and gives me a quick kiss.

"You're adorable." She murmurs.

I hum and peck her again, causing Raven and Octavia to fake-gag at us. "We're choking on how smitten you two are." Octavia gasps out dramatically. "Your love is in the air and it's so thick a knife could cut it."

Raven flops onto the couch on top of Octavia theatrically. Octavia lets out an "oomph," evidently not having expected her girlfriend to do that.

"Rae, you know how much I love you being on top but you're kind of squishing me right now."

"Right, sorry babe." Raven gets up carefully before extending her hand to help her girlfriend up with a sheepish smile.

"So what are we doing today?" Octavia asks.

"O, I asked that like ten minutes ago. We're going to see the fire master." Raven wiggles her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face, apparently attempting to be ominous if that paired with her "oooooo" is any indication.

"Dork," Octavia snorts.

"You love it."

"I love you," Octavia replies.

Clarke clears her throat to snap them out of their romantically-induced haze. Raven and Octavia blush and return their attention to us.

"We are going to see the blacksmith, the forge master," I emphasize the correct word with a raised eyebrow at Raven. "That taught Costia everything she knew. His name is Jaree and he gets rather into his work, so if we want to see him today we should leave soon."

Raven nods. "Alright, let's get ready then. Come, my love!" She says melodramatically as she tugs her girlfriend towards the stairs.

Clarke and I exchange an amused look and head upstairs as well to change into some lighter clothing. We put on whatever was out this morning. Well, I did only because Clarke thought it would be humorous to tease me and then toss some random clothes at me while I was still dazed by her beauty.

Clarke holds the door open for me as we leave the room and head back downstairs to wait for Raven and Octavia. They come down five minutes later, both grinning widely.

"Sorry, I was redoing my hair when Octavia decided to mess it up further." Raven apologizes but she does not sounding very sorry at all.

"You love when we make out," Octavia retorts.

Raven smirks. "Mm hmm."

"That's a much better idea than sitting here for ten minutes waiting for them." Clarke grumbles, hitting my arm lightly with the back of her hand. "Why didn't we think of that?"

I shrug and give her a quick kiss before standing up from the chair we have been snuggling on. Clarke gets up as well and entwines our fingers together. She and I lead the way out of the house while Octavia and Raven continue their bantering.

I make my way through the city, following my mental map. I used to visit this place with Costia at least once a year, so of course I memorized the layout. Costia teased me relentlessly about that, but I could always quiet her down by saying "at least one of us needs to know where we are going."

The memories in this place seem like they're from so long ago, from another lifetime. They have a bittersweet tinge to them. Clarke squeezes my hand and I smile at her. Those moments, here with Costia, have long since passed. I can make new ones with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet Jaree and see if he'll take Raven as his apprentice! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke's POV

Lexa leads us through the grid-like streets of Pheoni. She walks confidently and I have no doubt that she knows exactly where she's going. Raven and Octavia trail a few paces behind us, playfully bickering about something.

In time, the noise of the bustle of the city is joined by the sound of the clanging of metal hitting metal. Lexa relaxes her shoulders, seeming to notice the sound as well. It seems warmer here, with the heat increasing almost infinitesimally as the noises steadily get louder.

Lexa's comfortable here, though I definitely notice the worry in her posture. I can also see the haze of fond memories in her eyes. I squeeze her hand, a subtle reminder that I'm here with her. Lexa gives me a soft smile and pauses in front of a roadway that's so small I could spread my hands out and hit both walls. We decide to stand just inside the alley, out of sight of most people walking past. And I note that despite the pathway's cramped size, the ground is more worn, indicating it gets a lot of foot traffic.

"Come, he is just back here." Lexa says when Raven and Octavia catch up to us.

"Why does he live down a really tiny road?" Raven asks, leaning over to squint at the alleyway as if she's trying to see what's ahead of us.

"He prefers seclusion, especially after Costia died. He always said that being alone helped him focus better." Lexa explains.

"Well, if he likes silence then he might not want to take me as an apprentice." Raven says, sounding almost nervous. Octavia kisses her cheek lovingly to try to calm down her girlfriend.

Lexa chuckles. "Yes, but he actually hates silence. He loves the sound of the forge and the sound his mallet creates when he makes his 'masterpieces.' He is a bit odd, but he does such amazing work that no one minds."

"I like him already." Raven declares, hope in her eyes.

"One thing that he cannot stand is people he sees as weak." Lexa continues. I can't tell if she notices how Raven looks down at her brace when she hears Lexa's words with a frown. "That has made it difficult for him to find a suitable apprentice. Weakness for him is not love or a weakness of the body, but a weakness of the mind. He does not like people who agree blindly with everything he says."

"Then he'll have no problem with Raven." Octavia says, smiling but her face falls when she sees the storm in Raven's expression.

"Will he mind that I have a leg brace? Will he see that as weakness?" Raven asks in a small voice.

"No, of course not." Lexa says reassuringly.

We all crowd closer to Raven, hesitant to reach out to touch her in case she isn't receptive to it. The relief on her face is apparent at our closeness and Octavia drapes an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder while Lexa and I settle for just being near her, offering silent comfort and unwavering support.

Raven is slightly less tense but the worry, the fear, the emotions I don't have words for... They're still there. And I hate how she carries this around, knowing that for every time she voices her concerns, there's another ten times she keeps to herself. I think Raven's getting better at opening up about her emotions and dealing with them, especially since Octavia and her started dating.

"He won't think of your brace as weakness." Lexa murmurs to Raven, keeping her voice soft so she doesn't startle her. "He will see it for it is: something that made you stronger, something that made you the incredible person you are today."

Raven nods and we stay like this for a moment longer until she gives us a nervous smile. "Let's do this."

Octavia gives Raven a swift kiss before waving us onward, gesturing for Lexa and I to go first.

"Are you ready to see him again?" I ask quietly as we walk down the alleyway.

It's still cramped, largely because we're walking side by side. As much as I enjoy walking behind Lexa (mainly watching her confident stride and her... *cough* Anyway), I don't want to sacrifice an inch of space when I know she may have to relive some painful and sad memories soon.

Lexa squeezes my hand and the alleyway comes to a turn. She pauses right before it and takes a deep breath before smiling softly and taking the turn. I follow Lexa's lead and nearly gasp in awe when I see that the pathway spreads out here. It comes up to a smithing shop, sandwiched between the three large walls of other houses.

The sound of clanging is louder here and almost rhythmic. Lexa walks right up the front steps and through the open door, which makes me nervous for a moment. He's not expecting us. What is he thinks we're intruders? But then I remember that this is Lexa, and she knows this man better than I do. Plus, he probably has his door open for a reason.

We make our way through the tiny living space crammed with notes and metal things and out the other open door. There, it opens out into a space that almost seems like a patio. There's a bit of space where we are, and it opens up more to our left, where the sound of metal hitting metal is coming from. 

Lexa looks back to make sure Raven and Octavia are following us before leading me toward the left side of the patio. It's larger than it seemed from looking at it earlier, filled with everything needed to smith.

The man doesn't even look up when we come into view, just mutters. "Hod op won tika, beja (wait one moment, please)."

Lexa stands where she is, patiently waiting and smiling fondly at the man as if she expected this response. She holds up a hand to quiet Raven and Octavia before they can speak.

The man, Jaree is what Lexa said his name is, doesn't look up from his work, just continues hitting a piece of metal with his mallet.

After another couple of minutes of working, he places the metal in a tray of water he has on the ground. The red hot metal hisses as it cooks and he straightens his posture before turning around.

"Non bilaik don- (no one has made-)" He cuts himself and blinks in surprise at the sight of Lexa. "Heda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I'm sorry Raven I made you sad and anxious, the poor thing. Luckily she has her girlfriend and her best friends to help her with her self-consciousness and stuff!! Also, this is a slightly longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for read and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa's POV

"Heda." Jaree says, surprised. He looks me up and down and his lips slowly move upwards to form a smile. He switches to English. "I was wondering who had the audacity to come to me without an appointment." He remarks, his smile growing.

"Surely you could make time for an old friend." I reply.

"It certainly helps if that old friend is the Commander." Jaree's eyes sparkle.

He looks happier than I remember, though I have not seen him since after Costia's death. It was a somber time for everyone, but especially him. He loved her like she was his own daughter, she was his pride and joy. Her death caused the light in his eyes to dim considerably. I am more than happy to see that spark back.

"It certainly does. Now come here, kriken hef (old man)." I open my arms up for a hug, letting go of Clarke's hand.

Jaree laughs delightedly. "Chon yu bilaik tag in kriken? (Who are you calling old?)"

He walks over and hugs me. I inhale the scent of him, reveling in the memories washing over me. He smells the same as Costia, like burning coals and ashes and something sweet underneath. Jaree pulls back, his expression soft.

"Em don ge sou feva (It has been too long)." He says.

"I have not been back to Sankru since her death." I admit, switching back to English so the others can understand what we're saying. They've all gotten rather good at Trigedasleng, but I know they're more comfortable speaking in English.

Jaree nods understandingly before his eyes flick to the people behind me. "Are these your friends?" His voice is accented in a way some people are if they do not learn English early on.

"For the most part. That is Raven and Octavia, my friends. And that is Clarke, my girlfriend." They wave when I say their name so he can tell which person is which.

He nods along and grins. "I am glad you have found happiness again, Lexa. I was afraid you were doomed to a life of loneliness with the way you shut off your emotions when Costia was killed. It is nice to meet you all. Especially you, Clarke. You must be an extraordinary woman to have captured Lexa's heart after all she went through."

Clarke blushes deeply and smiles kindly at Jaree. "I'm lucky to have her."

Jaree chuckles. "That you are. Has Lexa told you about the... What did they call it? The summer of 'koken gadas.' Crazy girls, in your tongue."

"No she hasn't." Clarke says, stepping foreword and standing next to me.

Octavia and Raven come closer as well, obviously intrigued. They all look even more interested when I groan loudly.

"That was an awful summer." I grumble.

"Awful?" Jaree tsks. "Heda, you had nearly a thousand girls come from every clan in the hopes of becoming your houmon (wife)."

"Wait what. Really?" Raven asks, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sha (yes). It was my first summer without Costia." I explain. "Which was why they were there, they all hoped that they would catch my eye when in reality, all I was trying to do was survive without Costia."

Clarke takes my hand in hers and squeezes gently, offering me a supportive smile. Raven's baffled and almost awed face is a stark difference to my girlfriend's empathetic one.

"Hang on for a minute. You're telling me... That you, Lexa kom Trikru, were a player. Without trying. And got like hundreds of girls to flock to you in just a couple months because they wanted to be your bang buddy."

"Houmon means partner," Octavia tells her girlfriend.

"Bang buddy, partner. Same difference. Anyway. Lexa's a player!" Raven throws her hands out. "You have so much game without trying! You could just give a girl your smoldering, angsty look and she would melt into a pile of gay goo. Like Clarke does."

"Hey!" Clarke protests.

"Right sorry, you turn into bi goo."

"That's not what-" Clarke sighs. "Never mind."

Jaree watches this interaction with an amused and intrigued expression. "I have heard of the Skai girls you have brought from stories, but I would like you all to introduce yourselves, if you would. I will go first. I am Jaree kom Sankru, I have stayed here all my life except when I went to Polis for Costia's funeral pyre. She was my protege and my adoptive daughter."

"Alright. Um, I'm Octavia Blake. I like fighting and was trained by Lincoln kom Trikru and was the Seken (second) of Indra for a short time. I love jokes and I'm dating this one." She sticks her thumb out to point to Raven.

"This one?" Raven huffs theatrically. "Rude."

Octavia rolls her eyes fondly and leans in to give her a quick kiss. "Am I forgiven, Raven?" She says her girlfriend's name slowly to emphasize it.

"Yup." Raven steals another kiss. "I'm Raven Reyes. I like making things go boom, building things, and spending time with this one." She sticks her thumb out to point at Octavia with a smirk. Octavia sighs. "I couldn't resist, babe. I have a brace on my leg because some genius put a bullet in my spine. Oh! I blew up a bridge once."

"You can't resist bragging about that, can you?" Octavia murmurs affectionately.

"Nope." Raven pops the p. "Because not only did I destroy a bridge that survived a fricking nuclear apocalypse, but I did it while I was sick with that nasty virus. I'm just that amazing."

"That certainly is impressive." Jaree admits. "Let me guess, the virus was part of Tristan's war technique?"

"Yup. He was a nasty dude."

"He always was distasteful yet brutally effective with his methods." Jaree muses, then turns his attention to Clarke. "And you?"

"I'm Clarke Griffin, the official Chancellor of Skaikru, but I'm not the acting one at the moment. I learned medicine from my mother, who's the head doctor. Um. I commanded an army to get back my kidnapped girlfriend once."

Jaree nods excitedly. "I have heard of that! Some day you will have to come and tell me the details. And Lexa," he gives me a look and murmurs so only I can hear. "Hakom don yu nou as op em bilaik yun houmon? (Why have you not asked her to be your wife?)"

"Ai laik ste granen em (I am working on it)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot of Trigedasleng. And I had to guess and stuff on quite a few words... But it seems good! Next chapter, they tell Jaree (who I'm really liking as a character by the way) why they're there. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

I watch with unbridled curiosity as Lexa and Jaree whisper back in forth in what seems like Trigedasleng. They're speaking too softly for me to hear what they're saying. Plus, I may have gotten good at Trigedasleng while I was commanding Lexa's army when she was taken by Nia, but they speak too rapidly and too quietly for my untrained mind to comprehend.

But judging by the gentle, happy expressions on both of their faces, they aren't talking about anything bad. Maybe they're talking about Costia.

Jaree affectionately pats Lexa on the back, smiling down at her with paternal pride.

"Not that I do not appreciate you coming, Lexa, but why are you all here? I understand that you may want to introduce me to your new family, but I have a feeling it is not just that." Lexa blushes when he says that we're her new family.

"Family." Octavia repeats. "What are we, the awesome aunts?"

"You and Raven are the annoying sisters." Lexa deadpans, laughing at Raven and Octavia's overly affronted expressions. She turns back to Jaree. "But to answer your question, yes we do have another reason for coming. Raven?" She prompts.

Raven shifts nervously and Octavia squeezes her hand. She takes in a deep breath and looks Jaree in the eye. "I want you to teach me to be a blacksmith."

Jaree's expression turns serious. "Why? You have said you can build things."

"I can, but I can't smith. I have to ask someone else to do it, and describe what I want to them. It's time consuming and annoying, especially when almost always the blacksmith has no clue what I mean. So I want to be able to do it myself."

"Being self-sufficient. That is a good goal." Jaree nods and we all wait, holding our breaths with anticipation. "Come here in the morning, be here by the time the sun rises. I will see if you are cut out for this tomorrow. If not, you must not complain or whine. Understand, Raven kom Skaikru?"

"I understand," Raven nods seriously. "Thank you for this opportunity."

Jaree smiles kindly. "Any friend of Lexa's is a friend of mine, and I can tell you are at the very least smart enough for this work. We will just have to see if your body and coordination agrees."

"I don't mean any offense, I'm just curious..." Octavia starts. "But why is coordination needed for smithing?"

"To answer that, I must ask you a question in return. What is the difference between a useful piece of metal and a useless one?"

"I have no idea," Octavia answers honestly.

"One wrong strike of a mallet. In order to avoid that, you need excellent hand-eye coordination. Understand now?"

Octavia nods. "Yeah, I've got it. But you don't have to worry about that, Raven's great with her hands."

Raven flushes a deep red and bats her girlfriend's arm with a mortified squeaking sound. I do a double take at the sound she makes, almost convinced there must be a mouse or something. But there isn't, there's just Raven.

"Octavia, you can't say that kind of stuff in front of my possible future mentor!" Raven whines, avoiding Jaree's amused gaze by looking at her girlfriend.

"What? It was innocent, I mean you're a mechanic, babe. You have to be good with your hands."

Raven presses a finger to Octavia mouth, causing the last half of her sentence to come out distorted. "Shh," Raven shushes her. "No, bad girlfriend."

Octavia grins and starts humming to get past Raven's finger, which is still pressed to her lips.

"What is she doing?" Jaree murmurs to Lexa and I, who have gravitated back to each other while our friends do... Whatever it is they're doing.

"I think she's humming a song called 'bad girlfriend,' I vaguely remember it from the Ark." I explain.

Once Octavia seems done, Raven begins to lower her finger. Octavia bursts out singing, rather loudly. "My girlfriend's a di-"

"No!" Raven shouts, covering Octavia's mouth with both hands. She looks horrified. "That's even worse!" Octavia's next words are muffled, barely distinguishable. Raven understands them anyway. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too, babe. Please be on your best behavior? I don't want to get kicked out before I even start."

Octavia nods seriously and then Raven's pulling her hand back with a disgusted expression.

"Seriously?" Raven whines, rubbing her hand on her pants. "That's nasty."

"Are they always like this?" Jaree asks curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much." I confirm.

Jaree smiles as Raven and Octavia start playfully bickering again. "I can work with that. She will make a fine apprentice. But do not tell her I said that. I want to see how she handles tomorrow, how she works when she is under stress."

"I won't tell her." I say.

"Mochof (thank you). Now, how about we all go inside? I can prepare us tea and you can tell me all about your adventures. Where are you all planning on heading next?" He asks, already heading into his small inside area.

We follow him and I'm about to close the door behind us but it's propped open by a truly impressively tall collection of paper and drawings, so I can't close it. I shrug and step in so I'm next to Lexa.

Jaree carefully moves some of his papers and blueprints off a surface to reveal that it's an old couch that hasn't seen the light of day in years. He pats the cushions and coughs as dust flies up.

"I apologize for the mess, I tend to not spend very much time in here except when I am planning or sleeping."

"Eh, it's not as bad as my room at Arkadia is sometimes." Raven shrugs.

Jaree chuckles. "Perhaps I will have to come out to see it, then. Now, where are you headed next? Not towards Delfikru (Delphi Clan), I hope. There is a large sandstorm brewing in that direction."

"That was the original plan," Lexa answers. "Instead, we will be heading to Trishanakru (the Glowing Forest Clan)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the opportunity and couldn't resist adding another song reference... By the way, in case you don't know the first line in Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman is "my girlfriend's a d*ck magnet." So yeah, not really appropriate. It was a song I liked before I came out! Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa's POV

We spend a couple of hours with Jaree, who still makes some of the best tea I have ever tasted. Octavia, Raven, and Clarke like it as well. I try not to laugh at their surprised expressions after they take their first tentative sip.

After we finish his tea, we end up telling him about our adventures so far. We take turns telling him embarrassing stories about each other, which Jaree loves. It is not just fun, but we feel like a family. A good one.

Clarke stays cuddled up next to me on that dusty couch the entire time, until it gets late and it is time for us to go. We say goodbye and I make him promise to come over to the place we are staying for dinner at least once while we are here.

***

The next morning, I am awoken by the sound of a loud crash. I jolt up in bed and quickly put on some of Clarke's loose, comfortable clothes and rush out the door with Clarke only a step behind me. It is still dark outside, no one should be up.

There is the sound of someone swearing coming from the kitchen and we creep towards there. I pull out my dagger that I keep near me at all times just in case. Clarke has teased me about it before, but it is certainly coming in handy now.

I press my back to the wall next to the door frame to enter the kitchen and slowly peek around the corner, attempting to stay as hidden as possible.

What I see is not what I was expecting. It is no intruder, just Raven. Standing alone in the kitchen, waving her hand around.

I blink a few times and then sheathe my dagger in my thigh holster that I grabbed. "What on earth are you doing, Raven?"

She turns around quickly to face me, looking like a "deer in headlights," one of those odd incomprehensible Skaikru sayings.

Clarke comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist from behind. She rests her chin on my shoulder and yawns adorably in my ear.

"It's just Rae, babe. We can go back to bed now." She mumbles.

In an attempt to convince me, Clarke presses a kiss to the closest bare skin she can find. Which just so happens to be my neck. I ignore the shiver that runs down my spine and pools in my abdomen and focus on Raven, who looks hyper and nervous.

"What happened?" I decide to ask first. If I just go in and ask what is wrong, she may 'clam up' on me.

"I um. I accidentally burned my finger trying to make breakfast."

"And the crash?" I prompt.

Raven blushes, visible even in the dim light cast by the candles. She gestures to the floor, where for the first time I realize there is an overturned pot with spilled water on the floor.

"What were you trying to make?" Clarke asks, her voice even huskier from sleep.

"Soup," Raven answers.

"Why? The sun's not even up yet." I question.

"I have to be at Jaree's when the sun comes up." Raven explains.

I mentally run over the conversation and nod to myself, remembering him mentioning that.

"Move aside, Raven." I say, shuffling forward because Clarke does not seem to want to let go of me.

Raven gives me a weird look (though perhaps it is aimed at Clarke instead) but complies. I pick up the pot and set it over the fire once more, before gently trying to pry my clingy girlfriend off of me. She whines and groans the whole time but eventually lets me go.

"You can have her all to yourself when you get back to your room." Raven says as I bustle around the kitchen, gathering what I will need.

"Yeah I will." Clarke practically purrs and it takes almost all of my willpower not to drag her back upstairs instead of waiting.

Patience, I silently urge myself.

I cut up vegetables and meat and toss it in. I pull out some spices and sprinkle some in, tasting it every so often to make sure it is okay. While I wait for it to finish, I busy myself with making two sandwiches. Jaree often forgot to eat, and I doubt he has changed that. I place them in a paper bag that Raven helpfully finds in a cupboard.

Once the soup is finished, I take the pot off of the stand and set it on the counter to cool for a moment while I find a bowl. I pour it in the bowl and hand it to Raven. She thanks me and sits at the small table in the kitchen, wolfing it down.

There is still a lot left, so I pour the rest into a larger bowl to store for later. I put a napkin over the top of it to keep it good as I place it in the cooling storage space that acts as a "fridge," according to the Skaikru girls. Whatever that is.

Raven thanks me again after she washes the bowl and rushes out the door as the moon sets.

Clarke gives me a hungry look that I recognize. I swallow and grab an apple, knowing we will need sustenance for what she has planned. Clarke smirks as I quickly cut the apple into slices and hand her half, forcing myself to eat the other half.

We finish quickly and Clarke takes my hand, practically dragging me through the halls and up the stairs, until we are back in our room. Clarke presses me back against the door and I gulp, watching her with an awed expression as she walks closer, her hips swaying.

"You know," she says in a conversational tone as she twirls a strand of my hair with her finger, her face inches from mine. "I really love how good you are to our friends. But what's really getting me hot is how amazing you look in my clothes." She purrs, her pupils blown out. "And that thigh holster. Sexy."

I am still trying to think of a witty reply when she leans in and kisses me passionately. It sucks the breath from my lungs and makes me forget everything I have ever known except how to love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the ending to this chapter was a surprise... I also just really love Lexa being a great friend! And someone commented, saying they want the proposal to be soon. So do you guys want me to speed through Sankru (we'll still have some scenes, like the dinner with Jaree)? Because I'm fine with doing that, and am actually leaning towards doing that because dang it, I want these nerds to propose too!
> 
> And someone also asked recently something along the lines of 'what about the wedding? When's that going to happen?' Great question, and you may or may not like the answer to that... I'm planning on having it in Polis. You know, after they go around to all of the clans. If that happens, which it probably will, I won't spend quite as much time exploring the clans as I have (cue background cheering because wow I spend a ton of chapters in one place). Anyway. Thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa's POV

That night, Raven stumbles inside the house, looking completely and utterly exhausted. The wide, beaming smile on her face tells me that her test run with Jaree went well. 

"Welcome back, babe." Octavia greets her with a kiss. "So what happened?"

"He said he's going to train me! He said that I show promise!" Raven says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, still smiling. 

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Octavia cheers, hugging her girlfriend tight and then lifting her up in her arms and spinning her around. Raven laughs delightedly and kisses Octavia as she sets her back down. "I knew you could do it."

"Of course I did, I'm awesome." Raven says proudly, grinning wider when Clarke and I head over to her to congratulate her. 

"Dinner's almost ready!" Lincoln's voice comes from the kitchen.

We head over to the dining table and eat dinner, which is just as delicious as I have come to expect. After an eventful day, we're all exhausted so Clarke excuses herself to go upstairs almost immediately after everyone's done, giving me a meaningful look. 

"I will meet you up there," I say. "I have something to talk to Octavia and Raven about."

Clarke looks confused as to what we could be talking about without her but nods. "Alright. Don't be too long, babe."

"I will not," I promise. 

As soon as Clarke's out of sight and earshot, Raven and Octavia round on me. 

"What do you need to talk about?" Raven asks. 

"I need to borrow your radio tomorrow." I say, deciding to just get it out there instead of dancing around what I want. 

"What for?" Raven prompts. "I mean, I'm not saying no. I'm just curious."

"I want to ask Abby for Clarke's hand. Which is another odd Skaikru phrase. Why would I ask for her hand? I want all of her." I ramble on nervously. 

"You're cute, Lexa." Octavia pinches my cheek and I scowl at her. "I don't know why that phrase is the way it is. Why ask her now?"

"I thought I had another couple of weeks or months before my proposal, but now I only have a few days. I want to honor Skaikru traditions, and that includes talking to the parents." I explain. 

"Yeah, I'll let you use the radio." Raven answers after a few seconds of silence. 

"Oh, mochof (thank you)." I breathe out in relief. 

"Octavia can help you figure it out. Trust me, it gets overwhelming if you don't know what you're doing." Raven says. "And your welcome. Now go get your girl. Good luck explaining why you won't be with her all of tomorrow."

I thank them again, fighting the urge to groan. Clarke knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and she can see right through me if I even twist the truth slightly. Not that I would even consider lying to her, even about this. So I'll just have to tell her. Not everything, of course. 

"And Lexa?" Octavia calls. "Don't worry about Clarke, we can hang out together."

"Thank you."

"We can be all bi ourselves. Get it, babe?" Octavia nudges her girlfriend with a goofy grin. "All bi ourselves? You know, because we're both bisexual?"

Raven rolls her eyes affectionately. "I got it, O."

I chuckle as I make my way upstairs. 

"Hey, Lexa." Clarke murmurs from the bed when I enter the room. 

She's lying underneath the furs, not even bothering to attempt the fact the she is not wearing anything. I swallow and promise myself we can do what we want with each other. Just after I tell her about tomorrow. 

I strip as I approach the bed, watching Clarke's dark gaze follow my movements. I crawl over the bed until I am straddling her hips, only the furs between us. Clarke licks her lips and I lean down to give her a single tantalizing kiss to hopefully hold us both over until I am done. 

"Clarke," I murmur. 

"Hmm?" She hums, sitting up so her chest touches mine. Gods, this is harder than I thought. 

"I have something to do tomorrow, I will not be able to be with you all day." I say. 

Clarke pulls back slightly, looking in my eyes. She keeps her hands on my waist, both to keep me where I am and to reassure me that my words have not offended her or made her sad or anything. 

"What do you have to do?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Remember that surprise I told you that I have planned for when we are in Trishanakru (the Glowing Forest Clan)?" I wait for Clarke to joy before I continue. "I have to plan some things and also write a letter to the leader of Trishanakru to make sure that they know we are coming sooner than planned." I squint, thinking. "Now thy I think of it, I should probably inform the other two clans as well that we will be later than expected. But I will come back to you as soon as possible. Alright?"

"Okay," Clarke answers in a whisper. "I'm seriously curious about what it is that you're planning, but I can be patient." 

I raise an amused eyebrow. Clarke is usually rash and impatient when it comes to matters that do not involve life or death situations. 

"I can try to be patient," Clarke revises. She narrows her eyes, thinking. "Is it a party? Are you planning a party?"

"No, though you may want one afterwards." I answer. 

Clarke sighs dramatically. "You're just making me even more curious! You won't even give me a hint?" 

Clarke gives me a pout, one of her most effective weapons in her arsenal of expressions and actions she can use against me. I practically melt in her lap, leaning forward to give her lips a quick kiss. 

"Fine, one hint. You will love it." I say, my eyes glittering mischievously. 

"That's it?" Clarke asks. "Fine. I'll just have my way with you tonight and maybe when you're too exhausted to move, you'll let something slip." Clarke kisses that spot below my ear that she knows 'gets me going' every time. 

"I am very good at not revealing information." I respond breathlessly as her lips make their way down my neck. 

"I know, and it's very annoying." Clarke murmurs. "But why not have fun?" 

I chuckle, knowing that if Clarke were truly worried about what would happen, or truly wanted to know without it being a surprise, she could tell me. So this, this is a game to her. I bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan as she peppers kisses across my collarbones. I'm certainly not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ended up being slightly longer than usual... ;) And next chapter will be from Lexa's POV as well! Because we need to see her talking to Abby! And no worries, the proposal is now officially fast-tracked. It's coming up sooner than it would've, and I'm probably going to skip the dinner with Jaree unless you guys want to see that because it's not going to be very plot-heavy. Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for you amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa's POV

The next morning, I slip out of bed after giving my sleepy girlfriend a quick goodbye kiss. I quietly get dressed and leave the room after giving Clarke another kiss (her tired complaining is adorable and she knows I cannot resist it). 

I head downstairs and Octavia leads me to a room I have not been in before. 

"Why are we here?" I question. 

"This place is practically soundproof so you can talk to Abby without worrying about Clarke overhearing. Unless there's really loud yelling, of course." Octavia explains. 

There's a single desk in the room, with a few couches and comfy chairs. It must be a study or a home office or something, which is handy. The radio is resting on the desk and I mentally steel myself for this conversation. I know that Abby is trying to be better, but that does not stop me from being wary. Being accepting of me and being supportive of me proposing to her daughter are two vastly different things. 

"Mochof (thank you), Octavia. So what do I have to do to use the radio?"

Octavia comes to my side and goes through how to work it. I know most of what she tells me, but it is good to have the reminder and the reassurance that I am not handling it wrong. I nod along and commit everything to memory. 

"Do you want me to bring you breakfast or do you want to wait until after you call Abby?" Octavia asks. 

"I am going to be writing letters to a few clan leaders before I talk to her. So if you could bring me breakfast, that would be great. Thank you." I say gratefully. 

Octavia nods, giving me a smile. "No problem. And once sleeping beauty wakes up, I'll take her hiking with me. Unless you want me close in case you have any more questions."

"No, that is alright. Go ahead. Enjoy yourself today, you deserve it for all you are doing for me. Thank you again."

Octavia nods and lingers in the doorway for a moment. "Again, I'm happy to do it. You and Clarke deserve this. I'll be back soon with your breakfast." She says before she leaves the room. 

As soon as Octavia is gone, I begin to go through the drawers in the desk. I grin victoriously when I find paper and a pencil. The pencils most have are not as fancy as the ones Clarke has. 

I set everything on the desk and move them around until I am satisfied with their positioning. I begin to work on the note to the two clans we will not be going to first, wanting to get those out of the way. 

The familiar scratch of a pencil against paper relaxes me. Here, I am in my element. It reminds me of the long nights, mainly before I became Heda, that I spent in the library, reading and writing down notes. Of the times Titus would make the Natblidas practice writing letters to clan leaders and would critique me harsher than anyone else. 

But now, it mainly reminds me of Clarke. How good she is at drawing, how easily she drew Costia just from me describing her. How her fingers get stained gray if she works long enough. How her face lights up when she is proud of what she has made. Just... Clarke. 

And that is all the motivation I need to swiftly and easily work through the first two letters. They are not that different, just in some places where the clan's cultures and beliefs affect their word usage. That is something Titus drilled into my head. 

As I begin the last letter, Octavia walks in, carrying a tray of food. My stomach grumbles and I practically salivate over how good it looks. 

"Mochof (thank you)." I breathe out. 

"Pro (you're welcome)." Octavia grins at me and sets it down on the empty space on the desk that I have left for food. 

Octavia leaves again after half-jokingly wishing me good luck. I eat breakfast and then throw myself into writing a letter to the Trishana (Glowing Forest) leader. It only calms me slightly, but it is better than nothing. 

So I take a deep breath and press the button on the radio that Octavia pointed out earlier. 

"Hello?" A sleepy voice comes through, one that I do not recognize off the top of my head. I think I know who it is, but I cannot think of his name. 

"Hello." I reply politely. "This is the Commander. I would like to speak to Abby Griffin."

There are the sounds of shuffling and muffled voices coming through, both from the strange man and from a woman's voice. Wait. Is that Abby? Was she sleeping next to that man?

"Who is it?" Abby asks, sounding like she just woke up. 

"It's the Commander." The man answers. 

"What? Kane, give it." Her voice comes out more clearly. "What happened? Is Clarke okay?"

"Clarke is fine." I reassure her, taking in the information that she woke up next to Kane. Gods, I wonder what I will have to tell Clarke. How will I explain this? I guess I will leave it to Abby the next time we contact her. 

"Then why are you...? What's wrong, then?" Abby asks. 

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

I am glad that the Skaikru girls have been teaching me their odd slang. Otherwise, I would be very confused right now. 

"I want to ask Clarke to marry me."

There is a long pause that is only broken by Kane's concerned voice. "Abby? Are you okay?"

"Lexa wants Clarke to marry her." Abby says, her voice flat and emotionless. 

"That's wonderful! They're great together." Kane says enthusiastically. 

"They are. But Kane, she's so young."

"So were you and Jake when you got married." Kane reminds her gently. "You know you can't stop Clarke if she wants this, which I'm pretty sure she does. And Lexa asked for your approval, she respects you as Clarke's mother. I know you're trying to do better with them, and this is the perfect chance. Okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Abby respond like?? We will find out next chapter... And since I had a couple of people saying they want the dinner with Jaree, I'll just add it in :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa's POV

"Okay?" Kane asks, his voice soft and comforting.

"Okay." Abby lets out a breath. "Lexa, I know we haven't exactly always seen eye-to-eye, but I'm working on being more accepting of you. Marcus has been talking to me and explaining some of your decisions."

Marcus? Who is... Right, that is Kane. Even after all of this time and after spending so long around my Skaikru girlfriend and her two best friends, some of their ways are still odd to me. Like this, where they have two names to distinguish which family they are attached to.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have my blessing." Abby continues and my eyes widen in surprise. I did not expect it to be this easy. "I respect your relationship with my daughter, and the fact that it seems to be mutually beneficial. You're good for Clarke, and she's good for you."

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't thank me yet. Just know that if you ever hurt Clarke again, it won't matter if you're the Heda or not. I'm a medical doctor and I know the best ways of hurting people." She threatens.

I swallow the chuckle rising in my throat. "I would not expect anything less, Doctor Griffin."

She hums and changes the subject. "When do you plan on proposing?" Abby asks.

"In less than a week in the Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan)."

"Trishana? Isn't that the place with the glowing butterflies?" Abby asks.

"Yes, it is. They remain there for most of the year."

"Why did you wait so long to ask me if you're planning on proposing in less than a week?" Abby's voice gets guarded, but it's not openly hostile like it used to be.

"I had originally planned on proposing a month from now, but a sandstorm blocked the way to the two clans we were going to visit before Trishana. So it was moved up." I explain.

"Ah, I see. Do you already have a ring? Did Raven and Octavia tell you about that tradition?" Abby inquires.

"Yes, I discussed your people's traditions with them as soon as I realized that I wanted to propose. I have a ring, I made it myself." I say, thinking of where the rings are hiding in that little box.

"You made it?" Abby asks, surprised. "I didn't know you could smith."

"Costia was a blacksmith, she taught me."

"That explains it. Well, I have to get to my next shift. Thank you for asking me, Lexa. Good luck, not that you'll need it. My daughter's quite smitten with you." I blush at her words with a pleased smile. "Let me know how it goes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The radio clicks and I lean back in the soft chair, letting out a deep breath. I let a smile take over my face as I mentally run through the conversation again. I can tell that Abby still does not fully trust me as her daughter's girlfriend and hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. But she is a lot more open to our relationship, and I would bet my favorite sword that part of it is due to Kane. I make a mental note to radio over and thank him sometime.

I look over my notes to the clan leaders one last time before my mind wanders too far. I make minimal, minor edits and nod to myself, pleased with what I have done. I place them in envelopes and address them.

I walk out of the room to an empty house. I guess Octavia did take Clarke on a hike or something. I leave and drop the letters off at the nearest courier's service outpost, which is more than happy to send them. They get three of their hardiest riders and send them off right away.

I walk back, taking the time to greet a few people in the streets who approach me. Most stop me to express their thanks for me creating the Coalition, and some even praise me for including Skaikru. One mother says that without Skaikru treatments, her son would have died. It is because of them joining the Coalition that he had access to the life saving care.

It is refreshing and humbling, and reminds me once more why I am so dedicated to my people and to peace.

By the time I get back to the house, it is nearly time for Jaree and Raven to arrive after work for dinner. I can only hope he will keep the embarrassing stories of my youth to a minimum, though I know that is unlikely.

I get started on dinner with Lincoln and we end up cooking right up until everyone arrives. As soon as I rejoin the others and see Clarke, I can practically feel my face lighting up. I swiftly make my way towards her, ignoring Raven and Octavia exchanging a knowing look and Jaree's amusement.

I rest my hands on her waist and lean in to kiss her. Clarke melts in my arms and clutches my elbows as our lips move gently against each other. It is only someone loudly and pointedly clearing their throat that pulls us apart.

"It is good to see you so happy again, Heda." Jaree says, smiling and placing a hand on my back. "Though I must say, you are different around Clarke than you were around Costia. You are more relaxed, more open."

"I do not have to worry about Clarke's fighting skills like I had to with Costia." I explain. "But yes, there is a difference in how I feel for them. It never got to this depth with Costia."

Clarke pecks my cheek and entwines our hands, moving so we're next to each other.

"So, Jaree." Raven says, her eyes sparkling. This cannot be good. "You've been holding out on me. You have known Lexa for a long time, and I know you have some great stories that she wouldn't want us to hear and you won't tell them to me at the forge."

Jaree's smile brightens. "I do have many stories."

Raven cheers excitedly, while Octavia and Clarke both seem very interested. Costia told him everything, no matter how badly embarrassing it was. I groan aloud in despair, making the others laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to hear stories about young Lexa! ;) And no worries, other than this dinner we're speeding along towards the proposal! And hey, Abby's doing better with their relationship! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke's POV (and we speed through!)

"Did you know that the first time Lexa kicked someone off of her balcony, it was the very day she became Heda?" Jaree asks with a grin as we start eating.

"No. Really? What happened?" I question.

I put my elbows on the table and leaning forward, interested. I continue shoveling delicious food into my mouth. Octavia wore me out on our hike today and we only had a small lunch, so I'm hungry to say the least.

"He questioned her relationship with Costia, and whether she would show favor to Sankru because of it. That by itself was enough to make her angry, but then he suggested she leave the decision making to the adults. Sadly, I was not there at the time so I can only recount what I have been told. Lexa's angry expression faded away and she became the cool, collected Heda we know today. She urged him to join him on the balcony to discuss it privately, then kicked him off."

"Dang," Raven breathes. She holds up a hand and Lexa hesitantly high fives it. "Awesome."

"From that day forward, everyone stayed away from one spot of the market below, not wanting to get hit by a falling person." Jaree ends dramatically.

Lexa breathes out a sigh of relief, presumably because that story wasn't embarrassing for her. But Jaree has a grin and a glint in his eyes that tells me that's about to change. And I can't wait.

"You all know Titus, yes?" Jaree questions.

"Unfortunately." Octavia mutters.

"He needs surgery to get that pole up his butt out of there," Raven remarks.

"Jaree, Raven is saying that he is-" Lexa begins to explain.

Jaree waves a hand. "She has been teaching me Skaikru slang, Lexa. I know this one." He leans forward, eating a bite of meat before continuing. "Now, Titus is rather infamous for trying to convince his students that love is weakness. One day, he tried particularly hard with Lexa, since by then she was dating Costia. It annoyed her to no end, so she got revenge."

"Ooh," Raven says, leaning forward as well. "What did she do?"

"Jaree-" Lexa starts to protest, her cheeks flaming.

"Shh. I want to hear what mini Lexa did." Raven says.

"First, she used her minimal blacksmithing skills that Costia has taught her. At that point she had just begun learning. She put some scrap metal into a mild and melted it, then inscribed something in it. What was it, Lexa?"

Lexa rests her elbows on the table as well and puts her face in her hands for a moment before looking back at him. "I told him to get over himself in not such a nice way and then wrote that he should go jok (f*ck) himself."

"Nice," Octavia nods her approval.

"But that was not the only thing she did." Jaree's grin widens. "She also used different colored chalks to color in the tattoo on his head."

The rest of the night passes like this, with Jaree telling us all vaguely-embarrassing stories from Lexa's past. Including one where she glued Anya's hand to a tree. Or how she nearly burnt down the Heda's library because of her reading and candle obsession (it resulted in her no longer being allowed to read in the library without supervision, so she had to take books to her room). It's fun to get to know how Lexa was before becoming Heda, how much more carefree she was. How much of a prankster she was.

Apparently, she once pretended she was possessed to get out of a particularly grueling training session when she was much younger. It didn't quite work out, Titus ended up being so worried that he brought her to the five nearest healers for some rather unpleasant testing.

It's a nice ending to an otherwise odd day (Octavia practically dragged me out the door as soon as I finished breakfast). But what's even nicer is how Lexa cuddles up to me that night.

***

Saying goodbye to Jaree before we leave Sankru is harder than I expected. He's a sweet man, an excellent mentor to Raven, and someone Lexa greatly admires and respects. It's the day we're leaving and Jaree is waiting at Pheoni's main gate, just like he promised Raven.

Raven lets out a choked sob and rushes over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He returns it, seeming just as affected as she is.

"You better come visit us." Raven sniffles as she pulls back.

"Of course. I can't wait to see my new protégé's accomplishments." He winks at her, the action causing another tear to drip down his face.

Octavia goes next, hugging him almost as tightly as her girlfriend did and murmuring out thank yous for how he's been with Raven. We've all noticed that she's even happier, more confident in herself. She even fixed up her brace again so it won't strain her leg as much. Raven has been doing much better since she's been dating Octavia, but this has gotten her true self-confidence, not her bravado, to increase dramatically.

The guards are next, telling him how it was nice to have him around and stuff like that.

Then, it's my turn. I grin at him and pull him into another hug. He pulls back and gives me a kind smile. "Thank you for being there for Lexa."

"It was my pleasure," I murmur back. "Thank you for your stories, and for all you've done for Raven."

"I was more than happy to. I only honed the abilities she already had and encouraged her. Somehow, I get the impression she doesn't have many people that believe in her that are much older than her."

I smile sadly. "Yeah, she didn't have a great home life."

We talk for a little more before I step off to the side, far enough to be out of listening range so Lexa can have a private moment with him.

I watch as she embraces him, a single tear making it's way down her face. They speak back and forth, until Jaree says something that makes Lexa blush bashfully. She responds, looking shy, but... Excited at the same time. She embraces him again before kissing his cheek and speaking louder, making him promise to visit us.

We head to the stables together and then wave goodbye to Jaree as we pass him once more on our way out.

Our horses slowly walk on the dirt path and I can't help wondering about the future. Sankru has been great and strengthened Lexa and I's relationship. I wonder what the next clan will bring. I wonder what Lexa's surprise is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And whew! We sped through! Bonus, a couple stories about little Lexa!! Next chapter, they arrive at Trishana and Lexa's nervous af ;) Proposal is coming VERY SOON!! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa's POV

We arrive when I had prepared to, around the middle of the day after a couple of days riding. It was interesting to see how the desert gradually faded into a great, ancient forest with trees that seem to scrape the skies. But it is difficult to appreciate the beauty when I am so nervous. It may seem silly, because I know Clarke loves me. I am still noticeably nervous as the day approaches.

I know Clarke will want to see the actual glowing forest of the Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan) as soon as she can. So instead of giving us a night to settle in before I do this, I'm proposing tonight. And gods, I'm so nervous.

I can tell Clarke's even getting worried. After tonight, she'll know. And so will I, I'll have my answer to whether she will promise herself to me forever or not. Raven and Octavia keep telling me there is no way she will say no (and then they affectionately call me an idiot).

I nearly let out an anxiety-ridden yet excited noise when I see the curve of the branches over hanging the village. Trishanakru is made up of many small villages, this one being one of the largest. All villages have a marker, an indication that they are there. The most common, the one that this one is using, is the entwined branches of the trees overhead.

They curve upward like an arch, looking almost unnaturally beautiful but it is not human-made. When people first started settling here, they saw those branches of two trees curving around each other endlessly while still maintaining oneness. In a poetic way, they saw it is a symbol for family, for community. And so that is where people settled and flourished.

"That's beautiful," Clarke breathes out, staring at the giant trees and their intertwining limbs.

"Dang," Raven drawls, her voice full of awe. "How old are these things?"

"They have been here for as long as anyone can remember." I reply.

"Wow," Octavia says. "How big are the leaves?"

"Large enough to crush a full grown person in fall." I deadpan and the Skaikru girls give me horrified looks. "I am joking. They are much larger than normal, perhaps the length of the average person. But they are light, as are all leaves. If one fell on you, it would knock the wind out of you at worst."

"Can I draw one tonight? Are there any fallen ones?" Clarke asks hopefully.

"Not tonight, Clarke. We have plans." I remind her softly.

"Right!" Clarke gasps. "The surprise! That's tonight?" I nod, my nerves pushing my thundering heart in my throat. "I can't wait to see what you have planned! Any hints?"

Clarke flutters her eyes at me and I smile at her antics. "One hint. You will love it."

Clarke sighs. "Of course I'll love it, you planned it! Why won't you give me a hint?" Clarke gives me her deadly pout and it takes a lot of willpower not to melt at the sight.

"It would ruin the surprise, Clarke."

"You're just making me excited for tonight!" Clarke says, proving this by bouncing up and down on her horse, lightly so she doesn't jostle it.

Before I can respond, I see the leader of Trishana ahead of us. We are close enough to the entrance now that I slide off of my horse, my boots hitting the ground with a dull thud. I lead the others, who have followed suit and dismounted.

I grasp the older woman's forearm. "Aski. It is good to see you again. Thank you for being so understanding about moving our time here up."

"Of course!" She says, squeezing my arm with surprising strength. "It is wonderful to meet you all. I take it you are Clarke? And then Raven and Octavia? And the guards, Lincoln, Ryder, and Nix?" Aski points to everyone in turn, who all wave and nod when she gets each one correct. "Good. Now, I will lead you to the cabins you will be staying in. We have two available, one of which being smaller and with one bedroom. That can go to Clarke and Lexa."

Aski winks subtly at me before going back to showing us around the two cabins. After all, I did request for Clarke and I to have our own cabin. She leaves us to get settled, and the others are in their own cabin.

Clarke places her hands on my waist as the door slams shut. "All alone," she rasps. "What ever shall we do?" She asks in a fake old Southern accent that makes me smile.

We have not made love often since we started traveling to Trishanakru, and not at all since yesterday morning. To say the least, Clarke has been rather... Amorous. In her attempts to her me in bed. But she respects that I am not in the mood and perhaps even knows it is because I am so nervous.

"I have to make sure everything is ready for tonight." I murmur.

Perhaps after everything we can make love tonight, but not before I propose.

Clarke nods understandingly. "Goodbye kiss?"

"Goodbye kiss." I murmur in confirmation.

I draw her closer to me and kiss her deeply, letting out some of my worries and allowing my love for her seep into the kiss.

Clarke blinks, her expression dazed. She lets out a short breath. "That was some goodbye kiss, babe."

I smile and lean in to give her one last quick peck. "I will come to get you before dinner. There will be food involved, you will not go hungry."

"I'll see you soon, then." Clarke grins in return and kisses my hand before I turn and leave.

Once I'm out the door, my anxieties are back full force and I conceal them with practiced ease. I head to Lincoln in the others' cabin, helping directing him to some of Clarke and I's favorite foods.

I go around and check that everything's perfect, even the location Aski had a young man help me choose. By the time I am finished, it is time to get Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Aski is kind of named after one if my favorite teachers! She's not old though. And just today I sent her what my username is on Wattpad and Ao3. On one hand, awesome! Another person's willingly reading my stories! On the other hand! *screams* I don't know if she knows that I'm a lesbian but I'm confident she'll figure it out. Also, I make so many sex jokes. Lesbian sex jokes. 0.0 I hope I don't traumatize her or anything. I should stop telling people (adults) I know irl my usernames... Especially my family members. Anyway!! Next chapter, the proposal officially starts!!! Whoo! We get to see more of sappy Lexa! :D Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke's POV

When Lexa gets back, the sun is already setting behind the huge trees. She comes inside and kisses me sweetly in greeting. 

"Hey," Lexa murmurs gently. 

She rests her forehead against mine, her sharp green eyes watching me softly. There's anxiety in those beautiful eyes that I don't quite understand. I will soon, at the very least. After tonight I'll know what's been making her so nervous these past few weeks. What's been making her so anxious that she abstained from sex with me. 

"Hey." I respond quietly, as though speaking any louder would break the calming spell we're under. 

Lexa pecks my lips again. "It's time for your surprise, ai hodnes (my love)."

My eyes light up and I excitedly squeeze her hands. "Great! Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your gorgeous self, niron (loved one)." Lexa says and shakes her head, giving me an unmistakably loving look. 

"Flatterer." I smile, enjoying the familiar swoop of my stomach whenever I see that expression. 

Lexa lifts one of my hands to her lips and kisses it reverently, not breaking eye contact with me. I fight not to visibly swoon, but I'm sure that Lexa can tell she just made me an even gayer (bi-er?) mess. 

"Let's go now or I'll never let you leave the house." I whisper. 

Lexa smiles wider. "Tempting."

She squeezes my hand once more and lets go so she can hold the front door open for me. Once I exit, she closes the door and locks it before taking my hand once more. Lexa leads me into the forest and I look around in awe. It's beautiful already. I can't imagine how amazing it'll look when it's dark and the butterflies glow. It is the butterflies that glow, right? Not like a bear or something? Because that would be awesome but terrifying. 

"Is it the butterflies that glow? Is this where they went?" I ask curiously, my quiet voice breaking through the silence of the forest. 

"Among other things," Lexa answers cryptically. 

"Like bears?" I ask, looking around nervously. 

"No, not bears." Lexa chuckles, pausing our walk to briefly kiss my cheek. "Nothing dangerous. That is, unless you eat them."

I nod, making a mental note not to eat anything glowing, no matter how pretty it looks. Which seems like common sense to me. Because hello, radiation. 

The trees we walk by have trunks thicker than my arm span and reach up so high I would have to crane my neck to try to get a look. The forest floor is covered in a short layer of grass and weeds and flowers, intermixing in a complicated but beautiful way. There aren't many bushes, but there are some small trees that must be the children or grandchildren or something of the giant ones touching the sky. 

Lexa slows when we reach a break in the trees. "We are here."

There's a small clearing, like one of the trees just got up and left and left behind a nice, tiny empty space. In the middle, there's a blanket that I recognize from the wagon Lincoln's horse pulls. It's one that Lexa and I used so we wouldn't freeze on the cold, unforgiving Azgeda nights while we traveled. 

On top of the blanket, there's a woven basket I don't think I have ever seen before. Lexa guides me over, her nerves showing on her face again. She sets down the small bag she's brought with her on the blanket and turns to me. 

"Do you like it?" Lexa asks. 

"I love it." I breathe. 

Lexa chose this place, so I know that this will be an amazing spot to see all of the butterflies and glowy things. Lexa smiles, a hint of the anxiousness fading away. 

Is this the big surprise that Lexa's been so nervous about? This picnic? Well speculating won't do anything, so I guess I'll find out. 

I lean in and kiss Lexa deeply, pouring my feelings and my love for her into the kiss. She pulls back after a long moment, looking dazed the way I was earlier when she gave me that goodbye kiss. I smile victoriously as Lexa glances down at my lips again, then at the basket. It's like she's deciding which she wants more, proceeding with her surprise or kissing me. 

Kissing me apparently wins out and I'm nearly ready for her to take me here, but she pulls back. Lexa rests her forehead against mine, panting. 

"Hod op (wait)." Lexa breathes out. "Clarke, we can do that later. Let us enjoy the night."

I nod. I've waited a couple of days, I can wait a couple more hours. Plus, I would never pressure Lexa into doing anything. 

Lexa presses one last swift kiss to my lips before sitting down on the blanket, gesturing for me to join her. I comply and sit beside her. She opens up the basket and I nearly start drooling immediately. It's stuffed full of what appears to be a mix of Lexa and I's favorite foods. And it somehow still looks warm. 

"Gods, I love you." I gasp out happily. 

Lexa chuckles and begins taking out the food and plates. I try to help but she playfully bats my hand away and I raise them up in surrender. I lean back and wait for her to get everything out. 

Lexa looks up at me when I shiver. I'm in a tank top, and didn't think about how it's colder here at night than in Sankru. Lexa reaches into her bag and pulls out a sweater. I blink in surprise. 

"You've been carrying around a sweater?" I question. 

"I figured you would forget one and get cold." Lexa explains with a small grin. 

"You know me so well." I remark. 

Lexa's smile grows when I lean in to give her a brief thank you kiss. I pull back and slip on the sweater. I snuggle closer to her and we start eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, stuff happens ;) maybe even the proposal, we'll see how fast everything goes! And wow, I looked back at my original plans that I wrote on my phone last year and it's a bit different. Lexa was going to propose in her childhood village, where she knew the butterflies would be coming. But it would've been after all the clans so I like this version better! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa's POV

It seems to be going well so far. Clarke seems to be really enjoying the food I brought. Despite the warm anxiety of my stomach, I have been able to keep a conversation with her and been able to eat a semi-normal amount of food.

By the time we are done eating, the sun is nearly set. The butterflies should be here soon, this is right near one of their favorite places to be.

Clarke sets down her now empty plate and leans her head against my shoulder with a content sigh. I press a kiss to her forehead and try to relax further, watching as the sky continues to darken.

It gets darker rather suddenly, dark enough that Clarke shifts next to me. She is probably confused as to why I did not light a candle or anything.

"Do not worry, you will understand in a moment." I whisper to Clarke.

Clarke nods against my shoulder. The world continues to get darker until the faint glow begins. Clarke lifts up her head and looks around at what is lighting up. Nothing moves until the glowing gets a bit brighter.

All around us are trees, covered in moss. But for some reason in this forest, moss glows like the butterflies. Clarke gasps, moving her head to look at it all around us. I watch her with a soft smile.

"If only I brought my sketchbook." She breathes out.

I pull away from her to rifle through the small backpack I brought. Clarke whines unhappily.

"This will take just a moment." I promise.

"A moment too long." Clarke makes a grabbing motion, giving me what Raven calls her puppy dog eyes.

I shake my head fondly at her and pull out what I was looking for. I scoot back over and Clarke immediately wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me into her lap. I raise up what I have in my hands and Clarke gasps.

"You brought a sketchbook? Float me, you're amazing."

Clarke pecks my neck in thanks and takes the sketchbook and pencil from my outstretched hands. Her eyes are bright and happy as she begins sketching. I lie down, resting my head in her lap so she has space to draw without me being in the way.

"You seem very happy," I murmur softly.

"I am very happy," Clarke replies with a beaming smile down at me. "I'm in a beautiful place, drawing, with the most beautiful girl in the universe in my lap. How could it get better than this?"

I grin, blushing. I reach down and trace the outline of the ring box in my pocket. "The butterflies will be here soon."

Clarke chuckles and leans down to give me a quick kiss. "You're adorable. Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"I love you too."

I stare unabashedly up at my gorgeous girlfriend. I certainly hope I can continue to make her this happy, this carefree. I hope that when I propose, it will make her even happier.

Clarke lets out a soft gasp and I turn my attention away from her. The butterflies are here. They are even more stunning to see than I remember.

They go up and down, left and right, gracefully moving as one across the sky. They stay in a large cluster, far enough apart to tell that there is hundreds of them, but close enough to form a large, glowing group. They fly around the clearing for a moment before going to the trees and landing on the moss.

Their wings slowly flex and move as they stay there, giving the illusion that the moss is moving. Clarke slowly stands up, prompting me to as well. We stand about a foot apart, watching the butterflies fly around, landing on one tree before moving to another. It is beautiful.

Clarke lets out a startled gasp and I can see her standing absolutely still out of the corner of my eye. I look over, careful not to move too quick as to not scare the butterflies. One landed right on her head and her expression is one of pure delight.

"Lexa. Don't move," Clarke urges me. I freeze where I am. "There are a bunch of butterflies on you."

Now that she has pointed it out, I do feel something on my shoulders and head. A tiny weight that is hardly noticeable. Clarke slowly brings up her sketchbook and begins drawing. It is a gorgeous sight, made cute by the small glowing butterfly still on her head.

Clarke sketches until she is satisfied, looking up at me every so often. She finishes and sets everything down. She walks toward me, still moving slowly but not as carefully as before. The butterfly on her head flies off to rejoin the others on the trees. I do not follow its path, for I am too enamored by my girlfriend.

The glow of the moss and butterflies lights up the night in a dim glow and it outlines her features in a beautiful light. Clarke reaches up to cup my jaw, scaring the couple of butterflies on me away. I do not mind, especially when she leans in to kiss me deeply.

When she pulls back, she looks around at the butterflies again. She leaves an inch of space between us and I take a quiet, deep breath. This is the moment. This is it. I step back and put my hand in my pocket, pulling out the ring box. The one that is mine is not here, it is safe at the cabin.

My nerves nearly get the best of me but one look at Clarke's awed face as she looks around her makes everything else fade away. Swallowing down the emotions that threaten to consume me, I get down on one knee.

"Clarke," I breathe out. Clarke looks over, seeming confused for a moment when I am not standing. It seems to hit her, what I am doing, when she presses her hand to her mouth. "We have been through so much together, had so many rough times. But we have pushed through, because we love each other in a way that nothing can take away. We have had so many good times and I want to continue making memories with you. Forever. Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was good? Idk. Next chapter, Clarke's response and possibly a banging good time ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke's POV

The hand I have pressed to my mouth muffles a quiet squeal I let out. Lexa's awed expression, the reverence in her gaze, is enough for me to melt. That, paired with the fact she's on one knee, _proposing to me_... I don't have words. And I'm dying of happiness inside because I know Grounder tradition. I know what this means for us, for Lexa.

Grounders are pretty traditional in the fact that marriage is seen as a forever thing, like soul mates. You bind your soul to the person you love, become partners in this life and the next. And the next (etc.).

And marriage, it isn't as... Whimsical? I don't know the right word for it. Divorce is rare. It only happens in extreme cases, mainly when one person is abusing the other, emotionally or physically. Partnerships like this, like I said they're forever. So a proposal only happens when the person proposing is certain they want to spend the rest of their life, and all their next ones, with that person. It's not taken lightly, not in the least. Honestly, I think it's a beautiful concept.

So for Lexa, this means... This means she wants to be with me, forever. In every reincarnation of us. I'll be hers, and she'll be mine in everyone's eyes. Forever. And we'll find each other in every life, in every universe... For eternity.

A tear leaks out of my eye as I stare down at Lexa, who's gazing up at me with wide, hopeful eyes. Right, I haven't answered yet. I'm glad she's patient and understanding. I lower my hand.

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you." I choke out, my tears making my throat tighten.

Lexa's face lights up in a brilliant smile and she stands. She carefully slides the ring on my left ring finger. Lexa lifts my hand to her lips and presses a gentle kiss to my knuckles. I take a moment to study the ring.

The ring itself a dark gray, faintly shining in the glowing light of the butterflies and the moss, but not overly shiny, which I like. Embedded in the metal is three small emeralds and I look up at Lexa's nervous gaze.

"This is beautiful," I say. "Did Jaree make this?"

"No," Lexa answers. "I made it, as well as mine."

I smile at her. "You made your own ring. Pretty confident, huh?"

Lexa shakes her head, placing her hands gently on my hips. "Not really. I was very nervous, I think you could tell."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I could. I had no idea what could shake you up that much."

"Now you know." Lexa murmurs.

"Now I know," I nod. "So, um. Why emeralds?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"They are green. Mine has sapphires." Lexa says and I understand almost instantly.

"Our eye colors. You sap." I say lovingly.

Lexa smiles softly again and I squeeze her hands. "I still cannot believe it, niron (loved one). You said yes." She turns serious for a moment. "Clarke, you do understand our culture, yes? You know that this is forever?"

"I know that I'll always find you in this life and the next." I say. "Osir keryon ste teina kom nau (our souls are already entwined)."

"En nau osir na op tai choda (and now we will be bound to each other)." Lexa responds, resting her forehead against mine.

It's such a soft, loving moment that I don't expect it to be broken by my fiancée's (!!!) snickering. I raise an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"Moba, ai hodnes (sorry, my love). You just had a butterfly land on your head." Lexa chuckles.

"I can't believe a butterfly ruined our romantic moment." I sigh over-dramatically, making Lexa's smile widen. My expression gentles at the sight. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)." Lexa murmurs.

We stay there, standing and swaying slightly like we're dancing in place. I close my eyes, reveling in this moment, in the fact that she's my fiancée now (!!!), in the fact that now we have forever. Lexa hums a song under her breath as we sway. I recognize the tune but I can't quite place it.

"Dance with me, meizen (beautiful)?" Lexa steps back and holds out her hand to me.

I grin and nod and she pulls me close. We slowly twirl, my cheek pressed against hers. It's the best moment of my life so far. I'm in the arms of the woman I'm in love with, who just proposed to me, in a beautiful forest with glowing butterflies. It can't possibly get better than this.

And I stand corrected, because a moment later Lexa begins singing the song. Her voice is gorgeous, soft in all the places the Commander doesn't often let herself be, and it stirs up an almost overwhelming wave of love for her. I rest my chin on her shoulder, listening to her sing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." Lexa sings.

I don't even try to hide how I swoon. This song, this was one that came on the first time we danced together to a century old iPod, back after we saved our people from the Maunon (Mountain Men). I'm surprised and impressed that she remembers the song, we only heard it that one time as far as I can remember.

"Shall I stay? Would be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you."

I join her for the rest of the song, our voices blending together in a beautiful harmony. My raspy voice compliments her smooth, higher one and vice versa.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my while life too. For I can't help falling in love with you."

And so we continue, dancing in place and singing this old song that somehow fits us perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect the dancing or the song, but hey! I nearly cried! The version of that song (Can't help falling in love with you) that I love is when the dude from Twenty One Pilots sings it (I looked it up, his name is Tyler Joseph). It always cheers me up and makes me cry. With happiness, of course. I hope this turned out as well as it did in my head! :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

Lexa's POV (You're welcome)

We dance long after we have finished singing the words from the song. The butterflies eventually get used to our movements and a few even land on us, creating an even more romantic moment.

A couple of hours after we began dancing, Clarke pulls back slightly and rests her forehead against mine. "Let's go back to the cabin," she murmurs. "I want to see you wearing your ring."

I smile and kiss her cheek softly. "Of course, hodnes (love)."

Clarke squeezes my hand and reluctantly pulls further away from me so we can pack up the picnic. We move quickly, eager to be touching each other again, even if that means just holding hands. I carry the basket while Clarke carries the folded up blanket, leaving my left and her right hand free.

I take her hand in mine and we walk side by side, our arms brushing every couple of paces as we make our way back towards the cabin. It seems to take longer, probably because we're both so eager to get there.

I hold open the door for her and then go through the drawer to the bedside table. It does not take long to find the box. I take it out and turn around to see Clarke is already here, watching me curiously. I hold out the ring box to her and she takes it with a confused expression.

"I would like you to be the one to put it on me for the first time." I explain, smiling wider when Clarke practically melts at my words.

Clarke carefully opens the ring box and gasps softly, her eyes wet. "It's beautiful."

"Mochof (thank you)."

Clarke carefully takes the ring from the box and walks closer to me, putting it on the correct finger with the utmost care. She slides it up and then reaches out with her hand with her ring to take mine. Clarke lifts our hands up into our line of sight, a gentle expression on her face.

"Should yours be on your left hand?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Clarke asks, looking as though she is snapping out of a daze.

"I am not entirely sure of SkaiKru's traditions. But if I am right handed and it is on my left, should yours be on your right? Or should mine be on my right, so they are both on our dominant hand?" I question.

Clarke blinks. "I, um. I don't know. Whatever we feel most comfortable with, I guess. I think it was a thing created by and for right handed people, since there are much more of them than left handed people."

I hum in understanding. "We both can go through life as we normally would and decide whether it is comfortable where they are. Perhaps we should do some hand to hand combat training and train with swords, make certain it will not impair our ability to fight."

Clarke nods. "Sounds good to me. But tomorrow."

"Of course," I agree.

"Lexa? Is everything that needs to be put away, put away?" Clarke asks, taking another step towards me.

I swallow and nod. There is scarcely an inch of space between our bodies. Not that I am complaining. Clarke's smile grows from something soft and loving to something almost predatory that makes a shiver run down my spine.

"Good. Now Lexa. Take me to bed." Clarke practically purrs, her hands tangling in my light sweater to pull me even closer.

I nod and comply, guiding her another couple of feet until the back of her legs are pressed against the bed. She smirks at me and begins taking off her own clothes, but my gentle hands stop her from doing so. Her worried gaze meets my eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you not want to do this tonight? We can just cuddle if you would like." Clarke says earnestly.

"I am fine. I just wanted to do this myself." I murmur.

Clarke's eyes darken once more but the soft expression does not leave her face as I slowly and reverently take off her clothes, kissing every beautiful inch of skin that is revealed. This, this is what I wanted. Tomorrow we can be rougher or more frantic if we want to. But tonight, tonight we got engaged. It is a time to make love, not jok (f*ck), as the Skaikru girls so elegantly put it.

By the time I am finished, Clarke's breathing is faster, as is her heartbeat. I lean in to kiss her and while I am distracted, she flips our positions. Now, I am leaning against the bed while Clarke stands before me. She keeps exerting gentle pressure on my chest and I comply, sitting down on the bed and looking up at my beautiful goddess in awe.

Her expression gentles further when her eyes meet mine and she repeats my movements, slowly taking off my clothes and kissing every inch of skin that is revealed. Clarke, of course, is a little less patient than me, and goes a bit faster than I did. I love ever second of this worship just the same.

By some unspoken agreement, I make my way to the center of the bed and lie on my back. Clarke gets on the bed and hovers over me. Our hungry eyes take in each other's naked bodies. We have seen each other like this many times, but each time is just like the first.

Each time my heart goes to my throat and whenever we are going slow like this instead of some of our faster, rougher times, Clarke will occasionally tease me because I will inevitably either have tears in my eyes or cry silently. It is still overwhelming, knowing that she loves me and wants me. Tonight, both of us are teary eyed. Both of us are crying silently. The difference is, tonight we both have dopey, love-filled looks on our faces as we gaze at each other.

We are engaged, she is to be mine and I am to be hers. Officially. And tonight marks the first moments of the rest of our lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are soulmates, confirmed! :D That was... So sappy. I love it! And I'm like 99% sure that's the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut. Next chapter, it's the morning after! And if we get to it, Raven and Octavia's responses ;) There will probably (definitely) be screaming. Maybe crying. We'll see! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke's POV

The next morning, I carefully untangle myself from my fiancée (I still swoon every time I think of Lexa as that). Lexa, still unconscious, whines unhappily. I take a pillow that was thrown off the bed last night because of our late night activities and give it to Lexa. She sighs and snuggles up to it, wrapping her arms around it and pressing her face against it.

I smile softly and put on underwear and a large shirt that goes down to cover my thighs. I make my way to the kitchen, moving slowly in an attempt to be quiet. I look around and find some fruit pretty easily. Next, I look for some bread and jelly.

There's a small fire burning in the fire pit in the kitchen, presumably to help keep the house warm at night. I stoke it with the metal fire poker lying against the wall nearby. Once I'm satisfied that it's large enough, I take the pan-like thing I found nearby an grease it up with some butter I found. I put two pieces of slices bread on it and place the pan on the thing that will hold it above the fire.

They sizzle and I watch carefully, turning them over occasionally to brown both sides of the slices. I repeat this until it looks good enough to eat. I take the pan off and set it on a nearby counter. I look around the kitchen again, grinning when I find a tray that will work perfectly.

I hum the song Lexa sang to me last night as I slice up the fruit and put them into bowls. I put the bread on two plates and then place the jelly on the tray along with the dishes, glasses of water, and some cutlery. I look it over again and nod to myself, satisfied with my work.

I head back to Lexa and I's room with the tray, moving carefully so I don't accidentally dump everything on the floor.

Lexa's not awake when I return, sleeping peacefully cuddled up with the pillow. I smile softly and gently set down the tray on the table in the bedroom. I make my way over to her and brush the hair away from her face. Lexa hums and stirs, her eyebrows scrunching in the most adorable way like she doesn't understand why she's waking up.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks, her voice still raspy from sleep. She doesn't open her eyes.

"Yes, niron (loved one)?" I ask.

Lexa registers that I'm further away than in her arms like she thought and her eyes fly open. She looks me up and down, her eyebrows scrunching together again. I lean down and press a kiss to her cheek.

"You are not in bed with me," Lexa remarks.

"No, I'm not. I have a surprise for you." I say with a wink. Lexa sits up, but I press a hand to her chest to stop her from getting up. "Stay here. I'll join you in a second. Okay?"

Lexa nods and I can feel her eyes on me as I walk back to the tray. I bring it over to her and get into bed next to her, sliding my lower body under the furs.

"You made this?" Lexa asks, sounding both surprised and impressed.

"Mm-hmm. I wanted to do something nice for my beautiful fiancée." I say, resting the tray on our legs.

Lexa's expression softens and she gives me a dopey, love-struck smile. "I love hearing you call me that."

"I love calling you that." I say, kissing her gently. I pull back before we get too lost in each other. "I can't wait until I can call you my houmon (spouse)."

It's adorable how I can visibly see how Lexa melts at my words. "We should eat this meal you made, otherwise I may be tempted to eat something else."

I smirk at Lexa. "Something or someone?"

Lexa takes in a sharp breath and gives me a slow kiss, biting my bottom lip before pulling away. "Someone."

I let out a shaky breath, determined to eat what I made before I get distracted with Lexa. You would think that we would be exhausted after all we did last night. But apparently not, even though it was both physically and emotionally draining. I can't even gently tease Lexa about crying in bed again because I cried too.

We eat breakfast, filling the silence by talking about what we want to do while we're here. Lexa wants to take everyone out to the forest to see the butterflies, especially since Octavia loved them so much when she first saw them. I want to spend some time painting. This place is gorgeous and I want to capture it's beauty. Maybe... Maybe I can paint Lexa's proposal. That could work. I already have an idea of what it could be like... I can work on that tomorrow. We still have some more fun in bed to have, then we have to tell Octavia and Raven. Though I'm certain they at least already know about Lexa's plan to propose to me.

Once we finish breakfast, we make love again. Afterwards, we reluctantly put on actual clothes. Lexa finishes first and heads downstairs to find a guard or someone nearby to go get Octavia and Raven to come over. I don't blame her for not wanting to go over there herself. I don't want to leave her side either.

She rejoins me in the bedroom a moment later and we head to the living room, cuddling up on the couch together as we wait for them to arrive. The door opens rather violently, making both Lexa and I jump and tense, ready to fight someone but it's just Octavia and Raven, both of them out of breath. They just have run over here or something.

Octavia closes the front door behind them and they sit across from us, practically vibrating with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a weird time to end the chapter, but oh well! Next chapter, Raven and Octavia finally learn about Lexa's proposal and we get to see their reactions! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa's POV

"So?" Raven prompts, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"So..." Clarke says, drawing out the word teasingly as if she does not know what Raven wants to know.

"Did you say yes? What happened?" She fires off, leaning forward on her seat.

"Oh, that." Clarke says flippantly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Yeah, that was great."

Raven squints at Clarke and sees the smirk on her face. She frowns and shakes her fist at Clarke. "Darn you, Griffin." Her voice turns pleading. "Come on! What happened? Did you say yes?"

Her eyes are wide and she flutters her eyelashes in an attempt to encourage Clarke to tell her about it.

"Of course I said yes, you goofball."

"Let me see, let me see!" Raven demands, bouncing up and down on the couch cushions excitedly.

"Don't break the couch, nerd." Octavia says but she leans in closer to Clarke and I as well. "Show us! Rae got to see what it looked like while it was in the works but I haven't seen it at all."

Clarke shares an amused and loving look with me and extends her hand towards them so they can see her ring. Raven and Octavia gasp and touch her hand to bring it closer to their eyes so they can see it even better.

"Oh my god, that's gorgeous!" Octavia says.

"It turned out even better than I expected," Raven admits. "And that's saying something."

"Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro (you're welcome)." Raven replies almost absent-mindedly as she runs her finger over Clarke's ring. "I can't remember if you told me this already, Lexa, but did you mean to have the emeralds sticking out?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Clarke admits.

"Yes, I did. As we all know, Clarke and I do not lead the safest lives. These emeralds are cut well and have sharp edges. With them slightly out, if we ever punch someone, it will do more damage." I explain.

"Pretty and practical," Octavia murmurs. "Nice. So what's with the emeralds? Did you not find any diamonds or something?" She asks curiously.

"Mine is matching. They are the colors of each other's eyes." I say.

Raven and Octavia "aww" at the same time.

"That's so cute. Wait, where's yours? Can we see it?" Octavia questions.

"I am wearing mine. And yes, you may see it."

I hold out my hand and let Octavia and Raven ooh and aah over my ring as well. I exchange another fond look with Clarke, who kisses the side of my head lovingly and snuggles up against me further.

"You two are so disgusting." The soft look in Raven's eyes contradicts her words and they come out more as a teasing observation than a malicious comment.

"Okay!" Octavia says, clapping her hands together and making us all startle. "Now that we've fawned over your beautiful rings, it's time for you to spill the beans. Lexa's been torturing us for weeks, not telling us her plans. What happened?"

"Okay, so Lexa had already told me she has a surprise for me here and that's what was making her so nervous. So I was really curious about what it could be to shake the Commander like that."

Clarke reaches out to take my hand in hers, lifting mine and pressing a quick kiss to my ring before continuing speaking.

"She lead me over there, and I had no idea what to expect. She had made us a picnic in the forest, and it looked beautiful as the sun set. She got all of our favorite foods. We ate and eventually the forest lived up to its clan's name. The moss on the trees started to glow, as did the butterflies that swooped in."

"The glowing butterflies are here?" Octavia gasps out, her eyes going wide with an almost child-like glee. "This is where they went?"

"Yes," I answer. "You were lucky to see them when you did, they do not stay in that area long. It is a place they pass through while migrating."

"Awesome, we'll have to go see them sometime." Octavia says excitedly, then shakes her head like she is trying to shake off that idea for now. "Sorry for interrupting, Clarke. Please continue."

"It's fine, O. I know how much you love the butterflies. We will go see them sometime," Clarke promises. "Okay. So we're looking at the butterflies and it's absolutely beautiful. Lexa, being the amazing girlfriend she is, has thought to bring a sketchbook and pencils for me. And right after she hands me that, some butterflies land on her. I have a drawing of it, I'll show you sometime. Then, after that, I look around to take in everything and when I look back, Lexa's not standing anymore."

Raven clutches Octavia's arm to her and excitedly pats it. She knows this is the proposal.

"She's down on one knee," Clarke continues. "She says, and I quote because I'll remember this for the rest of my life. 'Clarke. We have been through so much together, has so many rough times. But we have pushed through, because we love each other in a way that nothing can take away. We have had so many good times and I want to continue making memories with you. Forever. Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?' "

I certainly didn't expect Clarke to remember my proposal word for word, but I really shouldn't expect anything less from her brilliant mind. I look at her lovingly, kissing her cheek softly before looking at Raven and Octavia. Both of them have tears streaming down their faces.

"I knew you were a romantic. You're such a softy, Lexa." Raven chokes out, her voice thick with tears.

"And you're not? Babe, you're literally crying right now." Octavia says.

"So are you, O." Raven points out.

"At least I can admit it." Octavia retorts, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"So can I. And hey, someday when we do this, we're going to be hella cheesy. We're going to out-sap these suckers."

"Yeah, we will." Octavia and Raven high five without looking at where their hands are going.

"You can try, but you will not succeed." Lexa says teasingly.

"Watch us, Lex." Raven points at us. "We're going to have such a disgustingly sweet proposal, you're going to get cavities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter! I'm glad that everything has been working out, I wasn't sure if I would be too dead tired to do this chapter. Because of graduation yesterday and the all night party at my school, I was up for 22 straight (well, gay, but that's beside the point) hours. Which is a record for me, I'm a complete wimp about sleep. I slept for 5 hours and started writing this chapter! So hopefully I'm not too incoherent and this makes sense. Next chapter, more reactions and stuff! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I lean back on the sofa and sit in silence, allowing Octavia and Raven to talk excitedly. They talk so fast, my tired mind can't keep up so I don't even try. I rest my head on Lexa's shoulder and close my eyes when her fingers begin gently running through my hair. I hum contently and only refocus when Lexa's fingers tap my head to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

"Rae and I were talking about how you guys are the biggest cheese balls on the planet and got to wondering..." Octavia trails off for a second to make sure we're both paying attention. "When is your and Lexa's wedding? Like, we still have a bunch of traveling to do. So when and where?"

I exchange a look with Lexa. "We haven't really discussed that yet."

"Too busy to last night?" Raven asks, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Do you want us to go and come back later so you can figure this out?" Octavia offers.

I look at Lexa again, who shrugs at my inquisitive gaze. "Nah, it's fine." I answer. "We can just figure it out here with you guys. You are going to be the... The." I squint, trying to think of the word before shrugging. "I can't think of the word, so you'll be the best women. Did you guys tell Lexa about that stuff?"

"Yes, they did." Lexa confirms. "It is not so different from our culture, where the closest friends of the person stands up on the stage alongside the new houmons (partners), and one that is the closest is given the highest honor at the wedding, to be nearest to the couple."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the same. I think. I'm not really an expert on weddings." I admit.

"Neither are we." Raven says and there's something in her voice that makes me look up again.

"Raven are you crying again?" I ask, surprised.

"I just have something in my eyes." Raven sniffles.

"She's just really emotional that you chose us to be your best women." Octavia says, wiping a tear of her own off of her face. I grin at our best friends. "So! Um. When and where?"

"I don't really want to get married in a random clan I've never been to before. And I think it would be best to get married in Polis." I say.

Lexa nods, looking relieved. "I hoped you would say that. It will be a huge celebration of all of the clans. Polis is neutral ground, and the home of the Commander, so it is perfect. This is a rare opportunity, Clarke. No Heda before me has ever gotten married. Few Natblidas (Night Bloods) ever find a partner. So this is unprecedented. It has never been done before. I do not know what to expect, Clarke. But this will be huge."

"Huge as in hundreds of people flooding to Polis to see their beloved Heda get married to Wanheda?" Raven questions.

"Huge as in thousands." Lexa says an I choke on nothing. "Everyone who is able to will want to come."

"Damn," Raven breathes out.

I poke Lexa's side to get her attention. "What is it, hodnes (love)? Is it too much? I can ask for a small one with just clan leaders and our friends if that is what you want." Lexa says worriedly.

"Not it's not that, babe." I attempt to reassure her. "I'm going to be nervous, but that's fine. It'll just be a giant party, like the one that was thrown when Skaikru became a clan."

"Bigger." Lexa says. "Then what is it?"

"I just don't get why I'm called Wanheda. The Commander of Death. It sounds kind of ominous."

"It is not a bad thing, Clarke." Lexa takes my hand in hers and then continues speaking. "You are known to be my partner throughout the clans. If you were not called Wanheda, you would likely be called Hedatu, or the second Heda in your language. You are called Wanheda because death itself cannot catch you. You have saved your people from the Mountain, kept them alive before that even against Tristan, one of my most fearsome generals."

"He was kind of a douche," Raven says, then her eyes widen. "Sorry for interrupting, Lexa."

"It is okay. He is, which is why he was sent to battle and strategize more than any other general. No one really could stand him."

"Wow. I can't say I blame you." Raven says. "Anyway, continue." She flicks her wrist and leans forward, interested in Lexa's words.

"Very well. When I was captured by Nia and held captive, you lead my army against her. And we won. You are stronger than you think you are, Clarke. Both mentally and physically. Our people recognize that strength. You have escaped death's grasp many times and come out relatively undamaged. So you are called Wanheda in honor of that, the Commander of Death. You command death, not the other way around like it is for almost everyone else."

"Okay. Thanks, I think I understand it now." I nod to myself.

There's a couple of moments of silence before Octavia speaks up again. "Sooo... Just. Like, at Polis, whenever we get there?"

"Pretty much," Lexa shrugs. "I do have the plans for the clans in my mind, how long we will stay in each. So I know the exact day we get there. We will probably need another week or so to prepare everything. I will send out notices soon to let the clans know when. It should be in roughly three and a half months, depending on our travel time. I will figure out the exact date and let you all know, after discussing everything with Clarke of course."

"Alright. So we have to go to like eight more clans or something in three months?" Raven inquires.

"Yes. We do not have long left. We will have to make the most of it."

Raven nods. "Alright." She places her hands on the arm rests, preparing to get up. "Tell you what, love nerds. I'll make lunch for you guys because just eating each other isn't really going to fill you up. You're welcome."

Lexa and I blush deeply while Raven's laughter carries in from where she's walking to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making that joke... Alright, I have a quick question for you guys. Do you want me to take my time going through the clans, five or more chapters per clan or something? Or make it shorter? They'll still see the clans and I'll describe what it looks like, but it'll be like 3 or so chapters in each. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa's POV

That night, we decide to bring Octavia and Raven out to the forest so they can see why it is called Trishanakru, or the Glowing Forest Clan. We head to the same place we where yesterday and I keep Clarke close. The wonderful memories we made here are making it even more difficult than usual to be apart from her.

Clarke does not exactly complain and cuddles up to me on top of that same blanket, which we brought from the house. Octavia and Raven have their own blanket that they're snuggling on, and thanks to Lincoln and I, we have delicious food to eat as well.

We get there before dusk so we have time to eat dinner before the butterflies show up again. We finish eating relatively early, giving Raven and Octavia time to tease Clarke and I about being disgustingly cute together.

"Seriously, they can't keep their hands off of each other." Raven says fondly at one point.

I have to admit, we are more tangled up in each other, more close than usual. My arm is around Clarke's shoulders and she is curled up against my side, her legs lying on top of mine. She has our free hands entwined in my lap and every once in a while presses a kiss to whatever sliver of bare skin she can find with her lips.

"I think Clarke's feeling up Lexa's abs." Octavia teases. "Get it, Griffin!"

Clarke blushes. "Like you wouldn't do the same if you were dating Lexa."

Octavia hums and nods. "That's fair. I get it. I too have a gorgeous girlfriend with drool-worthy abs."

"Yeah you do." Raven confirms proudly, lifting up her shirt slightly to reveal abs.

I raise an eyebrow, both surprised and impressed. I have known that she is in shape, more so than ever now that she has spent time learning to smith, which is hard and sometimes tedious work. I just did not know it caused her to get abs.

Clarke whistles loudly and moves her eyebrows up and down suggestively, making Raven laugh at her best friend's response.

"So tell me, Rae... Did you get it from smithing? All that tinkering you do? Or because of the workouts with Octavia?" Clarke winks at her after saying her last suggestion.

"All of the above," Raven says proudly.

We sit in silence, watching the sun set behind the giant trees. The setting sun sets the sky ablaze with colors, of reds and yellows and oranges that make it almost look like the canopy of the trees are on fire. The last of the sunlight glistens, shining through the thick, huge leaves in a desperate attempt to warm the ground for one extra second.

"So..." Raven drawls as darkness settles over the forest, the last beams of light swallowed by the persistence of night. "How did you guys find this place?"

"I had some natives of Trishanakru (Glowing Forest Clan) show me the best place to see the butterflies." I explain.

"When?" Raven asks, confused. "You've been with us all day."

"Yesterday, when I was putting the finishing touched on my plan to propose." I explain.

"Hold up." Octavia raises her hand up to stop me, even though I am finished talking at the moment. "Are you telling me... That this is the place you proposed to Clarke?"

"Yes, it is." I confirm.

Raven and Octavia sit up straighter an look around, studying everything around them.

"It's dark now, I can barely see anything." Raven grumbles.

"Just wait. It is called the Glowing Forest for a reason." I say.

Raven nods. She is right, it is rather difficult to see anything. The light of the moon barely makes it through the trees, causing the outlines of the others to be the only things I can see. After another minute or so, the sky continues to get darker and it is not a surprise for Clarke or I this time when the moss begins to faintly glow.

However, I do not think we included this in our description to Raven and Octavia of how our proposal went. So it is a surprise to them.

"Whoa," Octavia breathes out. "The moss glows too? This is so cool!"

I smile and exchange a soft look with Clarke as we watch our friends fawn over how amazing the forest looks when it is dimly lit up. I kiss her gently under the pale light of the glowing moss, illuminating her features beautifully (though she always looks beautiful). We pull apart and turn back to our friends, who go back to looking at the forest, pretending they did not see our moment. I look at Clarke lovingly until I hear Octavia's gasp.

"The butterflies are here!" She whispers loudly in her excitement.

I look up, reluctant to tear my eyes away from my gorgeous fiancée (that word still fills my stomach with butterflies, pun intended). The butterflies are in a group again, moving up and down through the trees as one, following the path of a few lone ones in the front.

They settle on the trees with the moss, their wings flapping slowly though they have already landed, just like yesterday. It gives the impression that the moss is moving, almost like water with ripples after a rock is thrown in it. A few continue to fly around, and Octavia watches them with wide, awed eyes.

She quietly squeals with happiness when one lands on Raven's head.

"I definitely have to draw that for them." Clarke murmurs.

I nod in agreement. Octavia's eyes are bright with happiness as she looks at her girlfriend, who has a butterfly on her brace. Raven does not even try to hide the tears that fill her eyes and slowly drip down her cheeks.

"This place is beautiful, no wonder Clarke said yes." She teases, but her tears make her voice more rough than normal.

"It wasn't because of the location, Rae." Clarke says, then winks teasingly at me. "It was the shiny ring."

Raven and Octavia laugh, keeping their voices quiet and their movement to a minimum so they do not scare away the butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the results are in! It was almost unanimously "shorter, I want the wedding!!" or "whatever you want." So shorter it is! And I did have someone express their concern about this book ending quickly, so I want to address that! It won't, I promise! We have nine more clans, not including Trishanakru, so that's at minimum 27 more chapters, or 81 days! Not to mention the wedding set up and the wedding itself and the party... This book will continue for a while! And I'm not sure if I've told you about my plans after I finish this book, so I'll just put it here. After this, the series won't truly end. I'm planning on making another book, but with prompts and suggestions you guys give me. Like you would tell me what you want to see. Like "Clarke and Lexa adopting their first kid" or "Raven and Octavia getting married" or "plot twist: Lexa killing Titus." Too soon? Probably. :/ I miss her. Anyway! I plan on that! You can message me on here, comment on that story, which I haven't even named because the start of it is so far away, or this story with the prompt, or message me on Tumblr (wolf3223)! I have anonymous asks open, so if you're not comfortable with me knowing exactly who's asking what, then that should work for you! Or you could comment on here if you have one now and I'll store all the prompts somewhere. Alright, that's it for this long Author's Note... Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke's POV

The next day, I actually get up pretty early. Which means that last night, I told Lexa to wake me up when she wakes up. So despite my grumbling and cursing myself for this, I'm up early. 

Lexa helps by making breakfast while I pack up all of my painting supplies into a backpack. We're leaving for the next clan tomorrow, and I want to finish the paintings before we go since it's easier to paint using a reference instead of relying on memory alone. 

We eat and make our way out the door. This is where we part ways. Lexa has to talk with the leader of the clan to personally invite her to our wedding. According to her she also has some other duties she needs to take care of before we can leave tomorrow, which sounds incredibly boring. 

Lexa gives me a lingering kiss before walking away, leaving me breathless and determined to finish in time to get back at a relatively good time. Lexa has said that the next clan isn't too far, but we'll still be staying in tents for the next couple of days. So I want to make use of the bed while we have it. 

I let out a breath and hurry over to the small clearing where Lexa proposed to me. I find a spot with a good view of where we were, then set up the easel and the paint. 

I sketch it out first on the canvas, a rough sketch detailing where the trees are and where we were. I note where most of the butterflies were and sketch out Lexa and I's position. I draw out a few more details until I'm satisfied I have a good baseline to go off of. 

The paint comes out and I decide to do the leaves first, using my memory to decide which shade they were. I spread the green out into different dips in my palette. I lighten and darken it into different shades, which when they're placed on the canvas, are mixed together slightly to give unity. 

I work my way down, using a light blue to show that a butterfly or moss is glowing. I darken it as it goes outwards until it fades into the black of night. I do everything else before I work on Lexa and me. The grass beneath us, the butterflies around us, even the picnic basket and the blanket beneath us. I leave a small space around the sketch of our bodies. Both so I can see the lines I drew and so that I don't accidentally paint over spaces I'll need for us. 

I paint in me first, working my way through my hair to my clothes to my skin. In the painting, I am standing with Lexa kneeling before me as she slips the ring on my finger while staring up at me with loving eyes. It's hard to capture how I feel, not in the painting itself, that's easy, but figuring out how to paint my face. 

I remember how I felt in that moment and make the same expression. I freeze and don't allow my face to move a muscle. I carefully prod my face with my paint covered hands, able to see through that what my expression was. 

I'm undoubtably covered in paint after that, but the look on my face in the painting is perfect. I nod to myself, proud, and then turn my focus on my hand and the ring. I get the smallest brush I have that's still sturdy enough to bend to my will but not against the canvas. I carefully paint the dark gray of the ring, then add in the green of the emeralds. 

Then it's time to paint my favorite subject, Lexa. I can vividly remember the look on her face, so that comes out of the end of my paintbrush easily. The strong jaw of hers, tilted up to look at me with unbridled awe and happiness that I had said yes. 

Painting her goes by fast, and then all I have to do is fill in the remaining blank space and do a few finishing touches now that the paint has mostly dried. 

I set that painting aside for it to dry more, then bring up the second canvas that I had brought. I want to paint Raven and Octavia and how they were last night, with them both beaming while Raven has a butterfly on her head and her brace. 

I sketch it out as well, with them both sitting. Raven has one knee up and her other leg, the one with the brace, outstretched towards Octavia. Octavia has her legs folded under her, her arms back behind her body to prop herself up. I draw a single tear on Raven's face as she stares down at the butterfly on her brace. Octavia is staring at her with a loving, happy expression. 

Sketching the trees around them and the blanket beneath them is next. Once I'm happy with it, I begin painting. It will be a bit of a challenge, since I decided to paint in a slightly different angle from what I actually saw last night. But luckily, I know Octavia and Raven's faces so well, it'll hardly be a difficulty. I paint the trees first, like last time, then the moss and the ground. I leave the butterflies for when I paint Raven. Once I'm done with the background, I paint Octavia first. 

Her braided hair is an interesting challenge, especially since she braids it in a different way than Lexa. I go with a base color and then choose two more colors that match her hair and draw the individual strands. I go through her pretty quick, her clothing isn't too difficult. 

Then it's Raven's turn. I paint her famous red leather jacket first, which somehow hasn't fallen apart or been blown up yet. I work by way through her pants and pay careful attention to getting her brace perfect, exactly how the metal glinted in the glowing light of the butterfly. I paint in the butterfly on her brace yet, which is closer up to a butterfly than I've ever drawn before. It's difficult to get the legs and shading just right, but I manage to somehow. 

I paint in her face and hair next, then the butterfly on her hair. When I'm satisfied, I take a step back and look for anything else to edit or change. I find a few things and fix them, but it looks pretty good. I smile as I set it down to pack up my supplies. They'll love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was 100 words longer than usual! I wanted to have her finish up the paintings, which hopefully turned out okay? I don't know. Okay, one thing! I'm going out of town to vacation in England with my family. I think it'll be today when I post this (the 19th). I'll be back on the 5th of July! And I'll try not to let it affect my posting, but I'm not sure when I'll have wifi... We'll see! So if I don't post on time, that's why! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	25. Chapter 25

Lexa's POV

"So where to next?" Raven questions. 

We are all sitting down at the table, inducing the guards, eating dinner. 

"I don't know what it is in Trigedasleng, I think it stars with and o and kind of looks like gibberish when it's written out." Octavia says. "The Plains Riders Clan or something, yeah? That's next?"

"Yes, it is." I confirm, deciding to wait to tell them the Trigedasleng name of it. Just to draw out the tension. 

"So why is it named that? Do they ride in the plains?" Raven questions between bites. 

"Yes, they do. It is home to the most skilled horse riders and trainers in the clans. Their horses are always better than any other clans, even if they are reared the same way. You will love it." I insist, my smile growing.

"Horses?" Octavia gasps out excitedly. "Yeah, we'll love it! Are our horses from them?"

"Yes they are. All the horses for Commanders and Natblidas have been." I answer. 

"That's awesome." Raven says, her eyes sparkling. "Dude. Are we going to see baby horses?"

"I figured you would like that, so I have requested that." I say, and Octavia cheers while Raven whoops. 

Clarke raises my hand, which has been holding hers, and kisses the back of it gently. I smile softly and squeeze as she rests our hands back on her leg. 

"Thank you. Oh my god." Raven says, bouncing up and down on her chair, making it squeak in protest. 

"You are welcome. They have not said yes yet." I warn her. 

Raven waves me off. "You're the Commander, they'll say yes. Can I ride a baby horse?"

"No, you are too heavy." I shake my head. "But you can ride a pony."

Raven opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again. She looks confused. "What's the difference? Isn't a pony just a baby horse."

"No. I believe colt is one name for baby horses. There are many, but I am no expert. On the other hand, ponies are horses that even as adults, are rather small. They will be full-grown, small horses that are strong enough for an adult human to ride them."

"Oh." Raven nods. "Alright, got it. We get to ride ponies?"

"Yes, there are trail rides that they offer for ponies. It will be shorter than the larger horse back rides that I have also planned for us all."

"We are all going?" Ryder asks, sounding surprised. 

"If you would like to, yes. You are welcome to accompany us." I say, giving the guards a smile. 

"Mochof (thank you), I would be more than happy to." Lincoln says. 

"As would I." Ryder adds. Nix just nods her confirmation. 

"Good. It will mainly be a free ride. You can take your own horses, but you can borrow one of their steeds as well. You can ride along the plains and go wherever you would like, as fast as you would like. A couple guides will be around to make certain you do not get lost."

"This is going to be great!" Raven exclaims. 

She then begins making plans with Octavia on where they're going to go in the trail ride. Despite the fact that they don't know the Trigedasleng name for the clan, let alone the terrain. 

What happens next probably is not the best idea since we have to leave tomorrow. But Aski, the leader of Trishanakru, comes over and offers us a bonfire with just us for our last night. We all agree swiftly, of course, and thank her. 

"It is no problem. Have a good night, and if will be at the gate in the morning to say goodbye. And Heda? As a congratulations to you and Wanheda, I have included Trishana's specialty." She winks at me and then leaves. 

"What's Trishana's specialty?" Octavia asks after the door shuts. 

"They have a few, but the one she is referring to I am sure is their alcohol." I answer. 

Raven and Octavia cheer again. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raven asks, getting up and pulling on Octavia's hand.

"Hang on, babe, we don't even know where it is." 

Raven flushes and stops tugging. "Right."

"I know where it is," I offer. "I can lead us there."

"Mochof (thank you)." Octavia says. 

"Pro (you're welcome). Follow me." I stand and so does Clarke, our hands rejoining as we head out. 

I lead them to an area behind the cabin where we can still look out at the forest. There are some logs lying on the ground in a ring around the fire pit. There are some empty glasses and a few pitchers, with a stone crate in the shade as well. I step over and look to see that it's filled with bottles and ice. 

"I love this place," Raven sighs as she pours herself and Octavia a glass. 

She continues pouring and hands out filled glasses to everyone. She offers some to the guards, who all insist they will only have one. We all take a first sip and it is obvious who has not had Trishana's alcohol before. Their jaws drop, surprised by how good it is. 

Raven moans happily. "My taste buds are in alcohol heaven."

"Yeah!" Octavia confirms, clinking her glass against her girlfriend's. 

Clarke just lets out a pleased hum. We all sit on the logs and relax. 

"We should do truth or dare." Raven suggests. 

"What are you, in high school?" Octavia teases. 

"No, I was done with that when I was twelve." Raven says casually, winking at Octavia. 

Octavia sticks her tongue out at Raven. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, super genius."

Raven laughs. "Fine, no truth or dare. You're just worried I'll ask about how amazing our sex is."

Octavia blushes deeply. "You should know the answer to that. You're there, after all."

Raven starts teasing her in a low voice that I cannot hear (luckily). I lean against Clarke and wrap an arm around her as we sip our drinks, knowing it will be interesting to get everyone to leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have my notes with me and we haven't been back to the hotel room all day, so I couldn't look up what the plains riders is in Trigedasleng... :p Oh well. Next chapter, the plains riders clan! Also, it's sunny for once in England. Which means my literally paler than my white carpet self got a sunburn! But it's a minor one, I'm fine. Thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke's POV

The entire ride over to the Plains Riders (Lexa insists that they're just called that, no clan at the end. Which apparently isn't uncommon, we just haven't gone to any clans like that yet) is filled with Octavia and Raven teasing each other or excitedly planning for what they're going to do on the horses. The first thing they agree on doing, of course, is racing. Which Lexa reminds them is dangerous and that they'll need to be careful unless they want their horse to accidentally twist it's ankle or something. 

It's not a long ride by our standards, apparently where we have been staying is pretty close to where we're going. By pretty close, I mean it's a two day ride. But the ride is pretty and I get to spend time with my fiancée (!!!). What really makes it good is how startled and alarmed Raven looks when a giant leaf plops down on her head. 

But soon enough, we're in... Whatever it's called in Trigedasleng. Lexa still hasn't told us. I think she likes us fumbling over ourselves trying to think of the name. She does tell us when we get close, though. So far, we know that it starts with an 'I' but that's it. 

"Ice cream horse." Raven suggests, which makes Octavia snort. 

"Babe, they probably have never had ice cream before."

"It's such a tragedy." Raven sounds truly saddened by that fact. "We'll have to make it sometime, O. Teach them the wonders. Become ice cream sellers. We'll be rich."

Lexa finally budges when we're only an hour or so away and I ask. "Lex, will you tell us what it's called? Please?"

I give her my best puppy dog eyes and Lexa gives in almost immediately. "Fine, hodnes (love). They are called Ingranrona."

I mouth the word and sound it out verbally, and Lexa along with my experience with Trigedasleng helps me learn it quickly. 

"I have heard of that, I just forgot." I admit. 

"I am not surprised. It is difficult to remember, especially if Trigedasleng is not your first language." 

***

Our horses all seem to pick up their paces, like they know where they're going. 

"What's up with them? Do they know this place?" Octavia asks. 

"Yes, this is the main town where horses are raised and trained." Lexa explains. "There is another one where they are bred an another where they are sold, but this is where they are born, raised, and trained. So your horses, they do recognize this place. This was their home for their first couple years of life."

"Where's the town?" I question. 

"Just ahead. It is built in a low point on the plains in order for there to be less wind." 

Sure enough, as we approach I can see the village below. It's in a dip, a crevice that doesn't look completely natural. 

"What happened there?" Raven asks. 

"There are conflicting stories from the elders. Some say a rock fell from the sky and flattened the earth, wiping out all that lived nearby. Some say it was a Maunon weapon, one of their bombs, that blew a hole in the earth." 

We ride the rest of the way in silence, looking at the village and the surrounding plains. The gentle, rolling hills covered in green seem almost endless. They're dotted with little shapes that from this distance, looks like horses. Maybe. They kind of look like blobs with four long legs. The village is full of houses built with a mixture of stone and wood. And though the sun shines above, there are still soft, puffy clouds that slowly move across the sky. 

We dismount our horses when we get close and once again, there's someone waiting at the entrance to the village. A woman with tanned skin, both naturally and by the sun, stands tall with her hands clasped behind her back, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and moving gently in the wind. I vaguely recognize her. Is she a clan leader?

Lexa's face lights up and she embraces the woman instead of a formal arm grasping. They both pull back with grins on their faces. 

"It is good to see you again, Bri. I did not expect to see you here. How have you been?" Lexa asks. 

"Like I would not come out here to see the Commander. As leader of Ingranrona (Plains Riders), it is my duty." Bri says stoically. 

"We both know that you have just missed me." Lexa says teasingly. 

"Or maybe I am here to meet your future houmon (partner/wife), little one." 

"You would have come anyway." Lexa smiles at her and Bri doesn't deny it. "Bri, this is Clarke, my fiancée. Clarke, this is Bri, leader of Ingranrona and the one that taught me how to ride a horse."

"That I did. I taught all the Natblidas personally one-on-one, per Titus' request. Gods, I despise that man.  Have you disposed of him yet?" Bri asks. 

"Not yet, he has not trained a successor yet." Lexa answers. 

"Because he knows as soon as he does, someone will happily kick him off the Heda's Tower." Bri huffs, then returns her attention to me. "But yes, I did teach Lexa how to ride. I have many stories." Her eyes twinkle with mischief. 

"I would love to hear them." 

"Bri-" Lexa begins, but is cut off by her. 

"Good! Then it is settled. We will eat dinner tonight at the place you are all staying in. And I will tell you stories about younger Lexa."

"And we can tell you stories about current Lexa." Raven says, drawing Bri's attention to her. 

Bri's smile grows. "I am liking your friends, Heda. Now, let me show you where you will be staying." She leads us to a smaller stone cottage-like house. "There are five bedrooms, which have three single beds and two doubles."

We thank her and she leaves us to get settled in, sending one last wink Lexa's way and promising to be back for dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wrote in my notes on my phone which clans are called which in Trigedasleng, so no more of me not knowing if I'm without wifi and my other notes! Next chapter, the dinner ;) I love hearing about little Lexa! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

Lexa's POV 

While it is good to see Bri again, and even better to have her spend time with my friends and my fiancée, the stories are my least favorite part of the night. Bri takes it upon herself to tell them about every single embarrassing thing she has ever seen me do. 

For example, about how the first time I tried to get on a horse, I was too small and used too little force and fell backwards onto my butt. Or when I tried to clean a horse's hooves for the first time and didn't hold it tightly enough and got kicked in the face. Or how I had a bruise on my foot for days the first time I tried to lead a horse because it stepped on my foot. Among other stories that I never want to repeat. 

Of course, Octavia and Raven return the favor and take it upon themselves to tell Bri about all the... compromising positions that they have seen Clarke and me in. Along with other stories. Which Bri delights in hearing. 

So in other words, I have good company, but bad stories. Luckily, Bri, Octavia, and Raven all know what stories I am not comfortable with them telling and avoid telling those. But sadly, Octavia and Raven still bring up how long it took for me to "get laid." Bri stares at them for a second, uncomprehending, then looked at Clarke and I's expressions. That is when she understands and bursts out laughing. 

Luckily, Bri eventually begins talking to me and catching up on what has happened since I saw her last a few years ago. We talk some about the Coalition, but mostly we talk about Clarke, who Bri draws into the conversation. 

Bri stands up after we have all finished eating and talking. "It was great to catch up with you and hear your friends' stories." Bri winks at me, grinning. "But we all have an early morning tomorrow, so we should get our rest. And ladies, this house is not very soundproof. So don't have too much fun." Her words make all four of us blush. 

"Wait. All of us? I have to wake up early?" Octavia asks. 

"Yes, tomorrow you all have your horseback riding. I will be coming by to make certain you all wake up. Breakfast will be provided." Bri says. 

While Octavia and Raven groan, Bri chuckles and begins making her way to the door. She subtly gestures for me to follow, and after giving Clarke a quick kiss to the cheek, I do. 

Bri is paused before the door and I step next to her so she is facing me. 

"What is it?" I prompt in a low voice. 

The clanking of dishes being picked up and taken to the kitchen to be washed nearly drowns out the sound of my voice. 

"Clarke," Bri says simply. 

"What about her?" I ask, fighting my nature to become instinctually protective. 

"I like her. She is good for you, and from what I have seen and heard, you are good for her as well. Though you would have to be, for her to say yes to being the Commander's partner." She teases. 

"She is already Wanheda." I point out, scowling. 

Bri's smile grows. "I am aware of that. You have picked a good one, Heda. I am proud of you, finally settling down. I never thought I would see the day. I had to read your letter four times in order to believe it, and look at your signature for close to ten minutes to make sure it was actually yours."

"Is it that unbelievable? The clans have been aware of my relationship with Clarke for a while." 

"Not unbelievable, just surprising. I always thought you would stick with Titus' teachings after Costia. It is a good thing." Bri reassures, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Now your fiancée has been watching us, and I think she would like you back. Good night, Heda. See you in the morning."

Bri places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes before slipping out the door. I turn around to see Clarke hesitantly waiting near the table. I approach her and she smiles when I kiss her. 

"Hey," she greets softly. "What was that about?"

"She was just telling me about how she approves of you being my fiancée." I say, resting my hands on her waist. 

Clarke blushes. "Does she really? Because some of those stories Octavia and Raven told..."

She does not have to elaborate, I know exactly what she means. The more explicit stories, where they gleefully told Bri exactly what position they caught Clarke and me in. 

"I am sure she found that more amusing than anything. She has known me since I was small, so thinking of me with any girl is funny to her. She does like you, Clarke. I knew she would. Any woman who has managed to capture my heart and 'tame me,' as she would say, is good enough for her. You being the amazing woman you are is just a bonus."

Clarke blushes and relaxes, the worries falling off her shoulders. "Flatterer."

"That does not make it any less true." 

Clarke melts and leans in to kiss me. 

***

The Skaikru girls, despite the fact I know that they have woken up earlier than this before and been less tired, are exhausted. Bri was kinder than she was to me as a child and woke us all an hour past dawn. We all eat a hearty breakfast out near the stables at a table. 

The horses are already prepared for us, some of the fastest and best that Ingranrona has. We get on and ride around the stables a little bit to get used to the horses before heading off in different directions. 

Octavia and Raven surprisingly just bring their horses to a canter when they go, apparently not wanting to tire their horses out too quickly. The guards head in the same direction and Clarke and I head in another, our horses walking instead of going faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the riding! And guys, I have pet a total of three dogs on this trip and seen a ton more! Plus there was one that sniffed my butt and one I saw yesterday that was in the cutest doggy wheelchair thing! Anyway! Thanks for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	28. Chapter 28

Clarke's POV

I find myself glad that Lexa has been making us all wake up early, so this morning, while it wasn't great, I am able to stay on my horse without dozing off. Not that I could anyway, the sights are too fantastic. Thankfully, I brought the camera Raven fixed up for me and I begin taking pictures. When we get back to Polis, I'll have a lot of beautiful places to paint. 

The rolling hills are gently sloped, not steep like a mountain, but just curved enough to show there's a hill. The grass is long and bends as our horses pass through the strands, since we aren't on any defined pathway. 

We go slowly for the first hour so I can take in the sights. The hills go so far that I can barely believe they ever end and the morning dew on them makes them glisten. The sun has fully come up, and the way the sunlight glistens off of the plains is almost indescribable in it's beauty. 

"Would you like to go a bit faster?" Lexa asks after I put my camera away in the saddlebag. 

"As in canter?" I ask. "That's like when the horse goes just a little faster and it's really bumpy?"

Lexa is silent for a moment while she digests my words. "If by bumpy, you mean that the movement of the horse causes you to go up and down in relatively quick succession, then yes. I believe so."

I shake my head firmly. "No, thanks babe. All that up and down is uncomfortable and makes me nauseous."

Lexa nods in understanding. "Ah. Yes, that happens to many riders. Most do prefer either this, walking as we are now, or galloping."

I grin automatically. "Galloping is fun. We haven't been able to do it in a while, though."

"It cannot be done with our group, not with one horse pulling a wagon. That horse would not be able to keep up." Lexa explains. 

"Oh, that makes sense. But we can gallop now?" I ask excitedly. 

"Yes, we can. And Clarke, you have been around horses long enough to know when they will be getting tired. We will have to keep an eye out for that, unless we would like to walk back."

I turn my head to look to the faint outline of the village behind us and grimace. "Nope. That would not be fun. Okay, we'll be careful."

"And do not worry, Clarke. If something happens, we can always wait overnight. Most predators are too scared to go near humans and horses, especially if they are traveling together."

I nod. "That is... Only somewhat comforting. Okay! Lets do this! Is it like with Argo and Malachi? Just squeeze with our thighs?"

"They should be trained the same, since they all come from Ingranrona (Plains Riders). Are you ready, Clarke?" Lexa asks. 

I grin and click my tongue, squeezing the horse's sides with my thighs. It quickly bursts from it's walk into a gallop, no doubt happy to be able to let go and run fast as it wants. Lexa's laughter follows me, as does she from a few paces back and to the right. 

Lexa braided my hair when we woke up in exchange for me braiding hers. As a result, my hair doesn't whip me across the face, which honestly is my least favorite thing about wind and about going fast while riding a horse. Instead, it raises as the horse's hooves push off from the ground, and falls against my back as we land back on the earth. 

It's a comforting, almost rhythmic feeling. The wind against my face brings tears to my eyes but for once, I don't mind. My grin is wide and carefree as Lexa pushes her horse a bit harder in order to catch up to mine. 

We ride side by side across the hills, turning occasionally in order to slowly make our way back towards the village. 

Going fast like this, with nothing in my way, it's freeing in a way I didn't expect. 

And with Lexa, she's happy in a way she rarely is unless we're alone. Her laughter rings out across the plains, a beautiful sound to match a beautiful place. She looks majestic riding her horse, but in a different way than when she's usually riding a horse. 

Usually, she gives off an aura of power, of strength. That is when she looks regal, as always, and untouchable. Like she's on some other plane, not necessarily better than everyone else but just... Different. Like she's the closest thing you'll ever meet to a goddess. 

But now, Lexa seems like the young woman she is. As though the world has never beaten her down, as though she doesn't constantly have the weight of the safety and well being of thousands of lives on her shoulders. 

It's amazing to see how easily she moves with the horse, like instead of an entirely different creature, a different species, she almost acts like the horse is an extension of her own body. Like riding a horse is as easy as breathing. 

Her cheeks are rosy from the wind and her eyes are twinkling with complete and utter joy. Lexa's smile is almost as big as it was when I said yes to her proposal. 

In other words, she still looks like a goddess. But instead of appearing like a goddess who loves the people who worship her and will unleash her wrath on those who do her people harm... Lexa looks like a goddess for justice, perhaps? Warmer, more open. Kind and fair, and merciful. But maybe that's not a good analogy. 

Anyway, she looks so beautiful it seems otherworldly. That's what I'm trying to say. In many words. Oh well, I'm in love. Blame that. It's impossible to explain love, just like it's near impossible to explain how much I love Lexa. 

Lexa smiles over at me like she knows how mushy my thoughts are. We slow out horses to a walk and slowly make our way to the village, pausing only for a picnic lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that was a good chapter? Next chapter, it can go one of two... Well, three ways. One, a bit more in Ingranrona, like everyone eating dinner outside or something. Two, Raven or Octavia's perspective and what they're up to on horseback. Or three, we can move forward and go to the next clan! Let me know if you lovely humans have a preference! And sorry about yesterday, if you were confused about the update! I posted it in the wrong book... It's actually from "Of Knights and Aliens." I didn't even notice at first, so thanks to the person who pointed it out! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

Ravens POV

As Octavia and I point our horses in the direction we want to go in, Octavia brings her horse to a canter. I squeeze my legs and click my tongue so my horse knows to do the same. The bouncing movement isn't exactly comfortable for me, with it making my stomach a bit queasy. But worse than that, it hurts my leg. My brace pinches my skin in places I haven't thought to pad yet and the movement in general doesn't feel great with my leg. 

I slow down to a walk and Octavia silently does the same, not asking why. Yet, at least. Which I appreciate. Octavia always seems to know when I want to talk about something and when I don't. It's just one of the things I love about her. 

Our horses weave their way through the tall grass, making a visible path as their hooves crush grass and as their stomach forces some grass to bend as they pass. 

"Man, it would suck to be a criminal and flee on a horse through this." I remark, turning in my saddle to look at the two clearly defined paths from our horses. 

Octavia turns in her saddle. "Oh. That's actually pretty cool looking. I guess it wouldn't be great to be a courier in wartime, or a group of soldiers, especially if they're trying to hide."

"True. Wait. Why the courier? 'Don't shoot the messenger,' remember?" I say. 

"Because if they're taking a look at the enemy's front lines, it'll be clearly visible where they have been and where they're going. The enemy could chase after them and kill them to make sure that the courier's bosses don't get intel on them." Octavia explains. 

"Babe, you could've just said 'this would have sucked for people during war' or something." I point out in amusement. "Instead of something so complicated."

"Well, I'll have you know I'm Skaikru. I don't say one word when twenty will do." Octavia says, teasingly sticking out her tongue at me. 

I laugh delightedly in surprise. "Is that seriously a Skaikru stereotype?"

"Apparently, yeah. When I told Lexa about it, she said it must be because you and I joined her and Clarke on their tour of the clans." Octavia says. 

"Ooh. Lexa's really got the hang of witty responses." I observe proudly. "So did you have a good comeback?"

Octavia sighs. "Not at the time, I was too surprised. But I thought of one! 'Not everyone can be as broody as you and successfully communicate through grunting.' Good, right?"

"Eh," I shrug, laughing at my girlfriend's affronted gasp. "She's gotten better at speaking since we first saw her. Lexa's mainly just been grunting in the bedroom."

Octavia cackles and holds her hand out for a high five. "Okay. Now that was good!"

"Yeah, it was! And you know what's better?" I ask. 

"What?"

"Me beating you at comebacks and at racing." I challenge, loving the fire in Octavia's eyes. 

"Should we start off at a canter, work our way up?" Octavia questions. 

"No cantering, it's bumpy and makes me nauseous and hurts my leg." I say. "Just go on the count of three."

"Alright." 

Octavia and I stop our horses and stay side by side so no one has an advantage of a couple of inches. 

"One. Two. Th-"

"Wait wait, hang on." Octavia holds up her hand, cutting me off. "On three or after three?"

"I don't know. On three?" I shrug. "One. Two..." I pause for a dramatic moment, both of us leaning forward in preparation for racing. "Three!" 

Both our horses go off like a shot at our urging, Octavia a few paces behind me. She whoops loudly and I grin, pushing my horse harder. 

"Where's the finishing line?" I shout over the wind. 

"That tree!" Octavia yells back from a few paces behind me. 

"What tree? This is a plain, there's like no... Oh! I see it!" 

Octavia's laughter is audible over the roaring wind in my ears, both from the actual wind and from how fast I'm going. It's freeing, to be like this. I feel like I can take on the world and win. I feel like I can do anything! Except maybe be faster than Octavia, who's gaining on me. 

I direct my horse towards the tree and we move up a sloping hill. I focus on winning instead of looking at Octavia because she looks beautiful always, but she's in her element here. At one with nature, moving with her horse with practiced ease. Yeah, so if I start staring at her, I'll crash us into the only tree within like three miles. 

Pretty soon, I'm looking at Octavia's horse's hindquarters, despite how I've been pushing my horse. We're nearing the tree and I squeeze my horse with my thighs, urging it to put in one last burst of speed, and it does. But it's not enough, not against Octavia and her weird ability to work well with horses. 

We slow our horses down and they breath heavily. Octavia and I get down from them and the horses let out a huff of breath, their flanks moving with every breath they take in. 

Octavia throws her arm in the air and whoops again, startling the horses a bit if the way their ears turn towards us instantly is any indication. Octavia starts doing a dorky victory dance that makes me laugh. She finishes it by giving me finger guns with both hands and putting her head back dramatically so she's looking at the sky. 

Octavia flops backwards onto the ground and lazily pats the space next to her. I lie beside her and cuddle up to her. 

"I won," Octavia reminds me. 

I just smile. She looked too pretty doing her victory dance for me to be sad about losing. 

"Yeah, but I have you, so who's the real winner?" I retort. 

"Aww..." Octavia says, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Love you, Rae."

"Love you too, O."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! It was tied between people saying move on and people saying Raven and Octavia, plus one person saying "whatever you want," so I decided to compromise! This is the last chapter in Ingranrona (Plains Riders), unless you count the brief beginning of next chapter where they say bye to Bri... So we're moving on! Next chapter, they're at the next clan! Who knows which, I don't even know! I haven't picked it out yet! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

Lexa's POV

"It was good to see you again Bri." I say as I release her from a hug. "You will come to Polis for our wedding, yes?"

"I would not miss it for the world. I am looking forward to your wedding, strik Heda (little Commander)."

"I am not small anymore, Bri." I point out.

"Unimportant," she waves it off with a smile. "I will come to Polis for your wedding as well." Bri says to Octavia and Raven, who stop and stare in surprise.

"We aren't engaged." Raven manages to say.

Bri shrugs. "Not yet. It was nice to meet you both. I will see you in Polis." She winks and then walks away, leaving us all dumbfounded.

***

"So where are we going next?" Raven asks later on as we ride, after she had recovered from Bri's assumption that she and Octavia will be getting married.

Personally, I think I will see that day come as well but I do not want to say that. Raven and Octavia need time to process the idea of them getting married someday first.

"We are headed to Podakru, or the Lake People." I answer. "Most of their territory is a large piece of land that is almost completely surrounded by large lakes. Most of the cities and towns are on the lakes since it is a good trade route."

"So kind of like Floukru (Boat People), except with freshwater instead of saltwater, and lakes instead of the ocean. Right?" Octavia asks.

"Yes, but the cultures are different." I say. "The people here, though they may not openly say it, are skeptical of the Coalition. They liked it they way everything was before. They will still be welcoming, and most will be polite, but please be careful with what you say and do."

"Is there anything we normally do that we shouldn't?" Raven questions.

"What you should act like is similar to what I said back when we went to Sankru (Desert Clan). Be polite and address me as Heda, not as Lexa. They will see it as weakness that I allow anyone, especially those new to the Coalition, to call me by my name. And Raven, one thing you normally do that you should not is blow anything up." I say, letting my voice be teasing and serious at the same time.

"Aww," Raven pouts. "Okay, I get that. They're probably super weary of new technology, and me blowing something up would probably terrify them."

I nod. "Sha (yes). There was one boy in their clan who stepped on what I now believe to be a land mine, one of those old buried bombs. He lost his leg and they turned on him, saw him as a demon with powers like the Maunon have. They executed him."

Raven winces. "Oh geez. That's um. That's kinda harsh."

"Yes, it is. They are a fearful people, mainly fearing things that are new or different. So we will have to be careful. But I would still like us all to have fun. Despite their prejudices and such, it is a beautiful place. I have no doubt you will love it."

"So can we go swimming there?" Octavia asks after a short pause.

"Yes. The water will not be very warm this time of year. Though it rarely is warm, being so far north. And be careful of the water snakes."

"There are water snakes? Float me, I was nearly killed by one of those when we first got down here! Nope, nuh uh. Not going in." Octavia says adamantly.

"I am kidding, Octavia." I tell her. "There are no water snakes. Those are rare, and mainly stay in the rivers and streams, and do not like being this far north. What we have to look out for is sharp rocks on the bottom."

"Okay," Octavia breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I hate water snakes."

***

We are close to the capital of Podakru. The tall buildings are visible in the distance, blocking the view of the large river behind it. Podakru found the ruined city before I was born, the name lost to time. It is now called Klinrona Kapa, or River City. The ones who named it were evidently very creative.

We make it to the city by the time the sun sets. The leader of Podakru is waiting for us at the gates, which seems to have become a recurring event. Like I told them to earlier, the others wait for me to get off my horse, then Clarke, and then get off their horses. It is a hierarchy thing. I am Heda, Clarke is going to be the Heda's houmon (partner/wife) so we go first.

"Heda," he says respectfully, holding out his hand. I grasp his arm and he dips his head. "And your future houmon. It is an honor to meet you, Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Mochof (thank you)." Clarke answers politely, to his surprise.

"Pro (you're welcome). Yu hola Trigedasleng os (you speak Trigedasleng well)." Miko says, probably to test her.

"Ai don laik os seda (I had a good teacher)." Clarke answers and Miko actually seems impressed.

Miko turns back to me. "Heda and others, follow me. Your quarters are by the river."

Some stable hands come over and lead away our horses after we get everything we will need from the wagon. We follow Miko down the cobbled streets, which are full of people heading back from the market and from their jobs. Some pause and stare as we walk past. Though I know Miko has informed his people that we are here, I am not certain that many believed him. I have not been back in Podakru since I became Heda and went to each of the clans to learn of their individual struggles first hand.

Clarke subtly holds out her hand, a silent reminder that she is here with me and that I can hold her hand if I would like to. I do want to, and entwine our hands a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Podakru in my mind is based off of Michigan! And the city is based off of Detroit! What I'll be writing the next couple chapters will be based off of my own experiences when I used to live in Ohio, and my latest experiences now that I live in Michigan! Fun fact, Detroit is actually the closest major city to where I live!
> 
> Another fun fact, back when I used to live in Ohio, my brother and I caught two freshwater clams! The first in a lake near us, by a small island that we named Lulu island after our clam, which we named Lulu! The second one we caught in Michigan at my grandparents' house, and we named her Jackie! Lulu and Jackie lived in our garage in a big bucket for over a year! Anyway, enough about little elementary school me... Oh, one last thing! I'm finally home, back from England! So my posting will go back to the times they were before! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke's POV

We sit on the roof and look out at the view of the water. The light from the setting sun causes the water to glisten and turn different colors, like the sky.

Raven, Octavia, Lexa, and I are looking at least. The guards are sampling the food that some Podakru (Lake People) guards brought us to make sure it isn't poisoned or something. Which is kind of terrifying. I know it's a precaution, but still.

Luckily, none of the guards appear to have any symptoms of being poisoned, which I confirm when I check them out. After that, we all sit at the table and eat.

They brought us famous dishes from the city, according to Lexa (who can even name them all), that taste delicious.

Lexa and I decide to turn in early since we plan on heading to the beach in the morning, which is a little ways away from where we're staying. Octavia and Raven of course tease us about wanting some "alone time." But they end up leaving soon after us, which I can tell by the slamming of their door across the hall from ours. I don't know if that means they want to come to the beach with us or if they want their own "alone time."

Lexa and I strip and get into bed. I immediately cuddle up to her, enjoying her smile when I do so. She kisses my forehead and yawns tiredly.

***

Lexa and I end up heading to the beach before Raven and Octavia, but not before we wake them up. It's funny to see them when they first wake up. Though it's less fun when they decide to get up when we're still there. You know, because they did end up having "fun" last night, and didn't put any clothes back on afterwards.

Lexa spreads out the blanket she had the forethought to bring. She lies down on it and I lie next to her, our sides touching. It's quiet except for the faint sound of people behind us (it's a rather large beach, and not at a time when the average citizen can be there because of work) and the gentle lapping of the river at it's banks.

I close my eyes and relax, feeling the sun's rays warm my body. I end up sitting up and taking off the shirt and pants I was wearing over my swimsuit. Lexa stares for a second (lingering on my chest) before doing the same. My swimsuit is slightly less revealing than a bikini, and more practical than sexy, which I appreciate. Lexa's is similar to mine and I have to drag my gaze away from her abs.

I nearly fall asleep, drifting in the space between sleep and being awake. It's peaceful and I feel a lot more relaxed and rested that I have in a while. That is, until I hear an unmistakeable noise.

"We're here bitches!" Octavia shouts loudly.

I open my eyes to see Octavia and Raven, both in bathing suits, jogging down the beach towards the water barefoot. They practically leap into the water, whooping and splashing each other. Luckily, there's no one around to see how crazy they are. And luckily, Raven's brace has been made waterproof. Lexa and I exchange an amused look and watch as they start swimming in the river. Well, Raven's more or less just walking along the bottom, since her movement is restricted and her leg is weighed down by her brace

"Come on, join us!" Raven urges from the water.

"Is it cold?" I ask.

"No colder than Finn's heart!" Raven calls back.

"So it's freezing." I say, glad that we can joke about this.

It took a while for her to be okay with me, and even longer to be okay with joking about him. Sure, he was kind of a douche (understatement), but he was Raven's first love. And he messed it up, cheated on her with me, within days of landing down here.

"Maybe. But it's nice! Come on!"

Lexa and I exchange another glance, making certain we're both okay going into the water. It's been a while since I swam. The last time... Was it in Floukru? Was it back before Nia, when Lexa taught me to swim at one of our meetups? I honestly can't remember. Octavia and Raven cheer when we get up and head over to them.

My toes touch the water and I yelp, jumping backwards.

"What the heck! This is like fricking ice!" I exclaim, staying a safe distance from the river.

"Yup." Raven confirms, swimming a bit closer to us. "Suck it up, Griff. Live a little!"

"If freezing in a river is living, then I'm good." I shake my head.

I look over at Lexa, who is standing in the river, the water lapping at her ankles. She extends a hand to me.

"Come on in. You will get used to it. You do not have to if you do not want to," Lexa says.

"If you're still cold later, you have an excuse to cuddle Commander Heart-Eyes!" Octavia pipes in.

I roll my eyes at her addition but comply. If I don't like it, I'll get out, I reason with myself. I take Lexa's hand and Raven and Octavia cheer again as we walk deeper into the water.

Lexa wraps an arm around my waist when she notices how I'm shivering. It's not as bad as I thought it was, but it's certainly not warm by any stretch of the imagination.

I kiss Lexa briefly in thanks, her warmth keeping me going. After a little while, the water even starts to feel nice. The oddest thing that happens all day is Octavia crouching down so Raven can get on top of her shoulders. Octavia runs around in the river with Raven laughing above her, though with the resistance of water, she's more like slowly jogging. Or running in slow motion. Raven finds it hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next day they're going on a boat trip on the river! And someone commented recently on how there isn't really any tension or action in this book. Which, yeah there isn't. Lexa and Clarke have been through a lot and this is kind of their vacation disguised as a business trip. Though I am considering having Lexa and Clarke training together sometime because it's always fun to write fight scenes with them! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	32. Chapter 32

Lexa's POV

Being at the beach with them is interesting. Raven and Octavia mainly use the time we are here to play around and float on their backs. Well, in Raven's case she has to keep her leg with the brace firmly planted on the bottom in order to float. 

Clarke and I practice swimming and I show her what I could not before because the river I taught her to swim in was more of a stream. I demonstrate different kinds of swimming techniques and teach her how to do them. 

"No, Clarke, you have to kick your feet as well." I try to explain as she struggles in the water. I hover near her to make certain she's okay. 

"I have to use both sets of my limbs in different ways?" Clarke groans. 

"Niron (loved one), you have done that sort of thing before."

"Oh yeah? When?" Clarke challenges me, swimming closer. 

"Almost every time you are in bed with me." I say and Clarke nearly chokes on nothing. "Multitasking, love."

Clarke sputters for a couple of second before beginning to swim off again, this time correctly. 

"What did you tell her? She's so red!" Raven asks. 

I jump, not having noticed that she is near me. "I told Clarke she has multitasked like this before."

"Ooh, how so?" Raven questions curiously. I flush and awkwardly clear my throat. "Oh, you meant sex wise. No wonder she's blushing so hard." She chuckles. 

I realize something and eye her suspiciously. "Raven, I thought that your brace is too heavy. So how are you swimming right now?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just brilliant." Raven answers. 

She flips over onto her back and her braced leg slowly rises to the surface, wrapped in a cloth similar to Clarke and I's blanket. 

"What... what is that?" I ask. 

"Floatation device. The hard part is actually keeping it down. Ooh, I could make floaty things for my arms so I don't have to worry about being dunked underwater when I get tired." Raven muses excitedly. 

Raven swims off, murmuring about her ideas, which I understand none of what she says. I turn my attention back to Clarke, who is still swimming around. 

"You are doing very well, Clarke!" I call as an encouragement. 

Clarke perks up when she hears my voice and swims back over to me. She stops in front of me, treading water. "I'll get my revenge on you for that, Lexa." She says in a faux serious voice. 

"For what?"

"For making me think about sex with you when we're in public. Tell me, are you a strong swimmer?" Clarke cocks her head. 

"Yes," I answer semi-hesitantly at the seemingly random question. "Luna has always loved the water and often made me swim with her."

"Good."

Clarke swims closer to me. I feel her legs wrap around my waist and my eyes widen. Will I be supporting her weight as well as mine? Clarke pauses, still moving her arms to keep her afloat. It takes me a second to recognize that she is waiting for my consent. My heart melts a little more in my chest and I nod to her. 

Clarke gives me that cocky smirk I love so much and runs a hand through her wet hair, giving it a tousled look that nearly takes my breath away. She moves her face closer to mine until our breaths mix together, her open mouth inches from mine. 

She slowly leans in and I wait those tantalizing last seconds before her lips touch mine. I let out a soft moan as soon as they do and sink into the kiss. And into the river. The cold water sends a shock through my body when it touches my shoulders for the first time in a couple of minutes. It is just what I need in order to focus on keeping us afloat. 

Let me tell you, it is more difficult than you would think to simultaneously swim hard enough to keep yourself and your fiancée afloat while kissing your breathtakingly gorgeous fiancée. 

We pull apart only when we hear Octavia shout "Yeah! Get it, Griff!"

Clarke raises her middle finger to them without looking, still staring into my eyes with her own blown out pupils. I do not attempt to hide the shiver that runs down my spine at that look. And it is not because we are in cold water. 

***

The next morning, I get out of bed and smile at the sore muscles I have all over. Some are from swimming, some are from last night. I stretch and revel in the soreness, a familiar feeling that I have grown to love. It reminds me of back when I started training with Anya. I was so sore after the first couple of days I could barely lift my arms. 

I put on enough that I will not scar for life anyone I come across and head downstairs to get breakfast for Clarke and me. Lincoln is already there, as is an exhausted looking Raven and Octavia, who has her face on the table and is snoring gently, her drool pooling on the table. Raven does not even tease me for not wearing much, just grunts out a greeting. 

"Do we have to go on the boat? Can't we just sleep in?" Raven groans, dropping her head into the table with a thunk that wakes up Octavia. 

"Wha? Huh? I'm awake!" Octavia declares sleepily, blinking and wiping away her drool. 

"Yes, you will love it. Eat the breakfast Lincoln has kindly made us. We leave in an hour." I tell them. 

"An hour?" Raven complains. "You mean we didn't have to wake up this early?" 

"You did if you want to have the chance to pack anything." I answer. "I will see you soon, I'll take our breakfast up to Clarke."

Raven makes a whipping noise as I walk away with the plates and cups precariously balanced. 

I gently set everything down on the table and I can tell when Clarke wakes up. She makes a humming noise and stretches, then lets out a loud groan. 

"Jok ai (f*ck me), I'm so sore." Clarke complains. 

"I am pretty sure that contributed to our soreness." I say as I bring over a glass of water for her to sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit longer than usual... I love snarky Lexa in this one. Next chapter, the boat ride! :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke's POV

The most notable difference about being on a boat on the ocean versus the river we're currently on is that here, I can see both sides of the river. That, and the waves are less harsh and choppy. It doesn't smell like the sea, no salt lingering in the air. And the boat is much smaller than some I've seen in the shipyard at Floukru (Boat People). 

The differences are interesting to pick out and it's beautiful to see nonetheless. Especially with the most gorgeous woman in the universe by my side. Lexa kisses my bare shoulder, she can since I'm wearing a tank top-like shirt, and wraps an arm around my waist. The sunlight glistens on the water, creating a beautiful light show. 

From where we are, I can see the buildings of the city, the differences in heights creating a beautiful view. I rest my head on Lexa's shoulder, feeling the wind blow against my face and blow my hair back slightly. 

The boat itself is made of wood and rocks gently against the waves. It moves pretty fast for a boat without an engine, which is good because we're going to be heading to a nearby lake so we can "experience Podakru (Lake People) properly," according to Lexa. The beaches and small islands in the lakes are her favorite things about this clan. 

While we wait for the boat to get to the lake, we switch between watching the water, kissing, and watching Raven and Octavia. They always seem to be talking about or debating something and right now, they're discussing Raven's latest idea. I'm actually impressed that Octavia can understand half the things Raven says. I guess she learned mechanic jargon because she loves Raven. 

Lexa and I mainly stay where we are, cuddling and kissing occasionally. We don't let our kisses last too long, otherwise things might go a bit further than we want to on a boat. Plus, we're still a bit sore. Well at least I am, it's hard to tell with Lexa. She does seem more smug than usual, though. 

When we finally do get to an island, the boat has to stop a ways out so it doesn't get stuck in shallow water or something like that. They put down the anchor to stop the boat from floating away too much. The captain of the boat promises he won't get bored and has things to do while we're gone, so he isn't just sitting there, waiting for us. 

Luckily, we're all wearing our swimsuits so we can take off our clothes we're wearing above them. We climb down off the back of the boat and into the water. 

The water is cold, but this time I'm expecting it to be so it isn't as much as a shock as it was last time. We swim over to the island, which isn't too far from where we are, with Raven and her floating brace she's so proud of. 

Because of her floating brace, Raven floats on her back and holds the things we want on the beach/island above her so that it stays dry. Octavia drags her along, pushing her so that she floats in the right direction until the water is shallow enough for her to stand up in.

"How do you like my floating brace now, babe?" She teases as we approach the shore. 

"More than I like you at the moment." Octavia deadpans but cracks up when she sees Raven's impressed face. "Good, right?"

"Yeah it was!" Raven confirms and they high five. 

Lexa and I exchange an amused look and take the things Raven's been carrying, setting out two of the blankets near each other. They're big enough for Lexa and I to cuddle on one, which is exactly what I plan to do. Lexa sets down the extra towels and the basket between the two blankets. 

Raven and Octavia decide to go running into the water again while Lexa and me explore. The island isn't very big, just a small hill that juts out of the lake. At the bottom, along the edges, is the beach which is sandy and covered in small rocks and tiny pieces of wood. 

The hill itself is covered in a coarse grass that tickles the bottoms of our feet as we walk over it. There are trees, large ones, old ones, on the hill. One of them is near the shore, where there's a small drop off where the sand has been lapped away by the lake. The roots must have kept the the drop off in place. 

It's Lexa who makes the first move, squeezing my hand that she's been holding as we explore. I stop in my tracks and she smiles softly. She kisses my cheek and then hovers before my lips. Impatient, I lean in and capture her lips in mine. I can feel Lexa's beautiful smile against my lips and melt against her, barely noticing I'm pushing her until she lets out a soft "oof." I have pushed her back against a tree without realizing it. 

I'm about to apologize but Lexa just shakes her head and kisses my nose sweetly. 

"I love you." Lexa whispers. 

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)." I breathe back. 

With that, we lean in together and rejoin our lips. Lexa relaxes back against the tree and moans softly when I deepen the kiss. 

"Aren't you still sore?" Lexa asks somewhat breathlessly as I kiss her neck. 

"I could go again." I murmur. 

"We have a long ride tomorrow, ai hodnes (my love)." 

"Are you trying to convince me not to? Because you know you can say no anytime, Lexa." I pull back and meeting her eyes. 

"I know, Clarke. I simply want you to make an informed decision." Lexa says. 

I chuckle and lean my forehead against hers. "You're cute, babe."

I cut off Lexa's half-hearted protest and kiss her again. This time we both get lost in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka bow bow! Why is that what my mind thinks whenever I write something like this? Okay. Next chapter, briefly more Podakru, then they're off to the next clan! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

Lexa's POV

When Clarke and I gather ourselves enough to rejoin Octavia and Raven, we are greeted with clapping, hollering, and whistling. Raven holds up her hand and I high five her, still confused by their reaction to seeing Clarke and me again.

"Get it, Heda!" Octavia remarks with a wink.

"How do you know?" Clarke asks, seeming both defensive and curious.

"You aren't exactly quiet, Princess. Nor is the Commander over here." Raven answers with a smirk.

Clarke groans and buries her face in her hands. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I blush in response.

"So, how was it?" Raven asks, raising and lowering her eyebrows suggestively. "I mean, we heard the effects and everything so I know it was good..."

"Raven!" Clarke cries. "Let's just eat our food!"

Raven's laughter echoes off the trees and the water.

***

We all politely say goodbye to Miko before we leave.

We ride in mainly silence for the first couple of hours, all of us tired from the previous days.

Clarke is the first to speak. "So what clan is next?"

"Boudalan, or Rock Line. It is known as the separation between the clans with more greenery and the more mountainous and rocky clans." I answer.

"Why is it called Rock Line? Because it's a divide between the two... Uh. I don't know the word for this. Biomes?" Raven asks. "Like, rocky vs green?"

"That is a second reason, yes but there is another reason. There are many unusual rock formations all over, some of which we will be stopping at. Some are old walls, dividing two long forgotten lands, some are even fortresses that have been found. Others are unusual stacks of rocks that are unnatural, and some circles with rocks. Many historians are fascinated with them. Perhaps sometime your people will want to come study them. You may have insights with your tek (technology) that we do not."

"That sounds awesome." Raven answers.

"You hated history." Octavia reminds her. "You told me that."

"I don't hate history, I hate learning about dead white guys that are commended for their contributions to society while their faults are ignored. Especially when their faults are like genocide." Raven huffs.

"What do they teach you on the Ark?" I ask, baffled.

"The history of the world, and then some emphasis on some nations." Clarke says. "Like the United States, Britain, India, some others. But yeah, the Old Earth wasn't all that. People still sucked, but to be honest I think they sucked more."

"Yup. At least sexism isn't prevalent anymore. Or homophobia. Or racism." Raven stops herself before she starts listing off more things.

"My favorite memory of the Ark was when this one guy who was a guard and not so secretly very racist, and he tried to stop me when I was headed to work." Raven begins. "He was saying stuff like oh what are you doing back here? And I was young and new, and I looked it. So I told him I was headed there for my job and he laughed in my face. He kept me there, trying to interrogate me for like five minutes until Sinclair got worried and looked for me. That guy, he was fired from being a guard, that was the final straw from his boss. Then he worked as a garbage compactor."

"Oh, that's a smelly job." Octavia laughs.

"Raven. What is racism?" I question, confused.

"It's like, you don't like someone specifically because of the color of their skin. That's basically what it is."

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion, a face I know Clarke finds endearing. "Why?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Raven shrugs. "But it's not a big thing here like it was on Old Earth. Luckily. Anyway! Border-line!"

"Boudalan," I correct her.

"Right, that. Are any of the rock formations on the way? Like can we stop at some?"

"Yes and one is coming up pretty soon, actually." I answer.

"Yeah!" Raven pumps her fist in the air, making Octavia grin dopily at her.

Clarke and I exchange an amused glance and I reach out briefly to take her hand and squeeze it.

"The formation is just ahead, Heda." Ryder reports from the front.

"Mochof (thank you) Ryder." I say.

"Pro (you're welcome)."

Soon enough, the formation is visible from the road we are on. A path goes from the road to the rocks, and we dismount before the path. Raven groans and stretches her arms.

"Man, that was a long time riding." Raven sighs out, doing some quick stretches with her leg, ones that Clarke and her mother taught her, while we are stopped.

I make my way over to Clarke as everyone stretches, getting the feeling back into their limbs. I take her hand in mine and stand close to her.

"How are you doing?" I murmur.

"I'm sore." Clarke sighs and I can't help my answering smirk. "Not like that! Well, yes like that but I meant my butt is sore from all that riding."

"We can take more breaks, just speak up when you need one." I say, squeezing her hand gently.

"I will. I didn't realize how bad it was until I got off. My butt is practically numb."

I chuckle and Clarke pouts at me. I melt and lean in to kiss her. We get lost in it, in the sweetness and gentleness of it, only to be broken by Raven.

"Hey! Love nerds! Come on, I want to see this!"

Clarke and I pull away from each other enough to exchange an amused look. I lean in to peck her lips again, keeping our hands entwined as we follow Raven down the small footpath. She is at the front with Octavia, who is practically being pulled along by her excited girlfriend, with the guards behind them, and then us because we were slow to follow. But that means I got to kiss Clarke for longer, so I have no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I'm glad I got this finished when I did, I have to go to the second funeral today and it's going to be difficult (he's my uncle's wife's brother and my grandma's sister's son (say that 10 times fast), and he was 31 and it was unexpected). But by the time I post this I'll be home and it'll be over, so no worries! If I post this, it means I survived! :) Sorry my authors notes haven't been full of as much witty commentary, but it's been... A crazy week. Anyway! One last thing! I mentioned racism in this chapter, and as much as I like to think I'm relatively informed, I am a white girl so if I wrote anything wrong/incorrectly, feel free to let me know! :) Thank you guys so much for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	35. Chapter 35

Clarke's POV

The rock formation we have stopped at is a stone circle. It's not big, like that one we learned about in history called stone hinge or something. Stonehenge, that's it. We stay back, not wanting to disturb it in case the ground underneath the heavy stones will give way.

The stones themselves aren't really big, but the circle is... I don't know a good form of measurement for this. Maybe two or three Lexas laying down for the diameter. The stones are more tall than wide and stick up from the ground at a height slightly higher than me. Most of them, at least. Some along the right side are smaller, a few being about half the size of the others.

The stones are all roughly shaped, an odd mixture between looking both natural and slightly altered by mankind. They look like Old Earth headstones for graves almost, just not as perfectly chiseled and shaped. They're more rough around the edges.

There's one random rock that's more like a fat boulder, more rounded and less headstone-like. I wonder if it has some kind of significance, or if it's position does. Maybe the builders got lazy and decided it was good enough, or maybe it was the first one they laid and then decided that it weighed too much and brought differently shaped rocks.

On the outside of the rocks, there's bits of green poking out of the cracks in the rocks. Not quite grass or anything like that, but enough for it to be noticeable that in some areas inside of the circle, there isn't any green. Maybe people have been walking inside the circle or something.

Along one side of it, to the right of the boulder one if you're facing it from outside the circle, there are some stones that are buried in the ground. They look like they're part of a bigger rock. Man, no wonder historians are fascinated by these stone circles. I've only spent like ten minutes here an on incredibly curious.

"This is so cool. Why was it built?" Raven asks curiously.

"No one is sure." Lexa shrugs. "Perhaps for rituals, perhaps for a gathering place, maybe it was bored teenagers."

"Ha! I'm so proud, Lexa made a joke!" Octavia says, high fiving a faintly amused Lexa.

"Not a very good one." Raven points out.

"But a joke nonetheless." Octavia retorts, sticking out her tongue at Raven.

"Real mature, babe. There are better things that tongue could be doing." Raven says, waggling her eyebrows ridiculously.

Octavia bursts into laughter and Raven soon follows.

I exchange a half-bemused, half-bewildered look with Lexa, who shrugs. She doesn't really know what happened either.

I squeeze Lexa's hand and we study the stone circle more. I try to commit it to memory since I accidentally left my camera back with my horse. Eh, I'll know for next time. Oh well.

We head back soon after Octavia and Raven finally stop laughing, but they still joke and crack each other up on the way back. I shake my head fondly.

"We will just go a little further, then we will rest for the night." Lexa promises.

I nod in understanding and lean in to kiss her before we get back on our horses. If Lexa's surprised by my move, she doesn't show it. She hums happily against my lips and pulls me closer by my hips. I pull back only when I'm out of breath. I give her one last quick peck before Lexa softly smiles at me and heads over to her horse.

***

The next day, Lexa keeps promising we'll be staying at a nicer place. The rocky surface we slept on last night wasn't comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, so we're all a bit grumpy. Some of us just hide it better.

Lexa keeps refusing to tell us where we're stopping and even directs Ryder, who's at the front. She tells him where to go, so even he doesn't know. Now I'm really curious.

We make a few twists and turns, but I'm thinking the road is taking is closer to the city we'll eventually end up on than wherever we'll be staying. We don't turn off onto a cobblestone path until the sun has nearly completed it's path across the sky.

I look at the horizon curiously, wondering what's in store for us. We make some more turns as the cobblestone pathway breaks off towards what I assume is the direction of smaller towns. There's one last twist in the road and when we get over a hill, my breath catches in my throat.

A castle. We're going to be staying at a dreading castle?

"Yes, we are." Lexa confirms, and that's when I realize I spoke aloud.

Granted, the castle is run down. Only part of one wall of the main castle is still standing, while most of the outer walls are still there, just crumbling or in various states of disrepair. It's beautiful nonetheless.

There's even a moat, or something that used to be a moat. There isn't water in it anymore, which makes sense because I doubt this place has been used in centuries. Over the moat is a bridge, with what looks to be maybe the original framework underneath. The pathway, though, on the top is all new. There's a wooden fence along the edges so you or your horse don't accidentally fall off.

"Alright, this is a two horse at a time bridge. It is very old. More than that and it may collapse under you. Lincoln, you will have to go alone with your horse." Lexa says.

Lincoln nods. Ryder and Nix cross first, and get all the way into the castle, underneath the arch that's still standing somehow. Lincoln crosses next and it feels like we're all holding our breaths to see if he makes it with the wagon and thank the Gods, he does.

Octavia and Raven cross next and I can hear Raven's whoop all the way across the bridge when they get all the way over.

"Holy crap! This place is awesome!"

Lexa and I chuckle and head over with our horses, excited about seeing everything.

"Was it a good surprise?" Lexa asks.

"It was an amazing surprise. I love castles." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of the castle! Then, they go to the city! Now as creative as I can be sometimes, I did base the stone circle and the run down castle off of places that actually exist (that sadly I haven't been to). The stone circle is based off of the Drombeg stone circle in Ireland and the castle is based off of Corfe castle, which I just looked up and man, I was close by there on my trip :/ I love castles, so there'll probably be more of those coming up! If that's something you humans interested in, of course! :)
> 
> Also, I have finally gotten around to starting to post pictures of my trip to England on Instagram if you want to follow me there (the_sarcastic_nerd1). Which I have actually started using because my roommate for college follows me on there... I still don't even have a profile picture. And wow, that sounds like a shames self insert, but all that's on there is pictures I've taken of my dogs and places I've been and stuff. Just in case you're curious about it, I've kept this train wreck of a paragraph! Anyway! That was long! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	36. Chapter 36

Lexa's POV

Once inside the castle walls, we all get off of our horses and lead them. We head towards the partly remaining inner wall. It is older than Polis Tower by quite a few centuries; I know because I studied this place and most places I thought we would stop.

The wall, which is a lot taller than the outer ones and has holes for windows, as well as the outer ones should shelter us from the wind. That was another complaint from last night, the wind. What I do not tell them is that because this is a castle, the ground will still be lumpy. Hopefully they will think it is worth it.

"How the heck is this still standing?" Raven wonders aloud as we near the wall. It seems to reach towards the sky as it towers over us.

"Perhaps there is a sturdy base. Perhaps their enemies could not hit this wall. But most locals think it is the keryon (soul) of a long dead gona (warrior) that is still defending it, keeping it up." I say.

"A ghost?! Are you kidding?" Octavia asks, her eyes wide. She grips the lead tighter as we get closer to the doorway, the edges of which has crumbled into being big enough for our horses to come through.

"No, I am not kidding."

"Do you believe it?" Clarke asks me.

I ponder for a moment. "Not particularly. I think the locals may be spooked by the giant looming castle and the whistling sound of the wind going through the windows. Or rather, the holes for windows."

Just then, as if on cue, a large gust of wind comes by in the right direction for them to hear what I am talking about. The wind makes a whistling-like sound as it goes through the holes. I smirk when Raven and Octavia both jump.

"Is that the only reason why you don't believe it? Or do you not believe in ghosts." Clarke asks curiously.

"I do believe the souls of the departed sometimes linger when they have unfinished business. But it is extremely rare for them to stay longer than a couple months, let alone many centuries. I do not think it is a ghost."

Clarke nods and gently urges her horse through the opening in the wall behind her. The horse flattens its ears against its head and whinnies unhappily, but complies. We all work on taking the saddles and everything off of the horses so they can roam free. They immediately flock to where the most grass is and nibble on it.

Clarke reaches out to take my hand and tugs on it. I look over at my beautiful fiancée and smile softly.

"Walk with me?" She asks.

"Of course."

We ignore Raven and Octavia, who give us thumbs up and over exaggerated winks like they think we are going somewhere private to make love. That sounds more like something they would do.

Clarke and I walk out of where the others are beginning to set up camp and she pulls me immediately towards the outer wall, a place where it would be hard for the others to see us, let alone what we are doing. Perhaps Raven and Octavia were not wrong after all.

"I want to walk along the wall. Do you know if there's a way to get up there?" Clarke asks.

I purse my lips and try to remember what I have read. "There should be a staircase over there somewhere. But Clarke, if it is too dangerous, we cannot stay up there. Okay? I cannot lose you."

Clarke softens. "Of course, niron (loved one). I can't lose you either. Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

I smile and squeeze her hand. "I love you too, Clarke."

I love the way her name rolls off my lips, and I know she does too. Whenever we are... in the midst of making love, she always loves to hear me say her name.

We head in the direction I think the stairs are in, and sure enough we find them. They are run down and old, but the stones are sturdy when I put my feet on them, and there is a clear path upwards like it has been cleared. We go one at a time, with me first.

When I get up, the first thing I do is look at the wall and am relieved. It is most intact. The floor is sturdy and along the edge of the wall is a smaller wall that keeps people from falling off. In the places where it's in disrepair, or has broken, there is a wooden fence to block it.

"What's the verdict, babe? Can we walk on it?" Clarke asks, amusement heavy in her voice. Oh, yes. She was right behind me. I have been blocking her way up.

"Moba (sorry)," I apologize and step aside.

"It's okay, babe." She assures. She gets up to the top and walks over to the smaller wall, placing her hands on top of it as she looks outward. "Wow. Look at the view, babe."

I stand beside her, glancing over to make her she's not leaning on the wall. It has stood for centuries, but I do not want to risk Clarke's health and safety.

I look out and my breath catches. I can see for miles upon miles, farmland and towns and a city in the distance.

"That city." I point at it and Clarke nods to prompt me to go on. "That is where we are headed tomorrow."

"Really? Cool." Clarke squints and I turn my attention to her. The most amazing sunset could not compare to her beauty. "I can't see much of it."

I hum in response and Clarke glances over. "You're not even looking." Clarke points out, but the smile on her face tells me she does not mind.

"I am looking at the most beautiful view." I reply honestly.

Clarke blushes and comes closer. She brushes her lips against mine until I am desperate to kiss her. Only then does she kiss me. I moan softly against her lips and lose myself in the blissful haze of kissing my greatest love, my fiancée, my partner, my Clarke.

Octavia and Raven end up being correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Next chapter, either more castle or the next city! I haven't chosen yet... We'll all be surprised, I guess! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke's POV

After Lexa and mine not so silent alone time, we head down, off of the wall in order to find Octavia and Raven to see if they want to walk the wall with us. We approach the door/entrance into what's left of the castle and I hear a feminine grunt.

"We are entering the castle." I say loudly. "Please don't scar us for life." I have my hand over my eyes. "Are you both decent?"

"Morally? Debatable. Clothes-wise? Yeah." Raven says.

I uncover my eyes to see Octavia is massaging Raven's leg. That must have been why I heard a grunting noise. I know Raven carries a lot of tension in that leg.

"Hey Griff, Commander Heart Eyes. What's up?" Raven asks.

"We were just wondering if you would like to walk along the wall with us." Lexa says.

"Walk along the... That sounds pretty boring." Raven admits.

"I think they mean along the top of the wall, Rae." Octavia says.

"Oh, right. That makes more sense. Sure. Just let me..."

Raven starts putting her brace back on. Octavia gently smacks her hands away to do it herself. She does it quickly and efficiently and I wonder how many times she's helped Raven put it on in order for it to look so easy.

"You will let us know if you're hurting or need a break, okay?" Octavia orders as we walk out of what's left of the castle.

"I will, O. Promise."

Octavia nods but I know she's still going to keep a close eye on her girlfriend just in case. Raven doesn't exactly have the best track record of telling us that kind of thing. She's getting better and has been for a while, but it's difficult for her to break out of the mindset that asking for help is weakness. I mean it's not and I know I've talked to her about this, as has Lexa and definitely Octavia.

Raven has to pause every few steps for a short break as we go up the stairs. "Sorry, stairs just suck." She apologizes.

We all make certain to give her reassurances and encouragement. It's better once we make it all the way up the stairs. Raven raises both her hand up in victory.

"Are there any more stairs? I swear, if there are I'll kick their asses." Raven threatens.

"Babe, they're stairs. I don't think you can."

"Watch me," she grumbles.

We still stop every once in a while, but mainly because we want to take in the view. It's beautiful up here.

Luckily, there aren't many stairs. They seem to be only when there's an incline or dip in the ground, so it's not too often. So Raven is fine, up until we get closer to the entrance/exit to the outer wall. That's when there's a sharp incline with maybe twenty or so stairs going up. Raven, who happened to be at the front of the group, stops in her tracks and stares helplessly at the stairs.

Raven lets out a deep breath and turns around to face us. "Don't worry about me, I'll just go back." She frowns at the sight of the other set of stairs, the one she would have to go down.

"Or I have a better idea." Lexa says. "Raven, how do you feel about being carried by me?"

Raven chokes on nothing, her eyes wide. "You... Lexa, you're sweet, okay? But stairs suck butts. They always have, always will. And you're willing to not only climb these, but climb them while carrying an entire human adult?"

"Yes," Lexa answers simply.

"Dude." Raven lets out another breath, running a hand through her hair. "Okay. I don't know, Lexa."

"I am offering to, Raven. If you do not want to, or do not feel comfortable with this, just let me know." Lexa says gently.

"It's not that, it's just... Why?" Raven asks, sounding confused and frustrated.

"You are one of my best friends, Raven. I like doing things for you." Lexa states earnestly.

Raven later denies there were tears in her eyes when she finally allowed Lexa to carry her (though she drools over Lexa's arms for actual days afterwards).

***

That night, we all sleep well. Mainly because we're tired, and despite the lumpy rocks, our tents and furs help now that we know how to maneuver them in order to be comfortable.

We leave the next morning, with Lexa dragging me out of bed, then us dragging Octavia and Raven out of bed. We get on the road and make pretty good time to the city. Especially since it looked so far away from the castle.

The houses are made differently than what I have ever seen. It's made of some sort of smooth looking stone, made perfectly into squares and rectangles and all kinds of shapes.

"This place receives a lot of heat, and building the homes from rock helps keep them cool." Lexa explains.

Along the top, on the roofs of the houses, there are reddish-orange clay tiles. It's beautiful, especially in the light of the setting sun.

Someone is waiting for us at the entrance to the town, their hands folded behind their back in an offensive (as in the opposite of defensive) position I have seen Lexa use many times.

"Heda. It is good to see you again." The woman says kindly.

She has short black hair, like she cut it all off last month and is growing it back kind of short. Lexa dismounts from her horse.

"Mai, it is good to see you too."

Lexa's tone is formal but friendly, so I'm assuming she's not close enough to Lexa to be a friend, but is close enough to be an ally.

"This is your partner?" Her eyes flick to me and she smiles. "It is good to meet you, Clarke kom Skaikru. Your reputation precedes you."

Huh. Not many of the clan leaders have said anything like that, even though I have lead some of their people in an army to free Lexa from Nia. I like her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last chapter in Boudalan! In other news, guess who can legally drive alone now?? This girl! I passed my drivers test today! Though when I post this, it'll be yesterday... but still! I have to work on parking and stuff, but I think I did pretty good otherwise! Which is perfect timing since I'm leaving home to go to college on the 21st of August... Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for our amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	38. Chapter 38

Lexa's POV

It is interesting, to see Mai interact with Clarke. Mai is not exactly a friend of mine, as we do not know each other well enough for that. But she is an ally, and has been outspoken in her support of my being Heda and of Clarke, which I truly appreciate. People have come to respect her, but it always helps to have someone who is not me and is not known to be close to me support Clarke. 

Mai seems completely charmed by Clarke at dinner, which does not surprise me. Clarke can be absolutely amazing with people. She tells her stories of when she came after me (when I was kidnapped by Nia). I have heard these stories before but I still am completely enraptured by her story telling skills.

"When I first started raising an army for her, I didn't expect very many people to show up. I mean, she's the Commander, but the spirit can always find a new host. I thought people would give up on her." Clarke admits.

We have moved to the couch now, as we have finished dinner and it is a much more comfortable place to sit. I take Clarke's hand in mine, knowing it will ground her. When I first came back, one of the first differences I noticed in Clarke was how much she wanted to be around me. Another difference was her nightmares. She has always had nightmares, for as long as I have slept in the same bed as her, but now she had nightmares about me. About me getting hurt, and kidnapped, and dying before she ever gets to me.

"From what I heard, you gave a very convincing speech to the ambassadors in Polis." Mai says.

Clarke chuckles softly. "I don't know about convincing. I had ridden to Polis on the fastest horse Skaikru had, through the night until we both collapsed from exhaustion. And then kept going after we had rested. I definitely looked like a mess and yelled at the ambassadors when they hesitated to help."

"What did you yell at them?" Mai asks curiously.

"Basically all the swear words I know in Trigedasleng mixed in with berating them in Gonasleng for not fighting for their Heda when she has done so much for them."

Mai chuckles. "I wish I could have seen that."

"You really don't."

***

Over the course of the next couple of days, we explore the surrounding area, which mainly consists of more rock formations and castles. I think everyone's favorite is when we go to the castles. The ones near enough to visit for a one-day trip are much smaller than the one we stayed at.

They are interesting to learn about, as well. There are tour guides at a couple of the places we visit, and I think it is fascinating, learning about the old world. It makes it even better, being with Clarke. Well, she makes everything better, but I am referring to how just her presence seems to brighten my day. I whisper as much to Clarke and she blushes so hard that Raven and Octavia start teasing us, thinking I whispered something entirely different to her (they say dirty, but I do not know how words can be unclean).

***

The nights are my favorite parts of the day, better than spending time in a centuries old castle with my fiancée (though thinking of Clarke my fiancée continues to make me smile and makes my heart pound). Clarke and I can spend the night a multitude of ways. We can cuddle (naked, it is warm enough for that here and the best way to cuddle). We can stay up late talking about everything and nothing. Occasionally we stay up talking about the future, what we want, about the wedding, where we will live, that kind of thing. Or we can spend the night in each other's arms as we make love.

"Hang on." Clarke says one night when we are talking. "Didn't we plan on making a mixed place? Kind of like Polis, but not Polis?"

I squint, trying to decipher what that could mean. "I do not know what that means."

"Like a bunch of clans are all welcome in one place, anyone can love there? Didn't we make vague plans for that?"

I blink. I have not thought about that in quite a while. "I completely forgot about that. Yes, we did discuss that. We should start planning more about that. I know some people will definitely want to come."

"We'll probably have to set up temporary tents so people can stay nearby while their homes are being built. I wonder if people will want their homes built in the traditional style of their clans." Clarke muses.

"Probably. I know that in Polis, there are a few groups of builders that specialize in different ways of building homes based on people's clans." I say.

Clarke cuddles up to me, laying her head on my shoulder as I lay flat on my back. "Should we send word to start building our home? And Octavia and Raven's?"

I shake my head. "No, we can do that when we are in Trikru or Skaikru. It will be longer until it is built, but we will be close enough that they can consult us on what we would like the layout to be. We can always stay with out families and friends longer if necessary, or stay in a tent ourselves."

Clarke nods against my shoulder and I move my head slightly in order to kiss her forehead.

"You ready to move in together?" Clarke asks softly.

I can feel my heart melting in my chest at the thought. "Hmm. I have spent a lot of time sleeping next to you, Clarke. But we have not stayed in one place for long. Are you secretly a messy person?" I jokingly ask.

Clarke chuckles. "It's not a secret, babe. I'm a hot mess."

I press a hand to her forehead. "You are a little warm, Clarke. But what does that have to do with you being a mess?"

"No, um. Hot mess means-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "I know what it means, hodnes (love)."

Clarke grins up at me and kisses me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Next chapter, next clan! And I think it'll be Delfikru? Which means... Research! Which is why I've been putting it off! On what Delphi is! I think they're like seers or something. We'll find out next chapter, I guess! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

Clarke's POV

"So... What clan is next?" Raven asks as we ride our horses away from Boudalan.

"You're asking now?" Octavia asks, amused. "Not before we left?"

"Hey, you didn't ask either!" Raven points out.

"Where are we headed?" I ask while Raven and Octavia bicker, stopping as they wait for Lexa's answer.

"Delfikru."

"Delfikru? Why Delfi? I can understand San, it sounds like sand. And Boudalan, it sounds like borderline or boulder line, but Delfi? What's that supposed to sound like?"

"Delphi." Lexa answers, her lips twitching up in amusement at Raven's responding groan.

"What is a Delphi? A kind of rock?" Raven asks.

"No. Delphi is a name for an ancient place, a sanctuary, where oracles were."

"And an oracle is... Does it have something to do with eyes?"

"I doubt it. I think you're thinking of the scientific words for eye. Like oculus, which is Latin, or informally, the optic." I say.

"Oh no. And I noticed it was similar to that. I'm turning into a nerd!" Raven cries out, pressing a hand over her heart and looking exaggeratedly horrified. "It's contagious!"

"Dork." Octavia says fondly, then turns to Lexa. "So what is an oracle?"

"An oracle is someone the Gods can speak through." Lexa answers.

"Wait. How?" Raven questions.

"The Gods control them."

"But don't Gods control everybody? Like puppets on strings?" Raven asks.

"I do not know what that means." Lexa admits. "But from what I have gathered, the Gods use the oracles' mouths to speak."

"And there are oracles in Delfikru?" Octavia's eyes are wide in awe.

"Yes, there are quite a few. It is the only clan in which they reside, and where the next oracles are taught."

"Wait." Raven raises her hand before she speaks, a gesture lost on Lexa, who just looks kinda confused. "So the Gods speak through them? Is it always? Like the oracle says 'pass me that sandwich' and it's a God speaking?"

Octavia giggles from where she's riding beside Raven. "I doubt it, babe."

I clear my throat. "Lexa, tell us more about Delfikru. It's a sanctuary?"

"Yes. But first I must inform you they are extremely religious. They do not force their people or outsiders to be religious, but they do encourage it. I know you will all be respectful." Lexa says.

Octavia and Raven nod seriously, knowing that it isn't a time for joking around. "Of course," Raven promises.

"Mochof (thank you). Yes, Delfikru is a sanctuary. Like Polis. The temples will take almost anyone in. They do great things. When there used to be the wars, before I united the clans under the Coalition, they were still known as a sanctuary. When one side would burn down a village, the refugees would come mainly to either Delfikru or Polis. Delfikru had and has a great program for refugees. The people are welcome to stay with Delfikru or go elsewhere once they can."

"That's great!" Raven says.

Lexa smiles softly. "It is. They also have free training, so people can train go be whatever they would like for no cost. It is something I am trying to implement in Polis as well. And I am sure you can understand why so many people decided to stay in Delfikru. It is actually one of the largest clans, both population-wise and in size."

"Did it get so big because so many refugees decided to stay here?" Octavia questions.

"Yes. And Delfikru has the best reputation as a whole than any other clan. They have oracles, so they are respected for that. But even the people who are not oracles or affiliated with any of the temples are kind and wise. It has become a saying, when someone is wise, that they must be from Delfikru. In fact, one of the reasons Delfikru has remained so large on a map is because no clan wants to take away any of their land and get the backlash from their own people."

"You've said that they have a big population, right?" Octavia says. "So do they have a big army? Would that factor into no one wanting to take their land?"

"No, it would not. Despite their large population, they put more emphasis on helping others than fighting. Their warriors are more for defending themselves from rabid animals and invaders than anything else. If Delfikru were a clan that put more emphasis on warriors, like Trikru or Azgeda, then their army would more than quadruple in size."

"Hang on," Octavia holds out her hand, her brows furrowed in concentration. "I feel like I had something on the tip of my tongue. Um. Delphi, sanctuary, oracles..." Her eyes widen. "Hang on! I know this! Bellamy used to talk about this kind of thing! It's from Ancient Greece, it's an Ancient Greek thing! How did they come up with the name?"

"One of their founders was an expert in deciphering languages. He read some books in gonasleng, in English, and some books in an odd archaic language with a differently shaped alphabet." Lexa says.

"That must've been Greek! That's so cool!" Octavia gushes, then looks over at Raven. "It is contagious." She and Raven high five and laugh.

Lexa an I exchange an amused look.

"So..." I drawl, deciding to change the subject slightly. "How many temples are there in Delfikru?"

"Too many for me to know off of the top of my head. There is at least one in every town, and the cities are not as large as some we have been to. The largest city has seven temples." Lexa says.

I let out a low whistle. That's a lot of temples. "So are there oracles at all of them? Are we going to meet an oracle?"

"There are oracles at every city's temples. There are a few oracles that travel around, going from town to town for people without one nearby. And yes, I have requested that we get to meet an oracle. At the very least, we will your a temple, perhaps see an oracle then. But we must be completely respectful, to the oracles and the religion."

Octavia and Raven, who have tuned back in, nod again. I know they wouldn't joke about serious stuff like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to see a Delfikru city! And I forgot to say last chapter, but I want to thank whoever it was that commented something along the lines of "am I the only one who remembers they're making a mixed city?" Because yes, I forgot that too! Oops! Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	40. Chapter 40

Lexa's POV

I smile when I hear the others gasp in amazement when the Delfikru city we are going to be staying in comes into view after we go through a valley between two mountains. This is not the largest city, but it does house the clan leader, who should be meeting us at the entrance.

It is a walled city, not unlike Polis. Though their walls are more to keep creatures out than invaders. Though Polis' walls are made of dark, more uneven stones and this city's is made up of beautiful white bricks that glisten in the sun.

The city's buildings are mainly made up of that same white brick, which some scholar discovered when they were reading an ancient tome. Delfikru is known for it's brilliant scholars. Perhaps we could meet with one, I know the others might like that.

The city itself has an open plan, with most of the buildings that are not where people live are held up by pillars, but have few walls. It is beautiful. I believe it is because this clan has a rather mild winter, getting rain instead of snow. They are kind of like public meeting grounds, and markets for people to sell their goods without fear of the sun or the rain ruining them.

"This place looks like someone really likes Ancient Greek stuff." Octavia breathes out. "Dude, it's like a painting or recreation of what a town was supposed to look like. Except, you know, bigger."

We ride on the road, the dirt path slowly narrowing as we get closer to the city. Clarke and I pass Ryder so we are in front, with Clarke's horse beside mine but mine is ahead a little. There is a woman standing at the entrance to the city's walls in a light gray robe. That must be... I had wondered if she was still the leader. She sent a man in her place to the last few Polis meetings and I had not had enough time to ask him.

I stop my horse a good couple of yards in front of her and smoothly dismount. I walk forward, hearing the sound of Clarke, then our friends , then the guards, dismounting their horses. I can tell because of the different noises their feet or rather, shoes, make when they hit the ground.

"It is good to see you again." I say, allowing some warmth to leak into my voice. "It has been a while."

"Yes, I have had other matters to attend to and have not been able to make it to Polis for those dreadfully boring meetings." She says.

I grin. "So you sent Plutarch instead? He hates politics more than even you do."

She shrugs, a smirk playing at her lips. "I am the leader, he has to do what I say."

"You have not changed, Pythia." I chuckle.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks, raising one eyebrow with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Not at all." I shake my head and hold out my hand.

Pythia grasps my forearm and I grasp hers. She smiles and lets go. "I will, however, be able to get away to see you get married." A faint blush colors my cheeks. Gods, I am getting married. "Oh, and this must be her."

Clarke gives me a look, and I know she can tell I am blushing. "I am Clarke kom Skaikru."

"You are just as beautiful as people say." Pythia says, winking. "I am Pythia, leader of Delfikru."

"It is nice to meet you." Clarke says politely.

Clarke looks surprised when she sees Pythia's outstretched hand, and grasps her forearm respectfully.

"I know you must be exhausted from your long journey. I will take you to where you will be staying. I have some guards nearby who will take your horses to the stables. Take what you need from the wagon, you can always go back to the stables."

We comply and follow her along the stone path, in which square and rectangular stones have been placed down to create a smooth road. It is a lot wider than the dirt road near the gate into the city.

The streets are busy with people walking up and down them, with woven bags to hold the items they bought at a market and merchants urging their horses forward to restock their merchandise. We are headed more towards the residential areas, the markets and places of work more behind us.

It is humerous, because occasionally people will recognize me, or Clarke, or both of us and do a double take. I know Pythia would tell her people that we are coming. Whether or not they believed her is a different story. Or perhaps they are surprised that their Commander will have a houmon (spouse) soon. Pythia leads us into a house that is relatively large in size but not as large as some of the more extravagant places. It is perfect, and full of art. I know from the second we enter that she will love it.

"There are five bedrooms, three of which are singles, as requested. The kitchen is fully stocked and ready to be used. I have scheduled a tour of the nearest temple with one of our scholars. They should be able to answer any questions you may have. They have studied the temples for a few decades. I have their name and where and when you should meet them written down on a piece of paper left in the master bedroom."

"Mochof (thank you), Pythia." I say.

"Pro (you're welcome). I will take my leave. Please let me or a guard know of you need anything." Pythia nods to us and hands me a few copies of the keys to this place, and then leaves.

I hand out a few copies, two to the guards, one to Octavia and I keep the last one.

"Why don't I get one?" Raven questions.

"You're always with Octavia, and she has a key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird way to end it, but I can't think of anything I could add that would end this chapter well without adding like another hundred words. Anyway! Next chapter, they go to the temple! And I actually am basing a lot of this off of the Ancient Greek city called Delphi, so if you're curious about how it kinda looks like, there are a lot of cool pictures! And since I'm a nerd, I read up a little bit on Delphi and it's oracles, and named the two new characters after people in Delphi. Plutarch was actually a priest, and Phythia was a highly respected oracle that inhaled some kind of fumes then said gibberish, then her assistant oracles would translate it into common Greek. Cool, right? I love Greek stuff. Can you tell? Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	41. Chapter 41

Clarke's POV

After a good night's rest, we head toward the meeting place where we'll meet... whatever the scholar's name is. I'm walking in the front, hand in hand with Lexa, who's pretty much the only one who knows where we're going. We head uphill, towards a large white brick wall that I can see the tip of building peeking out of. I can't tell what it is, though. Is that the temple?

There's a woman in a robe-like garment wrapped around her, kind of like what Pythia wore, except hers is white. She's waiting in front of the beautiful white stairs, which lead up and into the wall. She has tan skin, kind of like Raven, and her black hair is braided. I don't have to see the braids to know they're probably perfectly done. She bows when we approach her.

"Heda. Everyone. It is good to see you." She speaks Gonalseng (English) easier than most people we've come across, with barely a hint of an accent.

"Your Gonasleng is very good." Raven remarks.

The woman smiles. "Mochof (thank you). Many of our texts are in Gonasleng and other languages, so most scholars are fluent in at least three languages. Oh, apologies. I did not introduce myself. I am Athena, and I am one of the highest ranking scholars here. I am going to be showing you around."

Athena gestures for us to follow her and Octavia murmurs something about people naming their kids after Greek gods.

"I know right? And it's even fitting." Raven murmurs to Octavia as we follow Athena up the steps. "She's a high ranking scholar, Athena's the goddess of wisdom... What? I listen when you talk, babe!"

I hear a smack of one set of lips and I assume that means Octavia kissed Raven's cheek. "I know, Rae. I'm just impressed."

"Impressed that I'm awesome? We've been dating for months, O. You shouldn't be surprised." Raven teases.

We get up the stairs and the first thing I see is a fairly tall cylindrical building, kind of like a gazebo, except it's held up with pillars and has a smaller, enclosed part inside. It looks really cool, actually. It appears to be tiered, with one layer of ceiling that goes up to the inner building, then the inner building has it's own, a little bit higher (two or three blocks higher), roof. It looks beautiful.

To the right of the gazebo thing, there's two smaller but long buildings, much shorter than the gazebo. They kind of remind me of those big above ground tombs on Old Earth. I think they're called mausoleums. Just with that looks like red roofs, which seems to be on every building I see here, except for the gazebo.

"We will start on the left and make our way down." Athena says.

We walk along the path until we are past the gazebo and the building after that, which is like a much larger version of the mausoleum things. It has more pillars out front, and is more than twice as long. Next to it is a smaller, unremarkable building.

"This building is the priests' quarters, there is not much interesting about it." Athena admits, gesturing to the unremarkable building. "The building next to it is much more interesting. This is our most recently built temple, made of limestone."

I look closer at the bricks and see the distinct yellowish coloring I've come to recognize a limestone. They have a lot of it in places near warmer and larger bodies of water, like near big rivers and it's tributaries, as well as by lakes.

"Sadly, we cannot go in at the moment. The priests are in there, praying to the Gods and do not like being interrupted." Athena says and we all nod in understanding.

She continues walking and we follow her. We pause in front of the gazebo. I admire the craftsmanship of the pillars and the stones. They certainly have amazing carvers here. I'm pretty sure this is made of white marble, and it's... Absolutely incredible up close. The grays and some black mixed in gives the impression that there's... I don't know, water with something in it that dried as it flowed across the marble. The patterns are fascinating and intricate.

"This is what was called Tholos in Ancient Greece." Athena says. "A tomb. We use it for when a high priestess dies. Because of that, only the living high priestess of this temple can give permission for someone to go inside. We do not have permission, and I have been inside only once in the 23 years I have worked here as a scholar."

"It's beautiful." I say.

"It is," Athena agrees. "It is made with the love our people have for the high priestesses."

We stand there for a couple more minutes and I try to commit it to memory, knowing I'll definitely want to paint some of this, or at least sketch it sometime. We continue on to the two mausoleum-like buildings with guards standing in front of them. They stand still, like statues, two in front of each mausoleum and one patrolling around them. They shift after every two rotations around the two mausoleums. The guard walking just goes around them both since they're so close together.

"These are the Treasuries. As you may know, some people pay to come to the high priestess and hear her tell them her visions. These Treasuries hold the gold and gifts we have gotten over the years. It is property first of this temple, and secondly of the city. If the city is low on its funds and wants to build something, the city leader will head to a temple and meet with the priests and priestesses, along with the temple treasurer and the high priestess. The leader will gift us something in return, usually it is an offering to the Gods or something to add to our collections."

It's smart that they have so many people in that meeting, even if it would be incredibly boring. The city leader wouldn't be disrespectful in front of the high priestess, or anyone else really. It's a good way to make sure the temples are not cheated out of their money, especially with them bringing their treasurer as well, who I assume keeps track of what they have and what they give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter more temple! And guys I found this awesome site (I'm going to put the link below so you can see) that shows the layout of what everything used to look like! I named the scholar Athena not jut for the irony, but also because I'm basing this off of Delphi's "Shrine of Athena Pronaia." And Pronaia is a cool name, but I can barely pronounce that in my head. Plus, I used to have a friend named Athena! She was in my Girl Scout troop (yes I was a Girl Scout, my best friend was shocked when she found out). Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!
> 
> The site: http://www.goddess-athena.org/Museum/Temples/Delphi/Shrine_reconstruction_SW.html


	42. Chapter 42

Lexa's POV

The next building Athena shows us is like the newer temple, except the pillars are not just in the front, but extend down the sides. There are walls inside, walls built of a material made into bricks I have not seen before. It looks rough, like sandstone, but there are seemingly random shallow holes in the bricks that are a yellow-orange. Athena calls it tuff, which is apparently some kind of volcanic rock.

It is beautiful, and none of us dare to go inside a holy place without permission. We admire it from past the pillars. Next, we head to a more flat piece of land that looks human made. I recognize what these are, but politely stay quiet so Athena can explain.

"These are the alters, where we sacrifice things to the Gods." Athena says, chuckling at Raven's impressed and alarmed expression. "Not people, of course. It is mainly ceremonious, where we will offer animals or food after a bountiful harvest. Some people do come here on occasion and pray to the Gods, leaving their offerings behind."

We walk up close to the altars as we walk along the path that leads past them, towards two more buildings, which are even smaller than the treasuries. One of them is about half the size of the other, roughly the size of a small shed one would use to store things in. I find myself immensely curious about what's inside.

The path to them is more well worn than the path to the altars, which I find curious. The doors are closed, but Athena easily pulls open the door to the smaller one. She urges us inside. I wait for the others to come in before I will look around.

Raven is the last one to get in and turns back to Athena, who's still holding the door open for her to go all the way in. "You're not going to shut us in here, are you?"

Athena chuckles. "No, of course not. First of all, I am coming in with you. Second, this door does not lock."

"Oh." Raven flushes and gets out of the way, allowing Athena to step in.

It is a bit cramped, but we all fit. The door stays open behind us, so it does not get too stuffy in here. Athena moves around the edges of the building lights the candles along an even platform that stick out from the wall.

It is only after the first candles are lit that I realize what we are standing in. There is a painting in front of me with a warm looking man who's smiling easily at whoever painted it. There are burnt out tiny candles beneath his picture and fresh flowers laid in front of the photo. It's just dark enough in here that without the candles lit in front of the paintings, we would not be able to tell who it is. Most have descriptions written beneath their names in Trigedasleng.

Athena pauses, leaving one last candle unlit so we cannot see the last person. "This is what we call the Hall of Heroes. These people are all heroes to Delfikru. Some developed new technology that incited a better way to live. Some helped us stay peaceful and neutral. Some helped refugees get here and sheltered them from enemy soldiers, at the risk of their own lives. All but one of these people are no longer alive. I wanted to see your expression when you see this last one."

The four of us watch her with unbridled curiosity as she lights the final candle. My breath catches in my throat and I can hear Clarke's quiet gasp, and Octavia and Raven's sharp intakes of breath. That... Gods, that is me. I am a hero to the people of Delfikru? I look to Athena, and I am certain she can see the questions running through my kind.

She smiles softly. "You are a hero to us, Heda Lexa kom Trikru. All the people of this clan have ever wanted is peace. After so many decades of war, of the clans fighting for dominance, some thought it was impossible. That the hatred, the anger ran too deep in our blood to ever fade. You, Heda. We consider you a gift from the Gods. You have brought peace, when so many thought it would be impossible. I am sure you have heard we have an annual celebration of you and the Coalition."

"Yes, but I never truly thought you celebrated me. I am a vessel for the Commander's Spirit. I thought you were praising the fleim." I admit.

Athena shakes her head. "Not just the fleim. This years' celebration has passed, so perhaps you and your partner can come back for the festival next year. It is a week long and begins on the anniversary all twelve clans were united. Sorry, Skaikru. You are more recent." Athena smiles.

"No, I understand. It's a big deal, uniting twelve warring clans." Clarke says. "And I think we would be happy to come back next year, we'll see how life goes."

"Yes, I understand your life will be getting rather hectic soon, with the wedding. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Clarke replies.

I look back at the painted picture of me. I recognize my armor, and I have my warpaint on, but my eyes are not stern like the rest of my face appears to be. There's a happiness in my eyes that before Clarke, was rarely there. I wonder if this was painted based on the day I united the clans. I certainly had that spark in my eyes that day.

We head out of the Hall of Heroes after we help Athena snuff out the candles and into the larger building. The candles in here are already lit and I find myself relaxing at the sight of people in the paintings that line the walls. The previous Commanders, with another painting of me at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter we'll wrap this up and move on! And someone did request some action, so that'll be coming up (just without any angst, I think). Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	43. Chapter 43

Clarke's POV

In the bigger shed-like building, the walls are lined with paintings of the previous Commanders, with plaques and inscriptions beneath them detailing their successes and failures, how they did as Heda. I recognize them, from when Lexa takes the time to describe the previous Hedas to me. She was spot on for all of them. I know because Lexa challenged me to paint them based on her descriptions, and my sketches look almost exactly like this.

On the back wall is a painting of Lexa, looking stern in her full armor and kohl (warpaint). Her plaque is half full already. I read the plaques for the other Hedas, noting that few have large accomplishments, and even fewer had been Heda as long as or longer than Lexa. I guess she's just an amazing anomaly, a superb Heda.

I take my time and look at Lexa's plaque last. It mentions how she united the clans, and how she put aside her want for vengeance for Costia in order to make lasting peace. How the Coalition has thrived under her rule, and even how she released her people at the cost of possibly ruining her relationship with me. Yeah, it actually mentions me. My name is literally engraved on a plaque. This is awesome! And then it goes on to say how she came back with volunteers to help me get my people out of the Mountain, then made my clan the thirteenth clan. And it mentions that I'm her partner, which is really cool.

"We may have to edit that soon." Athena says, making me jump. "Since you are soon to be her houmon."

I clear my throat and nod, pretending like I didn't nearly punch her in the throat when she surprised me. Lexa chuckles softly beside me, evidently having noticed that. I nudge her with my elbow and she takes that as an opportunity to reach out and hold my hand. I pretend I'm not swooning inside.

We finish up in there, with Lexa and Athena occasionally giving us more in-depth stories about the Commanders and their accomplishments. I can tell how Lexa feels about each Heda based on her voice and expression. Some she has grudging respect for, like she didn't like them as a person but respects what they accomplished. Some she's more than happy to talk more about. But there are a few that Lexa has only disdain for, and will tell stories of them, but they're never good stories. Well, she's a great storyteller, but what the Heda did in the story makes me understand why she didn't like them.

One of the Hedas had a complete hatred for everyone but himself and practically attacked everyone who looked at him the wrong way. According to Lexa, that included children, innocents, and elders. What a great person, right? I'm not surprised when Lexa tells me he had one of the shortest reigns as Heda ever. He got killed before he hit the third week. Luckily, there was an apparently unknown Natblida found in a clan and they were competent enough to be Heda for the next couple of years.

***

We say goodbye to our new friends in Delfikru and head off. It was a nice time, and I loved hearing about the history. Especially about the Hedas, I like hearing about that. It's best coming from Lexa, because she's so adorably passionate about it.

The ride is relatively quiet, with Raven and Octavia bursting into song only three times on the first day. So it's really unexpected when Raven addresses Lexa and me.

"You know what we haven't seen in a while? Action."

"Babe, I know for a fact you've been getting some action every night." Octavia says, amused.

"That's not the kind of action I meant, I'm thoroughly satisfied in that area." Raven replies, and I make fake gagging motions to Lexa, who chuckles.

"What kind of action do you mean, then?" Octavia asks. "Like fisticuffs?"

"Yeah, babe. Fisticuffs. Who the hell says that anymore? Are you secretly from like the 1940s?" Raven teases her.

"No I'm secretly in love with Wonder Woman." Octavia sighs dramatically.

"Babe, that's not a secret. That was a great movie. I need to find out a way to make something so we can play movies." Raven muses, then shakes herself. She points at Octavia. "Stop distracting me, O."

"Never, Rae." Octavia shoots back.

"Raven, can you just continue with what you were saying?" Lexa asks, semi-exasperated by our friends' antics.

"Of course. No one uses the word fisticuffs anymore." She earns a look from Lexa and Raven bursts out laughing. "I know what you meant, Heda. I'm just pulling your leg."

"We are both on horses and you are not touching me. How are you pulling my leg?" Lexa asks.

This must be one of the few Skaikru sayings that she still doesn't know. I place a hand on her arm. "I'll tell you later, honey."

Lexa blushes at the pet name and nods. "Very well. Raven?"

"Right! So! We need a good fight! All this history and stuff is interesting for a while, but I want to see blood!"

"I can make that happen." Lexa deadpans, looking at Raven over her shoulder.

I snicker when Raven pales. "Not me! I mean like O, or you and Clarke!"

I raise an eyebrow at that and make eye contact with Lexa. We have a silent conversation and nod to each other.

"We'll fight each other." I say.

"Who? You and Lexa? But you're such a good couple!" I give her a look. "I totally knew what you meant."

"When?" Octavia asks.

"At the next clan. What clan is next, Lexa?" I ask her.

"Ouskejon, or Ouskejon Kru. They are known as the Blue Cliff Clan in Gonasleng. It is a beautiful place." Lexa answers.

"Are there actually cliffs? Are the cliffs really blue?" Raven asks curiously.

"No, it was named ironically because it is a plain like Ingranrona (Plains Riders)." Lexa says. After a beat where the three of us are all stupefied, she speaks again. "Why else would they make it Blue Cliffs Clan? Of course there are cliffs that are blue."

Octavia laughs and teases Raven about falling for that, as though she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Ouskejon! And then the fight if we get to it! And we're nearing the end of the travels, only four left after this! Including Trikru and Skaikru! Plus, someone requested more of Octaven teasing Clexa, so I'll do my best to add that in too ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	44. Chapter 44

Lexa's POV

Ouskejon (Blue Cliffs) is just as beautiful as I remember it to be. The path we are going along winds along the edges of the cliffs, but not so near as to worry us. I can look down and see the rocky beach extending outward from the cliffs that meet the sparkling blue water. I will have to take the others down to the beach sometime so they can see the cliffs.

Traveling along such a beautiful path is no hardship, and it seems like we reach our intended city much faster than expected (though the leader of Ouskejon insists later that we were right on time).

The city is on one of the cliffs that breaks out from just following along the beach, the land mass sticking out like a hill against a relatively flat horizon, the beach thinning near it. But the cliffs still do not touch the water.

The buildings are small and rectangular and made of a similar to the cliffs, a soft blue gray against the windswept green of the ground. Most are no larger than two stories. There is an ornately designed curved main entrance into the city through the plain gray walls that surround the city (mainly to protect its people from wind). The leader of Ouskejon is waiting beneath the arch for us, just as she said she would.

She's a tanned well-muscled woman, in the subtle way. Her muscles are more for practical use than to show off, like some of the leaders I have been forced to deal with. We get off our horses and I walk up to her first.

We grasp forearms. "Adne, it is good to see you again."

"You as well, Heda." She says respectfully, smiling kindly as I hear someone's boots crunch against the gravel road. "You are Clarke, yes? I remember seeing you in Polis."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." Clarke says politely.

She subtly angles her hand in an indication she wants to hold my hand but wants to make certain I'm okay with it. A soft smile breaks out on my face as I take her hand in mine.

"So is there somewhere you can fight?" Raven's voice breaks through my lovestruck haze. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You would like to fight?" Adne inquires for more information.

"Nah, I want to see Heda Lexa and Clarke fight. Do you have something for that?" Raven questions.

"I am certain we do. What kind of fight? There is an arena you could use if you do not mind eager spectators, or there is a private arena close to where you are staying you could use."

I exchange a look with Clarke. "We would prefer the private arena."

"Very well. For what day? Or days?" Adne asks.

"Just tomorrow." Clarke answers.

Adne nods. "Alright. I'll have it ready for you. Now come, I would like to show you where you will be staying."

We grab our things and leave the horses to a couple of guards and stable people. We follow Adne through the cobblestone streets, winding around until we reach a nice two story house.

"You may stay here, there is room for all of you, as well as a fully stocked kitchen. I will send a guard in the morning with the keys to the private arena." Adne says, handing me a couple of keys for the house. I thank her sand pass them out. "I will leave you to unpack."

She bows her head to us and then exits.

***

Later that night, Clarke and I are cuddled up in bed and quietly discussing tomorrow.

"You are truly okay with this, Clarke?" I ask.

"I am." She confirms without hesitation, then frowns at me. "Are you afraid you'll hurt me? Is that why you keep asking me that?"

"On some level, yes. But you are Clarke kom Skaikru, my future houmon. My fiancée. You are strong, you are good in battle. You are smart, and a quick thinker, which are some of the most important things you need in battle. I am more asking to make certain no one has pressured you into doing this."

"Babe, I don't think you could pressure me into anything I didn't already want to do." Clarke says.

I chuckle softly. "That is true. Though I can convince you to kiss me at almost any time."

"You don't need to convince me to do that." Clarke chuckles, leaning in to kiss me sweetly.

I hum contently against her lips, gently cupping her face. Clarke pulls back and lets out a breathy, happy sigh before capturing my lips again. She shifts so she is straddling me, using her arms to prop herself up above me.

I hum again and press kisses down her neck while we take a short break to catch our breaths. My hands gently explore her body, using the mental map I have made of her to get her to gasp and sigh. Clarke pulls my head from her neck and kisses me hotly.

"I love that we cuddle naked. It makes this so much easier." Clarke says.

I chuckle. "It does." I press one last quick kiss to her neck and then kiss her nose, making her break out into a beaming smile.

Then Clarke narrows her eyes at me. "It better not look like an octopus got stuck on my neck."

I pull back slightly and peek at my work. I give her my smile I know is her favorite. "Oops?"

There are some reddening areas that will undoubtably turn into what she calls "hickies," though I am not sure why they are named such an odd thing.

Clarke groans and lets her head fall onto my shoulder. Her body heaves with an over exaggerated sigh. She then turns her head and begins sucking on my neck. I let out a breathy gasp in surprise.

"I'm returning the favor." Clarke murmurs and gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the fight! I thought we would get to it this chapter, but clexa fluff got in the way... :) And if you read my Supergirl story, Of Knights and Aliens, you already know this but I figured I would add it here too. These next couple of weeks are going to be crazy for me. Like I move in to my dorm room Monday and I start classes the following Monday, and all that comes with that... and it's going to be my first time away from home for any extended amount of time and I've never roomed with someone before... I don't know how it'll affect my writing (I'm hoping not at all), but just in case I figured I would let you guys know! If I don't update on the day in supposed to, it won't be because I'm giving up on the story or whatever, it'll just be because life is crazy! And I do write chapters a day in advance so I don't have to worry about how late it'll be before I can post the chapter of the day, so we should be good! Hopefully! And now I'm off to prepare to get my face drilled into (yay dentists)! And then hanging out with my friends directly afterwards while my mouth will be numb... Whoo, life! But it's my last chance to see them before I go. Anyway! Thank you all got reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	45. Chapter 45

Clarke's POV

The next morning, Lexa and I eat a breakfast expertly prepared by Lincoln before heading back to our room to get dressed properly. Which means taking off my comfy clothes and putting on my armor. We exchange sweet kisses as we put on our armor, but somehow manage to keep ourselves from getting too distracted.

We walk hand in hand down the street, towards the private arena. Lexa's other hand holds the key to it, though according to Lincoln, Raven and Octavia have another copy and have already left to head there. What on earth they're doing there, I couldn't say. And I probably don't want to know.

The entrance to the arena is just like Adne said it would be, a nondescript door that doesn't appear like it leads anywhere special. I recognize it only because of the numbers on it, which the guard delivering it had told the others this morning. When he arrived, Lexa and I were still asleep, tired after a night of... strenuous activities.

Lexa lets go of my hand so she can use her dominant hand to unlock the door. She pushes it open with her shoulder when it sticks at first, apparently not used to bring opened. Lexa shuts the door behind me and takes my hand again. We continue down the short hallway until we come out into what must be the arena.

The space where Lexa and I will be battling is larger than I expected, but a very good size for what we want to use it for. The arena part comes in the fact that this is an enclosed space, with windows as a ceiling, blocking us from the elements. There are rows of seat, like in a colosseum, but only a few for spectators or invited people. Behind the last row of seats is a gray wall.

Raven and Octavia, like we expected, are already here, but they aren't doing anything that would scar Lexa and I for life. We head to the center of the arena, with Raven and Octavia watching us both intently from where they're sitting on the front row.

Raven's face lights up in a goofy, mischievous grin and she holds up a piece of paper. I squint to see what's on it as we continue to walk closer. Lexa seems just as confused as I am.

When I realize what it is, I burst into laughter, but Lexa remains unamused. It's a (badly) drawn picture of a raccoon. To Raven's credit, she took the time to not only do it but to also paint in the colors.

Octavia holds up a different picture and I laugh harder while Lexa seems to get more frustrated. It's another poorly drawn drawing, this time of a lion, colored in and everything.

"Am I to understand that the raccoon represents me?" Lexa asks.

Raven nods through her laughter, which started up immediately when she saw the look on Lexa's face.

"Why am I a raccoon?"

"Your-your warpaint." Raven manages to get out and wheezes before cackling again, nearly falling backwards off her seat. Octavia catches her before she does.

Octavia sets down her picture, taking Raven's and getting up, holding up to Lexa's face. "Same warpaint."

That's when I realize that Raven was incredibly thorough and the drawing did not only have the raccoon Lexa's unimpressed expression, but also the pattern of the fur over it's eyes is the same as Lexa's warpaint.

Octavia and I burst into giggles while Raven actually does fall backwards this time.

"Clarke, you are a lion! Why am I a raccoon?" Lexa asks, flustered.

"Lions are awesome, that's why." I answer, squeezing her hand before giggling again. "And so are raccoons."

Lexa's sigh is absolutely golden and makes the three of us laugh harder.

"Stop!" Raven pleads, holding out a hand as if to push us away. "Of my god, I'm going to die. It's going to say on my tombstone 'here lies Raven Reyes, who died laughing at a raccoon joke.' "

"If you keep this up, the death part may become imminent." Lexa threatens, but there's no malice behind her words. Though it does succeed in quieting down Raven.

I kiss Lexa's cheek. "When Raven holds that sign, it means she wants you to win. She's your only supporter here."

"Octavia is the only other 'supporter' here." Lexa points out. "And of course I'm going to win."

I smile, enjoying where this is going. "Of course, huh? You seem pretty confident."

"According to you, I am very pretty. You were just telling me last night. And I am confident." Lexa says and I smirk. Lexa knows what kind of pretty I meant. "Ai laik Heda (I am the Commander)."

"Ai laik Wanheda (I am the Commander of Death). Who is truly more powerful?" I ask rhetorically.

"I told you we should've brought popcorn." Raven mutters to Octavia.

"Babe, I don't think Grounders have popcorn." Octavia murmurs back.

Raven gasps in horror. "But it's just! You take corn, and you pop it! Why wouldn't they have popcorn?"

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that, babe." Octavia says, amused.

Lexa and I ignore their words and instead focus on last checks to make sure our armor is in place. We check our sheathes last. Lexa pulls out her swords and they glisten in the sunlight filtering in through the glass ceiling.

"Are you prepared to regret your words, Clarke kom Skaikru?" Lexa asks, twirling her swords almost absentmindedly as she stares at me with intense eyes.

"Are you, Lexa kom Trikru? The mighty Heda, the raccoon that united the clans." I tease as I unsheathe my own swords.

My words have their desired effect and Lexa narrows her eyes at me. Her jaw ticks to the side and at most other times, I would be drooling over her jawline, but now is not the time. Her stare is hard but not unkind.

I advance closer to Lexa and the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the actual fight! I got distracted by Raven and Octavia teasing Clexa... Which was fun to write ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	46. Chapter 46

Clarke's POV

Before I do anything, I stay back and keep an eye on Lexa. She's obviously more experienced than I am. Lexa's been training since she was a little kid, so she has the advantage of experience. I'm still relatively new to this whole fighting thing. I mean, I know what I'm doing but I'm no expert. Plus, I had the Commander herself train me. Though I don't think that'll help me too much when my fight is against the Commander.

I know by now that when beginning a fight with Lexa, circling is not the way to go. Lexa has endless patience and I don't, and will wait for me to get impatient and make the first move. Which she expects and can somehow predict exactly when I'll get impatient enough to attack, so it definitely won't work. She knows me too well.

Okay, I've got to just make a move. No circling, no previous stuff like that. I've got to just do it. I tell myself that as we stand in the middle of the arena. Raven and Octavia are doing their version of cheering us on, which involves a mixture of cheering and encouragement, mixed with weird trash talk and insults. Both directed at us, and oddly, also another. I don't know. They're a weird couple. It works, though. Somehow.

I rush at Lexa while I can tell she's also semi-distracted by Raven and Octavia's weird way of being spectators to an event. I hope the element of surprise works in my favor.

Lexa, with all her training, dodges easily and I go running past her for a step before I stop myself from going forward. Lexa elbows me in the back and I grunt, but it doesn't hurt very much. She's holding back.

"Lexa." I say, making her snap to attention. Usually fighting doesn't involve speaking, it rarely did when we were training. "Don't hold back. Please. I want to fight you, not a watered down you."

Lexa purses her lips and then nods in agreement. I don't think she's super happy about my request, probably because she doesn't want to hurt me. I trust her.

"Very well." Lexa agrees verbally.

This time, to my surprise, she makes the first move. She flicks a sword at me almost lazily. I narrow my eyes for a moment. That move is one I recognize, it's one that Lexa drilled into my head while we were training. It's used to gauge your opponent's strength. I respond accordingly and block it, acting slightly weaker and less coordinated than I actually am. It's enough of a difference that Lexa should be able to tell that I'm not as strong as I actually am, but I don't let myself get too far off because Lexa's seen me fight.

We keep moving, blocking and swinging at each other in simple attacks and defenses as we size each other up as an opponent instead of as an ally. This isn't something I've had to do since Lexa trained me, and it's more fun than I expected. Lexa's nimble and quick footed in a way I've come to expect from her. It's how she's so good, in my opinion. Instead of relying on brute strength alone, she also relies on her speed, and her ability to size up an opponent. Not to mention her lightning fast reflexes.

I decide to use one of my favorite moves. It's my favorite because it's never failed me, and it's a fun dirty trick, without it being cruel or anything.

I kick out my leg low, to kick her in the shins (which I honestly think hurt my foot more than her shin). The move brings Lexa's attention lower while a split second later, I aim an attack with a sword higher up. Higher than Lexa's arms are as they move lower in an automatic attempt to block my kick.

Lexa's arms switch directions in an instant and she blocks the attack. I blink in surprise, completely impressed that she managed to block it. I've used it quite a few times, and no one else has ever been able to. I guess Lexa's just amazing, which really shouldn't surprise me.

Lexa and I trade more blows, slowly upping the intensity. We both get in some good hits (Lexa gets in more of course). I feel my muscles ache in a good way, knowing that I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow. It's worth it. Lexa and I both get progressively more tired, but continue to try to hide it. Sweat drips down from our foreheads and our panting breaths are things we can't hide.

Finally, Lexa gets in a good hit with the hilt of her sword to my back. I grunt and flop forward onto the dusty ground, breathing hard.

"Are you okay, Clarke?" Lexa asks worriedly, kneeling by me.

"Just tired. Good hit." I say, giving her thumbs up.

Lexa smiles and helps me up and it's only now that I realize Raven and Octavia are still cheering. But not normal cheering, no. The breathing out, imitating a loud crowd kind of cheering. Both of them. Dorks.

Raven and Octavia hold up a larger picture, which where the heck have they been keeping that? Anyway, the picture has a (again, badly) drawn picture of me as a lioness, looking regal and badass. My favorite part is the fact that raccoon Lexa is perched on top of lioness me's head, looking triumphant. Along the bottom it reads "team Clexa."

Lexa helps me up and I sheathe my swords before dusting myself off. Raven and Octavia raise their hands that aren't holding up the picture for high fives. With an amused smile, I comply and high five them.

After Lexa sheathes her own swords, she gives Raven and Octavia high fives too. Raven pretends to swoon and looks exaggeratedly lovingly at her hand that Lexa and I have touched.

"Nerd," Octavia teases, bumping Raven with her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter got a ton of really sweet comments! Thank you guys for still reading this long ass series, and I'm glad you like raccoon Lexa jokes as much as I do! Next chapter... Maybe a bit of exploring this clan before we love on. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	47. Chapter 47

Lexa's POV

After the fight, Clarke and I both agree that we do not want to go out again later while we sit next to each other in the stands of the arena. We are tired from the fighting, and what I would want to do if we have the energy would be going to the beach. And while that sounds lovely, it would include a lot more walking than I would like and probably some swimming. So I think we will do that tomorrow, assuming Clarke and I are not still too tired.

Clarke and I cuddle up with each other, not minding each other's sweatiness. We have gotten used to it by now. Octavia and Raven, on the other hand, seem to be having the time of their lives. They are fighting with sticks they must have found somewhere, using them like swords. It is like watching an over dramatic play, what with Raven pretending she actually gets stabbed whenever Octavia hits her with the stick.

Octavia's getting very "into it" as well, making her own swishing and clanging sounds even though swinging the stick at a high enough speed actually does produce a swishing sound.

Octavia (predictably, since she has been trained by Indra herself) wins by pressing her sword to Raven's neck.

"Surrender or perish." Octavia threatens, unable to keep the amusement from dancing in her eyes.

"Never." Raven says and lifts her stick again as if to fight more.

Octavia drags the blunt tip of her stick along Raven's neck like she is slicing her neck. It makes me smirk when I recognize how she has done it. Anya taught me how to slit throats, and if that were a real sword, Octavia would have done it perfectly.

Raven gags dramatically, using her hand to mime blood spurting out from her neck. She falls onto one knee (keeping her braced leg out straight).

"Oh! I die, I die. You have slain me." Raven cries dramatically, flopping backwards. She lets her tongue loll out of her mouth and stares unblinking up at Octavia.

"Chill, Macklemore, it's a stick." Octavia chuckles, poking Raven's side with her shoe.

Raven looks up at her with an indescribable expression before she bursts out laughing. "Mac... Macklemore?"

Octavia's cheeks flush. "I was trying to think of Macbeth! I don't know, that was the first Mac I thought of!"

Raven wheezes in her laughter, rolling around on the floor and clutching her stomach. "Oh, Macklemore, you have slain thee!"

Octavia kicks Raven's side again but Raven just rolls away from her halfhearted attack, cackling the entire time.

"What is a Macklemore?" I whisper to Clarke.

"Some rapper, I don't know much about him." She admits.

"And a Macbeth?" I ask.

"A play by the famous playwright Shakespeare. I've never seen it, though."

"Alright. I believe I have heard of him." I say, nodding. "He used to be famous in what you call Old Earth, yes? His plays have not been lost, but they are barely decipherable. He uses almost incomprehensible language. I tried reading one of his plays when I was younger to see if I could figure it out. I could not. And it was an odd story."

"Which one? Do you know?" Clarke asks, curious.

"I do not recall the name. It was about children who were supposedly in love, but ended up committing suicide. It was quite odd."

"Romeo and Juliet! Yeah, that was weird. It was one of those tragic love stories or something." Clarke shrugs.

"They were children, I would hardly consider it a love story. More like an attraction where they thought they were in love and got incredibly invested in their relationship. It was a desperate grasp for a kind of love and acceptance they were not get elsewhere. And I do not like tragic love stories. Love should be a happy thing, not tragic."

Clarke hums in agreement. "Yeah. Tragic love stories suck. I'm glad ours isn't like that."

I soften and kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then gently capture her lips in mine. I pull back slightly when we are both slightly out of breath.

"Ours will be a story for the ages like them, but not tragic. A happy ending, a difficult journey, but one that is worth it." I murmur.

"Float me, I love you so much." Clarke says, leaning in to kiss me again.

A few minutes into it, I feel something small hit my face. I ignore it and continue kissing my beautiful future houmon (spouse). It is a soft kiss, a gentle one that we do not need to deepen. Our noses brush gently as I change the angle of the kiss and something else hits me in the face.

I pull back and look over to see Raven aiming something else at us. She puts on a faux innocent expression and tosses what she was going to throw at us behind her.

"What was that?" I ask, brushing off my face in case it left anything behind.

"What was what?" Raven tries to act like she's innocent, wide eyed as she looks at us.

"What were you throwing at us?"

"Throwing? I wasn't thro-"

"It was pebbles." Octavia answers.

Raven withers under the force of Clarke's glare. "Why?" Clarke asks.

"Because I'm hungry." Raven explains.

"So you threw pebbles at us? Instead of talking to us like normal people?"

"... Yes?" Raven says.

Clarke huffs in amusement and stands, offering me her hand. I take it and stand as well. We walk to Octavia and Raven, and Raven steps behind Octavia, like she thinks her girlfriend will hide her. Octavia shakes her head at her girlfriend.

"Let's go before they decide to make you dinner." Octavia says.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll meet you guys back at the place thing bye!" Raven rushes out.

With that, Raven runs away, out of the room. Clarke and I exchange an amused look and begin walking with Octavia, who brags about her win against Raven the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was a mess? Like talking about Shakespeare, Macklemore versus Macbeth (that actually just happened with me, I was trying to think of Macbeth and thought Macklemore and I thought it was hilarious so I added it in), stick fight, pebble throwing... Next chapter, do you guys want me to move on to the next clan or do you want me to write the beach? I can do either! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	48. Chapter 48

Clarke's POV

We take a well-deserved rest where Lexa and I both manage to sleep in. It's absolutely lovely, and it's had to describe how much I love waking up to see Lexa's face. Especially since, for once, I wake up before she does. I revel in it and look at the softness in her expression as she sleeps. The light from the windows illuminated her face in a beautiful way, making her seem almost ethereal.

My fingers twitch and I resist the urge to gently brush the hair from her face. Her mouth drops open slightly and she automatically cuddles closer to me and I swear I can feel my heart turning into a gooey mess inside my chest.

Lexa's eyelids flutter and she slowly blinks them open, like a sleepy cat. She smiles when she sees my face and kisses my bare shoulder her head is curled up against.

"Come on, babe. We have to get up." I say softly.

Lexa pouts and I resist the urge to coo. She's so cute when she's just woken up.

"But you're comfy." Lexa grumbles.

I hum and kiss her forehead. "I know, but you want to go to the beach, right?"

Lexa lets out a sigh and moves so she straddling me for a moment. She kisses me deeply before smoothly getting put of bed.

***

Everyone wants to go to the beach, so the others join us. The walk there is beautiful. The architecture here is incredible, and since the beach is way below us (because we're on a cliff), we get to hike down a path that leads down the cliff. Thank the Gods that it's wide enough for two horses to comfortably pass by each other. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel safe going down it.

It's pretty steep, but not so much that it's impossible. Though Raven does ask us pause every once in a while until Lincoln offers to carry her on his back. She seems to be having a great time up there.

"I wish you had hair, Lincoln. If it were long enough, I could make them into two braids and move you around like a horse." Raven says, her head resting on top of Lincoln's head.

He chuckles and doesn't seem to mind her chin on his head.

Guards patrol the path and there are posts every once in a while where guards can set up and stay, so they're not standing and walking for hours on end.

Getting down to the beach takes a while, but when we finally get there, it's worth it. The cliffs provide shade from the heat of the sun, making the golden sand cool enough to walk on barefoot without burning the soles of my feet. I dig my toes in and take in the smell of the ocean, the salt water. The sunlight, where it isn't blocked by the cliffs, makes the water glisten.

Lincoln carefully sets Raven down and she and Octavia head to the water, holding their shoes in one hand and holding hands with the other.

Lexa unfurls the large blanket she insisted on bringing.

"You're not just going to sunbathe all day, right Lexa?" Raven calls from the water.

"Did she even bring a bathing suit?" Octavia asks.

"Of course I did. Clarke insisted." Lexa answers.

"You should come in now while there's shade!" Raven says.

Lexa looks at me and I shrug. Lexa tosses the rest of the stuff she brought onto the blanket and tugs off her shirt. My heart catches in my throat because no matter how many times I see her naked, I never get used to it. I'll never get used to how gorgeous she is, and how lucky I am that she wants me. Hell, that she wants to marry me (which still seems so weird and amazing to think about).

I watch, dumbstruck, as Lexa pulls off her pants as well and folds them up neatly before placing her clothes on the blanket. I definitely don't stare as she bends over to put them down (I definitely do). Lexa walks towards the water and I swear her hips are swaying more than usual. Float me, Lexa looks amazing. She's wearing a black swimsuit that's a two-piece that covers her torso so it kinda looks like a one piece. It's almost a tragedy, her covering up her abs. But I can't really complain.

"I think you broke Clarke." Raven teases.

I snap out of my haze and give her the finger. I strip off my own clothes and toss them on the blanket. I run towards the water, making sure to splash Raven, Octavia, and Lexa as much as I can. Raven sputters but she's grinning. Octavia wipes the water from her face, trying to seem unamused but the fondness in her eyes gives her away.

For the first hour or so, we play in the water while the guards either relax or float around, away from us (Raven has a bad splashing habit).

Then, we compete to see who can make the best sandcastles.

"Clexa, you can't be a team." Raven says. "You work too well together. Let's mix it up! Lexa, you're with Octavia. Clarke, you're with me!"

I shrug and head over to work with Raven. We sit down and I ignore how some sand sticks to me because I'm still wet from the ocean. One rule we agree on right away is that there's no peeking. We all know we'll stick to that, so there's no worries about that.

"Wait! We need team names!" Octavia calls from where her back is facing Raven and me.

"Okay. Um. You guys are Octexa!" Raven replies.

I can practically hear Octavia's 'are you kidding me' face in her voice. "Really? Well, fine. You're Princess Mechanic."

I groan loudly and glare when Raven fails to muffle her laughter. "I'm known as the Commander of Death, and the future houmon (spouse) of the Commander and you choose to use some stupid nickname?"

"It sucks to suck." Octavia says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Next chapter, the sandcastles and who wins that, then we move on to the next clan! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	49. Chapter 49

Lexa's POV

Octavia and I work well together, just like I knew we would. Since I am the more patient one in this partnership, I am the one who sculpts the castle. Octavia runs back and forth with a small bucket she had the foresight to bring, carrying wet sand and water when I ask for it.

Now, neither of us are artists like Clarke, but I am relatively pleased with what we have made. We make it look like a typical castle, with the circular pillars on the four edges and a moat. We even make a drawbridge out of a small piece of driftwood Octavia finds. Then her mission is to find shells and rocks to decorate it with.

When we finish, we high five, which is a Skaikru action I have come to like. Octavia and I sit in silence now, making little tweaks to our castle here and there.

"Are you guys done?" Octavia calls after a couple of minutes.

"Almost, just a minute!" Raven calls back.

"What do you think theirs looks like?" I murmur to Octavia.

"Either a pile of crap or something really intricate and beautiful that blows ours out of the water."

I nod in agreement.

"Alright! Come over and behold our work!" Raven calls.

I shrug and stand, careful to not disturb the sand near the sandcastle. We walk over to where Clarke and Raven are, keeping our eyes on their faces so we do not see what they have built yet. Clarke winks at me and gestures downwards, drawing my attention to their sandcastle.

It is large, bigger than the one Octavia and I built. There are details in the castle that I didn't think was possible to make. The ridges that are common along the tops of castles have been made, and it almost seems sculpted, with how the pillar-like places are almost perfectly circular. 

"Whoa." Octavia says.

Raven and Clarke high five at her response and I am already pretty sure that we are going to lose. Clarke's raw artistic skill has translated into sandcastle building better than I expected, which is saying something.

"Come see ours, it's awesome." Octavia sounds confident but I think it is a facade.

Clarke and Raven follow us over to ours, which suddenly looks less good after I have seen theirs.

"It's classic." Raven says. "I like it." Octavia gives her a dubious look. "I do, babe! Okay, but now we have a problem. How do we decide who wins?"

"Does it matter who wins?" I question.

"Uh, yeah!" Raven says. "So how do we decide? Because if there were more than two teams, we could say just don't vote for your own group but that doesn't work."

"You're missing the obvious, babe." Octavia receives a confused look from her girlfriend. "Third party. The guards!"

"Are we really going to bother them, though?" Raven asks, gesturing towards where Nix, Ryder, and Lincoln are all lying in the sun together, talking amongst themselves.

Octavia sighs. "No."

"Then we just say it's a tie." Clarke suggests.

Raven gasps. "Clarke Marie Griffin! My competitiveness won't allow for such slanderous suggestions!"

"Slanderous suggestions?" Clarke repeats, amused. "Okay, Rae."

"That sounds like 'sure, Jan' to me."

I have no idea what that means, but Clarke's long groan means that she definitely does. "Stop with the early twentieth century memes, it's been a century."

"Never."

***

It does not take long to get ready to go, as all of us have done this many times before by now. The horses seem eager to get going, happy to be moving and on the road again.

"I feel like I always ask this, but what's next?" Raven says.

"Louwoda Kliron, or Shadow Valley." I answer. "It is like this place, but further inland. It is very rocky and has many beautiful rock formations, like Boudalan (Rock Line). It is called Shadow Valley because all of the major cities and towns are build in a crevasse in the ground, like a canyon, or underneath an overhanging cliff."

"That sounds really cool." Octavia says, her eyes sparkling. "And hey, it seems like we've been on the road for a while. How many more clans are there to visit?"

"Four." Clarke answers. "There's Shadow Valley, Broadleaf, and then Trikru and Skaikru."

"We're... We're almost done, then." Raven sounds shocked. "And then you nerds get married... What'll happen after that?"

Clarke shrugs. "Our own little happily ever after, that kind of cheesy thing. I don't know. Maybe one of you two will finally get the guts to propose."

I hear twin squeaks from Raven and Octavia and smile. I know they are both thinking about it, even if they have not spoken about it aloud. I know Raven has probably been subtly looking for rings or something already while we have been shopping in the markets. I know because she is not much of a jewelry kind of woman, but has been spending a lot of time looking at the stalls with jewelry. I have told no one, not even Clarke. I would like to discuss this with Raven first.

"Um. So like a white pocket fence for you guys?" Octavia asks, changing the subject.

"Octavia. I love you, but we aren't built for white picket fences. We'll live in the city we build instead of Lexa's giant candle, get some pets, maybe adopt. That kind of thing."

"Clarke, it is not a giant-"

"It kind of is." Raven interrupts. "The top even has a flame."

"So dogs and kids? In a house in a community you're building? Sounds like a white picket fence kind of thing to me." Octavia points out.

I am still uncertain what that phrase means. Is it something like a wistful dream? What we would like the future to be, even though it is unlikely it will happen?

"Except for the fact I'm the Commander of Death, and Lexa's the Commander. We can kill people in more than seven ways with just one finger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some people have been commenting about wanting to see the prank, and I just want to make sure I understand what you lovely people mean. Like Clarke and Lexa's retaliation for the raccoon/lion prank that Octavia and Raven pulled? Or something I didn't think of? Next chapter, Shadow Valley! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	50. Chapter 50

Clarke's POV

As we get into Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley), the ground slopes downward and along the sides of the path, the cliffs begin to rise. The sand here is a beautiful deep red and the cliffs are the same color.

"It is said that the sand is red because of all of the blood that has been spilled here." Lexa suddenly speaking makes me jump and my horse huffs in protest to my sudden movement.

"Do you think it's true?" I ask.

"No. But it is a common... Superstition, that is the word." Lexa says.

I hum in response, wondering if it's possible to stain the earth red using blood. Wait, I know the answer to that. I saw it happen after I was taken by the Maunon (Mountain Men). Lexa and Octavia took them all out and the ground was literally stained red. I remember noticing that as I became conscious again, the red earth. I thought it was natural, but it makes sense that it isn't. I doubt Lexa cared much about how much blood she spilled when she was trying to save me. I know I didn't care when I was trying to save her.

We continue riding, the trail slowly going deeper and deeper down, the cliffs eventually becoming natural on each side of us. If the trail weren't this wide, I think it would make the horses claustrophobic.

"Wait, Lexa." Raven says. "Where are we supposed to stop to sleep?"

"There are rest stops set up periodically, as well as places to stay dry. This path is not a good place to be when it is raining." Lexa explains.

"Alright. Wait, are we going to die if it rains?" Raven panicked.

"Possibly. It is not likely, however."

"That really doesn't help, Lexa."

"It is possible to die anytime, Raven. There is the possibility for a mudslide, for the horses to fall, for a flash flood. That is why there are safety areas built in here." Lexa says.

"That's comforting." Raven grumbles.

The ride is relatively silent, only because of Lexa. Raven and Octavia tried to start singing to pass the time, but Lexa told them not to. And of course they asked why. The rocks along here are rather sturdy, but loud noises (like them singing) could make them loosen enough that they could fall. I've never seen Raven go silent that fast before.

Lexa tells me a bit about the clan, about it's history. It was one of the last clans to be recognized as a clan. Mainly because the people here seem so odd to everyone else, according to Lexa. They don't live out in the open, under the sky, like pretty much everyone else. They live under cliffs.

Staying in a cave along the side of the path is cool. The cave itself is big enough for us all to stay in more than comfortably, no one is too close by. And it's a natural cave, which I find cool. There are a few of the blue glowy rocks from Azgeda that Lexa likes so much on the ceiling.

The great thing about being in a cave is that we don't have to put up tents, so we can sleep out in the open with each other. To be honest, it feels a little weird. But it's nice, being around the others like this. It's cute, seeing Raven and Octavia cuddle.

"So how do they get water?" I ask Lexa quietly as we're all winding down for the night.

"They have ways of storing it and transporting it to the cities, I have been told exactly what it is but I have forgotten... They do have ways of getting water, of course."

"Hmm." I roll over on my side to face Lexa.

She's looking over at me with soft eyes and smiles when I catch her gaze. I cuddle closer, mentally using the excuse of the cold ground as a reasoning. I rest my head on her shoulder and drape my arm across her stomach. Lexa hums contently and kisses my forehead.

I feel a small rock hit my cheek. I look up to see a tired looking Raven, her head propped up by her arm while Octavia cuddles up against her.

"Stop being so cute. Some of us are trying to sleep here." Raven grumbles.

"And our cuteness is keeping you up?" I tease.

"It's loud." Raven mumbles before her mouth opens in a jaw-splitting yawn. "Shh."

Raven flops back down and smiles tiredly when Octavia grumbles in her sleep and cuddles Raven tighter. I exchange an amused look with Lexa. I lean over so I can kiss her. It's a light kiss but a meaningful one nonetheless.

"Gods, I can't wait to marry you." I breathe out when we part, resting my forehead against hers.

Lexa breaks out into a brilliant smile that could light up a black hole. "I cannot wait to marry you either, hodnes gon ai sonraun (love of my life)."

I melt and kiss her again, wishing we were somewhere else so we could... continue this. The hooded look Lexa gives me tells me she's thinking the same thing.

"Soon, ai hodnes (my love)." I promise. I mean it for both the making love and for us getting married.

Lexa nods and pecks me again before I settle back against her shoulder. I stare up at the rocks on the ceiling, smiling softly. We really will have to get some of those for our home, they're beautiful.

***

The city we are headed to is the third along the path, but the first we have actually seen. The others have not been visible because there were other man made tunnels connecting this road to them. Luckily, the tunnels are all labeled. And there are some that are specifically designated as bathrooms, and luckily they're not that smelly. Not as bad as I would've thought, and they do offer a bit of privacy. But that's probably more than anyone needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter, the description of the city and stuff! And whoa, this journey is almost up 0.0 Which is good, because you know, Clexa marriage. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	51. Chapter 51

Lexa's POV

When the city comes into view, the Sky girls all gasp. I smile at their reaction, I had hoped it would be a positive one like this. I know some people do not like the idea of living underneath a cliff.

It goes in quite a bit, until the walls are black with shadows (it is called Shadow Valley for a reason, after all). The streets back there are lit by wither the glowing rocks or by lanterns and candles. For obvious reasons, there are many candle and lantern makers in the cities of Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley).

The buildings themselves are remarkable as well. It is easy to tell which ones are the oldest buildings, because they are made solely of packed together clay or sand or mud or a mixture of both. They stand out among buildings built of stones stacked together, which use mud and clay to seal them together. Many people in the clan like the aesthetic of the old buildings and have made newer versions of them with a mixture of things together. It is still clear what it is made of, as it is a different color and has a different feel to it if you touch it.

In Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley), the buildings rarely surpass three or four stories. It is not because the cliff is too short, there would have to be a building that is as tall as Heda's Tower for it to scrape the top of the cliff. I am not entirely certain why, and I do not know if the people know why either. It could just be a preference of this clan.

"I'm so glad to be out of that valley." Raven groans out happily. "Now I can sing!"

"Raven, you can. But pretty much all of the city will hear you. We are in a very good place for echoes." I warn.

Raven sighs. "Fine. But where can I sing? I have a great song in mind."

"Which one, Rae?" Octavia asks curiously.

Raven raises and lowers her eyebrows, smirking. "You'll have to wait like everyone else."

Octavia pouts at her but Raven is not swayed by that for once. We continue riding towards the city, Raven continuing to be pestered by her girlfriend about what song she was talking about. Raven just shakes her head, not giving in. I have to admit, I am impressed. I would have buckled like a flimsy branch in a hurricane by now.

"Heda!" Someone calls and my head snaps towards the sound.

It is a short, elderly woman who smiles up at us from the entrance of the city. She waves with her hand that is not on her cane, her eyes crinkling around the edges. I pull my horse to a stop, knowing the others will do the same. I get down and smile back at her.

"Tiaga, it is good to see you again." I say happily, leaning down to embrace her. She does not release her cane and I feel the familiar wood bumping against my back.

Tiaga is not a shaking hands kind of woman, and has insisted on me hugging her for as long as I have known her. She is perhaps my favorite clan leader. Aside from Clarke, of course, since she is the leader of Skaikru. I have a feeling she may pass that on to someone, though. Especially if we are going to build our own village.

Tiaga was one of the very few leaders who acknowledged my pain when Costia was killed, as well as the pain that was caused by allowing Nia to join the Coalition. In fact, I think she is the only leader to acknowledge both. I know if Luna had not sent someone in her stead, she would have too, but she was not there.

Tiaga is like everyone's beloved Grandmother, which is why she has ruled Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley) for the past... I do not know how long it has been. Over thirty years, at least. Everyone from this clan loves her, and it is hard for anyone from any clan, no matter what they think of Louwoda Kliron, to say anything negative about her.

Mainly because they know time they say anything bad to her about something she is passionate about, she will most likely hit them with her cane. Which I have seen her do quite a few times, and a couple times it was because someone was bad mouthing me or my decisions. It is quite humerous to see an old woman hit a large person into submission with her cane. She does not cause permanent injuries, but she does make sure it hurts. I know because she has told me.

"And Clarke, Wanheda!" She says as she pulls back from the hug, the bottom end of her cane hitting the ground with a gentle tap.

Clarke smiles at her, evidently remembering her from a clan leader meeting she has been to. "Hey, nice to see you again, Tiaga."

"Come here, Clarke." Tiaga opens her arms.

Clarke complies, leaning down a little to hug her properly. Tiaga pulls back and Clarke rejoins my side, holding my hand. Tiaga notices the action and smiles softly at us.

"You two are to be married soon. I was so happy when I got your letter, Lexa." Tiaga says. "When will your ceremony be?"

I look over at Clarke and then back to her. "We are not sure. We still have three more clans after this to visit, and Clarke's mother to talk to. But soon, hopefully."

"You want to be her houmon as soon as possible, huh?" Tiaga chuckles. "My wife and I were the same way. Now come, I am sure you are weary from your travels. I will show you to where you will be staying. Grab what you need and some guards will being your horses to the stable."

"Mochof (thank you)." I say as I begin helping unload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So next chapter, the song I thought was perfect will be revealed! At first I thought it was a Linkin Park song, which would be perfect since I'm wearing my Linkin Park shirt right now... But then I ran the song through my head and nope! Different band... You'll just have to see ;) And I'll have to write down what song it is so I don't forget... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	52. Chapter 52

Clarke's POV

It doesn't take long to get to the cozy two-story old fashioned home we will be staying in. I have to admit, I'm glad it's this style, I like it a lot. Tiaga leaves us so we can unpack, promising to check in again briefly tomorrow.

We go through unpacking what we'll need, which by now has become quick and almost mindless. After that, Raven, Octavia, Lexa, and I all relax in the living room while Lincoln and Ryder cook in the kitchen.

"So... Rae." Octavia says in a casual tone that means she's actively trying to seem casual. "What's that song that you said is perfect?"

Raven grins. "Would you like to know, babe?" She asks to draw it out.

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay." Raven raises her hands as if in surrender, giving her girlfriend a lopsided grin. "It's 'Hear Me Now' by Hollywood Undead. I know you've heard this song."

Octavia frowns like she's searching the recesses of her memory and coming up with nothing. "Can you start it? Maybe I'll recognize it."

"You'll definitely recognize it. Okay. I know you guys love my rap skills, so lets do this." Raven clears her throat and stands up, bowing to us dramatically before beginning. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-that's the part that made me think of this song-I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest."

"Oh my god." Octavia murmurs and them gets up as well, letting Raven keep rapping by herself. "Next rap part is mine, babe."

Raven grins at her and nods before continuing. "I keep searching for something that I never seem to find. But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind. Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change. Always a part of me, until the very last day. Where to go from here? What road to travel on? I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong. Will I try to have the will to be alive? Will I try because I've never seen the light? Blow it to the ground and it's now you see, you spent your whole life taking the best of me."

Now Raven and Octavia both burst out singing, trying to hit the notes as best they can. "Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light, there's no sound. Hard to breath, when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now!"

Octavia starts rapping. I always forget how good she is at this. "How long can I keep pretending to be? That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me. Heaven will open up if I live on my knees. A man of many words, but a man of few deeds. Walking these streets, so absent of hope. A pillow of concrete, a man with no home. Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way. Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame. So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight. When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night. Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by. Born to walk away, been walking my whole life."

Octavia and Raven burst into the chorus again. "Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light, there's no sound. Hard to breathe, when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now!" They sing the next part, which is higher in pitch. They actually don't butcher it, but it's certainly not as good as the actual song. "Look into my eyes and I see. What do I see? Nothing at all. Take another look around me. What do I see? Nothing at all."

They do the chorus again and then end the song, bowing to us as Lexa and I clap.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week." Raven blows us a kiss, and I dramatically catch it and swoon, to Raven's amusement.

"Raven, we will be here for just a couple of days." Lexa points out.

"I know, it's a saying that means..." Raven narrows her eyes at Lexa. "You're fucking with me, aren't you."

Lexa's eyes widen. "No, I only do that with Clarke."

I choke on nothing and Octavia bursts into laughter, shocked and delighted by Lexa's statement.

"Oh my god." Raven breathes out. "This is the best day ever. High five, Lexa." Lexa complies, amused. "You totally were messing with me, weren't you?"

"Yes, Raven. I was."

"Amazing. Clarke, I love your girlfriend." Raven declares.

"Fiancée." I correct, grinning dopily when I do. Lexa meets my eyes, smiling just as wide as me.

"You guys are so sickening." Raven says without any real bite to her words. "Fine, you nerds. Lexa, Clarke's fiancée, you're awesome."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Lexa asks, feigning hurt.

"No, I... Dude." Raven sighs, giving Lexa a fond yet exasperated look. "You've got to stop messing with me."

"But you make it so easy." Lexa teases.

"You kinda do, babe." Octavia agrees.

"Rude. I see how it is. Lexa just seems so nice and innocent. Like she's genuine when she talks, I don't expect her to be messing with me." Raven explains.

I raise an eyebrow. "I, for one, can say with total confidence that she's not innocent."

"Oh, Clarkey. We know. We can hear you guys sometimes at night. And in the morning. Sometimes into the afternoon." Raven says.

I blush deeply. "Raven!"

"What? I'm not even the one doing anything! I'm just forced to hear it!"

"You're not forced to, babe. You could go somewhere else at any time." Octavia reminds her.

"O! I thought my girlfriend would be on my side!" Raven pouts.

"I'm always on your side, babe. But sometimes that means pointing out when you're wrong. Or teasing you." Octavia says, nudging her girlfriend's side.

Raven sighs. "I hate it when you make sense."

"You love it."

I look away as they kiss, smiling fondly at Lexa instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more craziness. Anyone know this song? It was like one of my favorites while I was questioning in high school. If not, and you like the lyrics, maybe look it up! It's a good song. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	53. Chapter 53

Lexa's POV

Our plans for Louwoda Kliron (Shadow Valley) are more vague than it has usually been. We are in a beautiful city, designed differently than we are used to, and underneath a cliff. I am certain the others would like to just explore the city, see how it is similar and different to other cities we have been to.

I wake up to darkness, as is common in this clan. The sun does not often shine on the city, causing many to use a tunnel that leads to the top of the cliff in order to get sunlight. The tunnel was designed for exactly that purpose after the leaders here noticed people being unhappy after not having enough sunlight exposure.

I look over at Clarke, whose mouth is hanging open slightly, her breaths making more noise than usual. I find it adorable. But we should be getting up soon. I have a rather good internal clock and I can tell it is much later than I planned on sleeping. It is fine, we will not miss out on anything. The city looks pretty much the same throughout the day due to the lanterns that are constantly on.

I focus on Clarke again. She snuggles up further against my shoulder and lets out a sleepy sigh that makes my heart melt. I kiss her forehead and Clarke's lips twitch up into a small but noticeable smile.

"Clarke." I murmur, not wanting to jar her. "We should get up."

"No." Clarke grumbles and snuggles up closer.

I kiss her forehead again, smiling softly. "Come on, hodnes. We did not even stay up late. Why are you so tired?"

"I'm not tired, I just want to cuddle with you for longer." Clarke mumbles, pressing a sloppy kiss to my bare shoulder.

I swoon at her words and I know I am giving her a wide, beaming smile that probably looks like I have been hit by a "love arrow" whatever that means (it is something Raven and Octavia occasionally tease me about)... But I cannot find it within myself to care.

Clarke's eyes open slowly and she blinks like she's trying to push away her sleepiness. She sees my smile and grins back just as wide, with a sleepy tint to it that is incredibly adorable.

"Fine." I agree easily. I can practically hear Raven teasing me about being "whipped." "But I would like to walk around the city with you."

"You just like it because it's the city of candles." Clarke mumbles, her blue eyes warm as they meet mine.

"Mm?" I hum, not paying much attention to her words. She is just so stunning when she has just woken up. Well, Clarke is always stunning but there is something to be said about sleepy Clarke.

"This city is underneath a huge cliff, and there isn't much light. To compensate, people have put lanterns and candles everywhere. You, Lexa, love candles with a fiery passion. Get it? Fiery?" Clarke winks at me and laughs at her own dorky joke while I fall even more in love with her. "You are a known candle ho, babe. It's cute, I promise."

"A candle... Hoe? How am I a garden tool?" I question, confused.

"Like, you really love candles. That's what it means. If you tell Raven and Octavia that you're a candle ho, they'll love you forever. After they finish laughing, of course." Clarke says, chuckling.

"They are our best friends, they already love us forever. I would assume." I say. "Very well. I will tell them that when I see them."

Clarke chokes on nothing, looking shocked. "Wha- you will? Oh my god. Le-"

"Hey bitches!" Octavia says, shoving the door open, with Raven right behind her. Their hands are over their eyes. "Can I look or are you naked? We couldn't tell if that was a really good massage last night or an attempt at relatively quiet sex."

It was both, one then the other. This house does not have great soundproofing, which we learned when we heard (in great detail) what Octavia and Raven were doing with each other. We did not want to emotionally scar the guards any more than is unavoidable, or people out on the streets.

"We are naked, but covered." I say, pulling up the covers a little bit so that they will not see my breasts.

They both lower their hands and sigh in exaggerated relief when they see this is the case. I roll my eyes fondly at their dramatics.

"So, you seem cozy. Do you want us to bring you guys breakfast in bed?" Raven offers.

"Why are you being so nice?" Clarke asks, instantly suspicious.

"What do you mean? We're always nice." Raven pouts at us.

"But this is overboard, even for you nerds. So what's on your minds?"

"Are you suggesting we have ulterior motives?" Raven clutches her chest and acting overly offended.

"Am I wrong?" Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"... No." Raven admits after a couple seconds of a stare down between her and Clarke. "We both want to be your best man."

"Best woman." Octavia corrects.

"Best woman." Raven concedes, nodding. "So? Who's going to be your guys' best woman?"

"You have told me of this tradition." I say and their eyes all turn to me. "It is customary for one partner to have one best... Best person, yes?"

"Yeah." Raven says.

"So then both of you can be best woman. Raven can be mine and Octavia, you can be Clarke's."

They all just stare at me in surprise. Clarke nods in agreement and I notice with alarm that both Octavia and Raven have tears in their eyes. Happy tears, but tears nonetheless. I am barely good when it is Clarke crying, let alone me or two of my best friends. So I do the first thing I can think of, which is try to make them laugh.

"Raven, Octavia." I say.

Clarke's eyes widen, probably knowing what I am going to say. "Babe-"

"Clarke says I am a candle ho."

Raven and Octavia stare at me for a second before bursting into laughter. Now their tears come from laughing. Which is only slightly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a fun and funny chapter to wrote, which is great! And now, to class! Then... Essay! Whoo. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	54. Chapter 54

Clarke's POV

It takes longer than usual for us to get ready that morning, initially because I wanted to cuddle more with my girlfriend. Then it was because Raven and Octavia would burst into laughter whenever they reminded each other that Lexa has told them she's a candle ho. Which is hilarious, but not literally-rolling-on-the-floor hilarious. Yet it was for Octavia and Raven.

Lexa and I end up getting up and getting dressed once Raven and Octavia have finished dying laughing and meeting them downstairs for breakfast instead of getting it in bed. I don't trust them to not drop our food with their random bursts of giggles.

We head out into the candle city. Once I explain what brought up the whole "Lexa's a candle ho" discussion, we have to pause to let Raven and Octavia cackle again.

The city is beautiful, and the buildings look really cool. When I brush my fingers along it, it feels rough yet from a distance, the walls look smooth. The lanterns cast a glow on the city, and there are lanterns everywhere. I can't even imagine how many they go through in a day.

"There are so many lanterns and candles. Lexa must be in heaven." Raven jokes.

"Clarke says it better." Octavia says.

"Yeah, Reyes. Stop trying to steal my jokes, make your own." I say, poking her in the side. She squeaks and pouts at me. "That doesn't work on me, Rae. I look at Lexa's cuteness all day, I'm immune to any less cute attempts at manipulating me."

"Are you saying Lexa's cuter than me?" Raven gasps, clutching dramatically at her chest.

"Yes." I say without having to think about it.

Raven pouts again. "Rude."

"Okay. Have you seen her face when we cuddle?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Look at this."

After silently making sure Lexa's okay with this, I let go of Lexa's hand in order to wrap my arms around Lexa's waist from behind, resting my head on her shoulder. I can see the light flush on her face and the shy smile that instantly breaks across her face. She turns her head and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I see it now. That's fair. I take back my outrage." Raven says.

I kiss Lexa's cheek and hold her for a second longer before I am back at her side, holding her hand. We continue walking and Lexa explains to us the different types of lighting that they're using and some background information too.

"This city used to be only used to hide in, which is why some of the oldest buildings look hastily built. It is because they were, and often not meant to be permanent. Many of those houses have had to be updated so that they do not collapse or fall apart. People often found they could not stay here for long, too afraid of the darkness that was all around them." Lexa explains.

"I don't blame them. Living in the equivalent of a tent made of like mud and being in the dark constantly? I would want to leave too." Octavia admits.

"Aww, are you afraid of the dark?" Raven coos.

"No, I'm afraid of what might be in the dark. And don't act like you wouldn't be afraid too, Rae. We were taking a walk at night once and something moved nearby and you literally leapt into my arms." Octavia reminds her, to Lexa and I's amusement.

"It was romantic, I leapt into your arms." Raven argues.

"That was not romantic, you yelped and practically tackled me."

They continue to bicker while Lexa continues telling me about this place. "The darkness is still something that keeps many from wanting to live here, but the people who do have learned to adapt. At least one day a week, everyone can have off in order to go to the top of the cliff and get sun. There is a nearly constant farmers market and places to go up there."

"Sounds nice." I murmur.

"It is. I have not been in years, but it is a rather long walk."

"If you want to go, I'll go with you." I say.

Lexa hesitates. "It is a really long walk, Clarke. That is why I hesitate. Do you see the top of the cliff? We would be walking up a steep tunnel that goes higher than that."

I bite back a groan. That sounds like it'll murder my legs. "Ride or die, babe."

Raven and Octavia, who have finally stopped their bickering, aww at my declaration.

"I do not know what that means." Lexa admits.

"It means that if you want to go up there, I'll go with you. Will you give me a back massage afterwards?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." Lexa nods.

"Then I'll definitely go, sure. I'll give you a back massage after too."

Lexa smiles brightly. "Mochof, Clarke."

"I would go, but I don't think it would be good for my leg." Raven says.

"If you would actually like to go, the tunnel is large enough for horses and even wagons."

"So we don't have to walk up? We could just take horses?" I groan.

Lexa smiles at me, chuckling. "Yes, we can. I was curious to see if you were willing to come without a horse."

"You are so giving me a massage afterwards, then." I grumble, but end up beaming at her when Lexa innocently pecks my cheek. She's so cute.

"That was great, Lexa." Raven laughs. "And yeah, I'll go. O, you in?"

"Ride or die, babe." Octavia says seriously. I have no doubt that she actually means it.

"I still am not certain what that means."

"It basically means 'I'll do stuff with or for you even if it's stupid because I love you.' Like me leading an army because Nia captured you."

Lexa nods. "Alright. Then let's ride, Clarke."

I snort in amusement. "Literally, right? We're taking horses? Not hiking all that way?"

"Yes, hodnes. Literally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they go on top of the cliff! Then the next clan! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	55. Chapter 55

Lexa's POV

Since there is still much left of the day, we decide to go up today instead of waiting until tomorrow. We head to the stables and get our horses ready to ride. As we have been doing this rather often, daily if we are riding, we have gotten very efficient at this.

We get on them and ride through the streets of the city. Unlike some cities, there are streets where horses are allowed to ride on. Mainly because of the tunnel, for older people or other people who aren't physically capable of the climb by themselves. Or, like in the case of Clarke, Octavia, and I, for people who don't want to walk all that way.

The ride through the city is pleasant, and people automatically move out of the way of the horses. I guess horses come down this street often enough that it is automatic for the people walking down it to avoid getting trampled. People on the street do a double take when they see Clarke or I, which is amusing.

There are directions along the streets to where the entrance to the tunnel is, which is extremely helpful. I guess it is for "tourists" like us, so we do not get lost while trying to find it. And we do not have to interrupt anyone's day to ask where to go, which is good.

I lead the others, with Clarke beside me, as I am the only one who even vaguely knows where we are going, though I am just following the signs. The streets seem like they get darker, the closer we get to the tunnel. There are noticeably less people, but not in a sinister way, though it does creep Raven out.

"This is freaky, right? There's like nobody here." Raven says, looking around warily.

"That is because not many come this way in the middle of the day. It is while most are working, and those that are not are most likely already at the top." I explain.

"Right. That makes sense. But I still feel like I'm in the middle of a horror movie and the serial killer is about to jump out of the shadows." Raven says, still eyeing the darkness around her.

We ride in silence for another minute or so until Octavia shouts, "Boo!"

Raven screams high pitched enough to make the horses whinny in protest and loud enough that I have no doubt that everyone within a couple of blocks of us heard that.

Raven clutches her chest, breathing hard and staring at Octavia. "Oh my god. You asshat!" She bats at Octavia as best she can while riding a horse. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, babe." Octavia says between snickers. "I didn't know you would scream that loud. I mean, we've been sleeping together for a couple of months and I didn't know you even could scream that loud."

Raven groans and buries her head in her hands. "Let me live."

Clarke and I exchange an amused look and turn our attention back to where we're going. According to the signs, we're getting close. Then, we can see the tunnel. It's larger than I remember, able to comfortably fit two horses side by side without either of them getting anxious or claustrophobic.

The tunnel reminds me of the cave in Azgeda with the beautiful glowing blue rocks. Though this is less natural, as there are the rocks in a straight line, along the top and sides of the tunnel. It is beautiful, and practical since I can see where I am going.

The tunnel seems to go on forever and the incline is just enough for it to be a strain on the horses. Luckily, the strain is not too great for them, but I can tell it is a workout for them. The horses are sweating about half an hour into the tunnel.

Raven lets out a groan, which echoes. "Ugh. When does this tunnel end?"

"You can't see the light at the end of the tunnel?" Octavia jokes.

Raven gives her a look. "I'm impressed by your joking skills babe, but I really want to get out of here."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Octavia asks worriedly. "What's up, Rae?"

"Apparently, nothing." Raven glares at the ceiling. "I feel like this isn't the stairway to heaven, it's the long boring ride to heaven. Or space. Whatever's up there."

"Babe, we were in space, we know what's up there." Octavia reminds her.

"I know, but... We're not going to debate religion. That would make this even more boring. But seriously, how long is this tunnel? My leg is acting up a bit."

"Do you want us to stop? I can take a look at it," Clarke offers.

"No, no. I'm good. I promise. It's just uncomfortable right now, not painful."

Clarke frowns but gives in. "Fine. You'll tell us if it does start hurting, right?"

"Of course. I've learned my lesson," Raven jokes.

One day, her pain was bad enough for us to notice, despite Raven's disturbingly good ability to hide her pain. So Clarke had made Raven let her take a look at her leg, and had asked general questions. Like how long she's been feeling pain from it. When Raven answered a couple of weeks, it was silent for a moment. Then Clarke "rips into her" as Raven later calls it, starting on a long rant on how she cannot keep that kind of thing to herself. So yes, Raven has learned her lesson.

"It should not be much longer, Raven." I promise.

Sure enough, barely ten minutes later, there is sunlight streaming down from the sky, seemingly directly into my eyes. The contrast of light when I am so used to dark is... It is more than I expected.

I squint, barely making out the shapes. My eyes take a moment to focus and I smile when they do. The farmers market, all of it, it has not changed much since I was last here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! I wasn't sure I was going to finish this in time. Now I have to study for my Spanish exam that's in... Forty minutes. And then I'm off to buy Wonder Woman on DVD!! :D Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	56. Chapter 56

Clarke's POV

As soon as my eyes adjust to the brightness, I notice the farmers' market that Lexa mentioned. It is... So much bigger than I expected. I thought it would be a couple stalls, like a mini market. But no, this is a full on market. And it's huge, with a wide variety of things they're selling. There's a couple of rows of stalls, and each row has maybe ten or twelve stalls on each side.

Most of the stalls have something above them, like a blanket or cloth, to block out the sun's intense rays. Maybe it just feels more intense because we've been underground, but it feels almost like the desert in its intensity.

"Wait, where do we leave our horses?" Raven asks.

"There should be stables. Right... Over there." Lexa points and begins leading us in that direction.

The stables are nothing more than an area to leave your horses with some areas of shelter from the sun, as well as an area to tie your horse if that's what you prefer. We bring our horses to the temporary holding pen and take off the saddle, leaving in the bit and the bridle. Once we've finished and have stored the saddles in a safe place, we lead the horses to the pen.

Octavia ends up leading her horse, then Raven's. Leading a horse up close and personal is tricky enough for people who haven't been doing it for awhile, but Raven's leg makes it dangerous. Horses are large, heavy creatures, and if you're not careful, they'll step on your foot when you're leading them if you're not careful. It hurts. Trust me, I sadly know from experience. And with Raven's leg... It's too big of a risk, even Raven agrees with that. So it's Octavia that leads her horse for her.

Once Octavia's done and I have checked on Raven's leg, we head to the farmers' market. We don't particularly need anything, but it's cool to see what they have. And just because we don't need anything apparently doesn't mean we don't want anything, because we all find stuff.

Raven spends a good half hour or longer (I'm not sure, we left her after twenty minutes) at an artist's table who makes things from metal. She talks about how he made it, since he's a blacksmith. I'm glad she has an interest in this and all, but listening to them talk about it is like hearing an entirely different language.

Octavia finds a rainbow colored switchblade. And honestly, I want one too. It looks amazing. The outer covering is rainbow colored metal, and so is the blade itself.

For me, I find a really nice leather bound notebook that I can write down our adventures in. And a rainbow knife, because who doesn't want one? I'll probably never use it and it doesn't seem practical for battle. But it looks cool!

Lexa gets more sword cleaner and a new rag at my urging. Lexa loves cleaning her sword, which seems kind of cliché because she's the Commander and all. But it calms her, that's what she says. Quiets her mind. I've begun letting her clean my swords too, since she can't clean her swords whenever she gets stressed, that would be way too often. So now she cleans mine, and occasionally Octavia's as well.

And as for her rag she has used to clean the swords, it's been used for years. By now, it's ripped and torn and even when it's washed, you can't tell what color it originally was. So yeah, I made her get a new one. And gods, now that I think about it, it feels a bit domestic. Me, making my fiancée buy a new rag because the old one is dirty. That's kinda domestic, right? I wouldn't know.

Being out in the sun is nice as well, though I am more than happy when Lexa says we should start heading back. By now, the sun has begun to set, painting streaks of reds and oranges across the sky. It's beautiful and I try to memorize what it all looks like as the merchants begin packing up as well.

We put the saddles back on our horses and begin the trek back down. It's easier and quicker going down than going up, and we make it down in a little over half the time it took to get up there.

We take the horses back to the stable and then head to the place we're staying. The streets are more full of people now, heading home after a day of work or going out to buy food for dinner.

When we get back inside the house, the heavenly smell of Lincoln cooking meat permeates the air.

"Need any help in there?" I offer as Raven and Octavia take their stuff back to their room and Lexa takes ours up as well.

"No, thank you." Lincoln says politely, smiling kindly at me. "Maybe you can have Octavia and Lexa set the table while you check on Raven."

I furrow my eyebrows. "How did you know I want to check on her?"

"Raven's limp is slightly more pronounced than usual. Octavia was carrying her things for her and Raven was not complaining. You are worried. It paints a clear picture." Lincoln explains.

"Smart. Yeah, I checked it earlier but I want to check it again to make sure. She seems like she's doing better, but I don't know if she's trying to hide her pain again." I admit worriedly.

"She has learned her lesson on that one, Clarke." Lincoln says.

"How do you know?"

"I am certain you remember the night you learned she had been hiding the pain she was in for weeks. Later that night, I went off to get more firewood and there were no animals around the entire time I was gathering. You had scared them all off. So if you managed to do that, I am certain you managed to scare some sense into Raven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird place to end it, but it works! Raven definitely has learned her lesson haha, I would have the sense scared in me too! And guess who actually has a rainbow pocketknife? This girl! Actually, I have two but on one of them, the blade is black not rainbow like the other. On both the handle thing is rainbow! I brought them both to college since they're small enough of blades to be allowed! They're handy for opening packages and stuff! If you're curious about what they look like, I could post a picture of them on my Instagram? I haven't been using it (Instagram, I mean) much though because I seem to be rather busy in college (shocker, right?)... And with me writing literally everyday for my books plus homework... It's a lot haha. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	57. Chapter 57

Lexa's POV

One good thing that has come from spending so much time on the road is that we have a lot of time to plan Clarke and I's wedding. Of course, Raven and Octavia are more than willing to talk about it in great detail, as well as give advice or suggestions (even if they are not asked for, though they are occasionally appreciated).

We have decided we will have a mixture of music at our wedding, some Skaikru and some "Grounder." The Skaikru girls think it is weird that I am insisting on the anthem to the Coalition be played at some point in our wedding, but I am the Heda, and I created the Coalition. It is only fitting. They do understand that part, but Raven points out it is odd in their culture to have a song who's title translates to "Take a Life With Me" in a wedding. Which usually isn't about taking lives, but about merging two together.

Clarke does agree to have the anthem, just like I agree to have some "British Speared" classic called Toxic. Which to me, is just as odd as I assume the Coalition's anthem is to them. Why play a song called Toxic? Is someone going to be poisoned at the wedding? It seems rather ominous.

We decide on flowers, and I surprise Raven and Octavia with wanting to help decide. Clarke knows how much I love flowers, it is one of the many things I have told none but her. Raven seems pretty amused when I insist on having violets, as they are one of my favorite flowers. Octavia is snickering as well and high fives Raven as best she can while atop a horse.

"I don't get it either, babe." Clarke admits.

Octavia tsks then curiously looks at Raven. "My brother's a major history nerd. He made me read Sappho. What's your excuse for knowing why that's funny?"

"I would get bored and search random things." Raven shrugs.

"So what's funny?" Clarke questions.

"Sappho, an ancient poet, made violets a symbol of sapphic love. You know, girls and girls romantically. So what's funny, to me at least, is that Lexa's super gay without realizing it." Octavia explains.

"I know I am gay. That is your Skaikru word for girls who like girls, yes?" I look at Clarke.

"Well, babe. For you, it would be lesbian. For me, it's bisexual since I like two different genders. But yeah, you can use gay. Whatever works. Gay is just a more general term, like an umbrella term." Clarke explains.

It sounds right, I know they have explained this to me at least once before. I try to commit it all to memory.

I frown. "How can a term be an umbrella?"

"The term isn't an umbrella, it's like..." Clarke pauses to think. "Um. Okay! So plants! There's a lot of them, many kinds of them, and can be broken up into even smaller groups and stuff. But I say plant, and it encompasses all the things a plant could be until I narrow it down. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"And so you want violets at your wedding still?" Octavia asks.

I nod. "Yes, I do like them. It does not matter what color they are. As long as Clarke agrees to them, of course."

Raven sighs happily. "Goals."

"That's goals? Wanting her fiancée to agree to a decision regarding their wedding. You have low standards, babe." Octavia teases her.

Raven looks at her. "I know, O. That's why I'm with you." She says dryly, completely straight faced.

Octavia bursts into laughter and high fives Raven again. "Okay, that was savage. I love it."

"You love me." Raven says.

Octavia rolls her eyes fondly. "Yeah, I love you."

"Love you too."

***

We have gotten a letter from a very tenacious courier who managed to find us on the road as we travel to Yujleda, or Broad Leaf. According to it, the main builders or group of builders we have hired to make our new city for all clans has finished work on a couple of houses, including Clarke and mine, as well as Octavia and Raven's.

This is amazing news, because this means we can move right in when we get there. And Clarke and I can get married, and go to our new home. Gods, I can hardly wait.

To build a life with Clarke, it is my dream.

We have made more progress on planning then I expected, with the meals now planned out and Octavia and Raven have bickered over who should make them. Despite the fact it is our wedding, I think our friends are enjoying planning it more than Clarke and I are. Though they have turned to is before they write anything down as "official" in Octavia's notebook of plans.

Raven has a notebook as well, but it is full of... a different kind of plans. Plans for fire and explosions. Controlled explosions, she insists on calling them. It is hilarious to me because I tell Raven (only half-jokingly) that she should save the best "Spyro-tek-nicks" for her wedding (I pronounce it incorrectly on purpose because she loves correcting me with "pyrotechnics"). To which Raven replies, she is. And I have seen some of her plans for Clarke and I's wedding. I do not know how she plans to "top" that.

Clarke is insistent on no explosions or fires, except for fireworks. Not even Raven's pout changes her mind. Though I am sure it would be entertaining to see the piano catch on fire after the wedding song is played, I do not think it would fit with the mood. When I explain that to her, Raven concedes.

"Plus it may frighten the dog." I say.

"The... The dog? There are dogs at weddings?" Clarke asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. Are there not in Skaikru weddings? It is customary because they are truly unmatchable in loyalty, and partnerships that are lasting should be full of loyalty. In fact, it is often that there is a young dog given to the couple as a symbol of their loyalty, as well as a practical way to see how they work together in the coming weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, right? Crap, guys, I almost forgot to write this chapter haha. I had a Spanish quiz today that I didn't know about until yesterday so in the morning when I was usually writing I was studying! And then it was like five pm and I was getting ready to relax on tumblr when I realized I hadn't even written this yet... Oops! But it's done! And we're moving through! We'll sped through Broad Leaf, do some things in Trikru, then Skaikru, then... Marriage. So it's coming up! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	58. Chapter 58

Clarke's POV

I stare at Lexa with wide eyes. "A dog? We get a dog?"

"We can, yes. The dog would be given after the ceremony, before the dinner. It would usually be given by a leader or representative for their village or clan, depending on the people getting married. But since I am the Commander, I believe it will most likely be given by all the clans." Lexa explains. "Would you like a dog?"

"Is that even a question? Yeah, I want a dog!" I say excitedly, then pause when a thought occurs to me. "Wait, do you want a dog? Because no matter how much I want one, I won't get one without your consent."

"Goals," Raven sings under her breath.

"I do want a dog, Clarke." Lexa answers, giving me a small smile. "I have never been able to have one, and the ones I have seen seem nice enough."

"And if our dog is going to be picked out by the clans, it's probably going to be a high class dog."

Lexa hums in agreement. "So I take it you all like animals, yes?"

"Unless they're out to get me, I love them." Raven says.

I frown at her. That's an odd way to phrase it.

"Babe, that lizard was-" Octavia begins.

"It was trying to eat me!"

"Rae, it was smaller than your hand." Octavia points out.

"You only know that because it tried to gnaw on my finger!" Raven cries out.

"It couldn't even fit it's mouth around your-"

"It was evil," Raven hisses.

I clear my throat. "Anyway. Yeah, we like animals."

"Good. Because Yujleda (Broad Leaf) is famous for its' animals. Its terrain is what is called a rainforest. I assume you all know what that is?" We nod and Lexa continues. "There are many animals there that are not seen anywhere else. If you would like, I could ask someone to show us some of the animals."

"That sounds great. There's nothing that will try to eat us that we'll be shown, right?" Raven asks nervously.

"Nothing will eat us. There are some creatures that can, and the guide will know how to deal with that." Lexa promises.

"Um. Lexa, I'm too amazing to die. You promise I won't be eaten or killed?" Raven asks.

"I promise. As long as you follow the guide's directions, you should be fine."

***

It's easy to tell when we're getting close to Yujleda. The trees are different in a way that's hard to describe. They're taller than anything I've ever seen, their branches reaching high into the sky and casting shadows on the ground.

I can hear animals and stuff around us, but I don't see them. It's kind of freaky, actually. Like even if I'm looking for the source of the noise, I can't see what it is.

Lexa seems unfazed by that and continues discussing future plans. Which I actually really appreciate, because it keeps my mind off of the critters around.

We plan out the rest of our travels, which is just from here, Yujleda, to Trikru, to Skaikru, and then to our new place. We won't be staying in it until our wedding night, though. That's something Lexa and I both agreed on, even though Raven and Octavia think it's weird ("you have a nice new fancy-ass house and you want to wait an extra week or two to live in it??"). For us, it's a symbol of a change in our lives, a major ones. We'll be married then, and living in a house together that was built just for us. With a dog, which wasn't part of my original plan, but I'm definitely not complaining.

"Where are all the people? I can't see anyone. It's like this path is a remnant of the people that used to be here. Usually we see some sign of life. It's creepy." Raven remarks, eyeing the bushes and ferns and other greenery lining the path warily, like she's expecting some ancient mystical creature to jump out.

"We are not far, Raven. And it is hard to make paths in the jungle. This one took nearly a decade to complete and is in a constant state of repair. The jungle keeps trying to cover it again."

"It sounds like you think the jungle is alive or something." Raven jokes, chuckling nervously.

"It is the belief of Yujleda, yes. That is why this path is constructed so carefully. It does not take up any more space than it needs to."

"Hold up." Octavia says. "Yujleda people believe this jungle is alive?"

"Yes. They believe that all life in the jungle is interconnected, so they do not take more than they need and offer sacrifices in return. There is a giant tree in the center of the forest, larger than any tree elsewhere, more ancient than words can describe. It is extremely difficult to get to it, so we will not be going to it, but the people of Yujleda believe that is the center of all life in the forest." Lexa explains.

"That's cool. If it's so big, can we see it from wherever we are?" Octavia asks.

"If you are willing to climb to the top of a tree, yes. Which is safer than it sounds, I promise. In each village large enough to be able to do so, there is at least one person up above the canopy of the trees. Their job is to look for smoke signals or fires or anything that would need their attention. So the ladders up are very sturdy and safe. In fact, they are built into the trees in most villages so there is a little bit along the sides to keep you in."

"I'm willing." I say. "If I think it's safe enough for me to climb, at least."

Lexa nods. "That is understandable. And see, we are close. I can see the village."

I squint, trying to look ahead of us. "Really? Where?"

"You are looking in the wrong place, Clarke. The people of Yujleda live in the trees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is all going by so fast! And I'm glad I have a vague plan... Though the fact I'm going to have to write a sappy amazing wedding while I haven't even kissed a girl yet is a bit intimidating haha. Oh well! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	59. Chapter 59

Clarke's POV

"They live in trees? Like in giant hollowed out ones or in treehouses?" Raven asks. 

"It is very rare for anyone to live in a hollowed out tree, but I do know some do that if the tree is older and can be hollowed out without disrupting the ecosystem. But what I mean is that they live in treehouses. They are rather well hidden, so it is easy to miss them if you do not know what to look for."

I try to look for the treehouses, scanning the horizon as our horses continue their trek forward. Lexa and Lincoln are the only ones that have been to this clan before. Since Lincoln is stuck in the back, his horse pulling the wagon, Lexa begins leading. I keep my horse beside hers, following her lead. 

Lexa stops our horses in a seemingly random place and knocks on a tree. A hollow sound comes back and I look at the tree in confusion. I nearly jump right off my horse when it looks like the tree opens. 

"There-there's a door. In the tree." Raven stutters out, completely dumbfounded. 

"Yes, it is the way to the stable. The tree is not a tree, it is part of a wall painted by one of the greatest Yujleda painters in history." Lexa explains as she clicks her tongue, encouraging her horse to walk through the door in the not-tree. 

Raven hesitantly reaches out as she passes through the door and taps on it, staring at it with wide eyes when it doesn't feel like wood. 

"There's a door in the tree." Raven repeats, still staring at it as she passes. 

As we get through the doorway and look back, the wall that was there looks like a wall from this side. Mismatched brick, a mix of dark brown and green, easily blending into the forest scene. There are horses here, some looking up at us, others continuing to walk or graze. The stables, made of a darker wood than I'm used to seeing so I assume it's jungle wood. 

We dismount the horses and the stable hands assist us. We go through everything, it's a routine by now. Lexa leads us again, with us carrying what we need, out of the stables and back towards the door. 

"The main entrance is not in the stables, and I would like you to get the full affect of this clan." Lexa explains. 

I walk hand in hand with her, adjusting my backpack. We walk towards another tree. This one is huge, it's wider than I am tall, and there's visibly a door. A door built into a tree. 

"This is an actual tree, right?" Raven asks. 

"Yes, it is." Lexa confirms. 

"It looks like something giant fairies would use." Raven notes. 

Octavia gasps loud enough to make Raven's gaze snap over to her. "Elves are just giant wingless fairies."

"What? No they're... Oh my god they are." Raven says. 

Raven and Octavia begin debating that as Lexa and I exchange an amused look. Lexa opens the door for us and I'm the first to step inside. I gasp aloud when I do, pausing just inside the entrance. 

"Holy... What?" I breathe out. 

The tree is completely hollowed out, the sides looking like petrified wood. Along the sides is a long ramp with edges so no one falls off. It looks like it flattens out in places. The ramp itself looks like petrified wood as well, or polished until it's glossy and beautiful. 

"I feel like a freaking fairy right now. This is awesome. I have to say, I didn't expect the ramp up." Raven admits. 

"Not many do on their first trip here. As this is a city in trees, just having ladders or stairs would not work. Some cannot go up ladders or stairs. I know that it would be difficult for you as well, Raven. So there is a ramp. Yujleda is one of the foremost clans in making their cities available for everyone."

"Awesome. Wait, do you guys have wheelchairs?" Raven asks and Lexa nods. "That's a stupid question, I've literally seen people in them down here. And those flat spots, they're for resting, yeah?"

"Yes, so they do not have to go all the way up in one go. Trust me, it is difficult for some able-bodied people as well." Lexa says. 

Lexa takes my hand once again and we begin leading our group's ascent up the ramp. It isn't too steep, but it is a noticeable strain on my muscles. We do pause a couple of times for Raven, who either discusses elves being wingless giant fairies or whatever's on her mind. As always, it's entertaining. It gives us gems to ponder like this. 

"Wait, I've got it! Elves, like in that Satan myth-"

"Santa, babe." Octavia corrects her. 

"Right. Potayto, tomahto. The little elves, they're wingless fairies! They even grant wishes!"

"That's brilliant." Octavia admits. 

And this. 

"Wheelchairs are so unoriginally named, they're literally chairs with wheels. Wheels with chairs attached to them. Wheelchairs." 

"Like rocking chairs. They're chairs, that rock." Octavia chimes in. 

The way up feels a lot longer than it probably is and I think whatever gods there are that there weren't stairs. I would be dead inside. I mean, we're all sweating and panting and Octavia lets out a quiet, breathless cheer when we reach the top. There's another door, which also looks like it's part of the tree they just took out and made into a door. It swings open easily and tmy breath catches once again. 

Lexa wasn't kidding, they really do live in the trees. But with hardcore tree houses. They're entire houses, in trees, made of trees (they're wood houses). There are wooden bridges between trees and houses, the larger of which hold up to three or four houses. Along the paths and bridges are luckily railings, so it's a little less nerve wracking to be up this high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more exploring of Yujleda! Pretty cool so far, right? And guess who has to send her computer back to the manufacturer so they can figure out why the heck it won't charge! This girl! It won't affect posting or anything, I type these chapters up on my old phone and I have my old laptop I haven't touched months so I can still do homework without too much difficulty... But this'll be fun. After classes today, I'm going to try to figure out how to ship it from campus... Whoo! Anyway, that's enough about me. I'm just hoping that telling you guys I'm doing this that I won't put it off haha... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	60. Chapter 60

Lexa's POV

Yujleda is just as beautiful as I remember, if not more. Though perhaps that is just because I am with Clarke, she always makes things better. It is higher up than the Skai girls have been used to being, except for when they were in the sky. Or rather, space, as they call it. I suppose we have been higher, in Heda's Tower.

Regardless, it is amazing to see the forest floor from up here. Everything seems so small. I look around, taking it all in just a the others do. The houses are relatively small compared to most houses that are built on the ground. They are big enough to live comfortably but are not excessively large like some homes I have seen. They are all made of the same wood as the trees they are built in, which I find cool anyways, but it is a good way for it to blend in.

Some houses are painted to stay hidden even better, which I know Clarke loves. They are painted in seemingly random ways, but the artists that do this are experts. They are painted so that from the ground, unless you are really looking, you will not be able to see them. It is no longer necessary like it was before the Coalition when invading troops would walk through this jungle, low on supplies and necessities and looking for a village to pillage and burn down.

Now, of course, there are laws prohibiting armies from pillaging and burning villages or killing innocents. But when there was not, painting the houses this way was not just a style, it was needed. Every single house needed to be painted this way as soon as possible, because if one house could be seen, it could give up the position of a hundred others.

That is why the lookout was such an important position. Even if the enemy tried, you cannot hide smoke. The lookout would see the smoke, determine how close it was and whether or not they should stop the loud activities of the village for the day or for a couple of days. Like building, or loud markets. Since lookouts often aired on the side of caution, most villages became very good at sign language and having silent markets. That way, people could still get what they needed without comprising the safety of the village.

I explain this to the others.

"Wait, where even are the markets? Are they in the trees too?" Octavia asks.

"Yes, they are. It is safer up here, both from enemies and from the animals." I say.

Raven sighs. "I forgot there's stuff here that could kill us. Gods, that sucks."

"There are things that can kill you anywhere." Clarke says.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not thinking about that. Nope." Raven shakes her head.

I clear my throat, deciding to change the subject. "Do you see that right over there? That is a ladder for the lookouts."

The ladder is built into a tree, with it partially hollowed out and having some portions still wrapping around the back so that there is less danger of falling while climbing.

"That's another hard pass, especially with my leg. I'm fine here on the... I was about to say ground but I'm not even on the ground." Raven mutters. "I'm fine here."

"That is okay, not even everyone who lives in Yujleda is okay with climbing up that high. And Clarke, I know you have said yes but I want you to know you can say you do not want to anytime." I say earnestly.

"I'm still okay with going up, and I promise I'll let you know as soon as I'm not. Alright?"

I nod. "Okay. Mochof (thank you). Now let us head to the main building where we will meet the leader."

They nod and follow me. It is not far, as I purposefully took us the way that will get is close to it. I know we are all tired of carrying everything now, so I decide to attempt to make this quick. I am certain she will understand, if she does not already know. She is very perceptive.

The main building is the largest public one in the village, almost twice the size of the average house here. That is because it has the clan leader as well as many advisors and other people who help keep the clan and the village working well.

I hold open the door for the others and grin as they let out gasps. The Skai girls, at least. I would imagine the guards are more stoically impressed.

I walk in. Almost the entire building is open, with some short walls between workers that want them up, but mainly there are just a lot of people working. Even the walls themselves are open, with pillars to hold up the ceiling every so often and the windows open and covered in screens to keep the insects and bats out. There are shutters for when the winds blow hard or when the rain is too heavy to keep them open.

"Heda!" A voice cries and everyone stops, looking up at us.

I set down what I am carrying and catch a little girl in my arms as she runs at me. I lift her up and set her against my hip easily, greeting her softly.

"Mona, you should not run from your mother." I scold gently.

Mona pouts up at me, not seeming to notice the shocked looks of my friends. "But I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mona!" The clan leader, Tiope, rushes up and gives me an apologetic smile. "I apologize, I swear I just took my eyes off of her for a second."

"You know it is fine, Tiope." I say, handing Mona back to her when she makes a grabbing motion towards her mother. "It is good to see you both again."

Tiope smiles. "As you have seen from Mona, we are happy to see you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of Yujleda! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	61. Chapter 61

Clarke's POV

"Nomon, Nomon (Mom, Mom)! Ask her!" Mona says excitedly.

"Very well." Tiope says, smiling at her daughter before looking back at us. "I have cleared my day tomorrow. Mona is very excited about possibly showing you the animals we have here in Yujleda. That is, if that is something you would like."

Lexa glances over at us and I nod, knowing Octavia and Raven are probably nodding right now too. Lexa turns back to Mona and Tiope.

"We would love to. Thank you for offering." Lexa answers.

Mona lights up and squirms in her mom's arms until Tiope sets her down again. She rushes back over to Lexa and hugs her legs. Lexa chuckles and scoops her up again, letting Mona rest once more on her hip.

I know my face probably betrays how much I'm melting inside. Lexa looks over at me and smiles softly. This catches Mona's attention and she looks over at me. She squints and then sticks out one tiny hand.

"You are pretty." Mona says bluntly. "You must be Heda's girlfriend. I am Mona."

"Thank you, I'm Clarke." I shake her hand. "And yes, I'm Lexa's fiancée."

Mona's eyes go wide and she looks back to Lexa. "You are getting married? Can I come?"

"Only if your mother says it is okay." Lexa answers easily.

Mona turns her head and gives her mom these puppy dog eyes. I'm shocked that Tiope doesn't give in immediately.

Tiope smiles at her daughter. "We will discuss it later at home, little one."

Mona turns back to Lexa and stage whispers. "I am going to your wedding." Tiope chuckles quietly but doesn't correct her.

"Now that that is sorted out, let us get you to where you will be staying. I am certain that you are all exhausted, especially from the walk up." Tiope says, beginning to lead us out of the building.

"Oh, Gods, that sucked." Raven groans. "You guys seriously need to figure out how to make elevators or something."

At Tiope's confused look, Lexa elaborates. "That is what I have in Heda's Tower."

Tiope nods. "I can look into that."

We walk across bridges, some of which are a bit scarier than others because it feels like the logs it's made of are sinking lower under our weight. The house we pause in front of for Tiope to open the door is noticeably larger than most of the other houses. Probably because it has to house seven people, and because the Heda herself stays in it.

Lexa adjusts Mona on her hip and I'm impressed she's been able to carry her for so long. Tiope quickly runs through what's in the house and that whole spiel and then takes Mona, promising to see us tomorrow.

We drop our stuff off and then Lexa and I make our way back to the main living area, where Octavia and Raven are already cuddled up on the couch. I take the other couch, and Lexa snuggles up next to me. I turn to her.

"You're really good with kids." I note.

Raven snickers and I look over at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your moment. I could just practically hear you swooning over the thought of having a kid with Lexa."

I stick my tongue out at her. "Kids are a someday, Rae, not a now thing."

Rae hums, clearly not quite believing me. "Whatever you say, Clarkey. Don't want a shotgun wedding?"

"A..." Lexa trails off, looking alarmed. "A wedding with shotguns? That sounds incredibly dangerous. Perhaps Mona should not come."

"No, babe. It's a saying, kinda. A shotgun wedding is when someone gets their partner pregnant and then marries them because of it." I explain. "On Old Earth, there was a lot of emphasis on not having sex before marriage, especially in some religions. So they would get married to make the child one that was born into a married household or something. I don't know, Old Earth is weird."

"It is," Lexa agrees. "So there are no guns?"

"Not at our wedding, no. Not even the guards will carry them." I say. "Mona will be okay." Lexa nods.

"Hey, Rae. A shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt." Octavia says to an imaginary beat.

Raven furrow her brows then her eyes widen in surprise and happiness. "Float me, I love you. And that song. It's so weird, but awesome."

"In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey." Octavia begins and Raven joins in, but it just sounds like they're talking to a beat. "Butane in my veins, so I'm out to cut the junkie with the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables. Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose."

"How the heck do they know the lyrics?" I mutter to myself, impressed.

"Kill the headlights and put it in neutral, stock car flamin' with a kiser and the cruise control. Baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D. Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat." They keep going and point at each other. "Someone keeps saying in insane to complain about a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt. Don't believe everything that you breathe. You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve. So shave your face with some mace in the dark. Saving all your food stamps and burning down the trailer park."

I can join in for this, so I do, much to Octavia and Raven's delight. "Yo. Cut it. Soy un perdedor (Spanish: I'm a loser). I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?" Soy un perdedor. I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?"

I stop, I don't know anything but the chorus. Octavia and Raven, even more impressively, keep going without missing a beat.

"Forces of evil in a bozo nightmare. Banned all the music with a phony has chamber 'cuz ones got a weasel and the others got a flag. Ones on the pole, shove the other in a bag with the rerun shows and cocaine nose-job. The daytime crap of the folksinger slop, he hung himself with a guitar string. Slap a turkey neck and it's hanging from a pigeon wing. You can't write if you can't relate. Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate. And my time is a piece of wax falling in a termite who's choking on the splinters."

They finish off the song with the chorus and everything and bow for us.

"How the heck did you know all of the lyrics?" I ask.

"We're awesome." Raven shrugs.

"Are you implying that I'm not awesome?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm implying that you're less awesome." Raven shoots back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I freaking love that song. It's called Loser, by Beck. It's so weird, the lyrics sound like random bits thrown in together. Some of it's cool and understandable but some of it is just ??? Anywho! I couldn't resist adding it in and I'm applauding Raven and Octavia for knowing the lyrics, because I don't. Also, weird stuff happened over the weekend. I went home and as I was driving with my mom she's like "slow down Lindsey!" You know why? There were turkey's in the road. TURKEYS. Just chilling. In the road. Like what? It wasn't even just three, there were like six in the road! And then not even a minute later, the car in front of me slows down. You know why? There's a beaver on the side of the road. A little live one, just sitting there! Just watching us drive by and gawk! What is my life? Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	62. Chapter 62

Lexa's POV

The next morning, getting everyone up early is more of a hassle than usual. Everyone is still tired from the climb yesterday and are beginning to feel its affects. I know the aches of their muscles will only get worse as the day wears on.

As everyone sleepily eats breakfast, I eat quickly and then slip out of the room to find that Tiope is already in the living room with an excited Mona.

Tiope looks up at me and smiles. "I apologize for not knocking first, but the little one was very insistent on coming in now."

"Heda!" Mona says when she sees me, clambering off the couch.

I catch her as she runs at me, lifting her up and resting her once again against my hip. Mona wraps her small arms around me in a hug and I can feel my heart melt in my chest.

"So you are going to show my friends and I the animals, right Mona?"

Mona nods vigorously, kicking her legs out and swinging them excitedly. "Yes! Nomon said we could take a short walk and I can show you what we see!"

"Sounds good. Will this involve going down to the jungle floor?" I ask.

"Uh huh! But Nomon said that we cannot walk very fast because your friends are tired and one of them has a leg holder."

"That is right, she has a leg brace. You can ask her about it if you would like, but remember that not everyone is comfortable talking about things like that." I remind her gently and Mona nods seriously.

"Okay. Can I go ask her now?"

"Not right now, little one. They are still eating breakfast." I answer.

Mona wrinkles her nose in confusion. "Still? Why did they not have it earlier?"

"They like to sleep in late."

Mona nods and then grins at something beyond my peripheral. I turn to see Clarke leaning against the entrance to the living room from the kitchen. She smiles softly and walks inside. She kisses my cheek and holds out her hand for Mona. She shakes Clarke's hand.

"So you're the one who's going to be showing us the animals today?" Clarke asks.

Mona nods. "Yeah. And then Nomon said Heda is taking you up to see the tree tops."

"Yes, she is."

"Okay. Can you get the other Skai girls so we can go soon?" Mona asks and Clarke chuckles.

"Sure thing."

She heads back into the kitchen and comes out a few moments later with disgruntled looking Octavia and Raven, who brighten up when they see Mona.

"Hey kiddo. We leaving?" Raven asks.

Mona furrows her brows and glances between me and Tiope. "What does that mean?"

"It was a greeting, like hello kid. Then she asked if we are planning on leaving now. Skaikru slang is odd." I explain.

"Okay. We are going now." She looks around, probably making sure that we are all wearing proper gear to be in the jungle and nods to herself.

With that, Mona squirms and I set her down. She takes her mom's hand and pulls on her. She leads us out and then down to the jungle floor the same way we came up. She checks in with us often, which I have to admit I am proud of, making certain no one falls behind.

"Nomon (mom) always says to not to disturb nature so I will point them out." Mona says, serious. She points at a small, lime green frog that is relaxing on a mossy tree branch. "That is a glass frog. There is a bunch of them. If you pick one up and hold it to the light, you can see its' insides. That is why it is called a glass frog."

Tiope continues. "Another way it is different than the tree frogs you see, you can tell if it is a glass frog if its' eyes are facing forward. They are usually high in the trees, but this little one must have come down just for us."

Mona continues to lead us, more carefully now that we are in the jungle. There is an odd clicking-like noise that I heard last night as well. I look around, confused as the sound comes again.

"That is a Toucan." Mona explains. "Nomon calls that their purring noise, they use that when they are happy or as a warning. Now, they are happy. There is a difference."

"Mm. They are noisy and often irritate people that stay here. They usually live in flocks of five or six birds." Tiope says.

They show us other animals, like a Kinkajou, which is an odd monkey-like creature with big soulful eyes that nearly make Raven cry. They tell us of some that we cannot see, like a spider monkey, which apparently is not a spider-monkey hybrid. Or a jesus lizard, a lizard named after some mythical demigod of Old Earth because of the lizards' ability to run on water.

Mona shows us some of her favorite places to go and watch the animals and I am impressed by how good vantage points they are. She tells us tales I am fairly certain are at least slightly exaggerated. Nonetheless, Mona is endlessly entertaining and I find myself sad when we begin to make our way back to the village.

The trek back up is both less and more difficult than it was the first time. More because we are already tired and our muscles are as well from yesterday. Less because we do not have to carry anything but ourselves up, which is a relief. We stop less times, but I think we all keep an eye on Raven just in case.

Mona is yawning by the time we get all the way up and Tiope scoops her up, letting her rest against her. Mona cuddled up to her mom and mumbles out a goodbye.

Octavia and Raven go back to the house with the guards, none of them wanting to come up to the lookout post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they go to the lookout post! And I'm dead inside after two days of eight am classes in a row, so hopefully this is good! Also, I know it's a day late now but I'm writing this the day before I post so... Happy National Coming Out Day! It's raining here, which I like, except for the fact my laptop may have finally come back today... So whoo! Either I'm waiting or going in what little free time I have on Wednesday afternoons! Thank you all did reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	63. Chapter 63

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I stand still for a moment, hand in hand. Tiope is walking away, carrying a tired Mona. Octavia, Raven, and the guards are heading back to the house because they don't want to be even more high up. I squeeze her hand and look over at Lexa to find her already looking at me with gentle, warm eyes. 

"Are you ready to go up?" Lexa asks. "I would like to remind you that you do not have to go up at all and can change your mind at any point."

I smile and give her a quick peck on the lips. "I know, babe. I'm good. I want to go." 

Lexa nods and leans in, kissing me again. We keep it quick and soft, keeping in mind that we're in public. When we pull apart, she leads me through the town, greeting people as we go. Lexa stops in front of one of the trees with the ladder built (or is it carved?) into the tree. She gestures for me to go first. 

I raise an eyebrow. "You know, if I go first and fall, I'll take you down with me."

"The same will happen if I go first and fall." Lexa points out. "I will catch you, ai hodnes (my love)."

"That's comforting." I deadpan then kiss Lexa's cheek. "Mochof (thank you). I'll be careful."

"I know you will. And there are points where you can sit and rest for a moment. Climbing all that way can be tiring, even for the most experienced climbers." 

I nod and kiss her deeply for a quick moment. Lexa's eyes are drooped when I pull back, looking down at my lips before going back up to my eyes. I smile and kiss her again before beginning climbing. I hear Lexa sigh happily and chuckle to myself. 

Climbing is tedious and murder for my muscles, but I persist. Lexa calls out encouragements occasionally from beneath me, and she never sounds like she's too far behind me. Lexa's just really strong. Which I shouldn't be surprised by since I love her muscles so much. I pause at the next point when the burn of my muscles makes it more difficult to raise my arms above my head. 

The resting points are just shelves in the tree off to the side where I can sit down for a moment. There's one right across from the one I'm on that Lexa rests on, giving me a warm smile when she does. 

"You are doing very well, Clarke. Most people do not get this far on their first attempt. You are stronger than I give you credit for." Lexa says. 

I wink at her and flex my tired arms, feeling how sweaty they are as I do. I grimace. "Ew. I'm so sweaty."

"It is a good look on you." Lexa gives me a darkened look that makes my breath hitch. 

"You're biased, you usually see me sweaty like this after a while in bed with you." 

Lexa's eyes go wide, evidently not expecting that response. Before she can gather herself, I'm climbing again, pushing past the burning ache in my muscles. I smirk to myself. I should be having a fun night, if this works out. If we aren't dead tired from this. Maybe we could... I cut my thoughts off because I don't want to fall because I was thinking about having sex with Lexa. I know Raven would find that hilarious. As long as I don't fall all the way down, at least. 

It feels like forever before I make it all the way to the top. I huff and lay back on the platform, not even bothering to look around before I move out of the way and sigh contently, finally done. I close my eyes and breathe hard, my chest rising and falling rapidly. 

I hear a thump and open my eyes to see Lexa lying beside me, looking tired too. She smiles when she catches my eyes. We lay there for a moment, my sweat cool against my skin. The clouds are covering up the sun, until all that's left is a round patch of cloud that's ten shades lighter than the rest. Because we're high up, the air here is cooler, but still very humid. 

Lexa and I get up and look around. The platform we're on is bigger than I expected, but still not very large. There is no guard up here at the moment. 

"Why isn't there a lookout person here right now?" I ask Lexa. 

"There is one in the two other spots round the city. I asked for this one to not be used so that I could show you this," she explains. 

"Oh. Are we putting the town in danger? Should someone be up here?" I question worriedly. 

"No, love. We are fine. There are three lookouts, and two people rotate between the three of them every couple of hours. I simply asked for them to design it so this one was not used right now." 

I nod. "Okay, good. I was worried for a second."

Lexa takes my hand in hers and kisses it. "I know. Now look around, love. The view from here is incredible."

I look out and gasp. The jungle is beautiful from up here. It looks like it goes on forever in every direction, the tops of the trees forming a layer of green. The air is thicker than usual with light fog making the hills seem like they're so much farther away. I can hear the sounds of the animals but the canopy is too thick for me to be able to see what's down there. Every once in a while, I think I catch sight of a flash of brown, like a monkey or something. 

Lexa wraps an arm around my waist, and I cuddle up to her. We look out at the jungle, pointing out little things that we like or notice. I lean in and kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungles are cool, right? Next chapter, we should be moving on! Then there's just Trikru and Skaikru before the wedding! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	64. Chapter 64

Lexa's POV

The next day, as Clarke says, we are both "dead inside." Our limbs barely comply when we try to get up, let alone do complex tasks such as eat breakfast or walk up or down stairs. The stairs are the worst, to be honest. Lincoln graciously gives up his bedroom downstairs so we do not have to go up and down the stairs, which is greatly appreciated. 

The next couple of days are more relaxed, mainly so that Clarke and I can give our bodies a chance to relax. Octavia and Raven find it hilarious that we're so sore and occasionally mimic us. They exaggerate, groaning loudly and clutching their backs or slowly moving their arms when they reach for something above their shoulders. 

Tiope and Mona stop over many times say hello to us. Mona loves coming over and telling us stories. It is sweet, and it is harder than I expected for all of us to say goodbye when it is time to move onto the next clan. Even the guards are misty eyed when she hugs all of us goodbye. 

"I will see you soon," she promises me. "I will be coming to your wedding. 

I smile softly and hug her tighter against me. "I will see you then."

We walk down the ramp like area, most of us carrying more than usual so Raven does not have to put any extra weight on her bad leg. She pretends not to notice that her things are much fewer and lighter than normal. We go back to the stables, where our horses are already set up for us. I take a minute to make a mental note to thank Tiope and Mona for that. It takes a good hour or so off of our travel time. 

We put everything away and get going. Our horses walk on the roads in the jungle once again. This time, we all keep an eye out for animals and point them out when we see them. 

"What the heck is-" Raven leans to the side and squints. Her eyes go wide and she sits back up straight. "That's a shit ton of ants. Nope, nope." 

She shakes her head and steers her horse, giving the ants a wide berth. I grimace at the sight. The ants look like they found something exciting and are swarming over it. There are so many of them they just look like a squirming black mass. 

"That's disgusting." Clarke shudders and scratches her legs. "I feel like they're on me. Ugh."

***

It takes a couple days for us to reach the edge of the jungle. The divide between Yujleda and Trikru is subtle, but it is luckily undisputed. I say luckily because territory fights get nasty, even when it is just ambassadors arguing. The larger jungle trees gradually get smaller until you realize you are not in a jungle anymore, but a regular forest. Well, regular to me since I grew up with Trikru trees and forests. 

"Whoa, the trees are different. What?" Octavia says, confused as she looks around. 

We have stopped for the night and are another two or so days' travel from our destination. The fire is going, casting a warm orange and yellow glow to what it illuminates. We are all huddled around it for warmth, as the nights are much colder than the days. 

"Yes, we are in Trikru territory now," I say. 

"Since when?" Raven asks, as surprised as her girlfriend. 

"Since earlier today," Clarke answers before I can. "You didn't notice the brush thinning? The trees changing? The trunks, the bark, the color of the leaves, it's all different."

"Well apparently I'm not as observant as you," Raven huffs. 

Clarke chuckles at Raven's exaggerated annoyance, cuddling closer to me. I wrap an arm around her waist and press a kiss to the side of her head. 

"So this is Trikru? We don't have much of this trip left," Octavia says. 

"What a surprise, it's not like we've been riding towards Trikru for the past couple of days." Raven jokes, nudging Octavia with her elbow. 

Octavia rolls her eyes fondly and nudges her back. "You're such a butt."

"It's cute that you avoided swearing like that." Raven taps Octavia's nose with her finger, making it scrunch up. "And you know you like my butt."

While Raven and Octavia continue their flirtatious bickering, I snuggle with Clarke. 

"She's right, there isn't much left in our trip. Just Trikru and Skaikru, then our wedding. Do you think we'll be ready in time?" Clarke asks. 

"We will," I say confidently. "We will not let anything get in the way of a perfect wedding."

Clarke smiles softly. "A perfect wedding, huh? That's a bit of pressure."

I understand immediately what she means and give her a quick kiss. "I do not mean like that, ai hodnes (my love). I mean that it is our wedding, so it will be perfect."

Raven and Octavia "aww" and I start, not having realized that they had stopped bickering and were listening to us. I feel my cheeks warm but I kiss the side of Clarke's head, unashamed. I mean every word I said. 

"Wait, Lexa." Clarke says, turning her head so she's looking at me. "What about your parents? Where are they? Do they know we're engaged?"

"They moved back to Trikru. They like Indra, and they are loyal to Trikru. They are in the town we will be staying in, as is Indra. They do know we are engaged, I sent them a letter as soon as you said yes." 

"Good. I was worried for a second. You just haven't spoken a lot about them lately," Clarke says. 

"I know." There is a pause in the conversation and I smile. "It will be good to see them again."

Clarke hums and nods. "Yeah." Another pause. "They approve of our relationship? Our engagement, I mean?"

I chuckle and give Clarke a swift kiss. "They love you, ai alf keryon (my half soul, soulmate). They already see you as a daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that with Trikru comes Lexa's childhood and remembered that I haven't mentioned her parents in like over a book? So they'll be back! I'll have to look back to where I described them, I don't remember anything... And I figure I'll briefly vent to you guys too. So Thursday I have not one, but two exams in my two hardest classes! Then, I have a rough draft of a paper due on Friday, and procrastinating self didn't even decide on a topic until yesterday! So I'm dead inside! It's fine, though, it'll work out. I'm doing good in my classes and have tutors, so hopefully they'll be able to help me! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	65. Chapter 65

Clarke's POV

The next two days pass without anything out of the ordinary happening. We had gotten so close, just another two hours or so of a ride, to our destination last night, but we all know it can be dangerous to ride at night. For us and our horses. There are predators that could be attracted by the sound of us and it's really easy to run into a tree if you can't see more than a couple feet in front of you. Especially since we've picked up the pace. I think it's because Lexa's so happy to be back in her home clan, so close to her parents. 

Now, it's our final day for riding to Trikru. We're about an hour into our journey (A/N: haha didn't even mean to do that), so we're about halfway there. Lexa's eyes are bright and happy in a way they get when she's very excited or happy about something. 

The rest of the ride goes by quickly and soon enough I can hear the familiar sounds of a normal village day. I feel my body relax and I smile softly at how Lexa can't seem to keep that grin off her face. The dirt path turns a couple of times before we can see the entrance the the village. The rising mounds of earth along the sides of the path leading up to the entrance are so familiar. 

Wait. This is... My heart stutters in my chest. This is TonDC. They've rebuilt? I mean, it makes sense, but I didn't know. I can sense more than see or hear warriors along the mounds noticing us. The entrance looks the same and I wonder how much painstaking work it took to achieve that. I can see people going about their day but no one waiting for us at the entrance. 

The crowd of people automatically part, avoiding getting in their way like it's second nature to them by now. Three people walk with confidence. One in the middle, slightly forward, and the others a step behind and on either side of... I recognize the middle person, at the very least. That's Indra. She has a very distinctive walk. It's a prowl, almost. 

We stop our horses in front of the gate. There's an actual gate at the entrance, which is new. I guess they had to increase security. We dismount and the guards open the gate, some coming from inside to lead our horses away. We thank them as Indra and the other two people approach us. 

I look at their faces and nearly face palm. How on Earth did I not recognize them? I mean, the last time I saw them they were still recovering from years of being held against their will by Nia, but still. They look just like Lexa! 

Their faces light up when they see their daughter and their pace picks up. Indra doesn't speed up to match them, instead letting them pass her. Her face is expressionless, like usual, but her eyes are telling. Her eyes are soft and happy as Lexa's parents scoop her up in one big group hug. 

Lexa laughs delightedly when her feet come off the ground, tightening her arms around them. They set her down but stay close. Lexa holds out her hand and I step over to her side, recognizing the gesture. I take her hand in mine and smile warmly at her parents. Lexa turns her head to give me a happy look before turning back to her parents, squeezing my hand as she does. 

"Nomon, Noni (mom, dad). You look so much better. It is good to see you have your strength back."

"It is good to feel strong again," her father admits. "Indra has helped us much."

Lexa turns to Indra, who is standing slightly off to the side politely. She extends her dominant hand, keeping my hand in her left, and grasps Indra's forearm. 

"Thank you very much. I will not forget how you helped my parents."

Indra gives Lexa a small smile, but a smile nonetheless and I try not to show how shocked I am. 

"It was my pleasure, Heda. They are good people and have helped me as much as I helped them. They have helped us rebuild, among other things," Indra says. "They came up for the designs of how to scavenge for what could still be useful, and how to run that into something that we can build with. Since they have come here, we have been able to clean up and rebuild nearly four times as fast."

"There are good helpers here," Lexa's dad deflects. 

"Helpers are only as good as the people who lead them. But yes, we do have good helpers. We have people from every clan here to assist in rebuilding. I think some may even stay," Indra muses. 

"That is good news. Let me know if there is anything I can do," Lexa says. 

Indra nods. "I will. Mochof, Heda (thank you, Commander)."

"Pro (you're welcome)."

"Let me take you to where you will be staying. You can set down your things and then speak with your parents." Indra suggests, waiting for Lexa to give her nod of confirmation before she begins walking. 

The place we're staying in looks pretty nice, and Lexa's dad proudly announces that he and the builders had made this. Lexa's mom elbows him hard enough to wind him and she raises an eyebrow. 

"And my beautiful houmon helped, of course." He smiles charmingly at her. 

She rolls her eyes and gives him an exasperatedly fond look. She opens the door for all of them and then comes in herself, smiling proudly at our gasps of awe. 

"I had the children help decorate this," Lexa's mom says. "They are quite creative."

"It's beautiful," I agree. I turn and furrow my brows. "Kids?"

"Yes, the village children. Both of the teachers were killed when the missile hit, but we have taken over the teachings. I teach them to fight, he teaches them nearly everything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really have to look back. Did I name them? I guess I'll find out? And I'm home for the weekend, which means this chapter was brought to you by me with my dog cuddling with me! She literally has not left my side since I got up this morning! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	66. Chapter 66

Lexa's POV

I reluctantly allow my parents to leave in order to give us time to unpack and give them time to do their duties. We have plans to eat dinner together later, but it is still hard to watch them walk away after so long away from them. Clarke seems to understand and wraps me in a warm hug while our friends begin unpacking. This, of course, earns a round of teasing from Octavia and Raven for cuddling while they actually do things, but it is less... harsh? I cannot seem to think of the correct word.

"Ready to unpack hodnes (love)?" Clarke murmurs into my neck.

I do not really want to move so I am out of her arms, to be honest. But I know that we do need to, so I nod against her shoulder and tighten my arms briefly before letting go of her. Clarke kisses my cheek and keeps hold of my hand as we walk over to the table where we dropped off our stuff off.

We let go of each other in order up pick up our things. We take them to our room and set up what we need to before both of us sit on the bed. I lie backwards and smile when Clarke does the same, resting her head on my chest. I wrap an arm around her to pull her closer, closing my eyes.

"We're having dinner with your parents tonight." Clarke murmurs, squirming until she is more comfortable. "That sounds so normal."

I hum. I know what she means. Our lives, especially with me being Heda and Clarke unofficially being my second in command, are anything but normal. I tell her as much and Clarke nods before yawning deeply. She rubs at her eyes.

"Tired?" I ask softly.

"Mm," Clarke answers, her eyes dropping closed.

"We have enough time for a quick nap before we have to get ready, if you would like that."

Clarke groans happily, burying her face against my chest. "That sounds amazing."

Her breathing evens out rather quickly, even for her. I guess all the riding along with the stress of going to see my parents later made her more tired than I had realized. I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.

***

Dinner is a casual thing, something everyone had agreed on. My parents have never been the formal type, especially since they lived in a dungeon without too many changes of clothes or anything for a few years.

Lincoln, who has unofficially become our chef now (I am very grateful he seems content with the job), cooks the dinner while we wait for my parents to arrive. They are going to arrive a little before dinner is supposed to be finished so that we can talk beforehand as well.

There is a knock at the door and Clarke squeezes my shoulder before she gets up to answer it. I can hear her politely saying hello and stand, nervously brushing off nonexistent dust off my clothes. I am wearing one of Clarke's favorite outfits, a black tank top that leaves my tattoo exposed and tight black pants designed specifically so that I can hide many knives. Of course, I do not have many knives on me at the moment.

I walk towards the door, where my parents are having a hushed conversation with my fiancée. I do not attempt to hide the fact that I am coming and note how it stops when they notice me. Clarke gives me a warm grin, one that cannot be faked, so I know that whatever they are talking about, it is not necessarily a bad thing.

I take Clarke's hand and hug my parents again. It is so odd but so comforting to be able to be held by them again.

"It smells delicious in here." Noni (dad) says, sniffing the air.

Nomon (mom) rolls her eyes fondly at her houmon (spouse). "Your Noni, always thinking with his stomach. You know, it has gotten worse since we moved in with Indra. She is a wonderful chef."

"Indra can cook?" Clarke cannot keep the surprise from her voice.

Nomon nods. "Yes. It surprised us too, yongon (child, daughter). But she made quite a lovely bear soup just the other day."

"Bears?" I can hear Clarke murmur in alarm.

"A bear that yun Nomon (your mother) caught herself," Noni says proudly.

"Nomon, you caught a bear?" I ask, both concerned and impressed.

"Yes. Do not worry, Lexa." Mom places a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. "Indra was with me the entire time, making certain I was ready to hunt such big creatures again."

"And you were."

"And I am," Nomon confirms.

Lincoln interrupts us before the conversation can continue. "Dinner is almost ready. You may want to get a seat before Octavia and Raven devour everything."

"Mochof (thank you)."

I nod to him and Lincoln gives us a warm smile before heading back to the kitchen to make the final preparations. We head to the eating area, where we find Octavia and Raven seated at the table, looking towards the kitchen longingly.

"You would think that they're never fed," Clarke jokes.

"Lincoln is just a really good cook, okay? It smells amazing." Raven does not tear her eyes away from the direction of the kitchen.

"I think he cranked his talent up to twelve for Lexa's parents. He's going all out," Octavia says.

"Twelve?" Raven asks, glancing at her girlfriend briefly before returning her gaze to the kitchen.

"Out of ten. You know, extra effort. Oomph."

Before Raven and Octavia can start one of their infamous battles with words, I cut them off by sitting at the table. The chair legs scraping the floor makes a sound that stops them in their tracks. They turn and grin sheepishly at my parents, who are looking at them with amusement.

"Hey, sorry if we were being rude. I'm Octavia and that's Raven, my girlfriend. We're Lexa and Clarke's closest and most awesome friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll find out if I ever name Lexa's parents! I briefly looked back and didn't see anything so I just get to name them. And now, to finish my essay that's due tomorrow :/ Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	67. Chapter 67

Clarke's POV

"It is good to see you both again," Lexa's mom says.

"Yeah, you too. You guys seem to be much better than you were," Raven replies.

Octavia nudges her with her elbow and Raven lets out a soft "oof." "Rae! That's rude," she hisses at her girlfriend.

"It is fine, Octavia." Lexa's mom reassures her. "She is not unlike one of Lexa's mentors and closest friends growing up. Speaking of her, how is Anya? I had thought she would have come to visit us by now."

There's a pause and I exchange a look with Lexa. Lexa reaches out her hand and takes her mother's hand in hers.

"Nomon (mom)..." Lexa begins hesitantly.

Her parents understand immediately. Her dad's hand goes up to cover his mouth. "No," he whispers sadly.

"I am afraid so," Lexa confirms.

"How?" Her mom asks.

"I have told you how the clans and Skaikru have not always been at peace. When the adults first came down, they had just set up their fences around their ship when Anya and Clarke came. They had escaped the Maunon and were covered in mud and earth to try to blend in with their surroundings. The Skaikru saw them coming towards the fence, where Anya was going to drop Clarke off before returning to me. They shot her with their fayogons (guns)."

Her mom's lower lip wobbles and she closes her eyes. "So she is dead."

Raven mumbles something and Octavia gives her such a baffled look it makes me pause. "What?" Octavia asks.

"I said I don't think she's dead," Raven says louder. "Anya's tough, she would let a bullet kill her. Did you see her die, Clarke?"

I clench my jaw at the memory. "No, but it didn't look good. I was rushing to her side when I was shot. They never took her; they assumed she was dead."

"Your own people shot you?" Lexa's dad sounds shocked.

"They didn't know it was me. But yeah, still a crappy thing to do."

"So... You have a conspiracy theory that Anya's just recovering somewhere?" Octavia asks. "Why wouldn't she have contacted anyone?"

"Maybe she got hurt bad, like me with my leg. If that were the case, she would want go learn how to live with it before rejoining everyone," Raven explains.

"That is true," Lexa says. "That is something Anya would do."

"Did they ever find her, anyway?" Octavia asks.

Raven shakes her head. "Nope. By the time the idiots realized it was their Chancellor's daughter that they shot, Anya's body was gone. Spooky, right?"

I put my head in my hands. "You guys are blowing my mind right now. Can we just have one normal meal?"

"Nope," Raven pops the p. "Anyway. How are you two doing, mister and missus Heda? You seem like you're doing well."

"We are," Lexa's mom says. "And please, call us by our names."

"Um. To be honest, I would, but I don't know your names," Raven admits.

"Oh, how rude of us. I apologize. I am Ali and my houmon (spouse, husband) is Priso." Her mom says, giving us warm smiles.

"Priso? That's a unique name, I've never heard of it before." Raven says.

"It is unique," Priso says proudly. "My nickname has been prisa (Princess) for years and when Luna was a child, she could not say Prisa, and so she started calling me Priso. It stuck, and now that is what I have claimed as my name."

"That's awesome. I bet Luna loves that," Raven laughs.

Priso smiles. "Oh, she does. She dislikes when I tell that story. But that is enough about is, I would like to hear from you. How has your trip been? I know it is almost over now."

"I know, it's crazy. It feels like we've been traveling forever," Octavia admits. "It's going to be weird not moving around so much anymore."

"Yeah. Though it will be nice not to be sore from riding horses for so long." Raven sighs.

"I can understand that one. Indra laughed when she saw our attempts at walking after she was retraining us to ride horses," Priso chuckles. "What was your guys' favorite clans?"

"Sankru, hands down." Raven answers without hesitation. "I got to learn how to smith from this guy."

"It was Costia's old Master," Lexa tells her parents.

"He is still alive?" Ali asks. "I should not be surprised, he is too stubborn to die or retire, but I admit I am surprised he was willing to teach another."

"I was too awesome for him to say no to." Raven grins, leaning back in her chair.

"Octavia? What was your favorite?" Priso asks.

"Azgeda. The place we visited was beautiful, I loved the glowing blue crystals. We need to buy some," Octavia tells Raven, her tone leaving no room for argument. "And that snowball fight? Epic."

Raven's eyes widen and she grins. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! That was awesome!"

"What was yours, Clarke?" Octavia asks, sounding like she already knows the answer.

Lincoln and Ryder come in and begin placing down food, quickly followed by Nix making her entrance, smiling politely at Lexa's parents. She sits down and gestures for us to continue our conversation. While I wait for Ryder and Lincoln to finish and sit down, I answer the question.

"Trishana (Glowing Forest)." I smile shyly. "But I'm probably biased."

"Definitely biased," Octavia agrees.

"Why?" Ali asks.

"You didn't tell them?" I whisper to Lexa.

"Not the details, no. I wanted to do that in person. Sorry, I did not think to tell you that." Lexa apologizes softly and I squeeze her hand.

"It's okay." I raise my voice to answer her parents. "That's where Lexa proposed."

Ali and Priso both lean forward, their faces lighting up. "Lexa never did tell us the details, she said she would prefer to discuss it face to face," Ali says. "Will you tell us what happened? Was she romantic?"

"Of course, I would love to tell you. And yes, she was very romantic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I probably won't describe what happened since we all know already. I know it's imprinted forever in my brain :) But we'll be moving on soon! What do you guys think about the Anya theory? ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	68. Chapter 68

Lexa's POV

Clarke tells my parents the story of how I proposed to her and I feel my face heat up during her telling of it. Clarke spares no detail, making sure to emphasize how romantic I was for her.

My parents are of course delighted by my romantic nature they had not been able to see until now. Nomon (mom) teases me about it, about how sappy I am for Clarke but I can hear the pride in her voice. She often told me when I was younger that she hoped I would find someone some day that made me as soft and warm as she is with my Noni (dad). Raven makes a whipping noise, to Octavia and Clarke's amusement and to my parents' confusion.

Noni is happy for me. He even says he is glad that I am "no longer listening to that nonsense that horrible bald man was spouting."

The night ends with a group hug with everyone (except for the guards). I relax in the arms of my parents, feeling the love radiating from them and from my fiancée, as well as my two best friends. I subtly wipe away a stray happy tear but apparently am not as subtle as I thought. Clarke kisses my cheek gently and gives me a warm smile as the hug begins to break apart.

"I know that since your wedding is coming up, you do not have a lot of time before you have to go on to the next clan. How much longer do you have left here?"

I exchange a glance with Clarke. "We had originally planned on another week, but with all the planning that we need to do for our wedding, we should really only stay for a couple more days maximum."

Nomon nods. "That is what I thought. So perhaps we can do some things these next couple of days, spend time together."

I smile softly. "That sounds wonderful, nomon (mom)."

"We could go hunting. I know Indra needs more meat to store for winter," Noni (dad) suggests.

Seeing my hesitation, Nomon (mom) speaks. "You will be with us the entire time. We will be safe, strikon (little one)."

I bite my lower lip and nod. "It sounds good. We have not been hunting in a while."

"Tomorrow?" Noni asks.

I nod. "Alright. Meet us here at daybreak, we can all have breakfast together before we go."

Noni's (dad's) eyes light up. "I would never turn down Lincoln's cooking."

I laugh. "I will have to tell him you said that."

My parents hug me goodbye again, then Clarke. They leave, promising to be here "at the asscrack of dawn" according to Octavia.

***

Clarke and I turn in for the night not too much later, wanting to get a good night's rest so we are not exhausted tomorrow when we are hunting. We go through our nightly routine, which has changed little despite all the different places we have stayed in the past year. We strip each other of our clothes and put them away.

We get into bed together, getting in on opposite sides but meeting in the middle. I pull the furs up over us to keep us warm and Clarke cuddles up against me. I smile softly as she leans up and kisses me. It is a sweet kiss that I melt into, reaching up to cup Clarke's face with one hand and tangle my fingers in her hair with the other.

Clarke hums into the kiss, deepening it by opening her mouth against mine and licking at my lips to ask for entrance. I part my lips and let out a startled moan when Clarke shifts so she is straddling my hips. Clarke smiles against my lips at that and continues to suck the breath out of me with her kisses.

I pull back to catch my breath, panting. Clarke rests her forehead against mine, breathing just as hard with darkened eyes. She smiles down at me and it is such a lovely sight I cannot resist leaning up to peck her lips again.

"Clarke, we have to go to sleep. I do not want to be tired when we go hunting with my parents." I murmur.

Clarke sighs and then kisses my lips one more time. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Clarke shifts so that she is beside me once more and cuddles up against my side. She yawns and presses a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"Night babe," Clarke murmurs.

"Goodnight niron (loved one)."

***

The next morning, I am the one tasked with waking the tired Skai girls. Which is more difficult than you would think, especially since Raven and Octavia like to fall back asleep once I have left them alone after waking them. Clarke is the easiest, as I can just wake her up by kissing her face many times. Clarke always wakes up and giggles when I do this, even when it is early.

Raven and Octavia fall asleep twice before I give up trying to wake them up nicely. As Lincoln and Ryder make us breakfast, I grab a pitcher of water and head back to Raven and Octavia's room.

"Wake up," I order.

"No," Raven whines, pulling a pillow over her head. Octavia just grumbles and cuddles up against Raven further.

"Wake up, or I will wake you up." I threaten, despite knowing that they will not listen to me. This way I can tell them I did give them a chance.

Raven just raises her arm and makes a tired gesture like she is trying to get me to go away and leave her alone.

"Well, you cannot say I did not warn you." I say.

With that, I pour the pitcher of cold, room temperature water onto Raven and Octavia. They both bolt up, spitting water out if their mouths and wiping it from their eyes.

Raven opens her eyes and gives me a shocked look. "Dude! What the heck!"

"You are awake." I smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I saw the opportunity and I took it! The funny thing for me is that I have had Anya do this in my other Clexa book ;) We'll see if she's alive or not... And my phone is officially broken! So I have so send that in :p How the heck am I going to wake up at seven in the morning three days a week? Now I have to learn how to use my alarm clock. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	69. Chapter 69

Clarke's POV

I'm sipping on a warm drink in an attempt to wake up when Lexa's parents arrive. They look so awake, which is unfair. I know they couldn't have gotten much more sleep than I did, and I'm exhausted. I guess it must run in their family, Lexa's the same way.

Luckily, Ali and Priso don't seem to mind that I'm tired and don't try to engage me in conversation. Which I truly appreciate, because sometimes when I'm tired like this, sometimes the words I attempt to make are gibberish. They take the tea that Lincoln hands them and sip on it as well as we wait for Lexa, Raven, and Octavia.

I hear footsteps and look over. I nearly choke on my tea and wipe my mouth with the back of my wrist.

"Why are you wet?" I ask Octavia and Raven, who look unhappy, both scowling.

"Lexa woke us up with a pitcher of cold water." Raven says, wringing out her hair. "I'm used to being wet in the fun way in the mornings, not the cold way." She huffs and looks back over at me. Her eyes widen as she takes in Lexa's parents. "Crap on a stick. Didn't realize you guys were here. Sorry."

"It is not a problem, I have heard worse from Luna and Anya." Ali waves her off.

"Are you ready? I see you all have your armor on." Priso asks, smiling at us.

I look around at the others and they nod. "Yeah, we're good. Let's go."

We grab what we need and then head out. Since we're so close to the forest and we don't plan on getting anything big enough for us to need horses pulling a wagon, we walk on foot. The guards open the gate for us to go out when we get to the main entrance.

It'll be less effective hunting-wise, but we decide to all stick together. It's probably for the best, especially if there's freaking bears. It's been a while since I've held my bow in my hands and I wonder if I'm still good. Lexa reaches out and takes my hand as we move through the forest.

Luckily, how to move quietly in a forest hasn't completely escaped my mind. We move together without a sound, and I'm pretty proud of us for that because we're all varying degrees of out of practice.

We walk into the forest for a couple hours but I'm not worried about getting lost. Lexa's kind of brilliant with this kind of thing. Plus, I've been making a mental map just in case. We set up an area where we can return to later, just in case we decide to spend the night or something. We might have to, since we walked so long. We drop off our stuff and set up the tents and everything before going out to hunt.

We decide to split up now into two teams of three. Octavia and Raven protest that it's unfair for any couples to be together, so we're all split up. I'm on one team with Raven and Priso, and Lexa's on the other with Ali and Octavia.

"Let's make this interesting." Raven suggests before we split up.

"We're hunting, what isn't interesting enough about that?" I ask.

"Shh, Princess. Let's make this a contest." She stresses the word contest to make certain that I know she changed her wording. "Whoever catches the most wins. Or whoever gets the coolest kill."

"Sounds good," Octavia agrees with a cocky smirk. She frowns, "Wait. Raven, what the heck are you going to be using, anyway? You aren't trained in weapons."

"This baby."

Raven pulls a small crossbow from her back that I somehow hadn't noticed before. Because of course Raven has a crossbow.

"What?" Octavia gapes. "When the hell did you get that? How did you get it?"

"Made her myself with the Master blacksmith. Cool right? Her name is Octavia. She's unexpected and strong, and deadly with something pointy." Raven runs her finger over the crossbow lovingly.

"Great, now I'm not going to know whether she's calling out my name or her crossbow's in the midst of-" Lexa, looking disgusted, puts a hand over Octavia's mouth.

"That's fair. Fine, her name is Buffy. Because she can tap me anytime," Raven winks at her girlfriend.

"You useless bi nerd. Babe, if that crossbow 'taps' you, you could die."

"Do it for the pun."

"Rae, no."

***

When we actually split up, Raven's humming quietly along to a song I vaguely recognize. She's in a great mood, which isn't surprising given how much she loves bickering with Octavia. Plus, she has a crossbow. Her love of weapons rivals Octavia's. Though Octavia prefers less complicated ones, like swords and bows instead of crossbows and bazookas.

Priso politely reminds us we're supposed to be quiet while hunting so we don't scare the animals away and Raven stops humming, giving him an apologetic smile. We move silently and I try to keep track of where we are in relation to the camp.

I hear a familiar rustle, one I have gotten used to hearing from all the time spent in the woods. Usually, we didn't hunt while on the road, choosing instead to buy food from local people. I draw an arrow from my quiver and nock it. I pull the string back and pause, listening intently.

I turn and aim slowly, keeping my movements silent. I pull the string back to the point of highest tension and hear the rustle again. I adjust my aim and let the string fall gracefully from my fingers.

There's a quiet beast-like exclamation of surprise and I place my bow on my back once more. I walk over to where I shot, keeping quiet just in case. I step around some bushes and kneel.

"What? Did you actually hit something?" Raven whispers.

I nod and lift up a rather large rabbit. Raven looks baffled but impressed. Since it's big, we decide to take it back to the camp before we continue and hunt on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more hunting! And my next class I would normally be leaving for in a minute got cancelled, which means I have more time to do things! In other words, I'll start my homework sooner so I can start reading Fanfiction sooner haha Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	70. Chapter 70

Lexa's POV

Octavia, Nomon (mom), and I walk silently through the forest. Our weapons are drawn but are not held at the ready. A twig snaps in the distance and we all turn towards it, raising our weapons. We still, our bodies frozen like statues, waiting for another clue as to where the animal could be.

The crackle of something stepping on a fallen leaf sounds as loud as fayagons (guns) in the silence. I hear a soft step of a paw or foot into the soft earth and listen harder, trying to figure out what it is and therefore where to aim. A quiet munching sound of something biting down on a twig tells me exactly what it is.

I hear the crunch of it beginning to chew and soundlessly adjust my aim. I let out a breath and throw my small throwing knife. I guess Octavia and Nomon have not figured out where it is.

Nomon and Octavia look surprised when there is a thud sound coming from where the animal was. I walk over, my favorite knife drawn just in case it is not dead yet and wants to fight back. My aim is more deadly than I thought it was, evidenced by the knife sticking out of the deer's neck.

Its flanks are still and its eyes are open and lifeless. Blood slowly trickles down from where the knife is still embedded in its neck, staining its light brown fur red. It is a large buck, which is one thing that surprised me when I was listening. It was surprisingly quiet for such a large creature. It is young, as well, with strong muscles that make me glad that it is dead.

Octavia steps up behind me and I can feel her still. "What. The. F*ck." She says, stopping between each word to give them emphasis.

"What?" I ask, looking over at her.

"It has four eyes! And one horn! Oh my god, did you kill a unicorn?" Octavia gasps.

"No, unicorn horns are not antlers." I answer, amused. "And they do not exist."

"Rude," Octavia sniffs. "What about the four eyes, though? That's weird right?"

"No, it is a common sight here," Nomon says.

Octavia shakes her head. "Earth is weird. Should we bring this back? I don't want to forget where this is. Or have a bear get at it."

"So you would rather have the bear 'get at it' at our camp," I deadpan. Octavia pales at the thought and I chuckle. "I am kidding, O. Bears have long since learned to stay away from human camps."

"Why? That didn't happen on Old Earth, they just went right up in there and stole the campers' food." Octavia says.

"Because our camps tend to attract larger predators like a Pauna," I explain.

Octavia pales further. "I'm too pretty to be smooshed under the fist of a giant gorilla!"

"It is more likely to grab you and throw you than it is to smash you. Our bones are hard and could hurt their fists, so they use other methods. Like pulling people apart or picking them up and hitting them against something hard." Octavia stumbles back against a tree, her face ashen. She looks around worriedly and I chuckle. "Octavia, Paunas are always killed when they get too close to a town. There has not been one seen near here since Clarke and I had our encounter with one."

"Lexa, you didn't kill it! It's still out there!" Octavia panics.

Nomon and I pick up the dead deer after I retrieve my throwing knife. I will have to clean it later, it is covered in deer blood. Octavia helps us carry it and we begin heading back to the camp.

"It is not still alive, Octavia. After it had attacked Clarke and I, I sent my best archers and strategists to kill it. They brought it to TonDC and fed everyone with it. They sent a rider with some of its meat to me to show that it was dead."

"Thank f-" Octavia catches herself before she swears again, looking at my Nomon sheepishly before changing her words. "Thank the gods. Sorry, Mama Heda."

Nomon laughs at that. "Mama Heda. I like that."

Octavia grins, delighted by the fact that my mother likes her nickname.

Between the three of us, all of us strong muscular women, carrying the deer back to camp is not difficult. We set it down on an area that has already been cleared for our catches. I blink in surprise when I see an impressively large rabbit lying next to where we set the deer down.

"It looks like the others managed to catch something too." I say, nudging the rabbit with my foot. 

Its head rolls to the side and Octavia yelps. I look back at her, alarmed. Her eyes are wide and she has a hand pressed against her chest. She lets out a breath.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see three eyes on a rabbit," Octavia explains.

"Neither did I."

I turn around to see Raven walking towards us with Clarke and Noni (dad) by her side. Clarke has a squirrel with a large metal needle in it, almost like the kind that you use to sew. I know immediately that it was my father who killed that, the large needle being his admittedly unusual weapon of choice.

Raven has a bit more swagger in her walk than usual, which is saying something. I know Octavia probably appreciates that, but I don't want to look back at her to confirm my suspicions. Raven is carrying a fox with a crossbow bolt sticking out of its side.

"I'm awesome." Raven declares, holding up the fox with a wide grin.

"Yeah you are, babe. That's a good catch!"

"She heard a rustling and got scared so she shot," Clarke explains.

I chuckle as Raven sticks her tongue out at my fiancée. "Still managed to hit a fox. Directly in the heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven caught something! I feel like a proud mom haha, go Rae! Next chapter will be more hunting? Probably? We'll see. But we're getting closer and closer to the wedding ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	71. Chapter 71

Clarke's POV

That night, we all agree that we'll spend the next morning hunting. Though Raven and Octavia insist that we start at a "reasonable time."

After I give them the okay, Lexa's parents begin to prepare the rabbit I caught for dinner. Instead of watching them, I cuddle with their daughter in front of the fire we'll be cooking the rabbit on. Octavia and Raven are cuddling as well, right next to us.

I rest my head on Lexa's shoulder and close my eyes with a quiet yawn. Lexa's arm around my waist tightens slightly as she presses a kiss to my forehead. I smile contently and snuggle up against her further. Lexa chuckles and I yawn again, my eyes staying closed. I can feel the tiredness catch up with me and my body jolts itself awake a couple times as I keep falling into that place between being asleep and being awake.

"Clarke. Hodnes (love), wake up. It is time for dinner."

My eyebrows furrow as I try to work out what Lexa's saying. I open my eyes and notice that it's not as easy as if I was just resting my eyes. I must have actually fallen asleep. I'm still cuddled up against Lexa, my pillow being her shoulder. I sit up and yawn, stretching out my limbs.

"You awake, Princess?" Raven teases.

"Yeah. Like you weren't about to fall asleep," I respond.

"But I didn't actually fall asleep," Raven points out with a smirk.

I groan and rub my eyes. "I woke up too few minutes ago to deal with this."

My stomach grumbles and Lexa chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek that makes me melt inside.

"It is a good thing you are hungry, Skai Prisa (Sky Princess)," Priso says. "We are almost done cooking the rabbit."

I look at the fire and it's only now that I notice the smell. The smell of cooked rabbit isn't too different than of any other cooked meat, which means that it smells absolutely amazing. My stomach grumbles again and I try to discreetly wipe my mouth to make sure I didn't drool in my sleep. And to make sure that I'm not drooling now.

We thank Lexa's parents as they hand us each our food. I hum delightedly and wait impatiently for everyone else to be served too. Priso and Ali sit down and take a bite and that's when I dig in. Lexa chuckles and I know she probably is amused by how us Sky Girls eat like we haven't eaten in a week.

Raven and Octavia mumble out compliments to Priso and Ali as they stuff their faces. Luckily, they seem as amused as Lexa and not disgusted like some are.

Once we're all stuffed, we head off to bed in our tents. There are three, one for each couple. They're all a good ways apart, mostly because of my insistence that we wouldn't want to hear any of Raven and Octavia's... Night-time activities. Raven had smirked at that when we were setting up the tents but hadn't tried to protest, and Octavia had covered her face with her hands. 

Lexa and I crawl into our own tent and close the flaps. Since we aren't here for long enough to warrant us having a actual bed, we have furs on the ground instead. We help each other out of our armor and then lie down. I cuddle up to Lexa, pressing a kiss to her bare collarbone as I lay my head against her chest.

"We do not have much time here left," Lexa murmurs.

I'm immediately more awake. "Yeah. Just a few more days until we go to Skaikru."

"Then to our town. Which we do need to name, hodnes (love)."

I laugh quietly to myself. "Shoot, I completely forgot about that. How have we forgotten to name the town we're creating?"

Lexa shrugs, her shoulder lifting me slightly. "I do not know. But we have to be the ones to name it, if only so that Raven and Octavia do not name it."

I snicker. "Yeah. They would probably name it something like Clexa Kru or Clexa town."

Lexa laughs. "That is fair, they would. Though I still think that Clexa is just Lexa with a C in front of it."

I nod. "Hmm. Yeah, but think of it this way. Clexa sounds nice, it works well together but it needs both of us in order to work."

"I like that," Lexa says softly. "Just like our relationship. We need each other."

I grin dopily at my beautiful fiancée. "Aww babe. I don't know, with just one of us the relationship would be 'handy.' " I wink at Lexa.

"Handy...?" Lexa muses. I slowly slide my hand down her stomach suggestively and she gets it immediately. "Oh! Clarke," she groans with a smile.

I laugh and sit up slightly so I can kiss her. Her smile widens and when I pull back, her soft gaze meets mine. I lie down again and cuddle up to get, knowing she won't want to do anything when we're so close to her parents.

"We could go simple, just call it new town. But in Trigedasleng, because New Town just sounds weird. Kinda like separating Newton." I say.

"So brana kapa (new city)?"

I shake my head. "No, that's too many a's for me. How about calling it Branageda? New place technically, but it works and has one less a. What do you think?"

Lexa mulls it over, which I appreciate. This could be the name of the town that Lexa and I are pretty much founding. It isn't exactly something that can or should be taken lightly.

"I like it," Lexa says.

"We can keep it and change it if we think of something better."

Lexa nods and nudges her nose against my forehead. I giggle at her antics and sit up again, this time straddling her. I lean down to kiss her, cupping her jaw with one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just want you to know... I order the same thing for lunch everyday and two pretty girls know my order! One of them works at the sandwich place and doesn't even have to ask, like she knows my entire order. And the other girl works out at the checkout counter thing and she doesn't have to ask anymore either, just taps it in... Anyway, next chapter we'll be moving forward! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	72. Chapter 72

Lexa's POV

The next day we spend a little more time hunting with the success varying from person to person. We are all ready to go back to TonDC after the last person (my Nomon of course) so we head back quicker than expected.

***

"Time flew by," Raven remarks. She wipes a lone tear from her face. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We will miss you too, Raven." Nomon (mom) says, opening her arms to one of my best friends.

I watch with amusement as Raven practically launches herself at her. Raven hugs my Nomon before moving on to hug my Noni (dad) as well.

"Only you, Raven, could befriend our friend's parents like this." Octavia says in amusement.

Raven nudges her girlfriend. "Hey, I know you consider them friends too."

"But I didn't cry when I hugged them."

"You haven't hugged them yet," Raven points out.

Octavia sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend and then moves to hugs my parents.

"It was great to see you again. Take care," Octavia says.

"It was good to see you too. And we will, we just have a few things to finalize here before we can head to... What is the name of your town, Lexa?" Nomon asks.

"Branageda," I provide.

"Branageda," Nomon repeats. "So we will see you soon, within a week or two."

"Alright. So you'll meet us there?" Octavia asks.

"Yes, we should be arriving at around the same time as you all," Nomon confirms.

Octavia smiles at my parents and steps back to stand next to Raven, who looks sad to be leaving my parents. She wraps an arm around her girlfriend and I urge my fiancée forward.

Clarke gives me an understanding smile, knowing that I'll want to be the last ones to hug my parents goodbye. She approaches them and warmly hugs Noni first, who murmurs something in her ear too softly for me to hear. She nods and he smiles, holding her tighter for a moment before letting go of him. She hugs Nomon next, then steps back for me to have my turn.

Noni approaches first and wraps me in a tight hug. I have to remind myself that I will see him soon, that this is not a permanent goodbye.

"Ai hod yu in, strikon (I love you, little one)." He murmurs to me.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim Noni (I love you too Dad)."

He squeezes me again and then releases me with glistening eyes and wet cheeks. He wipes at his face and gives me a warm smile.

"I will see you soon strikon," he promises.

I kiss his cheek, rough and scratchy since Nomon encourages him to shave. I hug Nomon next and she holds me tight. 

"I love you, my little Heda." Nomon murmurs to me.

I choke on whatever I was going to say in response and squeeze her tighter. That nickname is one that has been with me since childhood. According to Noni, it has been with me since before it was even discovered that I am a Natblida (Nightblood). Apparently, I was forceful and determined and did not want to listen to anyone if I thought they were wrong even as a child.

"We will be there in time to help you and your fiancée," Nomon says.

"Mochof (thank you). For everything. I cannot wait to see you and Noni again," I admit.

Nomon is the one who pulls back slightly, smiling warmly. Her smile is wide enough that her eyes crinkle along the edges.

"Pro (you're welcome)."

"Ai hod yu in (I love you)," I say.

"I love you too. Now go, make memories with your fiancée," Nomon winks at me. "Be careful with that Nomon of hers."

"I will. And Abby has been better."

"Good."

Nomon kisses my forehead and I feel my jaw tremble with the weight of my emotions. Gods, I am going to miss them.

I mount my horse and wave goodbye to my parents. They wave back, with Nomon wrapping an arm around Noni's waist. Clarke takes my other hand in hers and I try to choke down the emotion rising in my throat. She squeeze and I draw comfort from the familiar feeling of her hand in mine.

I let go so we can get going, saying one last goodbye to my parents. I look back every once in a while after we get our horses moving to see them still standing there, watching us. I keep looking back until I cannot see them anymore.

***

That night, Clarke holds me in bed. My head is resting on the middle of her chest. I can feel her chest rise and fall with each breath she takes. I can hear and feel her heartbeat, steady and calming. Clarke's fingers stroke through my hair, a gentle touch and a consistent rhythm.

I feel like a puddle, like ice that has melted from her warmth. But I know that we do have to talk, that Clarke wants to talk about today.

"I am going to miss them," I admit softly.

"I am too niron (loved one)," Clarke murmurs.

"It never feels like enough." At Clarke's confused looks, I elaborate. "My time with my parents."

Clarke hums the way she does when she understands what I am saying completely. "Yeah. That's what I feel like with you." I shift so I can look at her face better as she speaks. "No matter how much time I spend with you, even if we're attached at the hip for a month... Whenever I'm away from you, I miss you. Even if you're just gone for a couple minutes."

I melt further, seeing the soft earnestness in her eyes. Gods, I love this woman. I sit up, gently straddling her hips and lean down over her. I kiss her deeply and Clarke smiles against my lips.

I pull back just enough to whisper to her. "I feel the same way, hodnes (love). I can never get enough of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned Anya again and I promise, we'll find out what actually happened to her! Just closer to the wedding! And man, I'm glad I finished and it seems like an okay chapter to me! I went to my first ever comedy show, and the guy wasn't my favorite comedian and made some jokes that I didn't really appreciate... But it was still fun! The not fun part was the sleep... I'm a light sleeper, right? And I was sharing a hotel room with my dad. You know those like cartoons with exaggerated snoring that kind of actually sounds like "sawing logs"? Yeah, that's my dad. He's a loud snorer. After an hour and half of waking up five times, I gave up and put on my headphones and started playing my classical music. But then I was like "wait, white noise!" So I went on iTunes on this old a*s iPod but the app kept crashing. So I tried the AppStore. That kept crashing. Twenty minutes later I'm in tears and I'm exhausted so I'm like screw it, I'm restarting it. However, this iPod's power button doesn't work so I had to plug it in to get it to turn back on. Then I downloaded the app. But I was still close to my dad snoring loudly so I went and laid down in the bathroom area, covered myself with my jacket and a bath towel, put on my (noise canceling) headphones and fell into a restless sleep. So yeah, that was my morning. I can't wait to to to bed tonight! Dang, that was a long Author's Note... Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	73. Chapter 73

Clarke's POV

Since Skaikru territory is so close to TonDC, it takes a lot less time than usual to get to where we need to go. It doesn't feel like much time goes by at all until I see the familiar fences of Camp Jaha. It's really been built up, with more houses than I remember and... Are those cars? How on Earth did they find those?

Our horses slowly make their way along the dirt road towards the main gate and I peer inside curiously. It even looks like there are more people moving around in there, all of them walking with purpose in their steps. It looks much more lively than when I was here last.

There's a figure waiting behind the closed gates and some others loitering nearby. I'm too far away to tell who anyone is except for the figure by the gates. That, I could recognize anywhere. That's my mom.

As we near Camp Jaha, our horses recognize the place and pick up their pace. I guess they're just as excited to get to them as we are. Though I can't imagine Lexa's ecstatic about seeing my mother again.

The gates open, no longer creaking and groaning as they do. They really must have fixed things up around here if they had the time to oil the hinges of the gate. As soon as my horse goes through the opening, I halt it and dismount. I run to my mom and hug her tightly. Mom lets out a gentle "oof" but hugs me back just as tight.

I pull back and smile at my mom. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

I pull back and let the others greet my mom. Lexa is the first to reach her and she seems just as stiff and formal as she is when she meets a person for the first time. She sticks her hand out to my mom and mom rolls her eyes.

"You're marrying my daughter in less than a month. You're family, Lexa. Come here." Mom opens up her arms.

Neither of them look very comfortable with the hug, but they're both trying for me, which I appreciate. They pull away and then it's Raven and Octavia's turn. Raven runs at her and practically leaps into my mother's arms, who looks surprised but still manages to catch her.

"Mama Griffin!" Raven says as she hugs her.

Her legs are dangling a few inches off the ground as she clings to my mom. Mom lowers her a little so her feet touch the ground.

"I missed you too, Raven." Mom chuckles, patting Raven's back.

"Of course you did, I'm awesome," Raven says.

Mom chuckles and then pulls away. Octavia hugs her next and it's more brief than Raven's and slightly less awkward than Lexa's. I take Lexa's hand in mine and watch as our Skaikru friends approach. Bellamy is the first to reach us and he scoops me up in a hug. I laugh, keeping hold of Lexa and hugging Bellamy with my unoccupied hand/arm.

He pulls back and grins at me. "Welcome back, Princess. It hasn't been the same without you."

"You know we're not staying here, right?" I ask worriedly. I don't want to give them the wrong impression. "We're going to be heading to our new town soon."

"I know," Bellamy assures me. "Which is why some of us are coming with you guys not just to witness the wedding of the millennium, but to stay at your town. By the way, did you ever name it?"

"Yeah, it's Branageda," I answer.

He laughs. "New place. Original."

"People have been unoriginal forever." I stick out my tongue at him. "Look at New York, it was literally named so it would be the new York. And I'm proud of you, your Trigedasleng has gotten better."

"I had Echo help me," Bellamy admits with a goofy grin.

"How's that going?" I ask.

"Really good! She and I are coming to Branageda with you guys."

I frown. "Wait, then who is going to be the leader here?"

"Abby and Kane. They're learning, Clarke. Together, they won't completely ruin Skaikru." He smirks when he hears Mom scoff. "Plus if people don't like them, they can always join us, right?"

I sigh and nod. "Right."

"Hey prince, stop stealing the Princess away from us all!" Monty calls.

I grin. "Monty! What's up?" I walk over and hug him.

"Not much, Jasper and I have been making beer and stuff. It's not quite perfected, but it'll knock you out!"

"Monty. Alcohol isn't supposed to do that to you."

"Tell that to Grounder alcohol," Monty grumbles.

I laugh. "That's fair. Are you and Jasper staying here or coming with us?"

"I think we're coming with you. I'll make sure and talk to Jas after the wedding. But, um." Monty grimaces and glances at where Jasper is silently standing nearby. "While he doesn't exactly like you, he doesn't like your mom more."

We move through the small crowd, mostly people still alive from the original 100. We get some more people who are eager to come, and some that have settled in here, which I make sure to let them know is perfectly fine.

Lexa and I rejoin each other's sides as time passes, thanking people who can't make it to our wedding for their well-wishes. By the time it's time for dinner, we're both pretty tired from all of that social contact. We eat dinner with Raven, Octavia, mom, and Kane. The food here is much better than it was before. To be honest, saying that it's better now isn't saying much. We Skaikru people aren't used to cooking with the materials down here. So at first, it lead to us eating these nasty things here until a Trikru chef came in and taught our people how to cook without it tasting absolutely awful. I think that in the kitchens there's even a painting of that Grounder in thanks. People (including me) really hated the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more Skaikru! We're making really good progress! I don't have much more planned to happen before the wedding! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	74. Chapter 74

Lexa's POV

The next week is more hectic than even I am used to, and I am the Heda. The people that are coming with us are all busy packing, and everyone that is not coming all seek Clarke and I out to wish us luck. Which does lead to some awkward encounters when Clarke and I are in the midst of making love in our room and some people knock on the door, wanting to give us their well-wishes.

The only other time I have seen Clarke move that fast to get dressed was when I promised her chocolate with dinner after she put her clothes on after she was reluctant to get out of bed (and reluctant to let me out of bed).

For Clarke and I, especially with so much changing so soon, this week is really busy. Clarke and I spend a surprising amount of time in her room packing up whatever has not been brought along with us or left in Polis. And if we get distracted by each other when the door is closed, well... With Clarke as my fiancée, who would not?

On our second full day in Skaikru, I receive a letter from Polis. It is the head guard of the Heda's Tower, and she wrote to tell me that she has some of her people packing what they think we should need for us. This is a great relief, I had wondered when the message I had written requesting them to pack for Clarke and me would arrive. I even included some of the things that Clarke and I left behind that we will definitely want, which she assures me in the letter are the first things they packed. I inform Clarke, and she is relieved. This is just one less thing that we have to worry about, which is wonderful.

Other than packing, we also have preparations to make for the wedding. Since it is the wedding of the Heda and Wanheda, this is a rather large event. One of my advisors sent me a letter to expect an almost incomprehensibly large number of people to come. And as for the people who cannot make it, she said that they will have their own celebrations in their towns and cities. This is going to be so much bigger than I had ever expected, though perhaps I should have expected this. I may not exactly be loved by everyone, but between the two of us, most at least like one.

Night time is my favorite time while we are in Skaikru by far. Clarke and I can cuddle in her bed in the room that Abby has not let anyone repurpose. I doubt she ever will, to be honest.

There are only a few more days before we are going to leave, so Clarke and I are using our free time in the night to cuddle. Clarke is snuggled up against me, her head resting on my shoulder. She is curled up against me, her arm draped over my stomach.

"I can't believe time is going by so fast," Clarke murmurs.

I hum. "Me neither, love. It is hard to believe we will be leaving soon."

"Mm-hmm. And it'll be weird too," Clarke says. "We have gotten used to traveling in a small group. A bunch of people are going to be coming with us on the trip to Branageda."

I nod. That will be odd. Clarke lets out an adorable yawn and I smile softly, kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep, hodnes (love). I know you are tired," I encourage.

"No," Clarke says in a whiny voice. "I don't want to. I want to stay up and cuddle with you."

"We can cuddle some other time, Clarke. You need your sleep," I try to persuade her.

Clarke lets out an indescribable grumpy noise that makes my heart melt. Gods, I love this woman. Her body jolts slightly and I cannot tell if it is because she just had brilliant idea or if it is because she was falling asleep too quickly and jolted herself awake.

"I know what I can do to keep myself awake."

Gods, I know that tone well by now. Because I know her so well, I am not surprised when she straddles my hips. She bites her bottom lip as she looks down at me, the sleepiness fading from her eyes as her pupils blow out. She leans down, letting her hot breath wash over my face. Clarke smells like mint from her "toothpaste" (which I think is odd, though at first I was horrified because who makes paste from teeth?).

She lets her lips brush against mine tantalizingly and slowly sits back up. Like a magnet, I am drawn to her and I sit up as well so I can kiss her. Clarke giggles as I brush our noses together, not unlike our first kiss. It is her that breaks first, closing that last millimeter of space between us and kissing me. I smile against her lips, and the sweetness of the kiss makes me practically melt in her arms. I rest my hands on her waist and gently tug her closer, pressing her front against mine.

I get lost in the softness of the kiss, but am surprised when it seems to suddenly deepen. It is then that I realize my right thumb has a mind of its own and is rubbing slow circles on her hip. And since we both sleep naked, well... It is more intimate than it would be if we were clothes. I smile when Clarke lets out a soft moan against my lips. Clarke's hands, at first draped over my shoulders, begin to wander. Now I definitely know how our night is going to go, and it does not include much sleep. I let out a startled gasp as she runs a hand over my abdomen, chuckling softly. She does really seem to love my abs. I lean in again, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Got it done! In my writing class, ironically enough. I'm glad I did, because after this class I'm going to get my phone reactivated (finally got it back yesterday, it seems to be fixed!!) and I'm going to go to GameStop to get the new Pokémon game that comes out today (well, yesterday for you guys)! I can't wait for Thanksgiving Break, I can see my puppies again! And we're making great progress, so unless my kind magically conjures up something else they need to do in Skaikru, they should be leaving next chapter! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	75. Chapter 75

Clarke's POV

There's a knocking on the door and I groan, burying my head further against Lexa instead of getting up. Lexa chuckles softly, her voice raspy from sleep. She runs her hands through my hair and hums softly. I melt against her, tugging her as close as I can.

I can hear whispers outside the door but I ignore them in favor of cuddling with Lexa. The knock comes again and Lexa ignores it too, instead looking at me with a gentle gaze. I smile up at her and she kisses my forehead.

The whispering is back and I close my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. I hear a quiet beep from outside the room that sounds alarmingly similar to what it sounds like when I'm already in the room and Lexa is typing in the number code for the room.

My eyes flash open and I exchange a concerned look with Lexa. She pulls out the knife she keeps in the bedside table and gives me a look, as if she's saying "see? It did come in handy." She hands me the knife and pulls out two smaller throwing knives.

The door handle turns slowly, like the person is attempting to be quiet. Which I find kind of stupid, since they just knocked loudly on our door twice. The door creaks as it opens slowly.

Lexa throws one of her knives as the door opens faster, the blade sticking in the wall beside the door. Raven screams loudly, her hand flying to her chest. Her scream was high pitched in a way that I sadly already knew it could be (she and Octavia sadly aren't too quiet).

"Float me. Holy crap," Raven gasps out. She stares at the knife with wide eyes.

Octavia walks in behind her, pushing the door the rest of the way open. She's laughing so hard that she's wheezing and clutching her stomach.

"Wahahaha! Your face!" She cackles, pointing at Raven.

Raven still looks like she just had the crap scared out of her. Her skin is an entire two or three shades paler than normal. Just by looking at her, I can tell her heart is still racing. Her breath is coming out faster than usual.

Raven scowls at Octavia. "Yeah? Well how about I throw a knife near your head, see if you scream then!"

Octavia blanches. "Heck no Rae! You have terrible aim! You could hit me!"

"Lexa could have too! It was like 'hey, I'm going to go in their room to remind them we're leaving today' and then BAM! Knife!"

"I apologize, Raven. I thought someone was breaking in," Lexa explains.

"Breaking in? Dude! What kind of stupid robber knocks on the door? Twice! And then uses your key code, which only your closest friends and family knows!" Raven exclaims.

"That is fair. I just did not expect someone to come into our room at," Lexa glances over at the clock and her eyebrows furrow. "Seven in the morning."

"We're leaving at nine, remember? You told us the other day that you wanted us to wake you up at seven. You're welcome, by the way, for waking up before you guys in order to wake you up." Raven crosses her arms, giving us unimpressed looks.

I grimace. "Sorry Rae, I forgot we said that."

"Obviously. Now get up! We gotta go! Let's vamoose!" Raven claps her hands together.

"You want us to get up?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Rae, remember how Lexa and I sleep naked?"

Raven's eyes widen and she awkwardly clears her throat. "Right, um. I forgot about that. Uh, you two just carry on being naked underneath those sheets. We'll just, uh, go wait outside."

Octavia rolls her eyes fondly at her girlfriend and pulls her out the door, shutting it quietly behind them.

Lexa and I don't move right away, instead turning to give each other amused and baffled looks. We both begin laughing and then get out of bed. While Lexa puts the knives we had in our hands back away, I grab our armor. I set Lexa's on the bed and give her a quick peck as she reaches over to pick up her undergarments.

We put our undergarments on, and then Lexa pauses, looking at the knife embedded in the wall. She looks over to me.

"Should we leave it?" Lexa asks.

"Why would we leave it?"

"It is something for your mother to remember me by," Lexa says with a straight face.

I laugh, imagining my mom's perplexed expression at finding a knife embedded in my bedroom wall. "You can keep it there if you want, I don't mind babe."

Lexa grins and gives me another quick peck that we both get lost in. So it turns out to not be quick, or a peck. It isn't deep in the way it would be if we were right about to fall back into bed and make ourselves really late. It's deep in a way that tells each other how much we leave each other. I smile against her lips as she changes the angle, nudging her nose against mine in that really cute way she tends to do.

"Hey Clexa! Stop sucking face and get dressed!" Raven shouts through the door.

I sigh and pull away, just enough so I can rest my forehead against hers. Lexa chuckles and gives me a kiss that's actually quick. We pull apart and put on our armor. Just to mess with Raven and Octavia, I let out loud moans to make them think we're doing something much less productive in here. Judging by the loud, grossed out noise I can hear through the door, it's working. Lexa, amused by the situation, joins in with some of her own exaggeratedly loud moans. We help each other with the straps of our armor to make sure everything's been put on right. When we emerge from the room, both Octavia and Raven look shocked to see us not disheveled or take longer.

"You guys," Octavia groans when she figures out we were messing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter they'll actually leave... I just found this whole idea hilarious and wanted to write it out! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	76. Chapter 76

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I double check that we have everything in our room before we actually go with Raven and Octavia to eat breakfast. I smirk when I look at the knife embedded in the wall. I reach into the pocket of the backpack Clarke got for me and pull out charcoal.

I write my name on the blade in cursive writing, which is something Clarke has been teaching me. Personally, I find it useless even though she tries to say that some people like it and find it faster to write using that style. I just think it looks loopy. Though I admit, I do like the way it looks when I sign my name.

Clarke turns to see why I am not next to her anymore and laughs when she sees my name on the blade that's sticking out of the wall.

Clarke kisses my cheek and takes my hand. "You're cute, Lexa."

"What's the holdup now?" Raven asks, looking back at us. She and Octavia walk back and see the knife. She grins, "Oh, that's hilarious. Nice." She high fives me, getting dark charcoal all over her hand. She sighs and wrinkles her nose at the gray substance on her hands. "Ugh. Really?"

Clarke and I laugh. I hitch the backpack higher in my back, adjusting the straps so they are not digging into my shoulders. We follow Raven and Octavia to the main cafeteria where most people eat their meals. Once we enter through the bland white sliding doors, I am surprised to see that there are... Quite a few people here. Usually people eat breakfast at different times, depending on when they have to get to work.

We walk to the line of people waiting to get their breakfast from the cafeteria workers. Clarke always says that this line reminds her of "Old Earth high school," whatever that means. She has tried to explain it, but I still do not understand why she finds it so funny. She likes the bored-looking "lunch ladies," though I do not understand why they are called that since they serve breakfast and dinner too. She finds the dead expressions we see on people, especially at breakfast, hilarious. Raven and Octavia think it is funny too, so perhaps it is a Skaikru thing.

The four of us eat breakfast together and I give Clarke a confused look when everyone stands up when we do. By everyone, I mean every single person that is in this room that can physically stand up is standing. They start clapping and I could not be more baffled by a group of people's activities.

"We just wanted to be here to say congratulations to you both," someone says. They step forward as the clapping dies down to let them speak. They smile at us. "You both have done so much for our clan and we can't thank you enough. We're not just surviving, we're thriving because of your efforts." Clarke and I exchange a soft glance, remembering our own short exchange about surviving. "We could not happier knowing that you two are happy together and are getting married. We just want to wish you good luck with your new life."

The clapping starts again, this time with Raven and Octavia joining in. I feel my traitorous cheeks flush as I smile. Clarke and I thank them before Raven and Octavia usher us out, reminding us we have to get going.

We head out the main entrance and exit, where we see another large group of people gathered. Octavia and Raven wink at us and take our things to our wagon, which is filled with their things as well as ours. It is the one that Lincoln has been pulling, now filled to the brim with the Skai girls' things from here that they want to bring. In other words, Raven wants to bring essentially her entire workroom full of miscellaneous things that anyone other than her would label as junk.

Some of the people gathered are going to join us on our journey, whether to permanently live in Branageda or just to come to the wedding. More people than I expected from Skaikru are coming, though perhaps I should have expected this. Clarke is technically their leader right now. Though that will be officially passed onto Abby and Kane soon.

The people that are not coming with us come up to us and wish us happiness and health, which is kind but oddly specific for people to keep saying. Once they are done with that, they stand back and watch as Clarke and I get on our horses. Lincoln is still going to have his horse pull the wagon, this time with the assistance of another oversized horse.

We wave goodbye and then begin making our way down the path, with Clarke and I leading. Raven and Octavia are right behind us, discussing little things about their home. They are excited to move in and will be doing so immediately when we get there.

Raven is excited because attached to the house is a workplace for her, where she can smith and do whatever she wants. Octavia is excited because they specifically requested a house near ours and near a training ground that has been built near Clarke and I's house. I do not know specifically what Octavia wants to do, but I think she would make a magnificent trainer. I will have to bring it up to her sometime.

Clarke and I ride in comfortable silence, feeling more relaxed than we have felt in a while because of the stress of the wedding. Or eather, the stress that Clarke's mother is putting on us because of the wedding.

We want it to be perfect, of course, but Abby takes it to a new level. Whereas we know it will be perfect because it is Clarke and me and our wedding, Abby stresses over every detail. For example, I do not care about the color of the flowers that the child will throw. Abby was not exactly happy when I told her this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they'll either continue to be on the road or get to Branageda! Not sure which one yet! Man, we're getting close to the wedding... It's soon, I promise! And so is Anya's reveal! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	77. Chapter 77

Clarke's POV (A song-filled chapter because I can't resist)

The ride doesn't feel long. Perhaps that's because it's probably the most relaxed I've been in a while. Or maybe that's because it's close, with Branageda just a two days' ride from the main Skaikru camp. It could be because Raven and Octavia are trying their hardest to keep everyone entertained. By that, I mean they're attempting to sing every song they can think of. Every. Song. 

They do succeed, it is entertaining. Though I have to cut them off sometimes, reminding them that there are some children in this traveling group so they may not want to choose songs with so much swearing or explicit sex stuff. They both pout at me when I say that but I don't give in.

"Fine. You asked for it, Griffin." Raven says with a smirk that makes me nervous. "This next song, ladies, gents, and others, is a classic! Ahem," she clears her throat. "Oooooh... The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go-"

Raven continues as I groan. The kids that are with us are excited by this song and start singing along (as does Octavia once she gathers herself after laughing really hard). The look of general despair on everyone's faces would be hilarious if that same expression weren't on my face. Gods, this song is awful. And catchy.

"Clarke," Lexa murmurs. "What is a bus?"

I give Lexa a soft smile. "I'll explain it later, babe."

***

Day two is when Octavia and Raven decide to be sappy and sing each other love songs. Again, still entertaining to a degree. It's also impressive that they haven't lost their voices yet.

Octavia clears her throat the way she does when she's about to sing higher than she normally does. "Can you feel the love tonight?"

I laugh softly. "The Lion King, really? Nerd."

Octavia just winks and continues.

"Wait babe, you missed the best part!" Raven cuts her off. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" Octavia grins widely, picking it up immediately.

"And they don't have a clue," Raven continues.

"Who?" The kids in the group giggle while the adults all roll their eyes fondly, but they don't seem to mind this song.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

Octavia pouts. "Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" Raven could be an actress in another life with how perfectly dramatic she's being.

They begin the song, their soft voices intertwining in an admittedly beautiful way. They continue with the love song theme, singing "Drunk In Love" which personally I don't think is kid friendly, but neither is Raven and Octavia. They also do a dramatic singing of "Bleeding Love" (I keep, keep bleeding love) and "I Want to Know What Love Is," which they sing impressively well (I want to know what love is! I want you to show me!).

"Hey, my turn now." I say when Raven's mouth opens again.

Her eyes light up. "Ha! Yeah, Griff! Go classic!"

"Shh, I know what songs I'm doing. Babe, if you want you can join in. I know you at least know one of these." I say quieter just in case Lexa doesn't actually want to join in. "Baby can't you see? I'm calling, a girl like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling. There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it."

With the next part, Lexa does join in, much to literally everyone's surprise (including me). "Too high, can't come down. Losin' my head, spinnin' round and round. Do you feel me now? Oh, the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slippin' under with a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?"

Lexa and I bow as best we can atop horses because people clap really loudly when we finish Toxic. After that, I move on to one of my personal favorites because it's the song version of a middle finger.

"Head under water and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that. Made room for me, it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm usually hard to hold onto. Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one. You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or beak in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today."

Lexa sings the next part and I'm impressed. She knows this song? Gods, I love her. I must've mentioned that I love this song.

"I learned the hard way that they all say things you wanna hear. And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words, your help just hurts! You are not what I thought you were! Hello to high and dry. Confined me to please me, made me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am."

Lexa and I join together with a smile. "I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, in not gonna write you to stay. If all you have us leaving, I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today."

I sing the next short part. "Promise me, you'll leave the light on to help me see with daylight my guide gone. Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say."

Lexa and I join together again for the last parts of the song. "I won't write you a love song cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or break in this. Is that why you wanted a love song? Cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me it's make it break in this. If you're in your way in not gonna write you to say. If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute. Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe there's a reason to write you a love song today, today."

Our voices trail off and the clapping is explosive. I grin widely and look over at Lexa with love in my gaze.

"You want to sing our song next, yes?" Lexa asks softly and I nod. "Would you mind waiting for our wedding?"

"Like sing it at our wedding?" I ask for clarification. Lexa nods and I grin. "I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 200 words longer than usual because I wanted to fit the whole song in there! Also, Clexa will be singing their song at their wedding! Bonus points for people who remember what their song is ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	78. Chapter 78

Lexa's POV

Being on the road as we are right now feels much different than the way we have been traveling for the past couple of months. There are so much more people traveling with us than we are used to. Which is fine, it is just a lot of extra work at night to make sure everyone has somewhere to sleep and some food in their stomachs. Because of that, Clarke and I sleep rather well each night since we are tired.

Luckily, Branageda is close to the Skaikru main camp so we are not traveling for very long. There is a road that pulls away from the main one with a new looking sign, but right now it is blank. We did not inform the builders of the name we chose for the town. I guess Clarke and I will have to do that at some point.

We turn onto the road, which is currently a newer dirt one. Clarke wants it paved so that the SkaiKru's cars can go down it more easily. It is not something I have an opinion on, so I have agreed. The Skaikru people will pave it sometime. It will also make rides smoother for carriages or the Skaikru ambulances to go back and forth.

After roughly half an hour of heading down the dirt road I can see another sign. This one goes across the top of the road, leaving more than enough room for horses and cars to go under. This too is blank but it will not be for long.

Clarke and I lead the way under the sign, smiling softly at each other. We head off to the side, the hooves from our horses clopping against the cobblestone road that goes through the town. It does not look like a lot right now. Most of the roads are built, but the houses along them are only tents at the moment. Clarke and I's house is towards the back next to Octavia and Raven's.

We ride to where we know the stables are. Clarke and I dismount when we get close, leading our horses the rest of the way. We put our horses into the first two stalls as stable hands rush over.

"We are so sorry, we did not see you coming until just a minute ago." One apologizes, bowing to us.

"It is fine," I say. "Will you help the others? We have many horses that will be staying here temporarily."

"Of course, Heda. How many-oh." The stable hand's eyes widen as he looks behind us to see all the horses coming towards him. "We may need to utilize the larger pasture."

The other stable hand nods, eyes wide. "Sha (yes). Heda, we will get to work right away. You do not need to worry about this."

I nod. "Mochof (thank you)."

With that, Clarke and I head back to the large group. Some are dismounting, but a larger portion are struggling to get off their horses. Octavia and Raven join us in the always fun time of helping people off of their horses. Some are starting to get the hang of it and just want someone nearby in case they mess up so they do not fall on their face. Others need us to walk through the process with them and stand by so they also do not fall on their face.

After that, we hand out some maps to people so hopefully no one gets lost. There are some signs around the town with a map, but Clarke and I agreed handing out maps is also a good idea. We also help people to the tents that they can stay in.

After all that, Octavia and Raven rejoin us from whatever they were doing to help.

"Lets just go to our place," Raven suggests.

Octavia grins dopily and nudges her girlfriend with her shoulder. "Our place."

"We have a place," Raven says. Her smile grows and she holds Octavia's hand. "Should we bring everything?"

Octavia shrugs. "Might as well. If nothing else, we can just drop off the wagon. Put everything away tomorrow. Plus, it's not like Clexa is going to put their stuff away anytime soon."

I frown. "We're getting married in a week."

"And you're not moving in until after you get married, for whatever reason." Raven shakes her head. "So you guys are mooching off of us for now."

"You know we would be fine staying in a tent Raven," I say. "We do not have to 'mooch' off of you."

"We like having you with us. Plus, it's going to be weird not being in the same house as you two." Raven admits, giving us a smile as we head over to Lincoln. "Now come on! I can't wait to see our house!"

Raven practically skips over to Lincoln, leaving the three of us trailing behind her. He nods to her and we pause, unsure if we need to get any closer. He gets back onto his horse and clicks his tongue as Raven heads back to us.

"Rae, does Lincoln know how to get there?" Octavia asks once Raven is close enough to hear her without Octavia raising her voice.

Raven grimaces and turns. "Hey Lincoln! You know the way?"

Lincoln gives us thumbs up. Gods, the Skaikru girls are making him like them. His horse and the other horse that is helping his make their way down the road, in the correct direction to go to Raven and Octavia's house. We follow him on foot, which is much slower than going by horse, even if they are pulling a heavy wagon.

Octavia and Raven's house is on the larger side, which is evident when we turn the last corner to be able to see it. The workshop looks great, and is noticeably different from the rest of the house. The workshop's exterior is built of gray stones where the actual house has dark wood panelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo! And done! Guys, next week is my last week of classes! I have so much to do D: But I am looking forward to this dinner thingy in a little over a week that's going to be formal, so I get to actually wear my suit! I knew I didn't bring it to college for nothing haha! I'm going to look gay as hell! Just like prom lol, where I was literally the only girl wearing a suit. It was great, and my straight friends were baffled when I told them that some people still won't get that I'm not straight, even looking gay as hell in that suit! Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	79. Chapter 79

Clarke's POV

Their house looks cool from the outside, I can't wait to see it from the inside. As well as Raven's workshop, if she'll let us see it. We walk inside the main door to their home. Unlike a lot of the houses I've seen in old movies and stuff, there isn't a step leading up to the doors. I'm guessing they did this to minimize the stairs Raven has to go up. Raven can go up and down stairs, but it's easier for her not to have to.

The first thing I see in their house is a shoe rack. It's against the wall just past the door. There are hallways going in either direction from this wall, as well as a door to the left. Raven opens the door and it leads to a small coat closet.

"Do you want us to leave our shoes on the rack?" I ask.

Octavia ponders for a moment and then waves her hand dismissively. "Nah. It's not rainy or muddy out there, so it's fine. Plus, I want to show you guys around so you would need to just put them back on soon anyways. If Raven doesn't mind you guys seeing her workshop, of course."

"Yeah that's fine," Raven says.

"Oh, you can wipe your shoes on the rug thing beneath your feet. It's like one of those bristly welcome mats that you can scrape your boots free of dirt on." Octavia points to it.

It looks like a custom design, I can't imagine this would be a best seller. It is bristly, but instead of "Welcome," it says "Go Away." Or it would, if there weren't a painted on cat lying down across most of the letter, leading it to read "Gay."

"Oh my god, I love it." Raven breathes, her eyes shining as she stares at the rug. She wipes off her feet, carefully avoiding touching the painted cat as if it's a real one. "Babe, if we have a rug and a shoe rack, does that mean this place is furnished?"

"Pretty much, yeah. There's room for our stuff. I sent the builder people a list of the kind of furniture we like. I don't know what it looks like either, so I guess we'll see if we like what they've done. If we don't, we can always trade them out or something."

"Cool. Now I really want to look around." Raven bounces on her heels as the rest of us scrape our shoes on the mat.

We go to the left first with Octavia leading, since she obviously knows where she's going. Well, more so than the rest of us. Immediately to the left is a good sized kitchen, complete with a fridge and an oven.

"The fridge doesn't work yet because there isn't electricity in the town yet. But there will be electricity soon!" Octavia says. "I made sure to ask for a bunch of cupboards and storage areas in the kitchen because I know how much you like to hoard food, babe."

"Wha- I don't hoard food!" Raven protests.

Octavia doesn't argue, just gives her a disbelieving look and hums. It's more effective than I would have expected and Raven pouts, deflating. I shake my head fondly at them. There are a lot of cupboards and I open them to see that there is at least some food here. There's more in the wagon, because Raven does like to have a lot of food available. She says it's in case of the zombie apocalypse, but I think she just likes to snack.

Raven looks around and her eyes light up when she sees the next room connected to the kitchen. There's a table that can seat maybe six, but there's four chairs there now. But in the next room is a couch pointed at the cream colored wall.

"Why is it pointed at nothing?" Raven asks, walking over to the couch.

There is another comfy looking chair big enough for one (or two if you're both small and like to cuddle). In front of the couch is a low table, the perfect size and length to have dinner on while sitting on the couch. Next to each side of the couch are side tables to set things on, ones that have drawers. I can't remember their specific name. But it's nice.

"I have faith that you can rig up a television so we can watch your favorite movies," Octavia says.

Raven grins. "That's going to be tough, especially with most of the movies being digital at the Ark. I love it!"

"You do?" Octavia breathes a sigh of relief. "Awesome. Um, through those clear doors is a study type area so you can tinker whenever you want without having to necessarily go to the workshop. And all those drawers and dressers in there can hold our weapons so that they're not just lying around."

"A weapons/work room. Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Raven asks, beaming at Octavia.

I grin and squeeze Lexa's hand. I'm glad they're so happy.

"Yes, but I could stand to hear it more," Octavia says.

Raven leans in and kisses her slowly. "I love you, Octavia Blake."

"And I love you, Raven Reyes. Now come on, let's keep going!" Octavia urges.

Near where the wall of the living room would meet the wall of the weapon room, there's a doorway that leads to a larger space. To the right of the doorway is a wine rack with a solid top with unlit candles on it. I hear Lexa gasp excitedly and smirk. There are more dressers and storage areas, as well as more chairs, a desk, and another couch.

"I can't believe this is our house," Raven murmurs.

"Mm. And you haven't even seen the best part. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Not when we have Clarke and Lexa following us around, babe." Raven says, eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to have sex, Rae." Octavia chuckles. "I mean to show you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of the house! Dang, that went quick. And because I'm not THAT creative to make up an entire house, this is actually based of off my grandparents' house! :) With some minor changes, of course. But yeah! The wedding is coming up soon 0.0 And that means Anya is too ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	80. Chapter 80

Lexa's POV

We walk towards where the entrance is, where the wall that has the shoe rack is. It is connected to the room we are in. To the right of the small wall is a direct doorway to the kitchen. I had not noticed it was all connected until now. To the left is another hallway that Octavia leads us to. 

She turns immediately to the left when she reaches the hallway, turning into another hallway that leads to closed double doors. Octavia pushes the doors open to reveal that this is a bedroom. Most likely the master bedroom. We walk in and I smile softly. The room is very them. The bed is large but not excessively so, and looks very comfortable. There are night stands on either side of it. Across from the bed is a dresser and there is a door in the corner of the bedroom that looks like it leads outside.

"This is cool!" Raven says excitedly, running her fingers over the sheets. "Wait, where's the closet?"

"I could make so many great jokes about that, but I'll just show you."

There is another set of smaller double doors on the opposite corner that the door that leads outside is in. It leads to a large bathroom and to the right is yet another set of double doors.

"Wow you guys really like double doors, huh?" Clarke teases. She grins when Raven sticks her tongue out at her.

This set of double doors leads to a good sized walk-in closet.

"Oh dang. I love this. I'm so going to use this everyday." Raven says, looks around with excitement in her eyes.

"So... You're going to be coming out of the closet a lot?" Octavia asks, smirking.

Raven punches Octavia's arm and Octavia pouts at her.

I turn to look at the rest of the bathroom. The counter with the sinks is almost too long, with what looks like nearly enough space for me to lie down between the two sinks. There are cabinets underneath the counter and a large mirror over the counter, spanning nearly the entire space that is not filled by the counter. To the left of the it is a large bathtub. I have little doubt that Raven will install some kind of fancy thing to make it better. I cannot remember what Clarke calls it, but it shoots water into the water, creating pressure against you if you sit in front of it.

On the opposite side of the sinks is a single door that leads to a toilet to the left and a shower to the right.

"This place is nice," Clarke says.

Octavia smiles proudly. "Yeah it is! Just wait until you see where you'll be staying. Come on!"

After Raven and Octavia get the chance to look around their new bathroom for another minute or so, we follow Octavia out of the bedroom back to that hallway that leads to the main entrance. We take a left, turning away from the main entrance. In front of us are three, technically four, doors. Straight ahead is yet another set of double doors and on either side of them is single doors.

"The one to the right is more boring. It's the laundry room," Octavia says as she pushes the door open. "To the left is your guys' bathroom."

Clarke and I go in this one before Raven and Octavia. It is much smaller than theirs, approximately the size of their closet instead of their entire bathroom. To the left is a counter with a sink, cabinets underneath, and a mirror above it. There is a line of towel racks to the right along the wall and then a toilet. Right next to the toilet is a shower/bath combination. I am certain there is some fancy Gonasleng (English) word for it, but I will just call it that.

When we all manage to get out of the bathroom, Octavia pushes open the double doors. Inside is a nice-sized room with a couch in it and some tables lining the edges of the room along with some storage and closets.

"So are we sleeping on couches?" Clarke asks. "Hang on, didn't you guys invite all the people from the 100 to stay here if they want? Where the heck are you going to put them all?"

"Well, we're going to put you on this couch. And then the lucky ones get to sleep on the couch in the living area, the one near the bigger dining table," Octavia answers.

I raise an eyebrow. That couch does not look like it would comfortable fit one of us, let alone both of us.

Octavia begins taking off the cushions and I frown. What on Earth is she doing? She takes them all off and then pulls on this handle underneath. The underneath of the couch pulls out and my eyes widen.

"Clarke she is breaking the couch," I murmur, alarmed.

"No, she's..." Clarke sighs. "You asshat, you could have just told us."

Octavia turns to smirk at Clarke. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"It's designed to do that," Clarke explains. "It's a couch that turns into a bed. Is the other couch like this too?"

"Yeah," Octavia answers. "Now you guys just need to put the sheets on and it's ready to go!"

Clarke shakes her head fondly but smiles at Octavia. "Thank you. Really. You didn't have to let us stay here with you guys."

"We're used to sleeping near you guys by now, it'll be weird without it. We're slowly weaning ourselves," Raven says and winks to let us know she is mostly kidding. "Now O! I want to see my workshop! If you guys want, you can come."

Clarke and I exchange a look and then nod. I am curious as to how her workshop turned out. I know that Raven let Octavia plan almost everything, but did give her input and told her what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the workshop! Their house is nice, right? And hoo! Not even thirty minutes ago I turned in my final drafts of my papers for my writing class 0.0 On the bright side, I don't have any more eight ams or seven am wake ups for the rest of the year! On the dark side, I have an oral exam tomorrow in Spanish and so much to do for finals... Aah! I'm fine, I'll be fine! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	81. Chapter 81

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I follow Octavia and Raven out of the front door of their home. Octavia leads us out and around to the front of the workshop. Octavia stops in front of the main entrance and points to the blank sign above it.

"I don't know what you want to call this, so I had them leave it blank."

"Cool," Raven grins. "Now I get to think of a name for my workshop."

Octavia smiles softly at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. She pushes open the set of double doors and holds them for us to walk inside.

Inside is a good-size rectangular room with an impressive amount of empty shelves. In the back is a long counter. Behind the counter is a door, which I assume leads to where Raven will actually be working on and making things.

"Hey, O? What's that?" Raven points to a large metal bin attached to the exterior wall behind the counter.

"That's about to be your new favorite thing. The top comes off and it also leads to the ouside, where people can put their spare metal parts and useless gadgets for you to use."

"Oh my god, I love it. You're absolutely wonderful, Octavia Blake."

Octavia smiles warmly and kisses Raven softly. "Thanks, babe. Now come on! I want to show you the back area."

Octavia takes Raven's hand in hers and they walk back together. Lexa and I follow them and Octavia holds the door open for us again. We walk in and my eyes widen. This place looks like Raven's heaven. There's an area with tools and an area with an actual forge.

There's everything I thought Raven might need and more. Octavia really thought of everything. Raven walks around slowly, her fingers tracing over everything. She looks carefully at the forge.

Raven looks up and blinks. "Is that ventilation?"

"Yeah, I saw the plans you drew up while we were traveling for an inside forge with ventilation. I could tell you were worried about having it outside because it does get cold here, especially in the winter. And I also know how achy you get in the cold. So I stole your plans and sent them to the builder. He was very impressed by your designs, by the way. Said they were brilliant."

Raven has tears in her eyes and chuckles wetly. "Of course he did, I am brilliant." She pauses and looks at Octavia with pure love and affection in her eyes. "Thank you, O. I love it. I love you."

Octavia wipes Raven's eyes and smiles warmly at her girlfriend. "I love you too."

Lexa and I stand awkwardly nearby while they kiss each other softly. Honestly, it's one of the more tame things they've done in front of us.

After a moment of trying to awkwardly avoid looking at Raven and Octavia, who are staring lovingly into each other's eyes now, I decide to speak. "So, uh. Do you two want us to leave so you can have your moment?"

Raven pulls away and gives us a sheepish look. "No, it's okay. We'll continue to have this moment tonight."

I scrunch up my nose. "Eugh. Just remember that you guys are going to have easily like ten people staying in your house too. Please don't keep us up."

"Like you guys aren't loud too," Octavia teases. Lexa and I blush, but I can't help feeling some measure of pride. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now let me show you my favorite part of this whole thing, and then you guys can set up your room. And we have to find the others that are staying with us."

"Shouldn't be too hard, I think they're helping people out right now." Raven shrugs. "So what's your favorite part?"

"Rae, you know how we had to go outside to get in here?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah." She frowns. "That might get rough in winter, especially with it getting slippery outside."

"Well then you're going to love what I'm about to tell you. Rae, you don't have to go outside to get here at all! I just made us go out that way for the dramatic reveal. But first! Rae, open a drawer."

"A...?" Raven gives her a baffled look. "Okay..."

Raven pulls open a drawer and gasps softly, staring up at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"I know that despite the chaos you like to create, you like your materials to be nice and orderly. So, uh, I had them install a bunch of dividers. They're fancy, the little bars that separate the spots can be taken out so they can be whatever size you want."

Raven's lower jaw moves up and down a little bit, but no sound comes out. "Gods, I love you. Thank you so much."

"Only the best for my girl." Octavia says, a light pink dusting her cheeks from the praise. She clears her throat shyly, looking away from Raven's adoring eyes. "The door that leads to the house is this way."

Octavia leads the way again, holding hands with Raven. At the back of the room is a plain door. We walk through and I do a double take when I realize we're in the kitchen near the table.

"What? I didn't even realize this door was here!" I say.

Octavia pumps her fist. "Yeah! Nice! I thought it would be weird to just have a door there, so I told the builders to make it less obvious."

"Well, they succeeded."

"Good, now Rae and I are going to make out for a bit before we find the others. You two can make up your room."

I sigh. "I didn't want to know that."

"Sure you didn't." Octavia winks and then pulls Raven close

"Okay! Hint taken, we're going to our room now before we're scarred for life."

I hold up my hands in a surrendering position and pull Lexa towards the room we'll be staying in. She chuckles softly as I shut the door loudly behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don't know what I'm going to do for next chapter. Either it's going to be them planning the wedding or... Something, I guess? But anywho! Octaven is so cute! And Anya's reveal is coming up soon! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	82. Chapter 82

Lexa's POV

Since Octavia and Raven's house is so big, it does manage to easily fit around ten people, including Clarke and me. Luckily, they do take our advice and attempt to be quiet because they have guests, one of which is Bellamy.

They, ah, despite their best efforts, do not completely succeed. Which makes breakfast the next morning incredibly awkward. Especially when Echo gives Octavia and Raven a knowing smirk and gives the two surprised women a high five. I did not know Echo knows what that is, though I suppose it should not surprise me. She has been living with Skaikru people for a while.

Clarke and I spend the next couple of days finalizing wedding plans, which is both exciting and dreadfully boring. Especially since Abby has been insisting on "helping." Do not get me wrong, I am grateful for her and all she has done to help with this wedding. However, sometimes I think she forgets that this is not her wedding. She occasionally attempts to tell us what would be best, even though it clearly contradicts with what Clarke and I want.

It is a relief when the day before our wedding arrives. I wake up in Clarke's arms and smile softly as she cuddles closer, her arm draped over my stomach. I am the front "spoon." Clarke presses a soft kiss to the top of my spine, then gently nudges my hair aside with her nose so she can peck my infinity tattoo.

Over our time together, I have certainly noticed Clarke's interest in my tattoos, and it seems her interest has not faded with time. In fact, she seems to like them now more than ever. Just last night she gave "lickies" all over my back tattoo. Or are they called "hickeys?" I can never remember. Skaikru phrasing is odd. Either way, they are bruises she made on my body specifically through sucking on my skin while we were making love.

I can feel Clarke's smile against my skin and it makes me smile too. She pulls back and I can feel her gaze on my back and the pride radiating from her.

I glance over my shoulder and meet her eyes with a soft smile. "Admiring your work?"

"Mm," Clarke hums. She glances down at my back again and smirks. "And your gorgeous body." Clarke kisses my shoulder this time, maintaining eye contact with me. "Hey babe. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"

I raise an eyebrow at Clarke. "You know I never hold you wanting me against you, Clarke. But I would be happy to have my body against yours." I turn so I can face her as Clarke grins and leans in. I press a finger to her lips and she gives me a confused look. "And do not think I do not recognize those words. Raven and Octavia have been educating me in polar culture."

"Popular culture," Clarke corrects me with a twinkle in her eye. Which is exactly why I used the wrong word, I love that twinkle.

"Mm. And that is from some poor woman with a venomous named Britain Speared."

"Vene... You mean toxic? Like the song? Because I'm pretty sure we've sung that at least a couple times. And it's Brittany Spears, love."

"Oh. Clarke, I do mean venomous."

"What's the difference?"

"The simple answer is if you bite it and die, it is poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it is poisonous."

Clarke nods. "What if I bite it and it dies?"

"Then you are poisonous."

"Cool. What if I bite you and neither of us dies?" Clarke asks with a wink.

"Then that is kinky."

Clarke chokes on nothing and my withholding the fact I know of that word becomes more than worth it. My face breaks out into a wide smile and Clarke hides her face against my shoulder as I laugh.

"Your face, Clarke, was precious." I chuckle and she burrows closer to me.

"You're precious," Clarke grumbles.

"That is not an insult, hodnes (love)."

"That doesn't mean it's not true."

I smile and kiss the top of Clarke's head. She relaxes in my arms as I gently wrap them around her. She lifts her head after a couple of minutes of cuddling. She is practically on top of me now and I see how her eyes darken when she realizes this. I bite my lower lip and give her an inviting look.

Clarke leans down and kisses me deeply, her hands moving up and tangling in my hair. I hum into the kiss and relinquish control of it to Clarke, letting her decide the pace. It starts out almost agonizingly slow, our lips seeming to move in slow motion as we explore each other for the millionth time. She knows I love kissing like this, I love the slow pace, the slow seduction. I love exploring her.

But Clarke, she does not have as much patience as I do, even though I know she enjoys the slow kissing too. The pace begins to pick up and Clarke straddles me, her back arching as she sits atop my body like she owns it, our flesh pressed against each other.

I let out a shuddering breath, reaching up to cup her face with my hands and guide her closer. Clarke grins and increases the pace, kissing me hungrily. Her finger begin traveling down my stomach, her blunt nails raking light pink marks down my body. She moans when I flex my abs as she scratches them gently, her hand reaching lower and lower until...

"Wake up bitchachos! It's time to- Oh my god!" Octavia slaps a hand over her eyes.

I blush a deep red as Clarke glares at her. I know Octavia can probably feel the heat of it despite her eyes being covered.

"Seriously?" Clarke says, annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you guys were..." Octavia waves her free hand around awkwardly.

"Why are you interrupting us?" Clarke asks.

"Because, uh, oh! It's the last day before your wedding! Bachelorette party, bitches! Get dressed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, it's not "make room for LaF" like in the Carmilla series, it's "make room for Octaven" haha. Surprise guys! I didn't think I would have time to write this chapter today, but a snowstorm has stopped me from going home after my last exam earlier today! Which, I mean, I don't get to see my puppies tonight but I don't have to shovel this white stuff! My exams went really well, I had two! In Spanish and Biology, and both were pretty easy! I also had three papers due last week, which was awful... And a Philosophy paper due yesterday, which was why I didn't have time to write yesterday! I spent the entire morning and afternoon working on it... It fried my brain a bit, because Camus, but it's done! And turned in! Anyway! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	83. Chapter 83

Clarke's POV

Lexa and I shoo Octavia out of our room and get dressed. I walk over to her when I finish, silently helping her put on the rest of her clothes. Lexa looks up and meets my eyes.

"Clarke?" She murmurs. "What is a bachelorette party?"

I sigh. "I don't know what Octavia and Raven are going to do, but essentially it's a party celebrating the end to your unmarried life. Usually if it's a male and a female, there'll be a bachelor party for the guy and a bachelorette party for the girl. But since we're both women, we both get bachelorette parties."

Lexa's brows furrow. "For the male and female ones, you have implied that they are separate parties. Does this mean we will be separated?"

I take Lexa's hand in mine. "I won't let that happen, babe. I promise."

I hold the door to our temporary bedroom open for my beautiful fiancée, who kisses my cheek in thanks as she passes me. Octavia and Raven are waiting outside our bedroom, leaning against a wall, talking. They perk up when they hear us and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. We hadn't even mentioned wanting a bachelorette party, yet here we are. That means either they have something up their sleeve, or they're planning on getting us so wasted that we barely remember today and have monster headaches tomorrow. Or both. Knowing them, it's probably a mixture of both. Especially since neither of them have stopped grinning.

"What are you guys up to?" I ask, reaching out and taking Lexa's hand.

"Nothing," Raven says unconvincingly.

I hum disbelievingly. "You aren't planning on splitting us up, are you?"

Raven shakes her head. "Nope! We know that you love nerds would hate to be separated, so we decided not to even bother. Now come on, let's get going."

I give her a searching look. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Um. Monty and Jasper made the good stuff."

"Oh Gods," I groan. "The last time I drank that I couldn't remember half the day. And I only drank it that night!"

Raven grins widely. "That's what makes it the good stuff. Anyway, we have a surprise for you!"

I give her a searching look. "The kind of surprise that we actually want or...?"

"You'll love it," Raven says confidently.

I hum, not quite believing her but knowing she believes herself. She and Octavia lead us out to the woods, which I find suspicious but Lexa just shrugs when I give her a look.

We get to a clearing in the woods, where some of our friends are gathered. Including people from the hundred, as well as Lincoln, Nix, and Ryder, and some others from our travels. To our surprise, that includes Luna.

"Luna!" Lexa says, a smile lighting up her face as she hugs her older sister. "It is good to see you! I did not think you were coming until tomorrow!"

"And miss my strisis (little sister) getting drunk with her soon-to-be houmon (partner, wife)? Of course I came early." Luna winks. "And I wanted to see your reaction to what Raven and Octavia have quite originally been calling 'the surprise.' "

"What else could we call it without giving it away?" Raven retorts.

"Pretty much anything. There is nothing that would give this surprise away," Luna deadpans.

"She's right Rae," Octavia says. "This isn't exactly something that any of us expected, I doubt it's even a possibility on their minds."

"... Like the possibility of this party being normal and not something that we won't remember tomorrow?" I suggest almost hopefully.

"Nope! We're all getting hella wasted tonight! That's actually how we convinced Nix to come. She wasn't sure you guys would want her here, but she did want to try this Skaikru drink we said would knock her out if she drank too much."

"Bell! Light the fire and lets get this party started!" Octavia shouts at her brother.

"I'm not that far, you don't have to shout." Bellamy sighs as the Skaikru kids begin to cheer at Octavia's words.

He lights the large, intricate pile of sticks. It's a bonfire in moments and the light and heat is unnecessary, as it's not that cold and during the day, but it's still beautiful. I know Lexa likes fires too.

"When will this surprise be revealed?" I ask Octavia as Jasper and Monty start passing out drinks. They have piqued my curiosity.

"Soon, probably?" Octavia shrugs and looks to Raven.

Raven nods. "Soon." She looks into the trees and smirks. "Very soon. Prepare to be amazed."

"Oh my gods. Raven, did you hire a magician?" I sigh.

"No, but that's an amazing idea. Why didn't we think of that?" Raven pouts at Octavia.

"We can do that when we have our bachelorette party." Octavia says, nudging Raven, who grins widely at her.

"And strippers?"

"You know it!" Octavia says and high fives her.

"Do we have to go?" I ask. I don't really want to see strippers. The only person I want to see is Lexa.

Octavia must be able to read my expression. "Yup! Just because we can't order from the menu doesn't mean we don't get to admire the dishes!"

Raven nods and then she must see something in the distance because she points. "See! There's the surprise now, coming this way!"

Octavia covers my eyes when I try to look and I protest, but she keeps her hands over my eyes. Lexa makes a surprised noise, so I guess Raven must be doing the same for her.

I hear someone walking towards us, and the people around us are still partying so it probably isn't someone here to do anything weird. Hopefully.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Raven says as Octavia removes her hands.

I blink my eyes open. My mouth falls open, my heart leaping to my throat. How in the world?

"Anya?" Lexa asks softly, her voice breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Anya's back, like I said :D I wouldn't tease you guys like that. Next chapter, we'll get to where they talk about how she survived! Now I'm off to go on Tumblr and low-key panic about babysitting for the first time in... An hour and a half! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	84. Chapter 84

Lexa's POV

"Anya?"

A small smile breaks out on Anya's face as she meets my eyes. "Heda."

I resist the urge to pinch myself, not quite believing what I am seeing. Did Octavia and Raven spoke my water earlier with a hallucinogenic drug? I glance over at Clarke, who is looking right at Anya, surprise on her face. So I am not hallucinating. She is in plain clothes, which she does not wear often.

I look back at my old mentor and friend, tears gathering in my eyes. I take a step forward and gently reach up to press my hand against her cheek. My breath hitches when my hand touches soft warm flesh. It is really her, and she is alive.

"Anya. How?" I breathe out.

Anya smiles softly and places her hand over mine before gently lowering it, keeping my hand in hers. "Are you certain you would like to hear that now, Heda? This is a party celebrating your wedding that is tomorrow."

"I am certain. As long as that is okay with you, Clarke." I say, turning to look at Clarke once more.

Clarke nods. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm curious too."

"Then let us sit down and I will explain." Anya gestures to the logs around the fire.

The three of us sit down, Clarke on one side of me and Anya on the other. Anya has not let go of my hand but I do not mind. Especially since Clarke is holding my other one.

"We, uh." Clarke clears her throat after her voice cracks slightly. I squeeze her hand. I have nearly forgotten how Clarke got close to Anya as well, and also grieved her. "We thought you were dead. I watched you get shot. How did you survive?"

Anya lets out a soft breath. "I am not entirely sure. The Gods favored my continued existence, I suppose. Some traveling bards were passing by and saw me. That is what they told me, at least. The next thing I remember after seeing you be taken away by Skaikru was the feeling of being carried and the pain. I passed out not long after I woke up and the next time I woke up, I was in the cave they had decided to stay in. The bullet had passed through me, so luckily that did not need to be taken out. But my wound did get infected and I was very ill for a long time. The bards were very kind and nursed me back to help."

"How often did you threaten them?" I ask, amusement lacing my tone. Anya does not care for bards much.

"Not often enough, apparently, because they kept helping me until I could get up and move around on my own. But it did not take long for me to notice that my body is not quite right. I had lost weight while I was ill, and my muscles were weaker than ever before because I did not exactly have the energy to exercise while recovering." Anya frowns. "My left arm is useless. I cannot move anything below my shoulder. The bards' healer was not certain whether it was the bullet or the illness that took it, but its cause does not change the fact I cannot use it."

"Anya..." I murmur softly, knowing how much she hates to feel helpless. Finding that out must have been very difficult for her.

Anya gives me a sad smile and shrugs her left shoulder, her arm moving with it. "And I know Heda, there is no shame in being wounded. There is no shame in having a limb or body part that does not work as it should. But Heda, I still felt shame," she confesses, lowering her head. "I was a warrior. I was your general, I was your mentor. I taught the great Heda to fight and now..." She lets out a breath. "The bards decided to move on when I told them I was healthy enough to be on my own. They gave me supplies and went on their way."

"But you did not come to find us," I say.

"No." Anya shakes her head. "I did not. I did not want to return until I had regained my strength and learned how to live with my arm. I traveled to a nearby village, where they told me of your exploits. It was after you went crawling back to Clarke to help her with the Mountain after you left her the first time."

"I did not come crawling back," I protest.

"Sure you didn't," Clarke teases, nudging me.

Anya clears her throat. "I had the few warriors that lived in the village help retrain me so I could fight with only one arm. That took many months. By then, you had left on your tour of the clans. I sent a courier to find Octavia and Raven with a letter explaining what had happened with me. I asked them when they thought would be the best time for me to see you again. By then, you had gotten engaged, and they urged me to wait for your 'bachelorette party.' I agreed. And here we are. Congratulations, by the way, to both of you. I admit I was rather surprised at first to hear you two are partners, but after hearing about all you have done for each other, I got used to the idea. And seeing you now confirms that Lexa, you have chosen a worthy houmon (partner, wife). I am glad that you found someone, stri Lexa (little Lexa)."

I laugh heartily. "I am no longer little, Anya."

"You will always be little to me." Anya lets go of my hand and ruffles my hair. I huff in protest, but I smile. "Now come on, it is a party. I will get you two drinks."

"Don't get then from Monty or Jasper," Clarke warns. "They'll give you a drink that'll knock you out and make you forget almost your entire day."

"She is not exaggerating," I add.

Anya looks amused but agrees and then walks off to grab us drinks.

"Wait, how is she going to carry them?" Clarke asks me.

"She is Anya, she is stubborn. She will find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finished this chapter :D My best friend is coming over in a couple of hours, and I have been deprived of her presence for like three months!! My mom and I are going to get a gift card for her for her favorite chicken place for Christmas! Next chapter, more party! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	85. Chapter 85

Clarke's POV

Thankfully, Lexa and I manage to avoid trying Monty and Jasper's new creation, which they've creatively called "the knockout." It's adequately named, because Nix didn't think it would be that strong and now she's napping on the ground. Which I find hilarious. I'm definitely going to tease her about this later.

Lexa and I make our rounds, talking to all of our friends at least briefly. It's great to see everyone again, and pretty much everyone congratulates us on our wedding. Though Murphy congratulates me for "bagging the Commander." Which I consider a pretty high compliment from him.

After making sure we've talked to everyone, Lexa and I join Anya, Luna, Octavia, and Raven. They move so that we can fit in the circle they created. Everyone has drinks in their hands, including us. I sniff Lexa and I's to make certain it's not the new stuff. I'll know, because it smells like smokey motor oil. I sniffed one of Jasper's cups so I would be able to recognize it just in case. I don't want to be super hung over on the day of my wedding.

"Lexa. Did you know that your sister used to bang your mentor?" Raven asks, her eyes wide. She frowns. "I meant to say date, but same difference. At least, I would assume so with you guys."

"Mm. Yes, we used to do both." Luna agrees, her eyes sparkling when Lexa makes a quiet disgusted noise. "I am not sure if Lexa knows, however."

"I know. I have known. You two sadly were not quiet."

Raven snickers. "That must run in the family, huh?" She laughs when both Luna and Lexa give her a withering look. "Now that you two are here, we can start what I've been dying to do! Tell embarrassing stories!"

"Raven, no." Octavia says.

"Raven yes!" Raven grins.

And with that, the fun begins. Lexa and I retaliate by telling stories about Raven as well, but she tends to think they're as hilarious as we think they are. This continues until I drop my head onto Lexa's shoulder, the exhaustion of the day catching up with me.

"It is getting late," Lexa remarks. She looks up at the sky then back down at the others. "Perhaps we should go to bed. I would not like us all to be tired tomorrow."

The rest of us agree but Raven stops us for a moment. "Wait! I'm saving my sappy speech for tomorrow so I can make you cry then, but I do want to say something. Thank you both for being my friends, and I'm so happy that you found each other. You guys are good for each other, and I couldn't be more proud of the amazing women you help each other be."

"Rae..." I say, trailing off.

Gods, I'm already tearing up and this isn't her "sappy speech." Eh, it's my wedding I'll cry if I want to.

"That was really sweet, babe." Octavia murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah." Raven smiles. "I'm not just about blowing things up and pretty women." She winks at Anya, earning a light smack on the arm from her girlfriend. "I'm kidding babe, you know I think you're the most beautiful woman in the clans."

"Hmm," Octavia hums, a smirk playing on her lips. "Yes, but you still will have to make this up to me."

"Okay I don't want to hear that," I say. "Goodnight guys, we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Raven agrees.

We take turns giving each other hugs before walking back to Raven and Octavia's home. Raven and Octavia decided that they wanted to stay a little longer and drink more. Which is perfect for us. That means all of our friends that are staying in this house are gone. So Lexa and I can have some naked fun or not worry about talking too loud in the middle of the night.

We shut the double doors to our makeshift room behind us and I turn to Lexa, who looks absolutely stunning in the moonlight. She steps up to me and gently cups my face, bringing my lips to hers. I pull her close to me and smile into the kiss.

Lexa pulls away, her eyes soft but searching. "Why do you smile so much, Clarke?"

I grin dopily at my fiancée. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Technically, I think it is today." Lexa winks at me. "I cannot wait, ai hodnes (my love)."

"Me neither," I murmur.

Lexa kisses me again and this time we get lost in the feel of each other. I pull back before it gets to deep and search her eyes, making sure she wants this. Lexa nods her consent and I lean in to kiss her again. I pull her close and slip my hand under her shirt. Lexa twitches against the cold of my hands and lets out a huff of amusement against my lips. She retaliates by putting her cold hands beneath my shirt, resting them on my hips. I squeak in protest at the cold, making Lexa pull back so she can laugh warmly.

We kiss again. This time only parting to help each other out of our clothes. I lock the doors to make sure no one interrupts us and go back to Lexa. Lexa meets me with a heated kiss and we get into bed.

***

The next morning I'm awoken by a pounding, which I didn't expect. I didn't drink all that much and I would think we sweated the rest of it out last night, even if we only went one round.

"Yo, Clexa! Wake up! Octavia's making pancakes and she says I can't have any until you two come out!" Raven says.

I groan. Oh. Different kind of pounding. Not in my head, on the door. I get up as Lexa groans and stirs. I pick up a blanket that had been tossed to the floor and wrap it around me.

I open the door and yawn. "We'll be out after we get dressed."

"Alright Princess. But hurry up, I want pancakes!" Raven urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's the wedding day ;) We're getting close! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	86. Chapter 86

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I leave the bedroom after we get dressed. We head to the kitchen, where our friends, including Anya and Luna, greet us with varying degrees of being hungover. Raven and Octavia seem fine, to my surprise. I had thought they would show more affects from the alcohol they consumed possible. Though perhaps Anya was looking out for them and made them drink water before they went to bed. That certainly is a possibility.

I sit down at Raven and Octavia's table with our friends and grin when Jasper lets out a soft groan at the minimal movement my sitting down caused.

"You're going to be hungover at my wedding, aren't you Jasper?" Clarke sighs, patting his back and smirking when he clutches his head.

"Stop shouting," he whispers.

Clarke and I exchange an amused look and she sits down next to me. Raven gets up to help Octavia pass out pancakes.

"I have the best girlfriend," Raven declares. "I didn't even know you could make pancakes."

"I'm not going to lie, I worked on the batter with Abby yesterday and put it in the..." She frowns at the fridge-like thing they have, as though she is trying to think of a good word to describe it. "Ice box? I mean that's literally what it is, a box with ice because we don't have electricity for a fridge. All I did was put it over the fire."

"Still delicious." Raven says with a nod.

"Are you speaking of the pancakes or your girlfriend?" Anya asks from where she is seated next to Clarke.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Raven asks, waggling her eyebrows at my former mentor. Raven sits down next to Octavia, giving her "heart eyes." "Thank you for making this, babe."

Octavia gives her a soft smile and then everyone begins to dig in. Jasper and Monty do not even bother to cut up their pancakes. Instead, they dip them into the syrup that Luna provided and stuff it into their tired looking faces. The rest of us have more manners and use our forks and knives to cut it instead of stuffing entire pancakes, dripping with syrup, into our mouths. Though Anya does struggle, since she cannot use both a fork and knife at the same time.

She growls softly in annoyance, barely having made a dent in the fluffy pancakes on her plate while others are moving onto cutting their second pancake or taking a break in order to dip their small squares in the syrup. I can see Clarke, who is sitting next to Anya, begin to lean over in order to help. But Luna gets there first.

She does not make a fuss of it, which I know Anya appreciates. She has never liked being "fussed over" as she calls it. Luna moves her own plate forward into the middle of the table so she has room for Anya's, which she takes and sets in front of her. She cuts into the pancakes and Raven strikes up a conversation about how Clarke and I spent last night.

Clarke and I do not confirm or deny how we spent last night, but Clarke gives me a wink, knowing our talking in circles is slightly annoying Raven. Anya murmurs out a soft thank you when Luna passes her plate back, this time with all her pancakes cut. Luna gives her a warm smile and I have a feeling their relationship is not as in the past as they would like us to think it is.

"Alright come on now, it's time to get the brides all prettied up." Raven says, standing when everyone's done. "Clexa, do you think you can handle being separated for a couple of hours?"

Clarke pretends to think, going so far as to dramatically tap her chin with her finger. "Hmm. I don't know, Rae."

I take Clarke's hand and press a kiss to the back of it. "Just think, hodnes. The next time we will see each other, you will be walking down the aisle."

Clarke visibly swoons and I give her a wide smile. She presses a gentle, loving kiss to my lips. I only have eyes for her when she pulls back.

"Gaaaaay," Raven sings quietly.

Clarke huffs and gives her a faux annoyed look. "Am I stuck with you, Rae?"

"I am your maid of honor," Raven reminds her with a wink. Her chest still puffs up with pride when she says that.

"That you are. Alright. Make me pretty, Rae."

"Then you are ready," I say before Clarke can walk away with Raven.

Clarke beams at me and gives me another kiss. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"I love you too," I murmur.

Clarke follows Raven, throwing one last smile at me over her shoulder before she disappears from view.

"You are quite taken by her," Anya says.

"I am," I agree.

Anya pats my back. "It is good to see. I was not sure I would see you happy like this after Costia."

Jasper's sudden snoring stops me from responding. I chuckle, seeing that he fell asleep at the table, with fluffy pancakes as his pillow. He will not be happy to wake up and find that he has a pancake stuck to his face. Octavia leads me away, taking me into Raven's workshop. I have to admit, I am surprised that Raven decided not to help with Clarke in her workshop.

"We did rock-paper-scissors for who got to use the big master bedroom," Octavia explains when she sees my inquisitive look. "Raven called me a useless bisexual because I'm apparently predictable in that I keep choosing scissors." I nearly choke on my own spin, recognizing the word. Raven had taken great delight in explaining that to me after I did not understand one of her and Octavia's jokes. "Which I hadn't even noticed, but whatever. Anyway. Let's make you pretty! But you have to put on your..." Octavia squints at me. "Dress or suit first. I honestly don't know which you chose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter, the wedding should begin! I love how I'm writing two weddings rn and I've never even been on a date haha... Anywho! I high key ship Anya and Luna. Lunanya? Lunya? Happy holidays! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	87. Chapter 87

Clarke's POV

Sadly, it really does take all that time up until the wedding starts for me to get ready. And it's not even my fault! I was satisfied an hour ago, but Raven insisted on continuing.

A knock sounds on the door but I don't move my head since Raven is working on my makeup. Raven pulls back and nods.

"Are you done?" I ask, surprise coloring my tone.

Raven huffs and gives me a look. "Yeah. You don't have to sound so surprised, Griffin."

Raven gets up and pulls open the door. "Hey! Mama Griffin! Your daughter's ready!"

Mom walks into the room and I stand up, running my hands along the dress in an attempt to subtly brush off any leftover crumbs from the cookie I ate earlier. I use the brushing as an excuse not to meet her eyes quite yet. I look up to see my mother's mouth dropped open, or at least I assume it is because her hand is covering her mouth, her jaw positioned in the way it is when her mouth is open. My gaze moves up and my breath hitches when I see that there are tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry yet Mom, you'll make me cry." I silently urge my tear ducts to stay dry.

"Luckily, your amazing best friend put waterproof makeup on your face," Raven says proudly.

"What?" I ask, baffled. "I didn't think anyone had any! Let alone much makeup."

"Your awesome best friend made some for you. And made the makeup you and the Commander are wearing."

I hug Raven, blinking in an attempt to dispel the tears. "Thank you," I choke out.

"Don't cry yet, Princess. Some of us aren't wearing waterproof makeup." Raven sniffles.

"You know it's going to be ruined, right?"

"Yup. That's how you'll know how successful you two are with your vows and stuff. If I look like I'm wearing Lexa's warpaint, you'll know you guys blew it out of the water." Raven jokes, nudging me with her finger as she pulls back from the hug.

Mom has composed herself (mostly) by the time Raven and I pull apart. She beams at me. "You look amazing, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom."

"Are you two ready?" Mom asks.

I glance at Raven and we both nod. Mom walks me to the front door of Raven and Octavia's house, where the rest of our friends are waiting, all smiling and wearing their best clothes.

It's Anya who notices me first and nudges Luna with her good arm. Both of them are wearing suits, though Luna's are cut off at the sleeves to show off her tattoos. Luna turns and smiles warmly.

"You look lovely, Clarke Griffin."

"Thank you. You look handsome." I say with an exaggerated wink.

Luna laughs. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Is Octavia here yet?" Raven asks.

I look around and see Octavia sneaking up on Rae and me. Octavia presses a finger to her mouth in the universal "be quiet" movement. I nod to her slightly to show that I understand and then look back at Raven.

I shrug. "Maybe she's not done with Lexa yet."

Octavia continues sneaking up behind Raven and quickly wraps her arms around her. Raven squeaks loudly, jumping in Octavia's arms, causing us all to laugh. She turns around and relaxes when she sees it's Octavia. She pecks Octavia's lips.

"You asshat, you scared me!" Raven complains.

Octavia's chuckles die down and she pecks Raven again. "Dork. You love me."

Raven melts a little bit, a smile lighting up her face. "Yeah."

I let them have their moment and then loudly clear my throat, making them both jump. "If you lovebirds are ready, it's time for me to get married."

Raven blushes. "Right. Let's get you hitched, then!"

I sigh and exchange an amused glance with my mother. With that distraction out of the way, I feel the anxiety rushing back. I take a deep breath and nod to Mom. We link arms and walk out the front door, which Jasper opens for all of us before he and Monty rush off in front of us to find their seats. As soon as I'm outside, I feel almost overwhelmed. People are lining the pathway to where Lexa and I are getting married, a sea of people. They cheer when they see me and Mom.

If it were closer, Mom and I would walk slower. But since it's not, we walk pretty much normally. The flood of people moves with us, all heading towards where we're getting married. Gods, I'm going to be declaring my love for Lexa in front of easily like a thousand people.

Finally, we reach where everyone is waiting. And by everyone, I mean everyone. It seems like everyone we've ever met is here, plus the people who want to see the wedding between their Heda and Wanheda. I take a deep breath as I walk down the aisle to calm my nerves. I don't see Lexa's dad sitting next to her mom, so he must be off getting Lexa.

Mom lets me go after pressing a kiss to my cheek. I step up onto the platform, raised so that people can actually see us. I look out into the sea of faces and try not to let my anxiousness show too much. Raven and Octavia step up next, with them both in beautiful blue dresses. Lexa and I told them that they don't have to match, but those nerds wanted to. Raven takes her place at my side while Octavia stands next to where Lexa will be. Next, Bellamy and Anya walk up, both in suits. In Anya's case, her suit looks like her armor. Just... Fancy and less practical for battle. Because of her arm, Anya can't do the linking arms thing. Which just adds to that whole awkwardness. Bellamy goes to my side and Anya goes to Lexa's.

Murphy walks up next, arm in arm with Luna. They're both wearing Ark-style suits, something Luna has been learning about and loves the style of. Murphy comes to my side, Luna to Lexa's.

I look farther down the aisle and my mouth drops open. I barely notice as Harper comes to my side and Monroe goes to Lexa's. All I can see is Lexa, walking down the aisle arm in arm with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going to cry during the vows? Me! And everybody, at least in the story... Honestly, my goal is to make you guys cry too lol. Next chapter, I'll describe what Clarke and Lexa are wearing :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	88. Chapter 88

As soon as I can see her, my world narrows to Clarke. She looks beautiful, up on that platform.

Her golden hair falls around her face in waves that practically glow in the sunlight, making her look more ethereal than usual. It moves in the slight wind and I take the time to let my eyes travel down her body as I step closer to her with my father.

Clarke is wearing a dress, to my delight. The neckline plunges much more than I myself would be comfortable wearing, but Clarke... She "owns it" as Raven says. The dress clings to her body, showing off every beautiful curve. Below the waist, it fans outwards but when Clarke shifts her weight, I can see that there's one slit running along the bottom half of the dress, showing off her legs. And to top it all off, Clarke is wearing a black... What did Octavia call it? A suit jacket, but without the suit. It clings to her arms, detailing how muscled her arms have become and her strong shoulders.

I am wearing the Skaikru suit, which was odd at first. It has grown on me, and now feels comfortable. I have a plain white button-up buttoned all the way up, which Raven called me weird for. My suit jacket, like Clarke's, is black, as are my pants and tie. I have discovered that while I like ties and how they feel, I do not like how complicated they are to put on. Raven had to walk me through it at least five times before I got it perfectly.

Dad kisses my cheek and releases me as we reach the platform. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)," he murmurs to me.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)."

I step up onto the platform, towards my stunning partner. I barely notice how the crowd, that was whispering when I walks down the aisle, is now silent. Later, I will think it is amazing how so many people could all be quiet at the same time. There are people from every clan here, from every walk of life.

"You look gorgeous," I say.

Clarke beams at me and I can't help smiling back. She reaches out and takes my hand.

"And you look... amazing," she breathes. Her eyes move up and down my body, her gaze hungry.

The officiate clears their throat softly, just enough to snap us out of our trance. I give them and apologetic smile and they begin.

"People of the thirteen clans, we have all gathered here today to celebrate the partnership of our Heda and Wanheda. Today, they become houmons (partners, wives). And I would assume most of you came here to witness this. No matter if you personally know these women or are just here to witness history or anything in between, it is easy to tell how much they love each other. But it is not me that you all came to hear, so I will move this along." They smile when a chuckle runs through the gathered crowd. "Through this ceremony, these women will not just be partners, but their souls will be intwined. In every reincarnation, they will find each other. They will love each other. Just as they do now. This is our most sacred tradition, and I am more than happy to officiate this ceremony that shows the Gods these two are soulmates. Now, as dictated by Skaikru tradition, Heda and Wanheda will now speak their vows to each other. May each of you listen, and keep the memory of their words to each other in your heart."

Clarke nods to me and I smile softly. I am more than happy to go first.

"Clarke. I have toiled for many hours, trying to come up with the perfect words to show you how much I love you. But after a long time agonizing over the details, I realized it did not matter. Our love cannot be captured by words. It is infinite and incomprehensible, and any attempt to put everything I feel for you in words will certainly fail. But as I hope you know by now, Clarke, I am always willing to try for you." Clarke reaches up with her hand that is not holding mine to brush away a tear. "Ai hodnes (my love), when I first met you I believed Titus' teachings. And I apologize for mentioning that dreadful man at our wedding." Clarke chuckles softly and squeezes my hand. "I believed that love was weakness, one that I could not afford to have as Heda. But you love proving me wrong." My eyes twinkle as our friends around us snicker. "Through your kindness and your love for your people and your friends, you showed me how incredibly wrong I was. Love is strength, it is what motivates people to not just survive, but live. Because maybe life is about more than just surviving." I wink at Clarke, who gives me a wobbly smile.

"Don't we deserve better than that?" Clarke says, remembering that moment as well.

"We do. And I see that now. Clarke, we have been through so much together. More than anyone deserves. But we have come out stronger each time. We love each other, more than I ever thought possible. And that has helped to heal every new wound, every old scar on our hearts. Some may never be able to fully go away, but I know we will be there for each other if they reopen. We have traveled the clans, and while it was amazing to spend so much time with you, it made me truly realize something. I want to spend my life with you Clarke, I want to have those adventures by your side. Whether that is hunting a Pauna, making a snow fort, or if we decide to have kids. I want it all with you, and I could not be happier that you have agreed to be my wife, my houmon. I love you, Clarke."

Clarke swallows and attempts to brush away the tears but they keep coming and I am unashamed to admit I have some falling down my cheeks as well.

"I love you too, Lexa." Clarke manages to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Vows are hard! But hopefully this was okay? I know it made me emotional! Next chapter will be Clarke's vows! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	89. Chapter 89

Clarke's POV (Warning: blood mention! And no worries, it's for a fluffy reason!)

"I love you too, Lexa." I take a deep breath. "A lot of things have happened in the past year or two that I never expected. Like getting locked up," I chuckle. "Or falling to the ground. Finding out there are people down here and almost starting a war with them." I tick my list on my fingers that aren't intwined with Lexa's. "But what I really didn't expect was you. I mean, if someone told me two years ago that this would happen, I would have laughed in their face. I didn't expect to fall for you when I met you, as gorgeous as you are. I mean, I've fallen in love with the woman who's essentially the lesbian warlord that rules the world." I grin when I hear Raven snort at my description.

"You should put that on your resume, Lexa." Raven jokes. She makes the zipping her lips motion when I give her an amused look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lexa. I love you and I love being with you." I squeeze her hand. "One of my favorite things about us is how we save each other, whether that's physically or not. Neither of us are exactly damsels in distress, but we still manage to get into situations where we need to be saved." Lexa chuckles at that. "It's where I got my nickname, Wanheda, from us saving each other. Hopefully things will calm down enough so that we don't have to save each other anymore. But that may just be wishful thinking." I wink at Lexa, who smiles softly at me.

"Vows, love." She murmurs.

"Right, vows! Sorry, I got distracted by how much I love you." I can see Lexa's expression melt into a beaming smile. "Okay." I make my expression more serious, but it's my wedding so I can't stop smiling. "I swear fealty to you, Lexa kom Trikru. Heda kom Kongeda (Commander of the Coalition). I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." Lexa's lower lip wobbles and she brings up my hand so she can kiss it. "I vow to wake up next to you as often as I possibly can. I vow that I'm going to fall in love with you a little bit more every day. I vow to talk to you about everything, and that I'll listen to you talk about anything. I vow that I'll love every moment we spend together and that I'll miss you every second we're apart. But most of all, Lexa, I vow to love you with everything I am." Lexa purses her lips the way I've seen her do when she tries to stop herself from crying. "It's our wedding, we can cry if we want to," I murmur to her.

Lexa's face breaks out into a beaming smile as she chuckles, tears leaking from her eyes. "I love you."

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)."

I'm reminded that there are other people here other than Lexa and I when the officiant speaks again.

"And now for the rings." They say. "Maidens of honor, if you would please."

I hear Raven and Octavia snort when the officiant calls them maidens instead of maids, but they dutifully pull our rings from their pockets and hand them to their respective bride.

Lexa slips the ring on me. "With this ring, I readily marry you and join my life with yours."

I grin at the sound of the words we had chosen to say. They sound even more amazing than they did when we were deciding on them. The metal is warm against my finger in the most perfect way and it feels and looks like it belongs there. I give Lexa a wide smile with wet eyes and slide her ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I readily marry you and join my life with yours."

The officiant reaches into their ceremonial robe and pulls out Lexa's favorite dagger, which she had asked them to hold onto for this ceremony. It's the one Lexa was fiddling with when we first met to intimidate me. They hand it to Lexa.

"And now for the sacred blood ceremony." I can imagine my mom's grimace at this, knowing she doesn't approve of this part of the wedding. The officiant explains this part, which we requested so that the Skaikru in the crowd won't be completely lost. "With this favorite dagger of the Heda, these two are to cut their hands. They will then press their palms together and let their blood mix. This is a physical way of showing their souls and bodies intertwining, ensuring that they will meet again in every life they are reincarnated into."

With them finished explaining, Lexa and I begin. I use the dagger first, making a clean and careful cut diagonally down my hand. I hiss softly at the sting as blood begins to leak from the cut. Lexa does the same and hands the dagger to Octavia for safekeeping. She looks shocked to be trusted with something Lexa loves so much (but Lexa trusts her with me, so I'm not entirely sure why she's so surprised).

She puts it into a sheathe I didn't know she had sown into her dress.

Raven gives her a baffled and impressed look. "You had someone sow a sheathe into your dress?"

"You never know." Octavia shrugs. "And see? It came in handy!"

Raven's blown pupils make me clear my throat so she can stop lusting after her girlfriend.

"Need some water for that thirst?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm good. Continue with your painful looking gay stuff." Raven waves her hand at us.

Lexa and I exchange an amused look and the seriousness of this hits us at the same time. With both of our hands bloody, we clasp them together. It's wet and a little gross, but it's weird... I actually do feel closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the end of the wedding and then the reception! Where they'll sing their song ;) You guys, I've had to research weddings so much for this and the other wedding I'm writing... Some of it makes me glad I'm not straight but then I'm writing stuff like this and it's so cute! I hope it's good :) But honestly, guys I don't know how much this book is going to continue after the wedding... I'm thinking of having them explore their house, have their wedding night... Spend time with friends as a married couple, and talk a bit. And then fade to black? With an epilogue like five years in the future, of course, and the prompts that I'll start writing after all that. This is just a tentative plan! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	90. Chapter 90

Lexa's POV

"Heda Lexa kom Trikru and Wanheda Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru, you are now wives. You may kiss your bride." The officiant says.

Through the tears in my eyes, I lean in and kiss Clarke deeply. I kiss her the way I always wished our first kiss could have been like. Our lips move together, perfectly synchronized. We have loved each other long enough to know how to work with each other, and I like to imagine that it shows in our kisses, how perfect we are for each other. Clarke gently nips my lower lip and slips her tongue into my mouth. I melt in her arms and tighten my arms around her waist, letting out a soft moan.

Remembering we are in front of a rather large audience, I pull back and Clarke chases my lips for a moment. She blushes like she also just remembered that we are not alone. I slide my hands downwards so I can hold both of her hands in my own.

"Rae, are you crying?" I ask, amused.

Raven sniffs and wipes her eye with her hand. "No, I just have some dust in my eye." I can practically feel Octavia's look from the other direction and more tears fall down Raven's face. "It's just so gay, alright?" She chokes out.

"It's a wedding between a lesbian and a bi woman, what did you expect?" Octavia asks, amused. But I can hear the rawness of her voice and know she has been crying too.

"I didn't expect to cry so much. Gods, I probably look like I'm trying to imitate Lexa's warpaint." Raven sniffles again and takes a tissue from Clarke.

"You do look like a raccoon, babe." Octavia admits.

I groan softly, fighting off a smile. These Skai girls are never going to stop comparing my intimidating warpaint to a raccoon.

"Thank you all for coming for the ceremony. Now, it is time for the party. There are food and drinks, and an area to dance!"

Cheers erupt from the crowd and I chuckle when I hear Octavia cheering too.

"Is this what Jasper and Monty have been so busy for? I thought it was just the bachelorette party!" Raven says. "No wonder they built that stand and put 'WARNING: HAS HIGH ALCOHOL CONCENTRATION' in all caps on it."

"Yeah, they've been brewing like crazy. That's what I thought too. Man, these Grounders aren't going to know what hit them." Octavia laughs.

I chuckle. "They will not think Skaikru can make strong alcohol."

"Ha! You two are going to have a lot of people passed out after your wedding," Raven cackles. "It's going to look like another apocalypse happened, with bodies everywhere. But no! It's just drunk people!"

"Hey, it means they can be as loud as they want on their wedding night." Octavia winks. Then her eyes widen and I swear I can see them sparkle. "And so can we!"

"O, you have people staying in your house. You can't be as loud as you want," Clarke points out.

Octavia pouts. "Oh, boo."

Clarke squeezes my hand, drawing my attention once more. "Now come on, wife." Her eyes sparkle too, but that may just be because of the tears forming in my eyes at the sound of her referring to me as her wife. "I want to have my first dance with you as wives."

I beam at her. "Are we going to sing..."

"Our song? Hell yeah!"

Clarke smiles just as brightly back at me as she drags me through the crowd, to the dance floor. No one is on it quite yet, with people flooding the tables and stands with food and drink.

The officiant appears near us and whistles loudly, causing everyone within earshot to cringe and look at them. "My apologies to your eardrums, but the brides are about to have their first dance. Musicians, if you would please!"

With those words, he fades back into the crowd. The musicians begin playing the instrumentals to our song and I pull Clarke close.

"May I have this dance, wife?"

"You may, wife."

We clear our throats and then begin to sing. Our voices fill the town easily, what with how it is otherwise silent except for the musicians. Our voices intwine, creating a beautiful melody for the gathered crowd to hear.

"Wide men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be!" As Clarke and I sing, we sway softly, turning in a slow circle. "Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be!" The music fades out, leaving just our voices. "Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."

The last note rings out and I rest my forehead against my wife's, both of us beaming at each other. We grin at the gathered crowd and bow when the thunderous applause starts.

"Now who's crying?" Raven says to Octavia.

"Everyone," Octavia replies. "Including you."

They both chuckle and wipe their tears away before pulling Clarke and I into a hug. The musicians begin again with more lively music, meant to get people dancing.

I pull Clarke close to me and she leans in before I get the chance to. We meet halfway and I could swear I see sparks behind my eyelids when our lips touch. The heart that beats in my chest is officially no longer my own, and to be honest it has not been my own for a long time. The heart that beats in my chest belongs to Clarke, just like the heart that beats in her chest belongs to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is crying? Aaah! I love these nerds! And today is my last day before I head back to school :/ I'm going to miss being home. Especially my puppies! At least I have a large Appa stuffed animal to cuddle with now. It's a little smaller than one of my dogs so I can cuddle with that instead of her... But it won't be the same!
> 
> On the subject of the end of this book, I figured I would give you guys all the info I have right now! Okay, so it's not ending today. Or next chapter. I plan on it taking another month at least to get through the end of this book. And after that, I start the prompt book! Which is going to be me filling any prompts you send in! It could be anything in this universe, or anything! Like a soulmate au in a different world, it could be Octaven and kids, it could be a smut prompt (yes I'll fill those, but only ones that follow my three s' "safe, sane, consential." Sane as in no taking advantage of mental states and such). It could be a Fine Stud Lexa au prompt, a cracky prompt, anything! Just comment here, message me, or hit me up on Tumblr at Wolf3223! And just let me know if you don't want me to include your name when I fill the prompt! Also, you're welcome to prompt as many times as you want! And even after I've "finished" the prompt book/run out of prompts, if you send in more I'll fill them in my spare time! :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking through this long a*s note! Stay awesome!


	91. Chapter 91

Clarke's POV

When Lexa and I decide that we want to get dinner, Raven and Octavia offer to get it for us. I definitely appreciate that, since the lines to get food are laughably long and since even if Lexa and I just stand here, we will inevitably be swarmed by people wishing us well. Which is sweet, but it's hard to keep a polite smile on my face after I had already been told that same exact thing like twenty times. I'm getting better at that though, and Lexa is of course a pro.

I stay as close as I can to my wife, and we spend a long time swaying to the music. Us dancing has the added bonus of lowering the amount of people willing to stop us and give us well-wishes. And, of course, I get to spend time in the arms of my wife and look into her gorgeous eyes. Lexa looks just as enamored with me a I feel I am with her right now.

"I can't wait for tonight," I admit softly.

"Yes, it will be exciting to finally see our house."

I smile and give her a little bit of a smolder. "That's not exactly what I meant, but yes. I'm looking forward to that too."

Lexa cocks her head slightly. "Then what did you mean?"

I smile, slipping my thumb subtly under the waistband on her pants for a moment. Lexa notices, her breath hitching and her eyes darkening.

"Surely Octavia and Raven told you about what married couples do their first night together," I practically purr.

Lexa's eyes widen. "Oh. Oh!"

"On Old Earth, the new couple would make love. Depending on how religious they are or how religious their parents are, it could have been expected for it to be their first time. But with us, it won't be our first time. And I don't plan on just making love." Lexa's eyes widen further and a blush warms her cheeks. I tug gently on her suit jacket. "I can't wait to take that suit off of you tonight."

And of course this is what Octavia and Raven come back to, Lexa flustered and me smirking. We're still swaying, but Lexa's too distracted by what I assume are her thoughts to notice them right away.

"What did you say to turn Commander Heart Eyes into Commander Flustered?" Raven asks, sounding impressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say, not giving in and telling her when she gives me puppy dog eyes. Those don't work on me, Lexa's so cute that I'm immune to Raven's attempts now.

"I would, but it's your wedding so I won't pester you." Raven says as though she just said that she's giving me an amazing wedding gift.

"Thanks," I deadpan.

"Thank you for getting us food." Lexa says, apparently recovered from my blatant flirting.

"You're welcome." Octavia hands the plates in her hands to us.

She takes one from Raven's outstretched hand and we find a spot to sit down. I sit as close to Lexa as possible (I'm clingy, but it's my wedding day, so I don't care).

"Congratulations again," I hear a familiar voice say.

Dang, I didn't even realize that we're sitting by a lot of people from the hundred. Bellamy's here with Echo, along with Monroe and Harper as well as Octavia and Lincoln. It was Octavia who spoke, and I'm now realizing she's literally sitting right next to me and I didn't notice. I need to stop fantasizing about how I'm going to get Lexa out of that suit.

"Thanks, O." I say.

"There you are, strikon (little one)." Someone says from behind us. "We have been looking for you."

Lexa and I turn to see Anya and Luna standing behind us. Luna's holding two plates and smirking at us, so I think it was her that talked. She sets their food down on the other side of Lexa and takes a seat next to her little sister. Anya sits next to Luna and begins eating.

"The two of you have put on an amazing wedding. I did not expect so many people to come. And I have no doubt that your words were recorded by people in the audience so that someone can distribute your vows," Luna says.

"I will kill them for you if they distribute them without your permission," Anya offers with a completely straight face.

"That will not be necessary Anya, but thank you for offering." Lexa says politely. "I am certain they will ask. And if they do not, you know I am intimidating enough that if I talk to them, they will never do that again."

Anya chuckles. "Very well, strikon (little one)."

Lexa sighs but gives up trying to tell her ex-mentor that she's not little anymore. We dig into our food, which is amazingly delicious. I swear, the chefs we hired made the best meals they possibly could for us. Which is an extra effort they put forth that they didn't have to do. I appreciate it and make a mental note to tip them all generously. Especially since they all had to make a lot of food for all these people that have come.

"Hey, if your vows get published you can make a lot more people cry!" Raven points out, sipping on her Grounder-made alcohol ("I want to remember these lovenerds' wedding").

"You made Anya cry," Luna says, sounding impressed.

Anya scowls and pokes her in the side. She glares at Raven when she laughs, but Raven doesn't seem fazed.

***

After spending the night sipping Grounder alcohol and hanging out with our friends, Lexa and I make our way to our house for the first time. Our movements are hindered by one of two kinds of people. More nice, slightly drunk well-wishers and the people who drank way too much of Monty and Jasper's new alcoholic drink and are passed out on the ground. We've had to step over quite a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the house! And dang, I have no idea what it's going to look like. It'll be a surprise for everyone! And we played Jeopardy as review for last semester in Spanish and I completely carried my team to our victory haha! I felt really good, remembering all that! We won by like 100 points (?s were 10-50 points)! Anywho, thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	92. Chapter 92

Lexa's POV

Clarke and I step over the fallen bodies of sleeping people that drank too much and did not expect Skaikru alcohol to be as strong as it is. To be honest, neither did I when I first drank it. Luckily, I was spending time with Octavia, Raven, and Clarke, so they made sure I did not drink too much. Clarke knows my limits and "cut me off" way before I thought I needed to stop.

Clarke and I make our way towards our house for the first time and I squeeze Clarke's hand, feeling nervous. This will be our first time in our home and while I am certainly excited, I am also nervous. This is our home, one Clarke and I designed together.

It is close to Octavia and Raven's home. We walk past their house to get to ours. Our things have already been moved here, thanks to our friends. We pause in front of it, taking in the exterior. There are steps leading up to the front door, and a ramp that goes through the small garden that is to the right of the stairs.

Clarke and I walk up the steps, pausing to take a look at the garden. There are lampposts hung around so our house is illuminated. We head to the front door and I reach into the pocket of my pants. I pull out my key and unlock the door. It does not stick when I push it open.

The sky is dark, the town outside illuminated only by torches and lampposts. Our home has only a single candle lit, one I can tell used to be tall based on the amount of wax around it. It must have been lit a while ago, before our wedding started. Its flickering light does not do much against the dark in our house.

I walk over to the candle, deciding to use it to light the other candles and such that must be in our home for lighting. I gesture for Clarke to come over when I see the note placed near the candle. Luckily, not too much wax has gotten on the note, and the candle is white so the wax is clear.

If I did not fear ripping the paper, I would try to remove the droplets of wax. I know better than most how destructive wax can be to paper. I have accidentally had books' pages ruined by wax when reading by candlelight or when I used to fall asleep reading.

"Flip the switch on the wall near the door. Consider it your wedding gift! -R (&O!)."

"That is odd. What switch?" I murmur, cocking my head.

I debate going over to their house to ask them but then I remember how excited they were to um... Be loud. I scrap that idea and look to Clarke, whose eyebrows are scrunched together like she is trying to figure out a puzzle. She walks back over to the door and I follow her, setting down the paper.

Clarke looks closely at the wall and touches something. With a click, lights in the room comes on. My eyes widen. This is electricity. But how? Raven said it would take her months for the town to get it!

"It must run on a generator or something," Clarke muses. She goes back to the note and flips it over. "Look, there's more."

"You're welcome ;) And don't worry Clexa, it runs on solar power and has a backup generator. You'll be fine! And I've set this up for the town medical center too, so don't feel bad! It should only take me a month to have enough to supply the town! Now go on, you know where your bedroom is! Have a good wedding night ;) -R (&O!)"

"I can't believe she actually drew out winking faces." Clarke says, shaking her head fondly.

"I can."

"She does have a point though, Lex. I want to poke around a little bit before I drag you into bed." Clarke practically purrs, tugging gently on my suit jacket.

"You will not have to drag me." I murmur, leaning in to capture her lips.

Clarke melts against me, tugging me closer and gently ranging her fingers in my hair. I change the angle, brushing my nose against hers in that way she loves. It is Clarke that pulls back.

She bites her lower lip and tugs on my hand. It makes me want to just go to our bedroom now and not look around our home. But Clarke is insistent and can tell what I am thinking. We look briefly around the entryway. The gray tiles beneath our feet are cool, as we left our shoes near the door. There are stairs leading down to the basement, and with just a look Clarke and I both agree to explore that tomorrow.

There is a single step with a door in the right corner of the room, near the exit door. I open the door and there is a small hallway, where it looks like we can hang our coats. Then there is another step, which leads to an area with a table to eat at. Surrounding the table to the back and to the left is a wall, but it opens up to the right into the kitchen area.

Directly to the right of the table is a doorway that leads into the living room. There are two more areas connected to there but I do not want to explore that much. What I would like to explore is my wife's body.

Clarke has the same idea and we barely glance in as we go down the hallway. There are three doors, one on the left, one directly across on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. To the left is another living type room that leads to our deck. To the right is a bathroom. But forwards? That is the bedroom, and that is where Clarke and I head to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on whether or not I'll write out their wedding night activities. Depends on my mood, and how much I would have to write around strangers... I blush really easily. So we'll see! ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	93. Chapter 93

Clarke's POV (it turned into a lot of fluff, but I promise we'll get to the smut eventually ;) )

I push open the door and I can feel my curiosity bubble up inside of me. To the right is the master bathroom, which Lexa and I go into first. The tiles beneath my feet are cool to the touch and the same light gray as the entryway. A countertop with sinks lines the wall across from the door we enter from, and it nearly goes down the entire room, stopping only when it reaches a rather large bathtub. To the left of the bathtub is the toilet, and against the wall near the door is a shower, but I doubt the water here is good enough yet for a shower.

"We're definitely soaking in the bathtub tomorrow," I say.

Lexa nods. "Sounds good, hodnes (love). Should we freshen up before... going to bed?"

"We should," I agree. 

Like Lexa suggested, freshen up and then head hand in hand into our bedroom for the first time. I chuckle and give Lexa an amused look.

"Did you have our bed from Polis brought here?" I ask.

"It is the most comfortable bed in the clans," Lexa says in lieu of answering.

I shake my head fondly but decide to leave that alone for now. It's our wedding night, after all, and I have better things to do than teasing Lexa. Like I could be doing her instead.

Lexa seems to come to the same conclusion and turns to me, a smirk playing on her lips as she pulls me close. I get as close as I can to her without kissing her, letting my warm breath gently hit her face. I mainly manage to keep my eyes on hers, but they flick down every so often to her lips. 

Lexa gives in before I do, at first brushing her lips against mine, closing those last millimeters between us. My eyes flutter shut, and my hands find their rightful place, resting lightly on her waist. The kiss is soft and exploratory in the beginning, taking the time to revel in this moment. Assuming we go all the way through with this, this will be our first time making love as wives. 

Lexa changes the angle of the kiss, doing that adorable thing where she brushes her nose against mine. With this, the kiss gets deeper, our hands hungrier and our bodies wanting to feel skin-to-skin contact. One of my hands goes up to tangle in her hair, the other untucking her shirt (this nerd tucked it back in after using the bathroom earlier, even when she knew we would be getting undressed soon) and pressing against her lower back. Lexa's hands go to my hair and the other to my side.

I slip my tongue into her mouth and pull her as close as I can. We make out until I have to pull back to catch my breath. I pant, looking into Lexa's eyes as she does the same. I lick my lips and Lexa's eyes follow my tongue's path across my lips. I can practically feel the lust radiating off of her. 

I tug gently at Lexa's suit jacket and her eyes flick back up to mine. "May I take this off?" I ask softly.

Lexa smiles softly, leaning in to give me a quick peck. "Yes you may, ai houmon (my partner/wife)." 

I beam at the use of that word. Before, it just meant that we're partners, but now Lexa's my wife. And Gods, I love this woman. I kiss her sweetly and begin helping her out of her suit jacket. I let it fall onto the floor and Lexa pulls back slightly, pouting at me. 

I giggle at the pout, which seems so out of place on Lexa's face. "What, babe?"

"That is what we got married in, Clarke. I do not want it to get wrinkly."

"And you don't want to just wait until morning to put it away?"

Lexa raises one eyebrow at me. "Will we really pick it up in the morning, or just spend more time in bed?"

I sigh. "That's true." Lexa gives me an exaggeratedly triumphant look that makes me laugh as she crouches down to pick up her suit jacket. "Alright, now come on you nerd. We can put these fancy clothes in the closet."

"I have been out of the closet for a long time, Clarke. I have no intention of going back in," Lexa says seriously.

I peck her on the lips and pull on her hand towards our closet. "You're cute."

The hangers are different than what Lexa is used to, so I show her how to put her suit jacket on it. 

"May I practice?" Lexa asks.

"Sure." 

I'm kind of confused on why she would want to practice something like this and I reach for her suit jacket to take it down for her, but it feels like something snagged my suit jacket. I feel a tug and realize that it's Lexa's hand pulling on it.

"You sneaky..." I trail off, laughing. 

"You mean smooth, Clarke."

"Mm. That's definitely what I meant." Lexa takes off my suit jacket and hangs it up properly. I bite my lower lip and tug gently on her hand. "Want to learn how to hang up more things?"

Lexa nods and we meet halfway with a kiss. My hands are the first to wander, going to untuck the rest of her shirt. 

"I still can't believe you tucked this in again. You knew we would probably be taking it off again," I say with amusement in my voice. 

"You like taking things off of me," Lexa points out between kisses. I can't argue with her there. I unbutton her shirt and Lexa helps me take it off. She lets out a grumbling noise when I pull back. 

"This is how you hang a button-up," I say jokingly. I actually do hang it up, though. 

Lexa shakes her head fondly at me and kisses me deeply. I help her out of her bindings and Lexa pulls back, looking at me, still almost fully dressed. 

"You are overdressed," she murmurs. 

"I guess you'll just have to help me fix that," I purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we should actually get to the smut part... apparently, I can't write smut without fluff, but I don't know why I expected it to be any different haha. For the second day in a row my early class was cancelled... After I drank caffeine. Both days I've flopped back into my bed and today I actually fell back asleep! It's been lovely! And this is over 4 pages of them just being nerds and not getting to sex yet... Which we will, next chapter! I'll be writing it on a Sunday so at least that means I'll only be around my roommate if she's actually in the room... I'll still blush though. Thank you all for reading and thank you so much for those super lovely comments last chapter, they absolutely made my day! Stay awesome!


	94. Chapter 94

Clarke's POV (It gets smutty)

Lexa's face is close to mine, looking into my eyes as she reaches behind me to undo the zipper. I can feel the fabric around my upper body loosen. Lexa slides her hands up my arms before helping me get them out of the sleeves that now sag against my shoulders without the zipper to keep them in place. The top half of my dress flops downward. The bottom half held up by one part that wraps around my waist, an elastic band inside of the dress to make it hug my curves. That's all that's holding it up now.

Lexa crouches down in front of me and gently pulls the dress down, being careful so the elastic doesn't try to keep the dress in place and drag against my legs as she pulls it down. Once she gets lower, Lexa gets on her knees instead of just crouching. I lift one leg at a time, Lexa helping me step out of my dress.

With my dress now pooled on the floor, I'm almost naked. I'm only in my bindings and underwear. Lexa's just in her pants and underwear.

And now, I can't help focusing on how I have a topless, nearly naked Lexa on her knees in front of me. Lexa smirks, undoubtably able to hear when my breathing changes. She gathers my dress in her hands and looks up into my eyes. I nearly swoon at the lust in them. I rest my hand against the closest wall in an attempt to stay upright when Lexa presses a kiss to my bare thigh. I bite my lower lip and reach down, gently grasping at her hair. Somehow, her braids are still there, but are messed up both from this and from our make out session earlier.

Lexa kisses up my body until she stands. She kisses my neck gently. "You always did like when you had me on my knees."

I bite my lower lip but that doesn't stop a muffled moan from escaping me. Lexa's voice is always beautiful and sexy, but when she's turned on it gets this husky tinge to it that never fails to make me want to make her scream.

"I do love that. We can do that later, hodnes." I say, aware of the raspiness of my own voice and what it's doing to her. "Tonight, I want to make love to you."

Lexa softens at my words, lust still causing a beautiful tension in her body. She pecks my lips.

"I want that too, my love. But we should get undressed first." Lexa gestures to her pants.

"Mm. I would be happy to get you out of that."

First Lexa and I hang up my dress. Then I decide to do to her what she did to me, with her getting on her knees. I bite my lip again in an attempt to stop a smirk from forming. I flick open the button to her pants, keeping my eyes on hers as I slowly unzip it. The sound of a zipper being slowly unzipped fills the closet. Gods, I can't wait to get her into bed. But I want to tease her first. 

Instead of beginning to pull down her pants like she expects, I slide my hand into her pants. Lexa lets out a breathy gasp, her eyes going wide. I keep my hand between the fabric of her pants and underwear, never quite touching where she wants me to. But her ragged breathing tells me she's definitely effected. I pull my hand out and grin when Lexa can barely stop the protesting whine that bubbles up in her throat.

Instead of giving in and taking her here like I want to, I help her out of her pants. I kneel in front of her and give her a taste of her own medicine as I kiss my way back up her body. I pause at her upper thighs, letting my warm breath hit the bare skin there. Lexa's throat bobs as she swallows, mouth dropping open slightly as I breathe in the scent of her arousal. I press a kiss to her hipbone in the location right before it's hidden beneath her underwear and Lexa's hips jolt. I kiss the rest of the way up her body, paying special attention to her beautiful abs. And her breasts, of course. I make a mental note to worship her body and give her body the attention it deserves.

We drape her pants over a hanger. Lexa and I begin moving back towards the bedroom, pausing once for Lexa to help me out of my bindings. The rest of our clothes I'm fine with letting fall to the floor. I'm about to get into bed when Lexa wraps herself around me from behind. She presses kisses to my neck in that spot that makes me melt.

My eyes flutter closed and I arch my neck, giving her more room to work with. I let out a soft moan when I feel her attempt to make a hickey. Most of the time, I make her move to less visible spots, but it's our wedding night so I don't care where she makes hickies.

I'm so wrapped up in the hickey-making that I'm surprised when I feel her left hand cup my breast. Though I shouldn't be surprised, since Lexa loves my boobs. Lexa's right hand trails down my stomach and pauses at the top of my underwear. I gasp when she cups me, my hips bucking and my eyes rolling back at the feel of pressure where I've wanted it for so long.

Lexa gasps against my neck, letting out a surprised moan. "Clarke," she gasps out. "You have soaked through..."

She trails off, her fingers moving slowly against me, probably in awe of how wet I am.

"I've been like this since I first saw you in that suit," I admit. Because jok (f*ck), she looks amazing in a suit.

Lexa lets out another moan and pulls away. I nearly whine at the loss of pressure until I see Lexa's pulling me towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? My roommate moved out so she could live with her friend so I currently live in my tiny dorm alone! Which means less blushing when I wrote this! Okay, I have a quick question for you guys... Do you want me to write in explicit detail what they do next, or has this satisfied your smutty cravings? I'm fine with whatever you guys want! Can you guys believe I've written like 2,000 words of their wedding night and they haven't even had sex yet? Also! I'm a giant virgin, so if some of this isn't accurate, let me know! Everything I know is from reading or from looking away from the TV when stuff like this comes on! I can barely watch people kiss on TV tbh... Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	95. Chapter 95

Clarke's POV

Lexa pulls me towards the bed, slowing her excited steps until she's one step from it. She takes one step back, biting her lower lip as she sits on the bed. The way she looks up at me, it's almost... indescribable. I can see the universe in her eyes.

Lexa's eyes stay on mine, flicking between my eyes, her mouth open slightly like she's in awe of what she sees. No matter how many times I've seen her naked, it always feels like the first time. It's always a pleasant surprise to see that dimple who's spot I've memorized. The familiar freckles and moles that I once spent an entire night mapping like they were the stars themselves until Lexa was trembling beneath me.

My eyes move away from hers to do just that, to look at her body and find those freckles. Lexa stays where she is, patient. Well, that may be because she's looking at me too. Lexa's method of looking me over involves looking over my "curves," as she calls them, first. Then she focuses in on spots that she likes, like that one spot on my neck she loves because I'm incredibly sensitive there, and because it's marked by a freckle.

Her eyes roam over my face next, which I always find adorable. She always looks like she found something new about my face that's completely fascinating. She then looks at her favorite spot (my breasts), for however long she can/wants. I always find it hilarious because while I can get lost staring at her abs or biceps, she gets lost staring at my chest. I've learned that when it comes to Lexa, they're weapons of mass distraction.

For me, I leave looking her muscles for last. I could stare for hours, watching how her chiseled arms move as she does the most trivial things. One time, I was in such a daze watching Lexa pour me water while wearing a tank top, I nearly tripped over the ground when I moved to get closer to her.

Lexa's hand reaches out, entwining her fingers with mine. I smile and lean down to kiss her again. Lexa leans up as much as her seated position will allow her to, kissing me back just as gently. This kiss, unlike most of ours that stay soft like this, gets hot fast. Lexa is the one that introduces tongue into the kiss first, for once impatient. I don't blame her, my patience is wearing thin too.

I pull back from the kiss only when I have to, using the time to catch my breath and press kisses into her neck (and hickies).

Lexa lets out a moan, her free hand reaching up to tangle her fingers in my hair to keep my lips against her neck. I smile against her neck and Lexa gently bats at my head with her hand, a silent way of saying "stop smirking and get to it." Or something like that. I can rarely help smiling when Lexa moans, especially for the first time in a while, because it's always such a pleasant surprise. And hearing it out loud is always better than replaying it in my head, I love how feminine and breathy she gets. It's like she forgets about all her duties, her obligation to her people, the fact she's the Heda, and just gives in to me. And honestly, that's really hot.

Lexa gently tugs at my hair in a different way and I pull back, giving her a concerned look. She releases my hand and hair from her grasp. Lexa smiles at me, the smile more of a smirk, as she scoots back until her back is against the headboard. She crooks her finger and I follow like I'm a marionette and she's pulling on my strings.

Lexa slides down the bed until her head is resting against a pillow and I smile down at her, easily falling into one of our favorite positions. I straddle her hips and lean down to kiss her again. This time we skip straight (gay) to the steaminess. Lexa's hand presses between my shoulder as we make out and I comply easily, moving down so my arms are propping me up over her gorgeous body.

We meet each other's eyes and move simultaneously, sitting up a little to take off what little remains of our clothing. We toss them on the ground, uncaring, before getting back into that position. Lexa pulls me down again into a deep kiss.

I can feel Lexa's hand move down my body, evidently wanting to begin making love, but I gently catch it before it can get lower than my waist.

"It's my turn first," I murmur against her lips.

Lexa lets out a breathy chuckle. "Isn't that what I was doing?"

"Mm-mm." I shake my head, letting my nose brush against hers. She smiles up at me and I lean down to peck her. "It's my turn to make love to you. I want to taste you. Is that okay?"

Lexa's breath hitches at my words and her eyes darken. I wait for her to nod before grinning. I press another kiss to her lips, then to her cheek, making my way over to her upper neck. I make a quick detour to gently bite at her lower earlobe, knowing how much she loves that. Lexa gasps, her hands moving to hold my hips, resting on my body. She lets me take control, which we both love. I suck bruises into her neck, knowing she'll most likely be shocked at the purple mess tomorrow, but I think she loves the show of possession.

I make my way down her body, leaving hickies whenever I can. I stop at her perfect breasts, spending extra time there. I hold myself up with one hand, cupping her breast with the other. I flick my thumb over her nipple as I lower my mouth to the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're eventually going to get to it, I swear! Apparently, I like drawing things out? Who knows how long this smut fest will take... ;) Today's my earliest day when I have to take the bus at 7:40 in the morning. Luckily, when I was writing like 70% of this chapter, I had this girl sitting next to me that I'm like ninety percent sure is gay as hell, so I didn't feel as awkward as I would have next to some Hetero... Like, she had short nails, was wearing a beanie, plaid, had an overall dark style... She was also looking at basketball videos on her phone (Gaaaaay). So I didn't blush too much! And for the rest of it I've been sitting alone on the bus at like 9:40 am, so it's fine! Whoo! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! I love how enthusiastic you all are about me writing smut haha! Stay awesome!


	96. Chapter 96

Clarke's POV (WARNING! Smutty! This doesn't have anything to do with plot so if you don't like reading smut, don't worry! You can skip this!)

Lexa's back arches when my lips close around her nipple. Her gasp is breathy and high, and her hand reaches up to cup the back of my head. Her hand isn't forceful, it's a silent plead to keep my lips where they are. At least for now, she's satisfied with where I am. She does tend to get impatient so I don't expect her to be satisfied for too long.

Lexa's nails gently scratch at my scalp as her hands flex. I let my tongue roll over her nipple and she lets out a surprised gasp. It turns into a high-pitched moan when I suck.

I pull back, a thin string of spit connecting me to Lexa's breast. She takes a quick intake of breath, probably because of the surprise of the cold against her now wet breast. Lexa gently pulls at my head, trying to get me to latch back into her breast. She whines, but that sounds is cut off when I spend time on her other breast. I cup the one I had abandoned and pay attention to the other, nipping gently at her nipple before sucking on it the way in know Lexa loves.

She clutches at my head and pants, her other hand scrabbling against my back like she's trying to get me closer. Lexa's breathing harder now and I can practically see her patience dwindling. I look up at her to see that her eyes are on me, her pupils swallowing her irises.

It snaps when I nip again, her hand going from pulling me tighter against her chest to gently pushing me, urging me to move lower. I smirk and by her semi-exasperated sigh, I can tell she can feel it. I comply, but only after lingering long enough so Lexa knows I'm in charge. Not in a dominating way like it is sometimes with us, because tonight I want to make love to her, not just f*ck her. It is our wedding night, after all.

So instead of immediately pressing my lips where she wants them, I continue slowly down her body, pausing occasionally and sucking bruises onto her skin. I stop when I reach spots that have become my favorites over our time together to create hickies.

I leave one on that mole on the underside of her right breast. One just below her belly button, where her stomach poofs out slightly. She was embarrassed at first at how I'm enamored with that particular spot, until I told her that it poofs out because she has organs there. She's still more shy about that spot than others, but she loves it when I kiss that spot. It's sensitive in the best way. I leave a couple hickies trailing down her ribs at those spots that make Lexa pant and moan beneath me. I leave one against her hipbone, against that special spot that always makes her giggle until it turns into a moan. By the way, I can confirm that Lexa's giggle is one of the... However many wonders of the modern world.

And, of course, I take my time when I get to her abs. I trace the indentations with my tongue and then get to work, exploring them and creating hickies. I can feel Lexa's thighs twitch, as they're pressed against my sides. When I manage to rediscover this spot that always makes her hips jump, Lexa's right leg moves so that her heel is pressed to my back to keep me in place.

Her patience wears thinner and thinner until Lexa shoves at my shoulders again. This time, her movements aren't as coordinated and it doesn't have as much force as they had earlier. Her head is tilted back, her neck arched. If I weren't about out of patience myself, I would be nipping at her neck instead. It's always incredible to see the beautiful Commander so out of control. Lexa's hair is barely braided anymore, the tie lost somewhere and the braid becoming more and more undone with every movement of her head. Even without being able to see her eyes, I know they're closed, screwed tight with furrowed eyebrows, like she's trying to understand the pleasure that I'm giving her but can't. Her mouth is open, her jaw occasionally flexing to cause it to open more and then go back to the opened position it was in before. Moans and strangled noises escape her lips, fewer and fewer coherent words falling from them.

"Clarke," she breathes out.

I pause for a moment, resting my chin on her delicious abs. "Mm hmm?"

"Please." It comes out as a whisper at first but then she says it louder. "Ai houmon, beja (my wife/partner, please)!"

Gods, I love when she calls me her wife. I give in without asking her to say anything else, making my way lower. I settle between her legs and my breath catches at the sight. She's so beautiful. And wet. My eyes trace everything, trying to memorize every detail, trying to memorize her smell. How ready she is for me already, how she's dripping on the bed (Luckily, Lexa and I thought this would happen so we're lying on a sheet we don't care about, our actual sheets waiting to be used on the dresser, nicely folded and waiting for us. So we can be as messy as we want).

"Clarke," Lexa breathes out impatiently.

I snap out of my Lexa induced haze and move closer. Gods, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's not out first time. Though... it is our first time as wives. It feels like our first time.

I lean in, her scent filling my nose until it's the only thing I can focus on. I flick out my tongue and taste her for the first time in what feel like forever, though I know it hasn't actually been that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Can you tell I know nothing about this? And am awkward when writing this? I hope it's good? If not, well, it's all downhill from here! It's only going to get more intense! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	97. Chapter 97

Clarke's POV (So smutty)

My eyelids flutter automatically at Lexa's taste. Float me, I'll never get used to how amazing it is. If I could live just eating her for the rest of my life, I would.

My tongue flicks out again for another taste and I can see Lexa's hips flexing, like she's trying not to buck into my touch. I savor the taste, fighting the urge to let my eyes fall closed. I hum contently and Lexa props herself up on her elbows so she can look down at me. I meet her gaze and lick again, this time letting my tongue slowly slide up her. She lets out a breathy gasp when my tongue reaches her clit.

I let my tongue retreat back into my mouth, looking into Lexa's eyes as her arms tremble with the effort of holding herself up. I can see the plea in her eyes but I hold myself off a little longer. I love eating her as much as she loves me eating her, and these little kitten licks are to keep me in check so I don't devour her quite yet. But Gods, I want her. And it'll be worse if I look at the beautiful wetness in front of me, so I look into her eyes.

Her heel presses against my back pleadingly, but after I don't give in quite yet, Lexa understands what I'm after.

"Clarke," she breathes. "Clarke please!"

Gods, I love when she begs. Sometimes I tease her, building her up until she's on the brink of orgasm, only to stop so that I can hear her beg. Of course, I wouldn't do that if Lexa didn't love it as well. And I know she does. It always makes her come harder. I think that it's a relief for her to have the reminder that she isn't the Commander here, she doesn't have to be in charge in bed with me. Lexa can be whoever she wants to be, however she wants to be. She doesn't have to worry about seeming weak, whether to herself or others.

I surge forward, my hands grasping at her hips to pull her towards me. I don't slip my tongue in straight (gay) away, instead taking the time to lick up some of the wetness. I avoid her clit for the time being, not wanting to make her come too quickly. At least not yet. My tongue slides down to her opening and I swirl around the outside of it. I look up to see that Lexa's lying back down again, no longer propped up. She has one hand tangled in her hair and I can see her biting her lip. Her other hand is clutching the sheets.

I pull back slightly and Lexa whines. I gently nip at her inner thigh to get her attention. Her hips jolt and she looks down at me, her pupils blown.

"Niron (loved one), you can be as loud as you want. And may I, ai houmon (my wife)?" I ask.

My voice is huskier than normal because I'm understandably very turned on, and I know what it does to Lexa when my voice is like this. Her thighs tense briefly and she nods before letting herself lie down again. This time, the hand that was clutching the bed sheets goes to my hair.

"Beja (please)."

Now that I have her permission, I move back between her legs and begin to slip my tongue inside of her. Lexa inhales sharply, her back arching. I go in slowly. My tongue isn't exactly big, but I know that Lexa likes time to adjust to whatever is inside of her.

By now, I'm aware of subtle clues that tells me that I can go deeper. At first, I waited for Lexa to verbally tell me. I feel her flexing around my tongue. Once, twice. Okay, I'm good. I slide in further, as much as I can and still be comfortable.

Lexa lets out a high pitched noise that almost sounds like a whine and I fight the urge to shudder. She makes that noise whenever I get this deep inside of her with my tongue. It ranks high on my list of Lexa's sexiest noises.

I begin moving my tongue slowly inside of her so she can get used to the feeling. It doesn't take long, especially not when she's this turned on. I slowly explore her inner walls, running my tongue along them as they flex and pulse around me. And Gods, the taste. Her hand tightens in my hair and I know that cue, too. I start thrusting my tongue inside of her, slowly at first but picking up in speed. Lexa begins making those breathy moans that make my thighs clench together. I start curling my tongue inside of her, just enough that I can brush her g-spot. I've memorized where it is by now.

Lexa lets out a loud, unabashed moan when I hit it for the first time, her hips bucking. I press an arm over her hips to keep them as steady as I can. I continue thrusting, hooking my tongue every couple of thrusts to hit her g-spot.

Lexa tugs at my hair, getting my attention. I slow but continue, giving her my attention.

"Clarke, beja (please) I need, ah, I need pressure." I understand and tap her hip with two fingers, a silent question so I don't have to pull away from her. "Tongue," she gasps out.

I pull out my tongue slowly and replace it with one finger. I thrust it in slowly, but I can tell pretty quickly that it's not enough for her. I pull my finger out and then press in with two. Her walls flex around them, trying to get used to the feeling. I push in more when she's ready until I'm bottomed out. Lexa makes another high pitched noise and I press my right arm harder against her hips to keep her from moving too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I know you in real life and you have read this, don't tell me! My face will do it's best impression of the color of a fire hydrant! I will probably make an embarrassed squeaking noise! And it's only going to get worse from here! Do you guys want Lexa doing Clarke too after I finish this (or after Lexa finishes ;) ) or have your smutty cravings been satisfied? Also, my phone doesn't acknowledge that clit is a word? It says it's spelled wrong? Like no, honey... Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	98. Chapter 98

Clarke's POV (still smutty)

I can feel Lexa's body trembling underneath me with pent up energy. I don't waste any time, sliding my tongue up her until I reach her clit. Her hips buck harder and she lets out a high pitched gasp. Her heel presses harder against my back as her back arches. I keep my tongue gentle against her clit at first, knowing how sensitive she'll be.

When her hand that's in my hair clenches and pulls slightly, I know she's ready. I begin slowly thrusting my fingers inside of her, keeping my tongue's rhythm against her clit slow too. I can feel her thighs twitching against me and I know she's already getting close. I keep this up, gradually increasing my pace until Lexa is as tense as a string attached to a ten pound weight, about to snap.

So I curl my fingers inside of her, feeling her hips buck against my arm so I have to press down against her harder. She's letting out breathy moans that seem to increase in pitch. I clench my thighs together, ignoring my own arousal, and do what I know will make her come. I curl my fingers inside of her, brushing her g-spot again as I suck gently on her clit.

Lexa lets out my favorite sound, a moan that's almost indescribable. It's like all the air has been punched out of her lungs as her head turns to the side, making this unabashed loud noise. She clenches rhythmically around my fingers as more of her wetness coats them. I resist the urge to take them out and lick them, lick her, because her taste after she comes is even more delicious and amazing than usual. Instead, I slow my pace and begin working her down from her high.

Lexa's breathing hard, her head turned back up and her arm draped over her eyes. Once her breathing isn't as fast, she removes her arm from over her eyes and uses it to lean on so she can see me better. She's still panting, and sweat is dampening her forehead as she meets my gaze. Lexa's eyes are still slightly hazy, dazed from coming. She smiles softly and her hand that has remained in my hair moves to gently press against my face. I close my eyes and lean into her touch, opening them when her thumb begins making invisible patterns against my cheek.

I look down at where I'm still buried inside her and then meet her eyes again. "I'm going to pull out babe, okay?"

Lexa nods, her hips jolting from sensitivity when I do. Her mouth drops open slightly when I slide my fingers into my mouth, humming at her sharp taste. I clean my fingers of her come as much as I can, paying little mind to my wife gaping at me. Her eyes have darkened again by the time I meet them.

"May I?" I breathe.

Lexa knows what I mean, and nods. I gently clean her up, humming at the taste and making Lexa's hips buck. I don't go inside of her, since she's sensitive. But I can tell she's not so sensitive that she can't go again. So I meet her gaze again and Lexa nods. I grin to myself, loving how we can communicate without words.

Her hand moves back to my hair and she tugs gently in a silent request as she removes her heel from the center of my back. I move up Lexa's body, licking my lips so that I get the last of her come off of them. Lexa doesn't seem to care whether I have any of her on my lips. As soon as I get up to her, using my arms to prop myself up over her, Lexa pulls my head down and gives me a filthy kiss that makes my knees weak. Literally. My knees press against the bed, holding my lower body up over hers.

Lexa pulls back when we're both breathless, moving her kisses down to my neck. I moan softly, my hips moving against nothing.

"It's still my turn," I breathe out.

"Are you complaining?" Lexa murmurs against my neck.

I let out a gasp when she bites down. "Nope!"

But I'm not done with her, not done making love to her. So I shift my weight until I can hold myself up on one arm and slide my other hand down her body. I trail it lightly against her skin, feeling her tense wherever it moves as it makes its way down. Lexa inhales sharply when I touch her wetness again. She lets out a shaky breath and deliberately thrusts her hips.

"Clarke." She snaps the c and k like usual, and like it always does when we're in bed, it makes me shiver.

I comply and thrust one finger inside. It goes in easily, without me even having to pause to allow her to adjust. I pull out and press a second against her. Lexa's head falls back to the pillow and she meets my eyes. Now my breath hitches. This is easily one of my favorite positions. I get to see Lexa's face change with every movement, get to feel every warm exhale against my face.

Her brows furrow as I slowly slide the second inside of her, like she's trying to make sense of the feeling. I find it adorable. Lexa's leg that was pressed against my back before drapes over the backs of my legs. It doesn't take as long for her to adjust and soon she's asking for more.

"Mou, beja. Mou snap (more, please. Faster)."

I bite my lip. Float me, I love when she talks in Trigedasleng. Sometimes it's intentional because she knows I find it hot. Other times, she reverts back to her first language. And that is incredibly sexy to me, that I make her kind of forget Gonasleng (English).

I comply and go faster, adding a little more strength to my thrusts. Lexa builds up more quickly this time, still sensitive from coming. Her back arches, causing her breasts to brush against mine. One hand reaches up to tangle in my hair while the other reaches up to cup one of my boobs. She's such a boob girl; it's cute.

This time, I get to watch as Lexa's eyelids flutter and her pupils roll back slightly from pleasure. She lets out that moan again and clenches around my fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a slightly longer chapter! I was going to make it more than slightly longer, but it's almost three pm and I have things to do! Sounds like you guys want Lexa sex-a so we'll have that next chapter! On another note, I may have just made an acquaintance concerned about me? I was walking back to my dorm after grabbing lunch and it's snowy and bright and windy, so my eyes were watering from the intensity of it all. But like, more than usual. I had tears streaming out of both eyes, and it wasn't because I was crying or anything. It was the weather! But it was bad. She looked so concerned so when I see her later this week I wonder if I'll have to explain that no, I wasn't crying :p Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	99. Chapter 99

Clarke's POV (Still smutty, but also fluffy)

I work Lexa down, slowing the thrust of my fingers and capturing her lips in mine. Of course, she doesn't kiss back as well as she normally does, what with her coming down from an orgasm and all. It's sloppy, but these kisses are some of my favorites. I love the evidence of how lost she is to the pleasure I caused.

I pull back and let Lexa catch her breath, taking that time to look her over. This look of hers is one of my favorites. Flushed skin, like someone painted over her with watered down red paint. She's glistening with sweat like this has been one of her hardest workouts. Sometimes, there are aftershocks and I have the pleasure of feeling her weakly flutter around my fingers and seeing how her beautiful muscles tense.

Her eyes, though. Her eyes get me every time. They're normally soft when she looks at me, but after I make her come and she's coming down, she looks at me like I'm everything. Like nothing else matters but how our sweaty naked bodies press together, how my eyes meet hers before roaming over her body, only to be drawn back to hers.

Lexa reaches up with a limp arm and taps my cheek with two fingers. It's one of our signals, though sometimes (after a particularly fun time in bed) she can barely move her arms. If that's the case, I'll usually be able to tell. If not, she makes this cute tired noise so I'll notice.

I slide my fingers out of her and Lexa lets out a soft breath, body tensing slightly beneath me. I bring my fingers back up to my lips and lick all of Lexa's wetness from them. She watches me with hooded eyes and raises an eyebrow at me when I meet her gaze. It's as if she's silently saying 'didn't you get enough earlier?'

"I can never have enough of you," I murmur. I wipe my fingers off on the covers to get the spit off of them. "You're delicious."

Lexa's cheeks go a slight pink again and I grin down at her, pecking her lips. "Just you wait until I recover, Clarke Griffin," Lexa warns. It's not very threatening, but it is really cute!

"I would be more than happy to wait for you to recover from the two orgasms I gave you." I wink. 

"Three," Lexa mumbles.

"Three?"

"The first two blended together," Lexa admits.

I chuckle. "I thought it seemed like you were coming a long time. Oh, and this conversation reminds me. I've been meaning to ask, but I keep forgetting. Lexa, you don't have a last name like Skai people do. Do you want to take mine?" I ask, trying to put on a façade so I seem like I'm not freaking out internally.

"Are you asking me to be Lexa Griffin?" Lexa asks.

"Mrs. Lexa Griffin kom Trikru. Wait, should I take your kom Trikru?"

"I would love that, Clarke. And typically, if more than one clan is involved in a marriage, the partner who moves to the other's clan would take their clan name. Or just add it. The original clan would go first so others would know you have not always been in the clan. So your name would be Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru. It is a bit of a mouthful."

Lexa shrugs, seeming almost shy. Her gaze stays on my chest, and this time it isn't because she loves my boobs. It's because she's avoiding meeting my eyes. I gently press a couple fingers to the bottom of her chin. Lexa complies and moves her head up so she meets my gaze.

I grin dopily down at her. "So. Mrs. Lexa Griffin kom Trikru and Mrs. Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru."

Lexa beams back at me. "Clarke, you know you do not have to take the Trikru. We live on land that is neutral."

"Mm. I know. But it marks me as yours, so I love it."

Lexa's smile widens and I lean down to kiss her. Our mouths move easily together, Lexa's movements no longer sloppy and uncoordinated. I let her have control of the kiss and raise an eyebrow to myself when she almost immediately deepens it. Lexa hooks her leg over mine, but in a different way than before. This isn't because I'm making love to her and she wants me as close as possible, this is because-

Lexa flips me so I'm beneath her, with a wide smile on her face. I chuckle at the pride in her expression and pull her down into another kiss. One of Lexa's arms is being used to prop herself up over me while the other explores my body.

I haven't forgotten my arousal (it's nearly impossible to with such a gorgeous wife), but I have shoved it into the back of my mind to focus on Lexa. But now that Lexa's touching me, it rears its head again and I clench around nothing as her hand makes its way down my body. The first time Lexa brushes me down there, my entire body practically convulsing. My eyes roll back slightly and I let out a loud moan. Unless we're in close quarters with people, I never hold back my loudness and I'm certainly not going to hold back right now.

I give Lexa a look when she doesn't do anything more except look smug. I kiss her deeply and Lexa finally gets moving. Her fingers explore me slowly and I try not to betray my impatience but I know Lexa can tell regardless. Her fingers swirl around my opening, avoiding slipping inside of me. I try to resist the urge to buck my hips but I don't succeed fully.

Lexa gives in and moves down slightly so that she can focus on giving my chest attention as well. Her lips wrap around my nipple just as a finger slips inside me. I can feel myself clench down hard on it, and I try not to come just because of that. Lexa doesn't need the ego boost, though her smirks are sexy as heck, and I want this to last. At least a little bit longer, I don't know how long I can hold out. After watching Lexa come tw... three times, it's safe to say I'm dripping.

She flicks my nipple with her tongue, just the way I like it, and pulls her finger all the way out. I whine impatiently, then get the breath knocked out of me when she slides back in with two. My body is already shaking with tension. Gods, I won't be able to hold off much longer. Her gentle thrusts have me on a proverbial cliff's edge. Lexa curls her fingers inside of me, hitting what I think has to be my g-spot.

My eyes roll back in my head, my back arches, my hips jolt, and I'm a goner. Falling over the cliff's edge into that indescribable pleasure. I can feel myself make loud noises but I honestly don't care, what with how good I'm feeling.

Lexa gently guides me down from my high and I slump bonelessly on the bed, panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be the last one with smut? Depends on how much I draw it out... Hopefully this is good? And it's like 20% longer than usual! Whoo! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	100. Chapter 100

Clarke's POV (Yup. Still smut)

I breathe hard, trying to catch my breath. Once I manage to slow my breathing, I pull Lexa down to my lips so I can kiss her. Lexa kisses me slowly and I let her control the pace. She pulls back and gazes softly into my eyes. I stifle a yawn and Lexa notices.

"Are you tired, hodnes (love)? Would you like to go to sleep?" She asks.

"I could go either way. If you're offering me another orgasm or some cuddling, I'm fine with that. But if you're tired, I'm good with going to sleep."

Lexa mulls it over briefly. "I would like to make love to you one more time, if you are up for it."

"Hell yeah," I confirm almost instantly after she finishes her sentence.

Lexa smirks at me and leans down to kiss me again. She moves so she's straddling my hips, so that her hands don't have to prop her up. This way, Lexa's hands are free to roam and explore my body. Her hands go over my side, down to my hips, then they go back up over my stomach. Lexa explores the very faint abs I've gotten from all the traveling and stuff (I sometimes joke that my nights with Lexa are a good core workout; it never fails to make her cheeks go pink).

Lexa's hands continue up my body until they reach one of her favorite spots. Which, of course, are my breasts. She rotates between gently massaging them to memorizing their shape with her fingers, and then reaches her final stage whenever she gets the chance to spend time on my boobs: paying attention to my nipples.

She swirls her fingers around them first, then softly pinches them. She knows how I get sensitive after coming, so she knows how much pressure to exert. Just enough that it feels like there's a direct connection between them and the wetness between my legs. Lexa removes one of her hands and I nearly whine, my eyes hooded from pleasure. But then she leans down and attaches her mouth to the abandoned boob.

My hips jolt, not enough force to move Lexa's hips where they're above me but enough that I can tell that she's wet again. Jok (f*ck), I wonder if she'll let me touch her or if she'll just focus on me like usual.

My thighs clench together as her fingers and tongue work their magic on my breasts. The moans in my throat begin to come out. Once the first one escapes my lips, I can feel Lexa momentarily freeze. I fight the urge to ask that she turn her attention between my sticky thighs.

But Lexa knows my body incredibly well by now, and she knows when my patience for her teasing is wearing thin. She detaches her mouth from my nipple and moves her head slightly up so that it's in the crook of my neck. Her hand now just cups my breast, gently flexing from time to time. I arch my neck to give her more room when Lexa begins to suck a hickey into my neck. It's in one of her favorite spots to mark, one that's not too obvious but if you pay attention, you would be able to see the dark bruise. Not to mention, it's one of those spots where I'm extremely sensitive. So my hips end up twitching quite a few more times before Lexa's lips reach my ear.

She gently tugs on my earlobe with her teeth, which I always find hot. It's one of the ways she tells me that she would like to find the nearest bed when we're in public. I've been conditioned to get wetter whenever she does that.

"Clarke," she breathes in my ear. "I would like to eat you. My way," she adds.

Gods, my body melts at that. I always love when she does this but... "Babe I don't know if I'll be able to stand," I admit.

I can practically hear the smirk in her next words. "Then lean on the bed."

Lexa pulls back so she can meet my eyes, silently asking if I'm okay with this. I nod to signal that I am and Lexa's smile grows. She climbs off of me and off of the bed, holding out her hand to help me. I take it and lean against the bed. Lexa moves so she's standing in front of me and then sinks to her knees. My breath hitches like it always does when I have the pleasure of seeing Lexa like this.

Lexa looks up into my eyes and I nod, giving her my permission. She gently lifts one of my legs so my foot is no longer planted on the floor. She pauses to let me make sure I'm balanced and aren't about to tip over while she's eating me out. Then she rests my thigh on her shoulder and I let my leg fall, pressing my heel gently against Lexa's back. I nod to Lexa again to tell her both that I'm ready and confirm that I'm balanced.

Lexa leans forward and pauses, undoubtably taking in the sight and scent of me like usual. Lexa's hands reach up to grasp my butt (while Lexa is a boob girl, she also does love my butt). With that, she leans in more and licks. She avoids hitting my clit, seeming like she just wants to taste me for now. Her eyes flick up to meet mine and my breath hitches at the darkness in her eyes. I hips flex and she goes to town, attempting to her every drop she can without going inside of me yet. She even licks up the mess I've made of my thighs.

Lexa meets my eyes once again and tilts her head to a familiar angle. My body tenses with expectation as she slides her tongue inside of me. My mouth drops open and I let out a sharp gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there'll probably be one more chapter of smutty goodness! Then this book is almost done 0.0 There'll probably be a good nother five to ten or so chapters, plus an epilogue... It depends on how much I draw this all out! And then onto prompts for this series! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	101. Chapter 101

Clarke's POV

My hips jolt and Lexa reaches up with one arm to press against my lower abdomen to keep me in place. I nearly bite my lip to stifle the moans falling from my lips but I know how much Lexa loves to hear me.

Lexa's tongue thrusts in and out of me at a torturously slow pace. I put one of my hands behind me to brace myself on the top of the bed and the other hand in her hair, tugging gently to try to urge her to go where I want her to. Lexa surprisingly complies and increases her pace. My heel digs harder into her back and my fingers tighten automatically in her hair. When we first started making love, I would apologize for things like that, but now I know she loves the pressure.

Lexa pulls her tongue all the way out and I whine in displeasure. I know she likes to tease sometimes, but this is cruel! I can see the apology in her eyes as well as the darkness so I know she's enjoying this about as much as I am. Lexa switches the arm that's pressing against my hips, from her right hand to her left.

"If you want pressure against your clit, feel free to do it yourself." Lexa breathes out.

My hips jolt against her arm at her words and Lexa doesn't give me much time to recover from the pang of arousal that her words caused. She dives right back in, sliding her tongue inside of me without much effort. Her pace this time has increased and breathless moans fall from my lips as I clutch her hair and the bedsheets in an attempt to keep myself upright.

Lexa does this indescribable thing with her tongue; I still haven't figured out how she does it. It feels like she's pressing against almost every sensitive spot inside of me, and it always hurtles me right towards the edge of a really great orgasm. She then curls her tongue so that it hits my g-spot and my back arches, a high-pitched moan escaping me. I can always tell when Lexa's smug, and she certainly is now! But she deserves to be, her tongue is amazingly talented.

I press my heel harder against Lexa, trying to draw her closer. Breathy pleas that probably make zero sense come from my mouth. Lexa reaches up with her free hand and grabs the wrist of my hand that's in her hair. I release her and Lexa pushes my hand so that it's right by her face, right by my clit. Jok (f*ck), right! She wants me to... Gods. I feel wetness against my hand but not just in the direction I expect. I look down to see that a couple of Lexa's fingers are glistening, and it's not from me.

Oh Gods, she's... My hips thrust automatically against her mouth and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Lexa doesn't often do this. She loves this position because she can watch how she affects me, she can feel my knees weaken and see my chest heave with every shaky intake of breath. But it isn't often that she gets turned on enough while we're doing this that she touches herself.

Lexa's wet fingers remove themselves from the back of my hand and disappear down her own body. Sadly, my view is blocked as to seeing exactly what she's doing. But I can see the pleasure written across her face. Actually, I'm surprised she managed to hide that she's doing this from me. Lexa's pace speeds up again from when it had slowed during her whole moving my hand thing.

I feel her lips vibrate against me with a moan and I don't want to hold back anymore, I need pressure against my clit. Lexa does the thing with her tongue again and my back arches. My hand moves without me having to consciously tell it.

My fingers circle my clit then they quickly rub patterns in the exact way I need. I'm teetering on the edge and it's Lexa's next moan, making her tongue vibrate inside me in the best way, that finally makes me come.

My hands tighten their grip on the bedsheets behind me and my back arches. I rest almost all my weight either on my thigh that's on Lexa's shoulder or back against the bed. I can feel Lexa twitch beneath me and I know she's coming down from a pretty great orgasm too.

My leg is jelly, so I can't put enough pressure on it to try to pull my other leg from Lexa's shoulder. So instead, I let myself flop backwards onto the bed and scoot up until I know my legs will be supported by it. Lexa joins me after a short while, curling up at my side, both of us sweaty messes.

"Clarke," Lexa says softly. Her quiet voice barely seems like it penetrates the silence of the room.

"Mm?"

"We should change the sheet."

I groan. "That involves getting up."

"It would also mean we could cuddle under covers. And not lie on sweaty, wet sheets," Lexa points out.

"You make a good argument," I sigh. "Okay. On one condition. No clothes."

I don't have to look to know that Lexa's blushing. "You want to walk around naked?"

"It's our house, we can wear clothes if we want to. And we don't have to if we don't want to. Plus, it's our wedding night, we can do whatever we want."

"I think it is the morning now."

I flap my hand dismissively, lightly hitting Lexa's shoulder. She chuckles and ends up practically dragging me out of bed. And she's very smug when my legs wobble as I stand.

"You resemble a baby deer," she snickers.

"And you resemble a baby raccoon," I shoot back.

I grab the sheets and rush off to the laundry hamper, laughing when I hear Lexa call my name with annoyance behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fluff! And someone pointed out that Lexa's going to get a tattoo that represents Clarke, which I completely forgot about! Thank you, person! I'll have to look back and find out exactly what I said, but yeah, that can happen before this book ends! And just so you know, I'm going out of town tomorrow morning and I'll be getting back like late Sunday! I'm not sure when/if I'll have time to write, but I promise I will when I can! And I found a plantsitter! Whoo! I was around fellow humans so much yesterday, I'm proud of my 6% extroverted self haha (yes a psychology test literally told me that)! And I get to be around fellow Gays all weekend, it's going to be wonderful! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	102. Chapter 102

Lexa's POV

I catch up to Clarke and wrap my arms around her from behind. She lets out a surprised noise and then giggles, putting our dirty sheets away. She turns around in my arms and pecks my lips. Even though I try, the exaggerated scowl fades into a soft smile. Clarke just has that effect on me. 

Clarke's smile widens and she wraps her arms around me too. "My beautiful raccoon."

I groan as she laughs heartily, dropping my forehead onto her bare shoulder. "Clarke, I am not a raccoon."

"Sure you aren't honey." Clarke pecks me again. "I love you, raccoon makeup and all."

I sigh but do not try to argue with her again. It is futile and we both know it.

"I love you too. Now does this house have food? I just had a rather vigorous workout."

Clarke's cheeks flush. "Yeah, I know this place has been fully stocked."

I nod. "Good. If you change the sheet, I can begin making us some food."

"Sounds good."

Clarke leans in to give me a quick kiss but I keep her close so I can deepen it slightly. When I pull back, I smile at the sight of her eyes opening more slowly than normal, like she has been dazed by my kiss. Clarke pecks my lips one last time and then heads back towards the bedroom. I watch her go, biting my lower lip. What is the phrase that Octavia and Raven are so find of? Oh yes, "I hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go." And since we are naked, I can see her beautiful muscles moving. As well as her other assets.

I shake my head lightly to snap myself out of a Clarke-induced haze and head to the kitchen. I vaguely remember where it is from earlier, though I was more focused on Clarke than on our home's layout. After a couple wrong turns, I find the kitchen and get to work making some of our favorite foods.

I move around the kitchen with ease, and I am pleasantly surprised when almost everything is where I think it should be. It already feels like home. I hum a song that I cannot remember the words to as I cook, taking my time because I know Clarke will join me once she has finished.

I do not hear the pap-pap-pap of Clarke's bare feet hitting the wooden floor over the sound of food cooking on the stove. I hum when she wraps her arms around me from behind.

She stiffens. "Lexa, I love you, but what the actual heck? Are you cooking naked?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, do you want to burn your boob? You're not even wearing an apron or anything!" Clarke covers my chest with her hands, as if trying to shield them from hot oil or whatever she is concerned is going to burn me.

"Somehow I am not surprised that your first cause for concern were my breasts."

"Like you wouldn't have the same reaction," Clarke says snarkily.

I just hum and continue cooking while Clarke rests her cheek against my upper back. She sniffs and rests her chin on my shoulder, looking at what I am making.

"Are you making pancakes?" Clarke asks.

"Kind of."

I flip them over with the spatula. It was time to do that anyways, I am not solely trying to show Clarke what I am making. I hear her gasp excitedly behind me and smile softly to myself.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Clarke hugs me tighter and presses a kiss to my shoulder in thanks and I can feel her smile against my skin. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you too. Go make the table please, this will be ready soon. I think I saw drinks in the cooler."

Clarke sighs like it is painful to pull away from me. She kisses my cheek and then moves around the kitchen, grabbing what she needs. I focus on the pancakes, so that I do not burn them. I already have a good sized stack on a plate next to the stove, and the ones that I am currently making are part of the last batch. I think that eight pancakes are enough for us. Well, nine, but I barely count the last one.

Once the pancakes are done, I use the spatula to add them to the stack. I turn off the stove and place the pan in the sink. I let water run over it in an attempt to soak it briefly and get some of the muck and chocolate off. Once I'm satisfied, I switch the water off and take the steaming plate of pancakes over to the table, which Clarke has neatly set. She is putting down her plate when I arrive. She looks up with a warm smile, her eyes first meeting mine and then going to the pancakes. I set the plate on the table am about to sit down when Clarke's hand on my arm stops me.

"Are we going to sit at our table naked?" Clarke asks, baffled.

"It is our table, we could sit at it however we like." Perhaps this is one of those Skaikru taboos about naked bodies. "Would you like us to put clothes on?"

"No..."

"Do you want me to place down rags so our 'bare bottoms' do not taint our chairs?" I ask seriously, but I know Clarke can see the glimmer in my eye that means I am also teasing her.

Clarke huffs and bats my arm. "Yes please."

"Yes, ai Prisa (my Princess)." I walk off to where we keep rags.

"Nice butt!" Clarke calls after me.

"That is not very civilized for a Prisa, Clarke." I say in a faux-scolding tone as I look for the rags.

"We just spent a couple hours in the bedroom, you know how uncivilized I can be."

I blush at that and stand with two rags in my hands, handing one to Clarke as I pass her. She laughs heartily at my pink cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more fluff! Then I'll have them get the tattoos and all that... I still have to figure out what they're going to be... Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	103. Chapter 103

Clarke's POV

After we eat dinner, we quickly clean up the dishes and put the rags in with the sheets to be washed. We rush so that we can get to cuddling quicker.

We get back into bed and snuggle. Lexa's propped up slightly by pillows, both of us naked beneath the covers. I'm curled up against her in our favorite position: my head resting against her shoulder and my arm draped over her body. But this isn't cuddling before sleep. This is probably going to turn into one of my favorite things to do with Lexa, cuddle-talk.

I trace her bicep tattoo with my fingers in the silence, not even having to look to know where to trace. Lexa is running her fingers through my hair and her eyes are closed, her expression calm and content.

I break the silence. "Lexa? You told me once that you wanted to add to this tattoo."

"Mm?" Lexa hums, then processes my words. "Oh, yes. I do. I want to add another above them that is the same as the one on the bottom."

I nod against her shoulder, picturing it. I continue to trace her tattoo. "I think that would look cool. What would you say if I said that I want to get a tattoo as well? That I want us to get a tattoo?"

"As in matching tattoos?"

"Yeah."

Lexa smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead. "I think I would love that. And I have a feeling you have something in mind."

"Mm hmm. You know me so well."

Lexa smiles softly. "When you have an idea that you want to share, you get this look in your eyes. You look proud, excited, and determined. The sparkle in your eyes becomes more prominent." Gods, I'm blushing already. She has such a way with words. "It is beautiful."

"You're beautiful," I blurt out.

As if that's a good comeback; as if I needed a comeback. And now we're both blushing, so I guessed it worked as a comeback?

Lexa clears her throat, her cheeks still pink. "What do you have in mind, Clarke?"

"Matching bracelets. I have some ideas, and I can sketch them out later, but matching bracelet tattoos was what I was thinking."

"Both on the right arm? Both on the left? Or two different arms?" Lexa asks.

"I was thinking that you could get yours on your left arm and I could get mine on my right."

"Our non-dominant hands," Lexa notes.

"Mm hmm. That way, when we hold hands, everyone can see our matching tattoos."

Lexa gives me a warm, dopey smile. The one I love because it shows me how much she loves me. "That is sappy."

"You love it when I'm sappy."

"I do," Lexa agrees. "And I like your idea. When would you like to get them?"

I shift slightly so I can meet Lexa's eyes, giving her a slightly sheepish smile. "I actually contacted a professional tattoo artist that's here for the wedding a couple days ago. They're ecstatic about possibly working on the Heda and the Heda's wife. I asked them to come by tomorrow afternoon, but if that's too soon, I can always ask them to come back at a later time." Lexa's arm tightens against my back and I chuckle. "Or I could have a guard find them and tell them."

"No, tomorrow afternoon is fine. I just did not plan on sharing the pleasure of your presence with others for at least another day."

"Are you sure you don't want me to push it back?"

"I am sure. I have one condition though, Clarke. No clothes until they are supposed to come over."

I smile. "I can deal with that."

"Mm. How long do we have? Until tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah. How ever will we spend it?" I joke.

Lexa chuckles and rolls us over so that she's straddling my hips. Her lips are just a breath away from mine.

"I have a few ideas, hodnes (love)."

***

The next morning it's my turn to make food, so I cook up some eggs into an omelet. It's one of our favorite easy things to make and probably one of the safer breakfast foods to make since Lexa and I are still naked.

Lexa flits around the house, switching between setting the table and checking out our new home. And of course, she occasionally comes into the kitchen to "check on the food." In other words, to distract me. And Lexa knows me incredibly well, so it's not difficult for her to distract me. I've almost burnt the omelets three times now.

Eventually, Lexa and I make it to the table (with more rags on the chairs because I don't want butt germs on them). The eggs are just slightly burnt, courtesy of a new hickey Lexa was sucking on my neck when I was about to flip them. It tastes fine.

We finish, discussing what we will want on our bracelet tattoos, and do the dishes again. We decide on thick outer bands, between them a few patterns. The rest of the time we have before the tattoo artist arrives is spent with me drawing out our plans and Lexa and I critiquing them (there's also one dalliance where Lexa and I christen our new couch).

There is a knock at the door right as I'm pulling on my shirt. Lexa's not fully dressed yet, so I get the door and greet them.

"Hello, thank you for coming." I step aside and gesture for them to come in.

"It is my pleasure," they say with a warm smile. "It is an honor to have been requested by you, Wanheda. What is it that you would like me to do?"

"We would like matching bracelet tattoos, as well as an addition to Lexa's bicep tattoo."

They nod. "Ah, that is a beautiful piece. It would be my honor. Do you have an idea for what you would like for the bracelet tattoos?"

"Yeah." I pull out my final sketch of what we decided we want.

"This is beautiful, Wanheda. Again, it would be my honor to do this."

Lexa comes into the room wearing her favorite tank top, probably to show off her bicep tattoo (and she knows how weak I am for her muscles). She sticks out her hand to the artist.

"You must be the tattoo artist. Thank you for agreeing to do this."

They grasp forearms and the artist looks starstruck. "You are welcome, Heda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! Maybe by then I'll have figured out what their bracelet tattoo looks like... And guess who's going to get their hair cut short this spring break? Me! I can't wait to ping everybody's gaydar haha, which is going to be a nice bonus :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	104. Chapter 104

Lexa's POV

The tattoo artist decides to work on me first, since I am getting two. This way, they explained, I will get a short break in between tattoos. I appreciate their concern for me, however misplaced I think it may be. They find a good spot to give us tattoos and then they have me lie down. I comply and lie back on the couch, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Would you like something to numb the pain, Heda?" They ask.

"No mochof (no thank you)."

"You're not just saying that to be tough, right?" Clarke says, giving me a look.

I shake my head. "I am not. I do not like how it make me feel."

Clarke nods and sits next to the couch. "Is this enough out of your way?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Now Heda, please tell me if there is too much pain. I am sure you know what that feels like, what with your back tattoo."

"I will tell you," I promise. "I do not want to incur the wrath of my new houmon (partner/wife)," I joke.

They chuckle. "I know the feeling. My houmon is the same way. Now relax, Heda. And try to keep still. You want it the same as the bottom one?"

"Sha (yes)."

They nod and pull out their instruments, spreading them on the table nearby. Clarke runs her fingers through my hair as they get ready. Then they move closer, raising the now-familiar tool. I mentally brace myself, my eyes half-lidded as I focus my attention on the fingers gently scratching at my scalp and combing through my hair.

Clarke hums softly and I open my eyes fully, turning my head to the side carefully so I do not disturb the tattoo artist's work. Looking at her soft expression is better than any pain reliever I have ever had. The song sounds familiar but it takes me a moment to realize which one it is.

"Clarke, is this our song?" I ask, my voice thick with amusement.

"Mm hmm," she confirms.

"You are very sappy."

"Like you aren't." Clarke reaches up with her hand that is not running through my hair and taps me on the nose with her pointer finger. Clarke calls that motion a "boop," though I do big have the faintest idea why. "And you know you love it."

"Mm. Maybe it is just you I love, and the sappiness is just an addition."

"I know you love me, but we both know you melt when I say sappy things." Clarke raises an eyebrow, wearing that soft smirk I find simultaneously cute and sexy.

The tattoo artist clears their throat. "Pardon me, Heda. Apologies. I just want to inform you that I am about half-way done with this tattoo. It should only be another half hour or so."

"Mochof (thank you)."

I turn my attention back to Clarke, smiling softly back at her. She scratches gently at my head again and my eyes close halfway in pleasure.

Clarke laughs delightedly. "Maybe I was wrong about you being a raccoon, now I'm thinking you're a cat. I'm surprised I haven't seen you lying around, letting sunlight warm you up, or that you're not currently purring."

"People cannot purr," I point out.

"Sure they can! Just roll your r's."

"How does one roll an r?"

"Like this." Clarke demonstrates.

"Perhaps you are the cat, then. Our friends have said that you remind them of a lion."

"I don't think big cats purr. But don't change the subject. Try it!" Clarke urges me with an encouraging smile.

I and up having to try it a couple times before I succeed and Clarke's beaming smile is worth every attempt.

"It is done, Heda. It will require time to heal, and I would recommend not putting a lot of strain on your arms, or too much pressure on the tattoo area. I am sure you know by now to contact a healer if you start feeling dizzy or in a lot of pain."

"Luckily, my houmon is a healer so I do not need to go far."

They smile at that. "Yes, that is good. I would like for you both to keep an eye on each other. And Wanheda, if you are not certain how to help, I would suggest contacting another healer to assist you."

Clarke nods. "I wouldn't bet her life on my healing abilities."

"Good. And Heda, please watch her as well. From what I understand, this is her first tattoo. She may not know what to look out for to see danger signs."

I nod seriously in response and sit up on the couch, looking down at my bicep. I smile up at them. "Mochof (thank you), it looks very good."

I stand and gesture for Clarke to sit down while the tattoo artist cleans and sanitizes their tools.

"Now Wanheda, I would like to make certain before I begin. You are sure about this tattoo?"

"I am."

They nod and gesture for Clarke to lie down. She lies down on her back and holds out her arm to them. They gently grasp it and maneuver it to a position that is easy to keep up and to keep still.

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, thank you. And I'll tell you if I change my mind," Clarke says.

Now it is my job to keep her distracted and still. Clarke's eyes are already on me, so I do not have to get her attention. I decide to do what Clarke has been doing with me and begin combing my fingers through her hair gently. I know she finds this soothing too.

Clarke jokingly rolls her r's, making it sound like she is purring. I chuckle softly and lean down to press a quick kiss to her lips. Clarke grins dopily up at me. I scratch at her scalp gently and chuckle when she practically melts at my touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness!! Next chapter, the tattoos will be finished and then maybe they'll hang out with their friends? I don't know just yet. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	105. Chapter 105

Clarke's POV

Getting the tattoo doesn't hurt as much as I had feared. Maybe it's because Lexa distracts me for the entire time it takes to get it. She runs her fingers through my hair, which never fails to relax me. She occasionally kisses my forehead as well, murmuring to me about our adventures.

All the stories she tells me are ones I've heard before, and the predictability is comforting when I don't know what to expect from getting a tattoo. Especially since the tattoo artist asked Lexa to keep an eye on me, to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the tattoo. I have been studying some books it managed to find about how they do tattoos, so I understand the basics of what happens. That knowledge is also a comfort, but I still find myself worried about the possibility of me doing something to mess up the tattoo, or to mess up my arm. I do have Lexa to look after me to make sure I'm fine, which is very comforting.

"Alright, Wanheda. Your tattoo is done. Is it like you wanted?"

I carefully lift my arm up so that I can see it and smile softly. It looks just like I imagined, in my opinion it's better than what I drew. It's like they knew exactly what I wanted to do with every line, every curve.

"This is perfect," I say to them with a wide smile. "Mochof (thank you)."

"Pro," they say. They how their head to me slightly, but I can still see the proud gleam in their eyes.

Lexa helps me get up and gently grasps my arm below the tattoo, bringing it up so she can see. It goes all the way around, with layers with varying patterns. Her gaze softens and she presses a kiss just below the tattoo. I resist the urge to pull her to me and kiss the heck out her right here, right now. Lexa still has to get her wrist tattoo. After that, I'll jump her and put our wrists to work. 

Lexa can see the heat in my gaze and the tips of her ears turn pink, while her face doesn't give away anything. She gets back onto the couch, lying on her stomach since it's her left arm. She holds it out for the tattoo artist while I start combing my fingers through her hair.

Lexa hums at my touch, her head turned to the side so she isn't looking at the back of the couch. The tattoo artist gets to work and I continue running my fingers through her hair. I know she doesn't need the comfort, but I still like to think that this helps.

I hum whatever songs come to mind, and Lexa recognizes most of them, judging by the occasional smirk on her lips as I hum.

Time flies, and before I know it, the tattoo is finished and the artist is cleaning their tools. Lexa gets up and heads to another room while I thank the tattoo artist and talk to them about how the tattoos are made. She comes back with a small leather pouch and hands it to the tattoo artist, who automatically takes it. Their eyes widen when they hear the clinking of coins when the pouch touches their hand. The pouch is nearly full, and while I may not be the most well versed person in the money system down here, I do know enough to know that that's a lot of money.

"Heda, this is too much. I cannot take this." They try to hand it back but Lexa won't take it.

"You gave us tattoos that symbolize our relationship and our marriage. If anything, that is too little. Take it as a token of our thanks," Lexa insists.

"Heda..." They say, but I can tell their opposition is waning.

"Take it, please," I say. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done today."

They glance from Lexa to me and back again and then they nod. "Alright. Thank you very much. I wish you long lives and a happy marriage."

"Mochof (thank you)," Lexa says. She holds out her arm.

They understand and grasp her forearm. "Pro (you're welcome). Have a good rest of your honeymoon, Heda and Wanheda."

They now their head to us and pack up the last of their things before leaving.

Lexa turns to me. "What would you like to do now, ai hodnes (my love)?"

I bite my lower lip and pull her closer to me by the hips. "You."

Lexa chuckles and rests her forehead against mine. She kisses me softly and rests her hands against my hips as well. One of my hands goes up and tangles in her hair. She pulls me as close as she can, then pulls back slightly. Her eyes are half-closed and dark. I nearly pull her in again to kiss her, but I wait for her to say what she has on her mind.

"I think 'doing' you sounds good. However, I think the bed would be more appropriate than the living room. Unless, of course, you want to christen our couch." Lexa raises an eyebrow, her eyes not betraying which she prefers.

I bite my lower lip and look over at the couch. Should we christen it now or later? Lexa, impatient with my musing, leans in and begins to pepper my neck with kisses. She nips and I gasp softly, clutching her head to keep her at my neck. I moan when Lexa begins working on the large hickey she made last night and cast another glance at the couch.

"The couch," I gasp out when she nips again.

I can feel her smirk against my skin, but her smugness is sexy as usual. I push at her hips with my hand and we make our way over to the couch, narrowly missing bumping into a few other items of furniture before we tumble back onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few hours or so, I'm going to get my hair cut short! I'm nervous but also excited! Next chapter, maybe smut? Maybe we'll skip past it, depending on how I feel... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	106. Chapter 106

Lexa's POV

"Wake up bitchachos! It's time to get dressed and get out of bed! It's friend day and you can't continue screwing each other's brains out today! Unless you're into that, of course!"

"Did she say bitchachos?" Clarke mumbles.

"Mm hmm," I hum.

I roll onto my side so I can face Clarke as I listen to our friends' footsteps gradually get closer. Clarke intertwines her legs with mine and pulls me as close as she can, grunting tiredly. I am not surprised by her exhaustion, as we did stay up really late last night. After we christened our couch, we moved towards the bedroom. We ended up christening one of our walls too before we made it to our bedroom. Where Clarke decided we should christen the floor before making it to the bed.

Someone knocks on our bedroom door and I know that someone probably had to push Raven out of the way so she did not just burst in.

"We don't have clothes on," Clarke calls.

She does not bother to move to try to grab clothes, and I am certainly not complaining. I press a kiss to her forehead and she kisses my neck in response. I focus on the fact our friends are here, rather than how she has her lips attached to my neck again.

"Good! Put some clothes on, and come out! Get it, O? Come out?" Raven says. I can almost see her waggling her eyebrows and nudging her girlfriend.

"Got it Rae."

"Bah, you guys don't appreciate my puns enough. Hey Clexa! I'm coming in in about five minutes whether you've gotten dressed or not! I don't mind a peep show!"

"I mind if there's a peep show," Octavia says.

"Well you'll be getting an eyeful too," Raven points out.

Clarke huffs and untangles herself from me, getting out of bed. I shiver at the onslaught of colder air, it seeming even more cold after being cuddled up with Clarke. I sigh and get up too, deciding that I do not particularly want Raven to see me naked. She has walked in on us enough already.

Clarke and I go through our normal routine, helping each other dress. Our clothes from last night are strewn all over our house, so we put on clean clothes I had thought to set aside when I got up in the middle of the night for the bathroom. I am finishing up buttoning Clarke's blouse when Raven bursts in.

She sees us and pouts. "Oh. They're dressed guys; you can open your eyes now."

Octavia peeks in. "It's safe."

The rest of our friends come in as I button up the rest my own button-up. Clarke likes hers to have the top two or so buttons free. She says it is more comfortable for her cleavage, and that she likes showing it off. She knows how weak I am for her breasts, after all. They look positively divine in tight shirts like these. As for me, I like them buttoned all the way up. I do not have as much area in the chest as Clarke, and she thinks I look 'dapper' with it buttoned all the way up.

Clarke takes my hand and we make our way over to our friends.

"It's good to see that you haven't literally screwed each others' brains out-oomph." Raven says when she's hugged by Clarke. "Wow you got strong. All that working out with Lexa helped, huh?"

"We don't work out together that oft- oh. Rae!"

"What? Repetitive motion with the arms, it certainly strengthens them." She grins.

"Would you please stop talking about my sister and sister-in-law's sex life?" Luna asks, sounding both exasperated and disgusted.

"For now. No promises."

"I'll keep her in line," Octavia promises.

"Thank you."

"Hey!"

"You're whipped, Reyes, and you know it!" Octavia pokes Raven's side and she giggles before making her expression more serious again.

"Okay, okay. Enough banter. What are your plans for today?" Clarke asks.

"We're going to get messed up!" Monty says, holding up a bottle of one of his and Jasper's more strong drinks. My nose automatically wrinkles, remembering the strong smell and the taste.

"Don't worry, we have some non-alcoholic drinks here. And ones with alcohol that won't make you pass out from the fumes alone," Clarke says.

"Hey it's not that bad!" Jasper tries to defend it but Monty puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's pretty bad, man."

"I don't know about you guys, but Lexa and I just got up so we're starving. If you want, we can make food for you too."

Everyone perks up at the sound of that, which is funny considering my sister and Anya are usually quite stoic people. They follow Clarke and I to the kitchen like ducklings, and they watch the food with hungry eyes as we cook.

"You guys are like ravenous dogs, staring like that." Clarke remarks, not looking up from where she is cutting fruit.

"We take time out of our busy lives to hang out with you, and you compare us to dogs." Raven sniffs dramatically.

I shake my head, ignoring their bickering and continuing to make pancakes. Clarke says it is one of my specialties; she loves when I add chocolate chips to them. I make some with chocolate chips and some without.

Once Clarke finishes with the fruit and puts it all in a bowl, she orders Octavia and Raven to set the table. She comes up behind me and rests her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist. She kisses my neck softly and I hum contently, continuing to make more pancakes. I know from experience that I may as well be making food for a couple bottomless pits instead of some empty stomachs.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Clarke murmurs in my ear, no doubt eyeing the two stacks of pancakes I have already made.

"Hopefully," I sigh. I remember how Jasper had infamously eaten a two-pound slab of meat just the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more friend bonding! I did get my haircut, and it looks really gay! One of my friends literally commented "Gaaaaaay" on my picture haha. And I'm posting this early so I can pack up :) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	107. Chapter 107

Clarke's POV

We make our friends sit at our dining table before we bring out the food. Lexa and I both carefully carry out a plate stacked high with pancakes. Lexa goes the extra mile, tucking a thing of syrup into her pocket so we don't have to make another trip.

I smirk to myself when I see our friends' faces light up when they see our pancakes. The bowls of fruit are already on the table, as are glasses with whatever everyone wants to drink. Lexa and I carefully set down the plates of pancakes and while Lexa sets down the syrup, I bat Jasper's hand away from the pancakes.

"It's rude to grab food before everyone has sit down. Plus, you don't get food with your grubby hands. Use a fork," I scold him.

Jasper rubs the back of his hand, where its a light pink from when I slapped it (not hard, he's just dramatic).

Lexa pulls my chair out for me and I sit down, giving her a soft smile as she sits next to me. She reaches over and squeezes my hand gently. I look down and practically melt when I see that Lexa and I's bracelet tattoos are pressed against each other. They're lined up perfectly and give the illusion that my tattoo continues onto her skin or that her tattoo continues onto mine.

"What are you dorks smiling at?" Octavia asks, leaning over to try to see.

"Our tattoos," I answer absentmindedly. I run my thumb over the back of Lexa's hand and give her a soft look.

"I'm sorry what? I thought I just heard my best friends say that they got tattoos done without me." Raven says.

"We did," I confirm, tearing my eyes away from Lexa's beautiful face in order to meet Raven's gaze.

"Bro." Is all she says, but I can hear the disappointment and surprise in just that one word.

"Lexa and I wanted to get a tattoo to symbolize our marriage. We got tattoos that kind of look like bracelets, and they're matching. So everyone knows she's mine and I'm hers." I look back at my wife, knowing in definitely giving her 'heart eyes' but I don't really care.

"This is making me nauseous. Are they always this sickeningly sweet?" Anya deadpans, looking to Raven.

Raven nods solemnly. "Resign yourself to getting cavities."

Anya sighs. "Luna, if I am to get cavities, remind me to send your sister the bill."

Luna pats Anya's shoulder, amusement prevalent on her face. "I will."

"Lexa wanted to have something added to her bicep tattoo anyway, so we decided to just do it all at once."

"Wait, you guys literally haven't left the house since you got married. I saw Lincoln bringing you guys groceries the other day, and then I saw him running away as soon as he dropped it off on your steps. It's hard to make him blush, but you succeeded." Octavia says, squinting at us. "So how the heck did you get your tattoos done?"

"Sorry Lincoln, we didn't hear you come. We must have been in the kitchen," I say.

Lincoln blushes again. "It is alright, Heda and Wanheda. You were... occupied."

Raven snickers, sipping her drink. "They didn't hear him come, but I'm pretty sure he heard them come."

Luna throws a berry at Raven, managing to hit her squarely in the forehead. "I do not want to hear about my little sister's sex life."

"Then I recommend not traveling with them. Octavia and I heard a lot about their sex life when we were touring the clans."

I drop my head into my hands. "I don't have enough sleep to deal with you guys talking about my sex life. And if this continues, the pancakes are going to get cold. We'll show you our tattoos after we get some food in our stomachs."

"Alright," Raven agrees. "You guys must have worked up quite the appetite." Another berry bounces off her forehead. "Hey! Lexa, your hot older sister is hitting me with berries." Octavia pokes her in the side. "You know I only have eyes for you, babe, but there's something in that family's water I swear!"

I shake my head fondly and take a couple pancakes, putting them on my plate before passing the serving plate to Lexa. She takes a few for herself before passing it to Lincoln. The conversation pauses momentarily so we can all stuff our faces with pancakes. They're gone after everyone has had their first pick, only crumbs left on everyone's plates. Impressively, most of the fruit is also gone.

"That was good," Lincoln says. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You are welcome," Lexa answers. "But perhaps you should not thank me yet. Everyone who did not help in setting up breakfast is tasked with cleaning it up. "

Monty and Jasper groan but no one disagrees. In fact, Raven seems rather happy with this, if the way she sticks her tongue out at Monty and Jasper and the way she says 'ha! Suck it' is any indication.

I push my chair in and make eye contact with Lexa, gesturing to the living room in a silent question. Lexa nods and we make our way into the living room, curling up on the couch together. Lexa sits at one end and I sit as close as I can to her, my head resting on her shoulder and my hand intwined with her.

Raven and Octavia have followed us in here but Raven pauses, eyeing the couch and chairs warily.

"Since this is your honeymoon, I don't know if I trust the couch, or the chairs." Raven's eyes widen. "Or the table we just ate on. Please tell me you haven't done any other kind of eating at that table! I don't want butt germs."

"Everything has been cleaned," Lexa promises.

I subtly raise an eyebrow at Lexa and she raises hers right back. Oh, smart. She didn't specify when they were cleaned. Because I know for a fact that unless we have magical cleaning fairies that come in the night, this couch has not been cleaned since its christening last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this craziness! What do you guys think of them doing like drinking games and stuff? That's going to take research because I have literally never been to a party with alcohol, but I think it would be fun to write... Especially 'never have I ever' ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	108. Chapter 108

Lexa's POV

Everyone joins us in the living room, and I watch with amusement as Jasper and Monty flit around and hand everyone their alcoholic beverage of choice. By now, they know our favorites and do not bother asking what people want. So far, they have not messed up once. Each time they get it right, they grin at the pleasantly surprised looks on their friends' faces. I am tempted to jokingly say that they did not give me what I had wanted, but I am too surprised by the taste of it to do that.

Usually, Monty and Jasper make their drinks incredibly strong but just barely keep it on a tolerable level. This drink has a taste other than strong alcohol, and it is actually surprisingly good.

"Hey guys, you know what we should do?" Raven asks with a grin that automatically makes me nervous.

"Toast to Clarke and Lexa getting hitched?" Octavia suggests.

"No. Well yes, but that's not what I was going to say. Drinking games," she sings the last two words, wiggling her eyebrows.

"They are games where you drink alcohol. It is a Skaikru thing," I explain to Anya and Luna.

"Skaikru needs excuses to drink. No wonder they cannot hold their alcohol," Anya snorts.

"Hey, remember all the people passed out on the ground after Clarke and Lexa's wedding? They were mostly Grounders," Jasper points out.

"Because they did not expect a Skaikru kid to make strong alcohol."

"Okay!" Clarke holds her arms out. "This is friend time, not fighting time! Is everyone okay with drinking games? Because if not, we can either do something else, or you could drink something non-alcoholic." Everyone nods or shrugs. "Alright Rae, what game do you have in mind?"

"Never have I ever, of course." Raven says like it should be obvious.

"Alright," Clarke nods like she knows this game. "The premise of this game is pretty simple. Someone will say 'never have I ever' and then say something they haven't done. If you have done it, you have to drink. If you haven't, you don't. If answering something truthfully makes you uncomfortable, then that's fine! Whoever runs out of their drink last wins." We nod but I do not think we completely understand this game. "We can do a practice round. Everyone hold up two fingers. Octavia?"

"Never have I ever punched someone in the face." The Skaikru people put a finger down, including Octavia.

"She was technically supposed to say something she hasn't done, but you don't have to. If you have punched someone in the face, put a finger down." Now everyone has put a finger down. I admit, I am surprised that Monty has punched someone in the face. "In the game, that would mean you drink."

I nod, starting to understand it. I think Anya, Luna, and Lincoln are getting it as well.

"Never have I ever blown up a bridge," Monty says.

"Oh screw you Monty, you're just jealous." Raven sticks out her tongue at him and puts her finger down. "Okay. You guys understand it?" We nod. "Good. Let's drink, bitchachos!"

"Wait. Who's going first?" Octavia asks.

"You can go," I say. "We can go around so that Raven is last since she started the practice round."

"Hey!"

"Works for me." Octavia says, ignoring how Raven pinches her arm. "Okay. Never have I ever... Thought that twenty candles in a room is a small amount."

"It is," I murmur.

I take a sip from my drink as Clarke and I's friends laugh. Clarke pats my thigh and kisses my cheek.

"Is it okay for the questions to be directed specifically for someone?" Anya asks.

Clarke shrugs. "Yeah."

Anya smirks. "Good. Hmm..." She squints at me and I fight the urge to shift uneasily. She is going to try to get me as well. "Never have I ever... stared at Clarke's chest for an indecent amount of time."

I put my head in my hands and sigh for a moment before drinking. I nearly spit it out when I see that both Raven and Octavia are drinking too.

I can tell the moment Clarke notices because I can feel her tense up for a moment before she bursts out laughing.

"Dude..." Jasper whispers, staring at Octavia and Raven wide-eyed.

"Do you know how many times I've walked in on them? Once you see the girls free, it's hard not to stare."

My cheeks gets redder and I rest my head against Clarke's as she continues to laugh.

"The girls?" Luna murmurs, looking confused. I almost want to give her a pitying look for asking such a question. Raven reaches out with both her hands and then makes grabbing motions in the air. My sister gets it rather quickly and sighs, shaking her head. "I regret asking."

"It's your turn, too." Octavia reminds her.

"Very well. Never have I ever... Fallen from the sky."

The Skaikru people grumble and drink while I smile at my sister.

Clarke looks at me and I realize it is my turn. "Never have I ever fallen asleep on the back of a horse."

Octavia flips me off good-naturedly and takes a sip, as does Anya.

"Um. Never have I ever purposefully blown something up," Clarke says.

Monty drinks, as does Raven (to no one's surprise).

"Monty? When did you blow something up?" Jasper asks.

"Um. Remember when we made that batch that was really bad? Like even for our standards?"

"Yeah, it was like drinking rocket fuel," Jasper grimaces.

"Mm hmm. So I used it as rocket fuel for a little rocket."

"Were you the one that knocked Kane's window out?" Jasper gapes when Monty nods. He holds up his hand and Monty high fives him.

"I said exploded," Clarke reminds them.

"Yeah, it went through his window and BANG!" He shouts, making us all jump. "We were in lockdown for like three hours after that because we thought we were under attack. That's hardcore, man." They high five again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's seven at night and I'm only just finishing this... Now I'm going to play a mod for Skyrim once it finishes downloading, and then I'm probably going to read Fanfiction and sleep... Let me know if you guys think of good never have I ever questions ;) Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	109. Chapter 109

Clarke's POV

Lincoln ponders for a moment. "Never have I ever drunkenly cried because dogs are 'too perfect, too pure for this world.' "

Octavia flips Lincoln off, making him grin as she drinks and Raven cackles.

"You're cute, babe." Raven coos when she calms down, patting Octavia's face.

"Oh float off, you once drunkenly cried because you saw a 'cute raccoon.' " Octavia reminds her.

"What? It was just so cute, with the eyes..."

"Rae, that was a rabbit who had rolled around in mud. Those things are terrifying and I had to bodily pull you away from trying to snuggle with it."

Raven just grins at Octavia. "Yup."

Jasper clears his throat, snapping them out of their bubble. "Um. Never have I ever... Sang in public."

Everyone but him drinks and I eye my drink warily. I'm already getting low and not everyone has gone once yet.

"Dude. Never?" Monty asks.

"Nope. My mom used to say I sounded like a dying cat when I sang. I thought singing to the plants would help them grow better, but they died after I sang to them."

Monty pats his back, chuckling quietly. "Sorry, man. But yeah, your singing voice is terrible."

"Thanks," Jasper huffs exaggeratedly. He bumps his shoulder against Monty's. "It's your turn, by the way."

"Oh, right. Um. Never have I ever kissed a girl." He smirks when we all groan. "Drink up guys!"

Everyone but Monty drinks.

"Never?" Jasper asks him.

"Dude, I'm gay as hell and I've known it since I was like five. Why would I kiss a girl?"

"How did you know?" 

Monty raises an eyebrow at him. "How did you know you're straight?"

Jasper stammers incoherently, wide-eyed.

Raven leans over closer to us and stage whispers while he stutters. "The gay panic."

I snicker and high five her while Anya, Luna, and Lexa look confused. "I'll explain later," I say quietly.

We'll probably be too drunk by 'later' for them to remember, but eh. For all I know, they're too drunk now to remember that they may want to know what the gay panic is. Probably not, though.

"My turn," Raven says cheerfully. Oh Gods, I can already tell this is going to be a fun one. "Never have I ever slept with a Grounder."

"Babe, you have. Remember that one girl?"

Raven smirks. "How can I forget? Grounders are rough," she emphasizes the word rough and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. She drinks and reaches the end of hers. She shrugs. "Worth it."

Everyone but Jasper and Monty drink and I eye mine. There's enough for two or three more if I sip, but I do regularly bang Lexa. I shrug too and down my drink.

It takes me longer to drink than I expected, I thought the bottom of the cup was higher. So it's rather obvious I'm drinking a lot more than normal, which of course makes Raven burst into laughter. She cackles and the others quickly join in, with even Lexa chuckling beside me.

"Get it, Griff!" Raven laughs.

"I do, regularly. That's why I drank it all," I drawl. Okay, maybe I'm a little tipsy now.

"Grounder Pounder team for the win!" Octavia reaches over and tries to fist bump me, barely managing to hit her fist against mine.

"I may have to drink a lot tonight to forget about the details of my sister's sex life," Luna sighs.

Lexa blushes and I run my fingers through her hair like she likes to sooth her. Lexa practically melts against me and I take the opportunity to snuggle with her.

"You guys are so gross," Raven says. "Gross, but still goals."

"We're allowed to be gross, we're newlyweds."

"Yup. Which is why I still don't trust the furniture in this house. Butt germs." Raven wrinkles her nose in disgust, then her gaze falls onto my now empty drink. "Clarke, can I get you another drink?"

"I don't know if I trust you to put in a reasonable amount of alcohol."

"That's fair. Want me to do it anyways?" Raven asks.

I hesitate for a moment. I want another drink, and I don't want to get up from Lexa. She's comfy.

"Only if you put in half the amount of alcohol you put in yours," I say.

"Wimp."

"One-third." I raise an eyebrow at her and Raven groans.

"Fine."

Raven grabs my cup and walks into the kitchen. I can hear the sounds of her moving around in there. "One-third!" I call out to remind her. I don't want to wake up naked in a bathtub.

"You certainly have made interesting friends, strikon (little one)." Anya says, amusement coloring her voice.

"Raven is one of a kind," Lexa murmurs.

Anya snorts. "Because if there was more than one of her, the universe wouldn't be able to take it."

"The sheer awesomeness of two Raven Reyes?" She says as she saunters back into the room, handing me my drink. "D*mn straight. Except, you know, not straight."

Octavia shakes her head slowly, a fond smile on her face. She high fives her girlfriend. "I don't know Rae, two of you sounds pretty great to me."

"Pretty great fantasy material." Raven winks, smirking.

Octavia pats Raven's butt as she sits down. "We can discuss that more later."

Raven fist pumps. "Heck yeah! See Clexa, you aren't the only ones getting laid later."

"Who said we're having sex later?" I ask.

"Clarke, you're literally in Lexa's lap right now."

I look at Lexa, who looks more amused than anything. She squeezes her arms where they're on my waist and kisses the base of my neck. Okay, yup. Definitely doing that later.

"Do we want to continue playing?" Octavia asks. "Or do something else?"

"Truth or dare!" Raven suggests excitedly.

"I wouldn't trust you to have good dares."

"Hey! I come up with great dares!"

They continue bickering as I cuddle back against Lexa, kissing the side of her face gently. Lexa hums softly and catches my lips in here for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're getting super close to the end, which ??? I'll have to look back, see what else I planned... Remember, after this is the prompt book, so feel free to let me know if you have one (or many)! It can be in this universe, another universe, any pairing you'd like! Even smut ;) But for now, what do you think they should play? Truth or dare? More never have I ever? Truth or truth? Something else? Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments, they absolutely make my day! Stay awesome!


	110. Chapter 110

Clarke's POV

Lexa tries to pull back so that it's a short kiss, but I lean forward and capture her lips in mine once more. Lexa wraps her arms around me to hold me close as we continue to kiss softly. I'm only snapped out of it when something soft hits the side of my head.

I look over to see Raven with her arm still raised, looking unapologetic. She puts her arm down and I look near us to see what she threw at me, unsurprised when I see a stray pillow.

"Stop being so gay, Clexa. We're trying to figure out what we want to do next," Raven says.

I think for a moment. "I'm fine with Truth or Dare-"

"Yes!" Raven pumps her fist in the air.

"If!" I hold up a finger to stop any further celebration. "If we can have veto power. So if a dare is too... Raven, or if a truth is too personal, then we can just skip that person's turn. Does that work?"

Everyone else nods and Raven sighs. "Fine. That's less fun, but I get it."

"What is this game? Is it just asking someone a question and they have to answer or telling them to do something?" Anya asks.

"Kind of. The person who's going to get the question or dare chooses which they prefer, but we usually play the version where you can't choose the same thing more than three times in a row." I explain. "But what we usually do is go around in a circle and people choose who they want to give a dare or question to. The same person can't be picked twice in a row. Or, we could have go around and have people say which they would prefer, truth or dare, and have people volunteer to give them a truth or dare. The person can choose who gives the truth or dare to them."

"I think the volunteer option would be better," Octavia says.

"Alright, that works. Anyone disagree?" I ask but no one does.

"Should we raise our hands like we're back in school?" Raven jokes.

"Yeah." I say, looking her right in the eyes so she knows I'm serious. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Um. No?"

"Then that's what we're going to do. Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"I will," Raven volunteers. "I'll go easy the first round... Truth."

After a couple moments while everyone thinks, Octavia raises her hand. Raven points at her.

"What was the most satisfying thing you ever blew up?"

"Easy." Raven nods to herself. "Nia's guards. It was so satisfying to see them go boom."

Octavia nods and high fives her.

"To be honest, I was concerned about you in that battle," I admit. "You were laughing manically and shooting people with your grenade launcher."

"Octaven," Raven sighs lovingly. "I need to find something to blow up, she hasn't been used in a while."

Octavia pats Raven's shoulder, shaking her head slightly. "We can find something to blow up another day, babe. But remember, no more-"

"Tinkering with it when I'm drunk," Raven cuts her off. She sighs. "I know, I know. It was only a tiny explosion!"

"Tiny? You nearly blew a new clearing in the forest! Why you were working on it in the woods while you were drunk is beyond me..."

I clear my throat to snap them out of their bubble. "So which way do we want to go?"

"We can go towards me," Octavia says.

Everyone nods in agreement. To be honest, I think Monty and Jasper are just happy to not be next. Especially with Raven here to give them dares if they choose her.

"What do you choose?" Raven asks.

"Oh! Um, dare." A couple hands go up but unsurprisingly she chooses her girlfriend.

"Hell yeah. Okay babe, I dare you to drink a shot that I make."

"As long as you don't kill me, I won't veto it."

Raven places one hand over her heart and her other in the air. "I swear on Octaven it won't be deadly. Just really strong." She cackles and runs off to the kitchen.

"Oh Gods, what have I agreed to?" Octavia sighs.

I reach over and pat her arm sympathetically. It takes Raven an alarmingly long amount of time. It's really just a few minutes, but for her just making drinks that's long enough for us to all exchange worried looks.

Raven reappears with a surprisingly big shot glass that I didn't even know that we had. She pulls out a lighter and I sigh. She lights the too of it and hands it to her wide-eyed girlfriend.

"Is this even safe to drink?" Octavia asks.

"Probably."

Raven shrugs, still grinning, but I know she wouldn't actually do anything that would put her girlfriend in danger. I bet she made a tinier one for herself in the kitchen earlier and took it to make sure it wouldn't hurt Octavia.

"If I die, I'm going to turn into a ghost and haunt your ass," Octavia threatens.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Raven says fondly.

Octavia takes a deep breath, eyeing the shot warily. She drinks it down quickly and lets out a harsh breath afterwards, shaking her head like she's trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Her nose is screwed up in disgust and she sticks out her tongue.

"Bleh."

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Raven asks, grinning.

"I thought of a name for it," Octavia says, slurring her words slightly. "Kiss of Death. Because it taste like *hiccup* crap."

"You're such a lightweight." Raven chuckles.

"Well, you're pretty."

"Is she okay to continue? Or should we call it a night?" I ask worriedly.

"She's fine, she'll sober up a little soon." Raven says.

I nod hesitantly. "Okay."

"I'll tell you if she's not fine. I know the signs by now."

Anya looks up when we all look at her to continue the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just abruptly cut it off there haha. I'm about to go meet with my 'Queer Mentor' and I emailed her bc I don't know where the place is that we're meeting (I can use google maps but I would prefer to walk with her so I don't get lost or anything) but she hasn't responded so I'm going to leave and head there soon, and it's guaranteed that I'll be anxious the entire time I'm walking... Whoo! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	111. Chapter 111

Lexa's POV

"Truth," Anya says.

I raise my hand as well as some others and Anya looks at me curiously for a brief moment before selecting me. "Lexa."

"Who is the most attractive person in the room?"

Raven lets out an "Oooh!"

"Aside from me?" Anya says. "Luna."

Anya looks over at Luna with a smirk and they stare at each other for a moment. By now, I am certain that the rest of us are rooting for them.

"Luna?" Raven prompts.

"Mm. Dare." Luna looks around the room. "Clarke."

"Do four cartwheels in a row."

Luna nods. "Those are the..." She makes hand motions and nods after we confirm it. "We will need to go outside for this. The street should be the best place to do this."

We follow her outside and she takes off her jacket, handing it to Anya. Now Luna is just in a tank top. She stretches for a couple moments and then gets into the street. She runs and then... does it. I did not know what a cartwheel was, but judging by the Skaikru people's dropped jaws, she did it. Whatever it was Luna did, it looked incredible, even without me knowing what she was supposed to do.

Luna takes her jacket from Anya, standing unnecessarily close to her with a smirk of her own now. I can practically feel the heat radiating from them.

"Alright! Back inside!" Raven orders. "Lexa, I have a great idea for you!" She grins and I sigh.

We all sit back on our seats, Luna and Anya sitting closer than before on the floor between Clarke and I, and Raven and Octavia.

"Dare," I say. I am not scared of what they will ask me to do. Raven's hand shoots up and I sigh silently. "Raven."

"It's not bad, I swear. Do push-ups until you can't anymore. Then wait five seconds, and do another one." Raven says, grinning.

I let out a breath and take off my jacket. I was starting to get warm anyways. I stretch a little bit and then hesitate for a moment.

"Do you mind if I take off my shirt? I will be getting warm."

"Hell no," Raven says quickly.

Octavia elbows her in her side and Raven grins sheepishly before looking back at me with wide eyes as I pull off my shirt. I still have my bindings underneath, but it only covers my chest. I know that at least Clarke will appreciate this show. Probably Octavia and Raven as well.

"Holy crap, are those real?" Jasper gapes at my stomach.

I look down to see that he was staring at my abs. "Um. Yes?" How could they be fake?

Jasper reaches up like he is going to poke my abs and waits, looking up at me to make sure it is actually okay. I just raise an eyebrow and he pokes my stomach.

Jasper sits back, his eyes wide. "Dude."

I push our table out of the way and get into push-up position, looking at Raven. She stares blankly for a moment until I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Right! Go ahead."

I begin doing push-ups, my body working easily as I go up and down. I have always been fit, but with all our traveling, I tried to work out extra hard to make sure I stayed in shape. I know Clarke at the very least appreciates it. And after spending the past couple days alone with Clarke making love, I have been working muscles I don't usually.

After fifteen, sweat begins to bead on my forehead. By twenty-five, a few drops of sweat are making their slow descent down my face onto the floor beneath me. I can feel my stomach clench with each movement and can feel the slickness there as well. My body is beginning to feel the burn, but it is not bad. Clarke thinks I am odd for liking the strain of muscles while exercising, but I know she also appreciates the strain and leftover soreness after making love. Which I delight in pointing out when she mentions that.

"Dang, are you even winded yet?" Raven asks.

I look up at her, continuing to do push-ups. "No."

"You Skaikru are just winded easily," Anya says.

"We didn't work out much in space," Octavia says. That of course behind a debate between Luna and Anya, and the Skaikru people.

Raven looks at the watch on her wrist that she fixed herself afterwards. "What? Are you not done yet?"

"No."

I continue, sweat by now soaking my entire body as the burn begins to intensify, but it is still not bad yet.

"Okay. You know what? I give up." Raven throws her hands in the air. "You just... You win at life, Lexa. You can stop."

I get up smoothly and sit next to Clarke again.

"You're all sweaty." Clarke remarks.

"I just did more than a hundred push-ups. I lost count."

"I'll reward you later." Clarke murmurs in a low voice, her hand moving to touch my abs as she winks at me.

"Clarke," Luna says louder than necessary. I have no doubt that my sister heard what Clarke just said. "It is your turn."

"Oh. Um, truth." She looks around. "Jasper."

"What have you done that we would judge you most for doing?"

Clarke's eyebrows furrow. "That's very vague. Um." She lets out a breath and tilts her head back slightly, thinking. "Oh! Lexa and I christened this couch last night."

"I knew it!" Raven says, pointing at Clarke.

"But you guys cleaned it, yeah?" Octavia says.

"Not in the past twenty four hours."

Octavia and Raven practically leap off the couch.

"Butt germs!" Raven complains, trying to wipe herself off with her hands wherever she has touched the couch. "Ya nasty, Clarke."

"I know. We did the nasty," Clarke jokes. Alright, so she is definitely at least slightly tipsy.

Clarke and I do not get up from the couch, as we do not mind our own 'butt germs.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're so close to the end! It's crazy 0.0 Next chapter, more truth or dare! I have some planned out and it's going to be great! Unless I get super inspired, this book will probably end in like two chapters or so... And then it's off to the prompt book :) This night will be the last, and I'm thinking of ending on Clarke and Lexa cuddling in bed together, both slightly tipsy/drunk... Being cute! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	112. Chapter 112

Clarke's POV

"Lincoln, what do you choose?" I ask.

"Dare." He looks around. "Anya."

"Do an impression of Lexa." Anya smirks and leans back.

Lincoln nods and thinks for a moment. He stands up and schools his expression so that he looks incredibly serious. His hands go behind his back in the exact way Lexa does.

"You will respect my authority," he snarls in an impressive imitation of her.

He lifts one leg and mimics kicking someone. He looks down stoically as though he's watching someone fall. Oh! He's imitating Lexa kicking someone off of the Heda's Tower! He looks away at a wall and the power in his stature seems to melt away as he relaxes completely. It's almost like he's giving the wall heart eyes...

"Clarke," he breathes out. "Ai hodnes (my love)."

It's almost exactly like how Lexa sounds when we're alone (or with a group of close friends). Everyone bursts out laughing and Lexa buries her face in her hands, blushing. I wrap an arm around Lexa's shoulders and kiss the side of her head.

"You're adorable," I murmur. Lexa lets out a soft noise of protest. "You are to me, babe. I love how badass you are, and how soft you are with me."

"I apologize Heda if I offended you," Lincoln says. "I tried to exaggerate it."

Lexa removes her head from her hands and waves him off. "It is fine, Lincoln. And you did not exaggerate."

Lincoln gives us a sheepish smile as he sits down again and I give him a reassuring one back, hoping he understands that Lexa isn't mad or anything.

Lexa leans against me and I rest my head against hers, giving Raven a look when she sings "gaaaay."

"Truth," Monty says. "Um. Jasper?"

"What was your most awkward date like?" Jasper asks.

Monty groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Going for the tough stuff, huh? Ugh. I'm definitely going to need a drink for this." He sips on his drink, grimacing. I don't know whether it's at the taste of his alcohol or at the thought of his most awkward date. "Okay. You guys all know Monroe, yeah?"

"Yeah, but dude she's-"

Monty cuts Jasper off. "Also gay? Yup. Colossally awkward. It was way back before either of us got locked up. She was the one that asked me out, and I think her friends encouraged her to do it. I agreed because I didn't want to say no and be mean. So we had dinner together, and like we had things on common, but it was just..." He sighs. "So awkward. Afterwards, I decided to be up front with her and said that while I thought she was an awesome person, that I was gay as hell and just wanted to be friends. And then she said she was also gay but not out to her friends yet. So we became gay buddies, but her friends thought we were dating."

"Is that why Harper used to glare at you when we first got down here?" Jasper asks.

"I think so, she would glare at me all the time until I mentioned how much I like Lincoln's muscles when he first got here. Then she finally got the hint."

"Aww, Lincoln's blushing." Octavia says, chuckling.

"I prefer women," Lincoln says, his cheeks getting pinker. "But thank you."

"No worries, man. That was barely a crush." Monty waves him off. "It wouldn't matter anyways, my heart already belongs to someone."

Jasper's head turns so fast I'm surprised he doesn't get whiplash and I chuckle to myself. For someone so oblivious to his own feelings, he certainly is obvious about them.

"Jas?" Monty asks after a moment of Jasper staring at him.

"What? Oh. Um. Dare?" This time I raise my hand. I have one for him. "Clarke."

"Drink a glass of water while doing a headstand."

"What?" He cries out. "I'm not Lexa, I can't hold myself up and drink at the same time!"

"I'll help you," Monty offers.

"Thanks dude." Jasper smiles at him. "Do it quick though, my only upper body strength has come from lifting those barrels of our fermented beer."

"Then you must have a lot of body strength," Monty says. "I'm going to get the glass of water. Clarke, where are the cups?"

"Top left cupboard, grab one of the big ones."

Monty returns a few moments later with the glass I had hoped he would grab. It's honestly unnecessarily large, and I don't know what Lexa and I would ever use it for. Unless Lexa has a weird affinity for those blended herb drinks I've seen Octavia somehow manage to swallow sometimes.

"Ready Monty?" Jasper asks as he gets into a position to do a headstand.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Jasper does a handstand, his body wobbling a bit at first so Monty doesn't bring it to his lips until he managed to find his footing (except you know, with hands. Handing?). To Jasper's credit, some of it actually does end up in his mouth. But most of it ends up dribbling out and wetting the floor underneath him as well as his head and hair.

"You're cleaning that up," I say.

"You're the one that dared me!" Jasper protests as he stands, only to sputter when water from his hair and face drips down into his mouth.

"You were supposed to drink it. You did not," Lexa backs me up.

Jasper sighs but walks away, wiping his face with his sleeves. He comes back with a kitchen towel, using that to dry the rest of his face and hair before dropping it on the ground and moving it around with his foot to try to get the water.

"My turn," Octavia says. "Dare!" She looks around and squints at her girlfriend. "Raven, I'm not sure that I trust that smirk."

"You should! I have a good one! It'll be fun!" Raven promises.

Octavia sighs. "Okay. Raven."

"Play a song by slapping on your butt cheeks until someone guesses the song!"

Octavia blanches. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked on Google and found a site with a couple good ones and this one just made me cackle! Poor Octavia haha! And by how this is progressing, I would guess we have another two or so chapters left! By that I mean before the prompt book starts (it'll update normally, like it's replacing this story's place in my posting/writing schedule)! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	113. Chapter 113

Clarke's POV

"What?"

"Play a song-"

"No, Rae. I heard what you said. I'm just not about to moon our friends."

Raven smirks. "Good, because I wasn't planning on pulling your pants down until later tonight."

Octavia sighs. She leans back like she's contemplating whether it would be worth it and then stands up.

"You owe me big time, Rae."

"I would be more than happy to compensate you," Raven practically purrs in response.

"Must everything she say be sexual?" Lexa murmurs in my ear and I shrug.

Octavia starts doing it. "Patpat pat, patpat pat, patpat pat."

"Hey, that's too easy." Raven says. "Do something that not everyone knows."

"Then you won't guess it!" Octavia protests.

"We listen to the same exact music, O. I'll get it." Raven promises.

Octavia sighs and Lexa whispers in my ear. "What song was that supposed to be? It sounds familiar, but I cannot place it."

"We Will Rock You by Queen. Y'know." I stomp my feet twice and then clap, repeating it a couple times.

Lexa's eyes light up. "Yes, I remember it well. Raven and Octavia did that once on our travels, in the mud when it was raining."

"And screamed the lyrics. Yeah, that's the one."

"You guys are just jealous that you're not as fun as us," Raven says. She leans back and smirks up at her girlfriend. "Well?"

Octavia gently kicks her side and Raven grunts, more out of surprise than pain. Octavia's eyebrows furrow as she thinks.

"Okay. I got one. You guys had better guess this!"

Octavia starts again. It's a complicated set of pats this time and I'm completely lost. Raven's eyes light up and she bursts out laughing. With a grin, Octavia stops her pats.

"Got it?"

"You... Of course you took the opportunity to Rick Roll us." Raven starts laughing again.

I replay the pats in my mind and shake my head, a smile playing at my lips. Somehow, I'm not even surprised.

"Why is Rick rolling?" Anya asks.

"No, it's called a 'Rick Roll.' It's a verb, an action," Raven explains. "There's this specific song that became a running joke before the whole apocalypse, and it became a joke on the Ark too. What you usually do is pretend you're going to play something else, and then play that song."

Anya blinks at her, her expression still completely straight. "Skaikru culture is odd."

"That's fair," Raven shrugs. "My turn! Dare! Um... Octavia."

"I dare you to break dance for a minute," Octavia says.

"Hell yeah!" Raven pumps her first. "I love this game!"

She stands up, pointedly using the table instead of the couch to help her up. If only she knew that Lexa and I tested its sturdiness last night as well. Raven stretches out her muscles.

"I'm not as good as I used to be, especially with this bum leg. But watch and learn. O, can you give me a beat or something?"

"I'm not slapping my ass for you again," Octavia deadpans.

She doesn't meet Raven's eyes, instead focusing on something small and metallic in her hands. She taps it and Brittany Spears' "Toxic" begins to play.

Raven gives her a look as if to silently say "really?" but she begins breakdancing all the same. She moves to the beat rather well, but I can tell that her leg is making it a bit harder for her to do all the moves she wants to.

She keeps going until Octavia says "Stop! Nice, babe. I would have asked for a lap dance, but I didn't want to permanently scar our friends."

Raven frowns and snaps her fingers. "Crap! That's what I should have dared you!"

Octavia laughs and gently tugs Raven so she's sitting in her lap. "I'll give you one later tonight, babe."

I clear my throat loudly, hoping that it'll jar them out of their lust-induced haze. At least until they get to their house, or to one of Lexa and I's guest rooms. Though if they stay with us, I'm going to pay someone do to a deep clean of that room. I don't really want to go near it.

"Anya, it's your turn!" I say, grabbing Octavia and Raven's attention. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Anya answers without hesitation. She looks around. "Raven."

"I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive in this room."

Anya blinks, seeming nonplussed. "Pass."

"Pass?" Raven asks, like she can't quite believe that Anya isn't taking the opportunity.

"When I kiss her, it will not be because of a dare." Anya says.

She turns her head to look at Luna, who had tensed up after she passed. Luna softens and reaches out to take Anya's hand in hers. She squeezes it gently, like a silent promise of "later."

"Skip me." Luna says, her eyes never leaving Anya's.

"I think we're starting to lose people to sappiness." Raven sighs. "Lexa? Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Monty."

"What's the sappiest thing you find yourself thinking at least once a day? Sorry, I know that's a weird way to phrase it."

"I understand what you mean," Lexa says. She looks over at me. "Everyday, I thank the Gods that I was able to meet my soulmate in this life."

I practically melt at her words and pull her to me, holding her close and capturing her lips with mine. I pull back after a moment, just looking into her eyes and feeling my heart rate increase. Gods, I love her.

"Aaaand now they're lost too. You ready to turn in, babe?" Raven asks.

"Mm hmm. Go grab us some drinks and I'll go get ready for you in the bedroom." Octavia practically purrs, pressing a kiss to Raven's lips.

"Wait, are we staying at Clexa's or are we going home?" Raven asks.

They both look over to us. I shrug. "I don't mind, but you're paying the cleaning bill."

Raven looks back at Octavia. "Worth it."

She pecks Octavia's lips and then rushes off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more fluff!! And dang guys, the end draws closer and closer 0.0 To the book, at least. Remember there's still the prompt book to look forward to :) I talked to my prof about the essay I'm extremely stressed about and he was nice... I'll go to his office hours again on Thursday (my birthday) to talk to him about the essay once I've actually, y'know, had time to start it... Whoo! He said he's willing to work with me, and that I'm not the only one who has asked for an extension. So maybe I'll get one? I REALLY hope so, because I want this essay to be good (esp since it's fifteen percent of my grade in that class). Anywho! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	114. Chapter 114

Lexa's POV

Despite both of us knowing that we want to be cuddling, Clarke and I help our friends get settled in. Clarke gets them to the rooms they'll be staying in while I am in charge of getting them all glasses of water and headache medicine for the morning. And since Jasper and Monty apparently would like to get more drunk, I grab them both a bucket and put them on either side of the bed.

Raven and Octavia start making out pretty much as soon as they get into their room, despite the fact that Clarke and I are still there. I set down the water and medicine and we leave quickly, narrowly missing getting hit by a flying shirt as I shut the door behind us. Clarke and I exchange an amused look and then take Anya and Luna to their room. After all, they did want to share.

They thank us, both a lot more noticeably sober than our other friends. As I shut the door behind us as Clarke and I leave, I see them kissing softly. I smile to myself. I'm glad they found each other again, and that they have the decency to wait until we leave, unlike Octavia and Raven.

Clarke takes my hand and squeezes. She gives me a questioning look. "They are kissing," I whisper to her, wanting to stay quiet so that they can have their privacy. That, of course, is shattered by a surprisingly loud moan coming from Octavia and Raven's room.

I look back at Clarke and grimace, wrinkling my nose. Clarke laughs quietly and pecks my nose, making me break out into a warm smile instead.

We head to our bedroom and Clarke closes the door behind us. She gently pulls me to her and I allow myself to move with it, until I am pressed against Clarke's body, chest to chest. Clarke leans in and captures my lips in hers, one hand reaching up to gently cup my jaw. A soft smile spreads across my face, making the kiss slightly more difficult, but Clarke's smiling too.

We pull back when it gets messier because we cannot help chuckling. I rest my forehead against hers, letting my nose brush hers as I gently nudge her. Clarke's smile widens and she pulls me in again, her other hand at the small of my back and exerting a little bit of pressure to tell me that she wants to kiss me again. I comply easily and our lips move against each other softly.

This is by far one of my favorite kinds of kisses. The one where neither of us expect it to go anywhere, just wanting to be close to each other and hold each other. My hands rest gently on her waist and Clarke hums against my lips when my fingers slip underneath her shirt, brushing against her skin.

We both melt against each other, that skin-to-skin contact being exactly what we did not know we needed. Clarke tugs at my shirt and I breathe out a "yes" against her lips.

Clarke pulls back slightly, enough so that she can help me out of my clothes, but still being as close as we can to each other. My shirt is the first to fall to the ground and for once, I do not really mind the fact it is on the floor. I want to be lost in her. Clarke kisses me again, her hands roaming my now bare upper body. She is the first to deepen the kiss, flicking her tongue over my lips and then sliding it into my mouth when I respond enthusiastically.

My fingers slide further up her shirt until Clarke parts from me, raising her arms so I can pull it off of her. We reconnect our lips as soon as we can after that. Clarke pulls back again and I automatically chase her lips with mine for a moment before I catch myself, looking at her through hooded eyes. Clarke's hand that was cupping my jaw moves so that she can gently rub my cheek with her thumb, giving me a soft smile. She pecks me and then reaches out with her other hand so she can hold mine.

She gently tugs on my hand, and I follow her easily towards our bed. Our hands move with practiced ease, removing each other's clothing until we are completely bared. We get into bed, under the covers and almost instantly press ourselves against each other, our lips coming together again.

Clarke straddles me and I place my hands on her hips. Clarke moves so that she is practically lying on top of me, her elbows holding her up so that she does not put her entire weight on me (even though she knows that I do not mind when she does). Clarke moans softly and pulls back, her eyes slightly darkened.

I reach up and brush a strand of hair out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. My hand rests there for a moment, my palm pressed against her cheek, and Clarke leans into my touch, her eyes fluttering. She presses a kiss to my palm before I remove it, letting it rest back on her hip.

Clarke's eyes are a lot softer than they were just a few minutes ago as she leans back down again, gently kissing me. I melt underneath her. This time when she slips her tongue in, it feels less frantic. Our lips and tongues move together in a now familiar dance, but one that feels as wonderful as the first time.

"I love you," Clarke murmurs against my lips. "Ai houmon (my partner/wife)."

I cannot help the beaming smile that spreads across my face at her words. "Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too), my wife."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Lexa."

"I cannot wait to spend all of my lives with you, Clarke."

Clarke smiles warmly down at me. "Soulmates, right?"

I lift her hand to my lips and press a kiss first to the bracelet tattoo and then to her ring. "Soulmates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god they were soulmates. Float me, is anyone else crying? Because I literally was as I wrote the ending. And guys! This is the end of this book! Which is also why I'm crying, because this is the Fanfiction series that started it all and sent me on this amazing writing journey that lead me to here, this moment three years later! I'm out of the closet, out of high school, have friends, and I have you guys that have supported me every step of the way! So thank you guys so much for sticking with this series, whether it's been since the very beginning or if you just started it the other day! You guys keep me motivated and have inspired me to do things I never would have otherwise!
> 
> I figured that today is the perfect day to write the last chapter, since today I turn 19! And remember, the prompt book is after this and I'll be updating that in place of this! So if you have anything you would like me to write, comment or message me! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, and for coming on this three year and one month long journey writing this series! I guess you could say it was Our Journey ;) Now I'm going to go take a shower, listen to Hayley Kiyoko, and probably cry about this book ending! Stay awesome!


End file.
